


Among The Faded Tales

by Talonticus



Series: The Talon legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fights, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Multi, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 111,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the previously untold tales of the Sith Lord Zal'riva Vivees and her escapades with the crew onboard the ship "Tempest", on her journey to aim for change in the Empire, by working from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The paths we take

**Author's Note:**

> _Right, hello there. This is the first time I actually post anything on Ao3, mostly because I've been somewhat reluctant. It's quite a different looking site from other places I've used._
> 
> _This fic is one that I originally posted elsewhere, but I wanted to try placing it here as well as Ao3 has an interesting design and tag system that I wanted to try._
> 
> _The story focuses, as you might've guessed by the summary, on my Sith Warrior and tales in between that class story. Despite that though, several of my other characters appear throughout the fic; some more than others. If I'm overdoing it a bit with the tags though, go ahead and tell me. I'd like to just mark the characters that have some kind of role._   
>  _I don't provide a whole lot of description for their appearance, but that's mostly because I had pictures linked of them in the original posts (and also because I'm not great at appearance descriptions). I might try to fix some sort of image links to them but in the meantime, if you do want to have a look at my characters anyway, do check out the bio list of the OCs on my[tumblr](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/swtor) (yes, I know it doesn't look classy. Never claimed to be good at design)._   
>  _It has a picture of each and some description of their backgrounds. Because yeah, I've sort of done my own version of that on some of them. Headcanons and all that. Although I really hate that word._
> 
> _I wasn't really sure exactly how I'd classify this story, as it is mostly drama (and a lot of shitty dialogue) but there's also some romance and adventure elements. Not a major amount of it though, so don't be all too disappointed if that's what you came here for. I have to also add that all romances here will be femslash. If that's not your thing, probably shouldn't go any further._
> 
> _Furthermore, I don't want to give anyone else the wrong impression about the romances here in this fic (because it's sort of happened already in other places) but despite attraction between the Sith Warrior (Zal'riva) and certain members of her crew, the main LI/romance for her is NOT any of them. The main one is between two of my player characters, which gets revealed the further you get through the story. Just wanted to let everyone know so there's no major disappointment._   
>  _There is also a slowly developing (secondary) romance between a few companions. I might've listed that already._

Voices, eyes and ears everywhere. It’s been a long time since she’s so many people gathered in one place. Perhaps back at the compounds was the last time that she saw anything like this, although that was never by choice for anyone.  
She’s been here before though, before coming to the Academy, as the Imperial soldiers were escorting her there. And now she stands here, not just as a free woman but as a Sith. Oh, what strange paths fate likes to lead you through. 

As they walk through the bulky hallways of one of the stations in the Imperial Fleet, they get eyes thrown their way. Two twi’lek, walking freely like this is, if not impossible, at the very least unusual. Zal’riva herself is a tall and toned woman, well-trained since days even before she was forced among the Sith. She’d been told before that her red skin make her fit in better among the Empire, but that never really felt true. She was still an alien in their eyes, a “lowly” twi’lek.  
Whatever. She is of her own power now and if they wish to try anything, then let them come. She will stand boldly against them. 

One who does not, however, is the smaller and younger twi’lek at her side, her skin a completely different colour and her markings not as prevalent across her body, face or lekkus. Petite, perhaps, but with a quick mouth and equally quick hands. She’d noticed that back on Korriban and in the tombs, as they took down crazed acolytes and monsters together. Vette is someone that Zal believes she’ll enjoy having at her side. She’s cute too, so that’s always a plus.  
They proceed together, for now, in silence as they walk in among the many other soldiers and citizens of the Empire as they pass to whatever locations or assignments they’re heading to. 

The two women are supposed to be on their way towards Dromund Kaas, but they’re not exactly in a hurry. The shuttle does not have to leave yet in a little while.  
As they walk up some stairs and arrive at the centre of the station, Zal’s eyes fall upon the large cantina that she’d seen last time she was here. Just like then, the place has a lot of customers present, enjoying themselves with a drink, a game of sabacc or whatever else there may be.  
That gives her an idea. 

“Do you want to go for a drink before we leave? We have time.”  
Despite Zal’s feelings, one thing she’s always been rather good at is keeping her voice steady and sharp. She’s been told it can sound rather…commanding, for better or worse. It’s good when telling people off, but less so when she wants to sound more casual or friendly.

Vette looks up at Zal, a bit surprised and hesitates for a moment.  
“Uhh, sure? If that’s what you want.”

Zal nods faintly, before proceeding forward, striding on down the stairs into the cantina area, past all the people and heads over to order some refreshments for them both. Vette does not feel safe enough to actually go anywhere else, so she simply follows her up to the bar and then on back towards the table as well. This all feels rather weird anyway. Having drinks with a Sith? That’s a first.  
The bartender acts sceptical at first but, seeing the lightsabre, he’s quick to change his attitude and hands Zal the drinks. She then proceeds to one of the few empty tables in the establishment, motioning for Vette to sit down.  
“Here you go”, she places one of the drinks by the other side and then her own. 

They sit awkwardly for several moments, just sipping a bit on something sweet, before Vette clears her throat.  
“So…a twi’lek Sith huh? That’s not something you see every day.”

The comments make Zal smile crookedly and she nods.  
“I suppose you’re right. There’s very few of us.”

“Did you uh, choose this life? I mean with your accent and everything…”

Zal’s purple eyes turns to her own and she tilts her head slightly.  
“You believe I’m an Imperial citizen?”

Vette can’t hold the sharp gaze and her own slightly fall down to the table as she shrugs.  
“I dunno! I just don’t see why you’d wanna just be all ‘oh look at me, I like hurting and scaring people’ on a full-time job.”

She snorts and shakes her head, but smiles despite it.  
“Have I given you that impression so far, Vette?”

“Well…” she hesitates, having a sip of the drink before answering, which allows her to contemplate the question. So far, no, this woman hasn’t been like the typical Sith she’s seen or heard about. She does have a certain instinct for killing, but she’s a lot calmer and collected, not really the bloodthirsty type. She even thanked her for doing the job she was, admittedly, forced to do. That’s something.  
“…I guess not.”

Zal moves her elbows onto the table and puts her hands together slightly while she looks at her shorter companion.  
“I do not seek your fear, Vette. I guess you have nowhere else to go but, while travelling with me, I’m hoping we may get to know each other better. Perhaps on a friendly level even.”

Vette looks back at Zal with a thoughtful gaze, quiet for a few moments. Does she really wanna be friends?  
“Well, you know what could help you along with that?”  
She pointedly tugs a bit at the shock collar around her neck.  
“Most of my friends don’t want to electrocute me. Maybe imps feel differently about that.”

The Sith blinks slightly and she emits a quick breathe of laughter before she stands up.  
“Oh, my apologies. I should’ve thought of that.”  
To Vette’s further surprise, Zal approaches her and then both deactivates and detaches the collar around her neck. She feels how freedom and comfort returns to her and she almost groans of enjoyment as she stretches herself slightly again. She finally realizes how tense she’s been for days.  
“There we go.”

“Wow, that’s…that’s amazing! Now I feel kinda stupid. If I knew you’d just take it off, I’d have asked sooner!”

Zal sighs, and scratches her own neck.  
“I’ve been through enough horrid things in my life to not want to do anything like that to others. This was never my idea.”

Vette actually shows a small smile at this point.  
“Well hey, you just won another point for me, right there!”

“I’d never put a collar on you, Vette.” She grabs her drink and is about to take another sip before she stops herself and looks at her companion again. “Well, unless you asked me to. And that’d be a completely different kind of collar.”

Vette blinks and almost chokes on the liquid in her throat. She sits dumbfounded for a moment before she starts laughing. She’s either got a sense of humour or odd flirting techniques.


	2. Drowned capital

The air is thick and humid and the dark skies above give no respite to those below. Despite this, most of the living here endured such conditions, at least those who had chosen this path. It is, in a way, the very incarnation that represented the Empire, with its deadly swamps, darkened and stormy skies and gloomy exterior.   
For those that did not choose it however, it became the quicker path to being broken. Perhaps that is why she had allowed herself to be led along the way to whatever assignments used to be available. She had long since lost the battle of determination. 

“Ugh, this place. I don’t know how it’s possible, but it’s creepier than that sand pit we just came from…”   
Vette’s comment interrupt’s Zal’s thoughts of the past. She can understand the way she’s thinking but, the Sith has already endured this place before.

“Perhaps, but it’s a place that breeds strength through survival.”

Vette throws her companion a sceptical look.   
“Right. Uh, sounds almost like you admire this place…” 

They’re standing by a window on the upper floor of the spaceport, looking out over the swampy areas. Somewhere out there, is the compound still festers and trails that roam in her mind.  
“Not admire, but it’s helped me to find who I am.”

Vette slowly crosses her arms, leaning back against the nearby wall and glances at the red-skinned woman.  
“You’ve been here before, then? I thought you hadn’t been a Sith for all that long.”

Her eyes remain out on the forest area as a light rain pours down over it. The gaze is distant, trapped once more in memories.   
“Yes. I grew up here, I suppose you can say.”

The eyes of her companion lingers instead on Zal, as she hesitates.  
“I…suppose that wasn’t all too pleasant.”

“It was not.” Her tone is sharp again.   
“I was a slave, like many others. I can’t remember if I was born here or not. Too young to remember.”  
She lifts her eyes to the skies instead, as lightning crackles along it.  
“I remember just the endless rain and thunderstorms. The smoke in the mines, the work on the fields.” There is more, but she hesitates. Not the best days to think of, nor really to share either. 

Vette herself can relate. Sort of, anyway. It’s likely that they had different types of regions which they were forced into.  
“So, you went from slave to Sith? I mean, I can think of worse fates…”

“No. I was a soldier as well.”

Raising an eyebrow, she alters her position faintly on the wall.  
“Wait, you were in the imperial military? I didn’t think they employed slaves.”

“They don’t ‘employ’ them. They use them.”  
Her purple eyes shifts back to her companion.  
“It’s a different life as a soldier. You get better food, better sleeping arrangement, you get to be trained. There is still no freedom, but anything is better than the compounds.”

“What, you just accepted it?”  
She scowls, but not in disapproval, more in confusion.  
“Sorry, I don’t know you enough to make personal remarks but, that doesn’t really sound like you.”

The corner of Zal’s lips curl slightly into a smile.   
“I don’t look like the mindless follower to you?”

“Not with the lip you give your master…”

At that, the Sith chuckles for a moment and shakes her head.  
“That actually came as a result.” She gazes out at the forests once more, her head raised higher now.  
“There were certain squads made up of slaves like me. The bigger and sturdier ones. Age didn’t matter. We were already broken and could be trained and convinced to serve in special groups. The slave squads, that went to the outskirts of Imperial territory to throw ourselves at the dangers of Dromund Kaas. To protect and conquer new areas, or die trying.”

Vette snorts and shakes her head. For some reason, it doesn’t really surprise her to hear this.  
“Well hey, at least you survived, right? That’s something.”

“I survived long enough, yes. The rest of my squad was not so lucky…”  
Reminiscing of these parts of the past makes her involuntarily move her hand to the scar on her cheek. Now she wishes that the others were here to see her, to realize she did not only survive, but prospered. Now, an apprentice of a bastard Darth. She’ll show the Empire exactly how far one of her type can rise.   
But for now, the past can wait and she moves away from the window and up towards Vette, patting her gently. The shorter twi’lek frowns at her and pouts lightly.  
“C’mon, let’s get to Kaas City. I’m sure Baras is eagerly waiting for us.”

“Hah! More like outraged. I’m sure we’re late, at this point!”

“Of course we are, darling. Why do you think I let us have a few drinks back on the fleet?”  
While Zal smirks and casually moves towards the exit, Vette stops and laughs, the sound echoing through the spaceport, a quite unusual one to hear in this place, before she runs after her companion. There’s fear in her about what awaits them in the asshole capital in the galaxy, but with Zal by her side, she might actually come out amused as well.


	3. Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Look, I never claimed to be good at writing flirting/romantic stuff._

Metal upon metal echo through the corridors, lights flickering on and off everywhere, a distant hum sounds off somewhere in the distance. This was all certainly more than she had anticipated. Her very own ship and a fine one at that. Apparently, it also came with a droid, a sort of custodian. As long as it doesn’t get in her way and deals with its tasks, she sees no issue with that. Having someone actually serve her though is certainly a…different kind of sensation.  
The droid had meant to show her around the place, but Zal had thanked it and decided to go on a little tour on her own, wanting to take her time with embracing it all. If all goes well, it’s likely she’ll spend a long time in this vessel, so she needed to find her own way to get to know and understand it. 

The droid had at least pointed out where some things are, such as her chambers, which she decides to approach right after she’s checked out the large room in the middle.  
As the door slides open, the Sith raises one of her eyebrows slightly at the sight and a smirk slowly creeps up on her. She crosses her arms.  
“I’m pretty sure this is the owner’s quarters.”

Vette holds a datapad in her hands, sitting on a chair by the desk. Zal’s desk. With her feet up against it. She looks amused.  
“I thought this was Baras’ ship.”

“Tsk, he gave it to me, Vette.”  
Zal strolls inside, moving up to the bed in her room. The duvet is black and red, with a large Imperial logo on it. Classy. 

“Right, so what should I call you then huh? Captain?”  
Zal still smirks and sits down on the bed, while she crosses her legs, moving her hands to support her while she leans back, while Vette’s eyes follow her.  
“Do you actually know how to fly this thing?”

She kicks off her boots and removes her socks. The flooring is always important and Zal needs to know her feet will be comfortable here. Cold. This won’t do. She probably needs to install some form of carpet in this place. Vette eyes her curiously when she finally responds, shrugging first.  
“I know the basics. But it’s got auto-pilot right?”

Her shorter companion smirks and tilts her head.  
“And what will you do when you get in a battle out here in space, huh? They’re not very good with improvising, ya know.”

Zal contemplates this while she scowls somewhat. There’s a lot to do and she doesn’t know what bothers her the most. She then turns to Vette again.  
“You think we should hire someone?”

“No. I think you should tell me to do it.”

She raises her eyebrow in surprise as well as a bit in doubt.  
“You can fly this thing?”

Vette swings her feet down from the table and then stands up, crossing her arms and she begins to look a tad smug.  
“Of course I can! I mean I’m not an expert but…I’ve got some experience.”

“I assume you mean that you’ve had experience in stealing them.”

Vette snorts at her frankness.  
“Whatever! I can do it. At least until you find a professional.”

Zal eyes her friend and smiles at her, before she shrugs and nods.  
“Better you than me, I guess.”

She gets a smirk in return.  
“Well yeah, naturally.”  
Zal shakes her head and slightly touches the duvets, feeling the bed out a bit as well. It’s quite a soft one. Whomever had it made, obviously had some understanding for comfort.  
As she does, Vette watches her friend. Huh. She supposes that’s what they are now. Or at least it’s moving that way. They’d spent quite a bit of time now on Dromund Kaas together and while it’s a dreary and shitty place, she could think of few that she’d prefer to experience it with. Besides, it was quite amusing to see Zal rough up most of the bozos that stood in her path.  
Vette smiles and slowly walks up right next to her, and nudges her foot slightly against Zal’s leg, making the red look up at her.  
“So, you thought of a name yet?”

Zal blinks, appearing somewhat confused.  
“Name?”

“For the ship, stupid.”

“Oh, right.” Zal tilts her head backwards, her eyes distant.  
“I hadn’t thought of anything immediate, no.”  
Her eyes wander then, around the walls and up to the roof.  
“But it feels like quite a tough ship. And a powerful one.”  
She stands up once more, her bare feet touching the cold floor. Vette looks after her but remains where she is as Zal walks a small round in the room, running her fingers along the walls before returning to her, their eyes meeting.  
“How about…Tempest?”

Vette snorts and begins to smirk, only barely holding a laugh.  
“That’s the best you can come up with?”

Looking a bit annoyed, Zal scowls at her.  
“What’s wrong with that name?”

“It sounds so…blasé.” 

“Tsk.” The Sith strides up to her. “You think you can do better, huh?”

Vette smiles, lifting her hands in a mock defence.  
“Oh no, not saying anything like that, mighty Captain! You’re the boss and all that. Tempest it is!”  
Zal smirks at her and before the rogue can escape, she quickly grabs her, moving her hands to Vette’s sides. Vette is not quite sure how she realized she’s ticklish, but she’s soon busy in trying to squirm out of Zal’s hold, while laughing.  
“H-hey! I said we’d do it your way!”

Just as abruptly as she started, Zal stops, grabbing Vette’s arms and holding them behind her, while she turns her back around. She’s forced to look up to face the Sith’s eyes, somewhat out of breath by now.  
“If we’ll do it my way, perhaps you’d do best not to mock the ‘mighty Captain’? Perhaps I’ll have to throw you in the brig."

At this point, they’re pushed against one another and while Zal at least looks as unfazed as usually, Vette can’t help but have it nudge at her mind. Her arms are still held and she can’t really move much at this point. But still, it’s not…uncomfortable.  
She puts on a bit of defiance.  
“The brig huh? That the best you can do? You know how many times I’ve escaped from those?”

Zal then slowly leans her head closer, so close that their foreheads almost meet and Vette has to swallow. Her voice turns to a deeper tone. There’s something amusing and tempting in it, as well.  
“Is that so? Perhaps I’ll have to find some other way to punish you, then.”  
A faint shiver runs through Vette, to her surprise, a pleasant one. She’s silent for several moments however and doesn’t have time to respond, before Zal releases her.  
“Well then, I’m sure you need to check out your cabin as well. Be sure to ask 2V-R8 if you have any questions about the ship.” 

Vette is then slowly led outside and simply remains there before her mind gets back to it and snaps her finger. She did it again, didn’t she? Next time, she’ll be more ready.


	4. Friendly tensions

The door to the bridge closes behind her and she takes a few steps out and then stops. She doesn’t want to exactly, but she needs it. Zal’riva puts her hands on her hips, leaning over and takes a long and deep breath. Then she stands up straighter and stretches herself as much as she can. Parts of her bones begins to emit minor cracking noises. It’s been somewhat of a rough time here on Balmorra, especially the last several hours. From taking care of a spy to having to face a Jedi Knight, this world turned out to be more than she had expected. But good things did come out of this as well. She’s now added a new member to her crew and a very capable one by the looks of it. 

On her way back to her cabin after having helped Lieutenant Quinn establish his presence on the Tempest, the duel she had with Rylon flashes through her mind. He was an honourable man and had served the Empire faithfully for years. Not to forget the way he faced his death as well. Zal’s eyes are distant as she contemplates this. Will this be the way that she ends up too? Just another inconvenient pawn of Baras? No. She’s going to rise above such a fate. She’ll not be a tool forever.

“So, you’re replacing me now, huh?”  
Zal halts her movement just a few meters away from her door, when she hears the voice behind her. The Sith glances over her shoulder and sees her other companion leaning against the wall just a few meters away. Vette’s eyes aren’t specifically directed at her, rather absent-mindedly glancing at some of the lights that flickers across a panel. It’s not hard to guess at the annoyance.

“Pardon?”

“As a pilot. I heard what he said. A ‘professional’ pilot”, she emphasizes her point with air quotes. “Tsk. That guy. ‘Yes my Lord. I know everything, my Lord. Best of the best, my lord’. Pft. Such a bootlicker.”

Zal can’t help but smirk at her, crossing her arms.   
“Jealous much, darling?”

Vette frowns deeply and turns her head sharply to her taller companion.  
“Jealous? Of him?! Not in a million years! I’ll never wanna be like him!”  
She then points an accusing finger at her.  
“But is that what you want huh? Is that why you’re letting him fly?”

Zal simply shrugs in return.  
“I haven’t said that, Vette.”

“But you are going to let him fly, aren’t you?”

She contemplates this, tilting her head a bit to look up.  
“Perhaps. But that doesn’t mean you can’t too.”

Slowly, a scowl creeps up on Vette when she steps closer to her.  
“What? Like…sharing? No way. I’m not someone’s co-pilot!”

It doesn’t really help her when the Sith snickers at her reactions either.  
“What about him being yours then, hmm?”

“I…that’s…just as bad! He can still just step in and do what he wants! I’m telling you, I’m better than that loser. I’ll prove it, just you wait.”

Zal comes a bit closer then, looking down at the shorter woman and smiles fondly. For a brief moment she strokes her fingers at Vette’s right cheek.  
“You know you’ll always be number one to me, dear.”

Once more, the Sith surprises her with a bit of a tender moment. She’s taken aback, forgetting about the whole argument as she looks up into those purple orbs. This time, she’s not going to let her get away with it, though. She smirks back at her.  
“You’re pretty lame for a Sith, you know that right?”

Zal simply chuckles gently and shakes her head, and turns to get back to her room.  
“I suppose I am. But that’s why you like me, no?”

Vette watches Zal move up to the door, getting closer to being out of her view. If she wants to have a chance at this, she should go for it now.  
“Uh, hey, you did a lot of fighting recently. You must’ve like, strained yourself…and stuff. I’m pretty good at uh, massages.”

She stops before going through the door, which has opened up automatically at her approach. She once more turns back to look at Vette. Zal is intrigued at this, at something that she’s chosen to initiate herself.  
“Really?”

“Of course! You’ve seen how quick I am with my hands in combat, right?”

Zal smirks faintly.  
“You know this require a bit more pressure than that.”

Vette feigns annoyance and pouts.  
“Whatever! You haven’t seen me try it yet. C’mon, you must be kinda tense.”

That, she will admit and this development is certainly…interesting. Zal smiles then and nods, motioning for Vette to join her. Vette smiles brightly and rushes in after her in an excited manner.   
The two of them proceed inside and it was a little while since Vette was actually allowed into her room. It’s not changed much per se, except for a few personal items here and there. It seems her dear ‘Captain’ isn’t extremely proper in keeping order though. A few loose sets of clothes lay on a chair and the bed, and two old plates and cups are placed on her desk. Still, it’s not dirty otherwise, at the very least. Zal sighs however.  
“Dammit, I thought I’d told 2V to take some of this away.”

Vette smirks at her and then begins moving towards the bed, the sheets still being the ones fiercely emblazoned with the Imperial logo. Or perhaps she just doesn’t have any other.   
“Bah, it’s fine really. Just lie down and I’ll handle the rest.” She turns to look at her, and then speaks with a bit more hesitation.  
“Oh and uh, of course, get your armor off.” She coughs.

Zal tilts her head, now being the one looking smug.  
“Ah, so that’s why you offered, huh? So you could expose me?”

“…shut up! And I said your armor!”

Despite wanting to continue teasing, Zal does get out of her armor. It’s what she intended anyhow. It’s rather stuffy at this point; another thing that the custodian needs to take care of.   
It’s now that Vette gets a whole other…display than she’s had previously. Underneath, Zal simply wears a thin shirt, a bra, some socks and pretty much nothing else. The red skin isn’t without its flaws here and there. Except for the scar on her face, there’s a few more across her body. But it’s not only that which catches the eye of the rogue. Zal is well-trained, that much is clear. She keeps her body in line of course, nothing that Vette hadn’t expected but, seeing it all revealed like this is a whole different discussion. And of course, she had wondered if those tattoos extended…further down. It appears they do.  
“You really…must’ve paid quite a bit for having those made all over.”

Zal meets her eyes, then turns to look down to where Vette is facing as well. She smirks. Of course, the marks. She crosses her arms.  
“Well actually, it was a rather fair price. We made a deal, she and I.”

Sitting down, Vette makes room for Zal to lie down and the Sith joins her. In the meantime, Vette can’t stop herself from getting a view of that body’s movements.   
“What kind of deal?”

“Mm, a fun one. Perhaps I’ll tell you someday.”

Vette looks at her, following the length further down.  
“I’m…gonna need you to get that shirt off too.”

“Naturally.” There’s a smug tone to her again. She’s not gonna win this so easily, though.  
Zal proceeds to throw the shirt away to the side and then, having thought further, slides the straps of her bra down from her shoulders. Vette feels some excitement, but forces herself to continue and relocates herself, straddling Zal’s back. Then she begins to move her hands. 

At first, just as Zal expected, she’s far too gentle with her hands. It’s not that they don’t move in the right places, just not with the right strength used into each push.   
“Darling, you know how to use your hands, I get that. But you’re going to have to use a lot more force than this.”

Vette scowls, pouting to herself. Alright, she wants force? Then she’ll have it.  
Suddenly Zal gasps and twitches forward, groaning faintly.  
“Better?”

“Alright, alright! I get it, you’re capable of using force.”

She feels self-satisfied enough, at that.  
“That’s right. Next time, just tell me to increase it a bit, alright?”

Now, Zal closes her eyes as she really gets to enjoy this.  
“Fine, point taken.”

The massage continues for several more minutes, with Vette working as hard as she can at it. It’s continuously in her mind, obviously, that Zal’s practically lying half-naked under her. It’s not made any damn better when, from time to time, the Sith disappears into the joys of it and emits very pleased noises, some that might have been mistaken for moans.   
Once the rogue just feels way too tired in her fingers and hands, she unfortunately has to stop. Zal however, looks rather pleased. She gets back into a sitting position, rolling her shoulders slightly before she pulls up her bra.   
Vette has moved to sit beside her, looking at her expectantly.   
“Better?”

Zal slowly opens her eyes and smiles.  
“Much. Thank you, darling. I didn’t actually know you were telling the truth with that claim.”

Vette crosses her arms, grinning up at her.  
“Tsk, there’s much you don’t know about me. You’ll never know how surprised I can make you.”

The two of them then share a look, and perhaps a bit of understanding. Zal slowly crosses her legs, her hands resting on the bed.   
“I suppose you’re right. And I also suppose I owe you one. Some way I can pay you back?”

She doesn’t quite know what makes her think now is a good time to try, but Vette then slides slightly closer to the Sith, one of her hands moving up to travel along the closest arm, her fingers making a trail along the curved tattoos.  
“Maybe. I’ve been feeling kinda tense too. Not in the same way, but...I feel like you know just how to...’relieve’ that.”

Vette is practically leaning against her side now and Zal looks down into her eyes. Then, without much hesitation, she slides an arm around her waist.  
“I might do”. Tilting herself downwards, her lips finds their target and pushes down against Vette’s. They meet no resistance, rather compliance.   
Soon enough, it’s Vette’s turn to loosen her clothing up.


	5. Forging bonds

Nar Shaddaa, one of the dung holes of the galaxy. Not in terms of appearance, perhaps. It looks like any other world with a planet-wide urban landscape, even if Nar Shaddaa is actually just a moon. Flashing lights, gigantic buildings, vehicles flying everywhere and the streets littered with people. Zal had never really experienced a place like this before, nor had she visited the Smuggler’s Moon previously. It is pretty, to be sure, but she has a distinct sense that she does not want to stay here for too long. At least according to what Vette had to say about it, it’s one of the worst places to grow up and live on and she’s inclined to believe her.

Her reasons for being here, once more, is not her own. But for a change, she now has to deal with a Sith Lord, some upstart by the name of Rathari, that stands in the way of eliminating another of Baras’ agents. At least, those were the orders. Will she follow them? Perhaps this agent can somehow be made of use to her instead. Although, both the agent and Rathari had caused her quite a lot of problems so far, letting her rage run rampant all over the place.  
Making things worse, if one chooses to look at it that way, the Republic too has a strong presence here, and occasionally stands in her way. That looks to be the case here in the industrial sector at least, although it may be possible for her to turn that to an advantage. She is fighting a Sith, after all. 

Vette does not appear all too happy about their current predicament however. Currently, they’re forced to move as tactically through the area as they can, although because of the tense situation at hand, Vette feel antsy.  
“All these Reps everywhere…don’t you feel nervous?”

Zal keeps her lightsaber in her belt, but it’s still definitely on display.  
“Why would I be? I can handle a few soldiers.”

The rogue snorts.  
“Always so overconfident. You know, a blaster can be just as deadly as a lightsaber.”

Zal raises one of her eyebrows, looking rather amused.  
“Oh? During my time using it, I have yet to face any gunman who’s good enough to deflect my strikes.”

“That’s not what I meant! We’ve got the range advantage, you know.”

“Range? Darling, I can block your shots quite easily.”

She turns, crossing her arms as they continue walking and scowls up at her companion. As nice and fun as she is to be around, she’s certainly got that Sith overconfidence.  
“Oh yeah, and you never make mistakes?”

The Sith follows the conversation well enough, but keeps her senses sharp. Never know when you might need them here. It’s almost too quiet as well.  
“You’ve seen me fight, Vette. What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Vette smirks and runs up to her side, poking her slightly.  
“I think you had to take a bit of kolto back on Balmorra. Or did I dream that?”

Zal tilts her head to meet that smirk with her own.  
“Point taken.”

“See? You should just accept that we stand on equal-…”  
Not many more words escapes Vette’s mouth, as Zal has blocked it gently with her hand. She glances up at the Sith, realizing that something is up. Something’s made those senses of her flare.  
After a few moments of silence, she does move her hands up to push a few of the armored fingers away from her mouth.  
“What is it?”

“I feel something.” Zal isn’t looking anywhere directly and she also doesn’t appear to be listening to anything specifically either.  
“A presence in the Force. This way.”  
Suddenly, she goes from zero to a hundred, starting to run to whatever she’s located. Vette can do nothing else but run after her.

Eventually, the Sith stops by a railing on a platform. They’re on the upper level and from here, they’ve got a bit of a vantage point for the lower.  
Vette reaches her about ten seconds later, panting as she does.  
“Wha…what did you…find?”

Without looking at her, Zal raises a finger to her own mouth, motioning for silence. Then she takes the same finger and points downwards.  
Vette stands up and leans over the railing. Down there, she can see two people moving about the corridors. Their pace is rather quick, so it’s likely that they’re heading somewhere as well. It’s hard to see much details from up here, but it looks to her like a human and a…blue skinned creature. At first, she thinks of one like her and Zal, but this one has hair. So what would that be? She’s heard of a race called Chiss, but they’re rather elusive and she can’t remember actually ever meeting one. They should also be aligned with the Empire, as far as she’s aware. Is this another Sith then?  
She doesn’t have much more time to consider it however, as Zal suddenly pats her shoulder.  
“Cover me.”

“What?”

Then she grabs the railing and leaps past it. 

\------  
_A/N: Right, a quick note here. The character that enters the story now is my female chiss Jedi Knight, Ktila. My original plan was to sort of blend their stories together a bit and that's pretty much what happens. The focus is still on Zal, but Ktila and Kira are fairly recurring characters._  
\------

This is the place, the industrial sector. This is where she’s been led to believe that she’ll find her goal.  
Jedi Knight Ktila had been dispatched here to Nar Shaddaa, together with her friend and sort-of-padawan, Kira Carsen. They’ve only been at it for a short time now, but after Coruscant and Taris, they’ve come to realise how dangerous Darth Angral is to the Republic. He had been dangerous enough during the war, all those years ago and now he’s planning to use the Republic’s own foolish projects against them.  
If Ktila should be honest with herself however, she’s not sure which notion terrifies her the most. The fact that Angral could infiltrate them so easily or that the Republic actually saw building destructive super weapons such as these, as a good solution. This Power Guard project certainly doesn’t instil her with any confidence.  
Still, she’s a Jedi and if there’s any who could fix this mess, it is her Order. 

The companion she’s chosen to bring with her is sort of an...unorthodox member, however. Kira doesn’t exactly the display the same temperance and tactfulness that many have come to expect. She’s a lot more hands-on and blunt. But perhaps that’s why Ktila likes her so much. She’s got a good heart and she’s ready to fight by her side, no matter the opposition. 

“You really think we’ll find Galen there?”

Ktila’s steps are decisive and quite quick-paced, but calm still. Her red eyes turn to look at her companion after the question.  
“It feels likely, yes. But from how Sadic spoke of him…I’m not sure if we’ll like what we find.”

Her padawan frowns, grimacing somewhat in anger.  
“If that asshole has done the same thing to him, I’ll make sure to introduce my lightsaber…to his face.”

A faint look of concern appears on Ktila’s face, and she gently puts her hand on Kira’s shoulder.  
“Easy there, Kira. Remember to control your anger.”

Kira looks at her new and young master. Or fairly new. They’ve been with each other now since Coruscant at least. Ktila doesn’t quite feel like a typical master either. More like a friend who shows her a few of her own tricks from time to time.  
“Yeah, yeah…I know. I’ll have it in-..“

Her next words are silenced as something large slams down on the ground ahead of them with a loud thud. Ktila moves an arm protectively in front of her padawan and frowns. She’s been sloppy. She didn’t feel this until now, but from the red-skinned twi’lek who rises up, dusting herself off, there’s a clear Force presence being emitted. Not to mention the lightsaber on her belt.  
“Well, well. What have we here?”

As if the presence itself isn’t enough, they hear her smug imperial accent as well. Kira speaks first however, frowning as she’s already picked up her lightsaber, but not ignited it just yet.  
“A Sith. Good, I did feel like kicking someone’s ass right now.”

“Kira, wait.”

The Sith crosses her arms and smirks at the two of them, tilting her head briefly.  
“Is that right? Well, I did wonder what two Jedi was doing around here.”  
Her eyes for now focuses on Ktila, surveying her quickly.  
“Although I must say, a Chiss Jedi? Aren’t you one of a kind..”

Kira snorts then.  
“Says the Twi’lek Sith!”

It’s certainly unusual, but the red woman then leans her head back faintly and chuckles.  
“I see your point.”

Enough of the chatter. Ktila needs to find out what’s going on.  
“What are you doing here, Sith?”

“And why should that be any concern of yours, Jedi?”

She’s being held back, but Kira isn’t going to let that stop her from running her mouth.  
“Because you’re in Republic territory, idiot!”

The purple eyes now shift from the Knight over to Kira instead. She still has a smirk across her lips.  
“Is that so? I thought this was a Hutt moon. Republic laws and standard territory does not apply here, little one.”

“Little?!” Kira frowns and ignites her blade. “Ktila, let me at her! I’ll beat that smug look right off her.”

“Just try it, little Rep.”  
Another voice now, up from the stairs about ten meters to the right side of the two, they see another twi’lek, this one with blue skin. Not only that, she’s shorter and slimmer than the other. Ktila cannot feel the force emitted from this one, which would make sense as she holds two blasters directed at them.  
“You’ll have ten shots on your ass before you even get close.”

The Sith smirks at this, but Ktila tries to calm the situation down.  
“I don’t know who you are, but we don’t-…”

She doesn’t get much further as Kira shouts back up to the stairs.  
“Pft, like that’s going to scare me. I’ve fought loads of blasters, shorty. You should stay away from this fight. Going against Jedi will just send you to your grave way too early.”

“Ohh, you know what? No! It’s always like that with you, both Jedi and Sith. You think lightsabers is all the shit you need, and yet there’s always a story of one falling flat on their ass by a good blaster.”

Kira laughs mockingly.  
“You serious? Hey Sith, you should tell your little pet to wise up. She’s getting you into way more trouble than you need right now.”

“You want a test, you damn smug little shit?! I’ll blast off your arms from here! See how crappy little light stick handles that!”

“Bring it!”

Both of them prepare themselves, working up to a fight…that never arrives. A few moments later, they’re mentally disarmed from two loud voices.  
“Kira!”  
“Vette!”

While the two twi’leks share a look, with the Sith simply sighing at her companion, Ktila turns to Kira and crosses her arms.  
“Sheath your weapon, Kira and let me handle this. We don’t need to fight if we don’t have to.”

While the gunwoman on the stairs lifts her hands in defeat and then sheaths her blasters, Kira frowns at Ktila in disapproval, but then lower her eyes and sighs. Her double-edged weapon disengages and she puts it back on her belt.  
The Sith sighs and it seems the smugness have seeped out of her entirely.  
“Right. You were saying?”

Ktila’s red and faintly glowing eyes faces her and nods.  
“Are you affiliated with Darth Angral?”

At this, the red woman raises an eyebrow in surprise and then slowly shakes her head.  
“Angral? No, certainly not. My…master, is Darth Baras. I don’t believe the two of them work together at any rate.”

The Jedi Knight gives her a long look, trying to sense any deception from her, but feels nothing of the sort. She nods in satisfaction.  
“I believe you. This means we have no quarrel with you. I hope that we can dissolve this without fighting.”

For whatever reason, the Sith lingers with her eyes upon her, then slowly her lips curl up into a small smile.  
“Well, that’s an odd thing to think about, but aye, I suppose we can.”  
Tentatively she approaches Ktila and offers her hand.  
“You may call me Zal’riva.”

The Sith is taller than her, by about a head and while Ktila is a well-trained woman, she notices more firm muscles across the arm that’s stretched out for her, despite the armor.  
Then she reaches out with her own hand and they shake.  
“Ktila. And I believe this is the first time I shake the hand of any Sith, actually.”

Zal smirks, both amused and confident.  
“There’s always a first for everything, right?”


	6. Across the border

The touch of the warm running water on her skin is refreshing. It always is, after such ordeals that she’s had to endure the past few days. Finally, the Sith upstart and the agent was dealt with…sort of. Things hadn’t turned out quite how she had expected, but better than how they might have. Once they finally got back to the Tempest, Zal didn’t hesitate whatsoever and just headed straight to her cabin and into the shower.   
Well, almost. 

After she get her towel out, drying herself off and grabbing some underwear, she steps out into her own room once more. The place feels a lot more comfortable now with the carpet she paid to get installed while she was away on the mission at the moon. It’s difficult to explain why, but during her leisure time, she just prefers going barefooted. It gives a certain freedom for her just to enjoy herself, although it also makes her picky. It needs to feel nice to actually step on the floor, which is why she decided to spend the credits to get a proper carpet to cover the entire floor, no matter the cost. 

She’s still drying herself when her eyes search the room and seeing that her companion is still present. Vette is sitting by the chair behind her desk, her feet once more on top of it as she browses a datapad. The little rogue is dressed, barely, just like her.   
This thing that had occurred for the past, what, days? Perhaps a week or two. Love isn’t at all the word for it and they’re not ‘together’. She does feel affectionate with her, but this is more focused on the physical. They’re just…having fun. Yes, that works. Having fun.   
…whatever.  
Zal strides up to her bed and slides down, leaning her arms back and crossing her legs.   
“Find anything interesting?”

Vette shrugs and sighs.  
“Not really. I’m trying to look up that Jedi we met.”

With a look of interest, Zal tilts her head briefly.  
“Ktila? She was interesting, wasn’t she?”

Vette turns her eyes to meet the Sith’s. She looks a tad more sceptical, however.  
“I guess. But she’s still a Jedi, right? Don’t know if you can trust that.”

Feeling amused, Zal smirks faintly at her.  
“Concerned, darling? I thought I was the Sith here.”

“Yeah, but…I’m with you, right? I kinda don’t want to get busted just because you screw up.”  
Zal just laughs at that. She always appears so amused regarding this. Probably overconfidence again.   
“Besides, that…apprentice or whatever she was-…”

“Padawan. That’s what they call it.”

Vette rolls her eyes and snorts.  
“Whatever. She was annoying as shit.”

Zal merely smirks once more.  
“You think so? I think her attitude was rather endearing actually. Reminded me a bit of you.”

The rogue’s eyes turn to glare at Zal, and fiercely so at that.  
“Excuse me!?”

“Well, I suppose she was gutsier. But she didn’t mind running her mouth, from what I could tell, as well as the defiance.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
Vette turns away, frowning as she looks at the datapad again.  
“She and I are nothing alike.”

Zal lingers with her eyes and her amused expression at her.  
“She was pretty to look at as well.”

That gets her attention once more.  
“What? You can’t be serious.”

“You don’t agree?”

“She just looked like an arrogant brat to me.”

Her smirk remains, but she doesn’t comment directly on that.  
“Well, perhaps I just have a thing for humans. What about the other one then?”

At first, she receives no response but silence, but then slowly Vette puts the datapad back down on the desk, leaning back in the chair. She looks like she’s considering it.  
“She was pretty, yeah, but…don’t you think she’s kinda weird?”

Tilting her head once more, Zal looks at her companion with interest.  
“How so?”

“Well, how many Jedi have you met so far that hasn’t wanted to just outright kill you on sight?”

“Ah.” Zal sits up straighter and leans her elbows on her legs.  
“Well, I guess you have a point there. Not that I’ve faced so many yet, though.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Aye, I do. This Ktila does appear to be…different somehow, yes. I think the open-mindedness which she displayed is something that we share.”

Vette leaves the chair behind the desk now, only wearing a shirt and some underwear when she approaches her friend to take a seat next to her.  
“You think she’s involved with this Nomen Karr guy you have to deal with?”

Zal shakes her head curtly.  
“I do not, no. She didn’t appear to have heard of me. Obviously, there’s a lot of Jedi, just as Sith. Perhaps they’re just not acquainted.”  
She leans back again, turning her head to Vette and slowly slips her arm in around her.  
“It couldn’t hurt to seek allies across the border, right?”

“Calling her an ally feels a bit presumptuous right now, don’t you think?”

Once more smirking at her shorter companion, she leans herself down, placing her lips at her companion’s neck, hearing a gasp emitted. It’s not been long, but Zal has already understood there’s a weak spot around that area.  
“Don’t think you can just lecture me, dear.”

“H-hey…you just got out of the shower. And I still need one!”

“Later.”  
Before the rogue manages to escape, Zal grasps her waist and flings her up across the bed and places her arms firmly at her sides. One more round wouldn’t hurt.


	7. Are we alone?

The hunt continues and so far, it’s been going fairly well. The name of the rather elusive padawan has been revealed to her: Jaesa Willsaam.   
The twin suns shine down upon her, while she has gone for a break in one of the imperial outposts on Tatooine. She’s not exactly a fan of this heat, but she’ll endure.  
The person that she’s after does interest her. Zal has managed to go through the makeshift trials, just like her, and perhaps without meaning to, Jaesa has revealed her strength and her understanding. If this is what she can do, if this is what she’s capable of, then perhaps there is more to her than anyone might be aware of?   
Obviously her master is, but does he really matter? She has a distinct sense that her destiny is somehow intertwined with this padawan. She needs to know more about her, to understand more of her. Perhaps Baras will have more when she gets back to the ship. 

Then, she turns her head to look at the person approaching; her trusted companion, Vette. She’s been with her during all of the trials here and Vette has seen things about Zal that she never would’ve intended to show anyone. Somehow, she figures that Vette hasn’t come out of this unscathed either.   
The shorter twi’lek throws something at her and Zal catches it in the air; a bottle of water. She smiles faintly at her.  
“Thank you, darling”, she says before opening it up and taking a large swig. 

Vette sighs and takes a seat next to her Sith companion.  
“We’ve been here for days and yet still this place is just the worst thing ever. I mean I’d take the slums on Nar Shaddaa over this any day.”

Zal wipes her face with the back of her hand, then turns with a look of amusement to her.   
“Really?”

Vette grabs a fairly big swig of her own bottle as well, her eyes closed.  
“Maybe.”

“I thought you hated that place.”

“Yeah, but at least I don’t have to die of thirst everyday there!”

Zal chuckles gently and then pours some water into her hand and rubs it over her face.  
“You’re not dying, Vette.”   
Her eyes shift back to her.  
“Besides, weren’t you born on Ryloth?”

The rogue frowns back up at her.  
“I never said I liked it.”

“Fair enough.” Zal shrugs and drinks another bit of water.

Silence then instils itself between the two, as they just take time to drink and just relax for a little while. Just like always, it’s been a hectic time here. Fighting all the time can do that to you. To Zal, it’s nothing special. She’s had to do this for years, as that’s what life was in the slave squadrons on Dromund Kaas. Vette is not unaccustomed to such a life either, just the actual sheer amount of it in a row is what tires her somewhat.  
She’s the one to actual break the silence a couple of minutes later.  
“Zal…did you have a family? I mean, back in the compounds.”

Whether a coincidence or not, she was just thinking of the past. Her eyes shift down to look at her companion.  
“Why do you ask?”

“Just…just asking. Do you remember having anyone?”

Taking a deep breath and then emitting a long sigh, she leans back against the box they’re seated against. They could have a chair inside one of the tents, but this felt better. The heat somehow helps her think.  
“Not anyone I can think of, no.”

“No parents? No siblings?”

She turns a sideways glance to her.  
“Wasn’t that just what I said?”

“Yeah, but…”

Zal’s eyes fall back onto the sands and she grabs another sip of her water bottle.   
“No, there never was anyone like that. Not any by blood so to speak. They might be dead, or taken somewhere else. I’ll probably never know.”  
Vette is about to disagree, but even she realizes it’s unlikely that anyone has kept any records. If you get hundreds of slaves in one place, why would you keep the records of their former names? They were no one at that point, just objects to be used for work. Instead she keeps her silence, looking down.  
Zal feels that something is up and doesn’t want to leave it in complete gloom.  
“I did have some people I cared for though. Not family by blood but…people that mattered to me.”

That does something to her at the very least and she faces Zal again.  
“Are any of them…still alive?”

They definitely aren’t. Or Zal believes that’s highly unlikely. She’s not been back to the compound, obviously. Too many bad memories. But she saw a lot of them fall, both before and after it. None of the squadron survived, after all.  
“I don’t know.”  
As she’s feeling curious, she nudges Vette’s shoulder.  
“What about you then? Any family still around?”

Vette fidgets somewhat with the bottle of water in her hand and then lifts a hand to scratch her shoulder. It takes a little bit too long for a response to come.  
“I…well, I remember them from when I was young. But nothing since, no.”

Clearly a hard topic for them both, they sigh in unison and remains in silence until the comm unit on Zal’s armor emits a noise. She feels some relief actually, to have a bit of distraction and pushes a button to receive the message.  
“Yes?”

The voice she hears is familiar, and at least right now, quite welcome.   
“My Lord, is everything going well out there? Darth Baras has asked me to inform you that he requires an update soon.”  
Captain Quinn, always ready to do everything properly. Relaying messages feels like it’s beneath him, but she appreciates his work, nevertheless.

Zal nods, even though there’s no visual feedback.  
“Of course he does. You can tell him that we were successful and should be getting back to the Tempest as soon as possible.”

“Splendid. I can also say that I’m very glad to hear your voice again, my Lord. I never doubted your success of course, but I cannot escape my concern for your well-being.”

Zal simply smirks and shakes her head.  
“Of course. Thank you for that, Quinn. Don’t you worry, we’re on our way back. Keep the Tempest safe in the meantime.”

“Always, my Lord.”

She shuts off the comm unit, rises to her feet and then reaches a hand down to her other companion.  
“Come darling, let’s get out of this sandpit.”


	8. Debriefing

Her breath takes are sharp and shallow, but controlled still. Her focus is not fully in the moment, but well enough to continue her activity, honing and refining herself. Improving oneself in the Force can lead you to great strength, but Zal’riva also knew that her line of work included strength of the physical body as well. At least that’s always been her belief, which is why she tries to exercise as regularly as possible. It gave more direct results back in the military, but she doesn’t wish to undermine what it gives her now either. 

Time is always hard to measure on a starship. There’s no obvious day and night cycle, so all you can do really is to follow what the automated systems tells you. After what she thinks is an hour going by, she finally stops to have a break. It’s still rather early in the morning, but this night she’s not been able to get much sleep. She can’t quite point at what, but it almost feels like anticipation. The confrontation that she’s been waiting for probably months now, will come soon enough. There’s still tasks to be done, but the padawan will not escape her. For her own sake, Zal needs to meet with her. Perhaps then, she can finally understand what she represents and her purpose. 

After stretching, she moves to grab a towel, drying herself off. She probably needs a shower, but this exhausted and warm sensation afterwards is something she feels she needs to hold, at least for a little while. 

“Good morning, my Lord. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

The Sith is standing in her exercising gear, which includes a pair of short pants, light and comfortable shoes as well as a tight cut-off tank top. She turns herself and her eyes towards the opening where a familiar person presents himself, as always in his imperial uniform. She smiles faintly as she throws the towel over her shoulder.  
“Of course not, Quinn. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I was just in the process of making some tea. I was wondering if you wanted to join me in having a cup.”

Zal appears amused and tilts her head to the side.  
“You’re making it? Shouldn’t 2V be doing such things?”

Quinn nods curtly.  
“While I believe our automated custodian is doing a fine job for the most part, he doesn’t quite put in the right…flare for how I enjoy my tea.”

The Sith snickers at the response.  
“I see. Well then, I suppose I could use some flare. I will join you, Captain.”

“Splendid, my Lord. This way.”

Together the two of them move back out into the dining quarters which has a small kitchen attached to it. It’s here they also store most of their food supplies. There’s some more in storage units down in the cargo bay, but most of what’s immediately needed is put in this room. On her way to the seats, Zal sees Quinn turning towards the different kitchen appliances, one of which is currently boiling some water.   
She chooses not to disturb him and instead sits down to wait. As she does, she crosses her legs and puts her arms on the armrests.   
“Any news from Dromund Kaas?”

“Nothing of direct importance per se, my Lord.”

“I’d like to hear them nevertheless.” 

After the water is done boiling, he takes the kettle, the tea preparations and some cups, puts them onto a tray and takes it back towards the table. By one chair, his own datapad is already waiting.   
“Of course, my Lord.”  
He talks as he pours some up for her into a cup.  
“From what Darth Baras has informed me as well as my own network, there’s been some inner bickering among the Dark Council.”

Zal takes the cup and nods in thanks to him after she receives it, blowing briefly on the hot air it emits but doesn’t drink yet. She needs it to cool somewhat.  
“Not a surprise. They always fight, it seems.”

“Indeed. There was discouraging news however, from a few weeks back. Apparently a group of terrorists destroyed an imperial ship with Darth Jadus on board.”

She frowns as she hears this.  
“They killed a member of the Dark Council? Who were these people?”

Quinn grabs his datapad and starts scrolling.  
“So they did, my Lord, and they have yet to be fully identified. All we know is that Imperial Intelligence is investigating and promising to eliminate this threat. There were some broadcasts regarding someone talking of reform.”

Zal’s eyes goes distant and look into the dark liquid of the tea. Reform is something she has been contemplating as well, but this does sound kind of drastic.   
“I see. Well, I suppose all we can do is trust in Imperial Intelligence to handle the matter. Anything else?”

Quinn pushes a few buttons and commands, taking a sip of his tea in the meantime. He likes his first one hot, apparently.  
“There’s rumors of movement plans against the Republic, although those have been ongoing for a while now. On top of that, the Hutt Cartel are suggesting some new trade deals that most likely will be quite lucrative for the Empire…or so they say.  
Oh and the Mandalorians are arranging a Great Hunt.”

Raising one of her eyebrows, Zal appears quite intrigued.   
“Great Hunt?”

“Aye. It is a competition of skill and martial prowess, where some of the fiercest warriors of the galaxy compete. Who they hunt is usually quite secretive but one can assume that the targets are only the most dangerous ones to bring the most glory. Quite barbaric perhaps, but if it does not hinder the Empire, I suppose it’s nothing to worry about.”

Zal snorts and then shrugs slightly.  
“I guess they’re allowed to do what they wish. They’ve been useful to us so far.”

Quinn nods, and silence instils itself for a few moments. It is then that he finally takes the time to look at her.  
“Are you doing well then, my Lord? I noticed that you were up quite early this day.”

Finally, she decides to take a sip of the tea. That flare he spoke of was certainly not a lie. She turns an amused glance at him.  
“Spying on me again, Captain?”

“My apologies, it is simply a habit to keep myself updated on the crew’s activities, my Lord.”

“I suppose that’s why you’re here, yes. Among other things.”  
She sighs and closes her eyes.  
“The Force has been…disturbing me somewhat lately.”

“Disturbing you? In what way?”

“I don’t know.”  
She opens her eyes again, leaning forward with her elbows against the table, eyes locked onto the cup.  
“Although I figure it may have something to do with our current mission.”

Quinn nods briefly.  
“You’re worried about facing this Jedi Master and his padawan?”

She shakes her head in return.  
“Not worried, just…unsettled. I feel as if the Force may be trying to tell me something, but I do not know what.”

The Captain’s eyes are locked at her, some worry mixed within them, but also interest.   
“Of course I can never fully understand your feeling here my Lord, as I do not have a connection to the Force such as you do. But if there’s ever anything I can do, I am yours to command.”

She finally looks up and back at him, trying to put on an assuring smile.  
“Thank you Captain, but in this matter, I believe I can only truly trust myself.”


	9. Frigid encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, another player character joins in this chapter, and it's my female mirialan Sith Inquisitor, Valcera (yes, I know, Val and Zal. Khem Val and Valcera. Shut up). I don't want to like, tell people to just go check out my tumblr over and over, but I'll mention it again that her (and other's) bio is on[there](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/swtor) if anyone wants to check it out, or just her appearance._

A cold mountain wind hits their skins, not just brushing past them but pushing them in a most unwelcoming way. This isn’t bad per se, but it feels like an ill omen for the future. What if she ever has to approach some of the icy worlds in this galaxy? She’d hate to be sent to Csilla for a diplomatic mission.  
“Are you certain this is the place?”

“Absolutely, my Lord. It should be in the vicinity according to my readings.”  
Zal’riva is on a mission, of course, here on Alderaan. A rather vital mission to be sure, but she is waiting for further information. This world is intriguing to her, one that has seen a lot of hardship, but that still persevere and holds such beauty. The padawan she seeks hails from this place as well, so she wants to learn what that means.  
And thus, when her trusted imperial officer said he had information regarding rumours of an ancient datacron, placed here by some ancient Sith, she felt it was worth the risk of a short excavation into the mountains. 

Both Zal and Quinn climb up past another cliff, and she met by the sight of a cavern nearby. She’s been following a sensation that feels like a Force presence for several hours now.  
“I believe that may be the area we’re looking for.”  
For a moment, she also throws a glance down the slopes that lead to their current location. Nothing. She doesn’t know why but, something tells her they’re being followed. The Force has nothing to tell her, but her instincts say otherwise. 

Quinn does the same, but receives no differing result.  
“Something amiss, my Lord?”

“No”, she shakes her head and proceeds.  
Inside the cavern, they’re met by several beasts, which the two together easily dispose of. Quinn isn’t as good with blasters as Vette, despite his insistence otherwise, but he can administer kolto like no one she’s ever met.  
Finally, into the depths of the darkness inside, they spot something glowing with energy. At Zal’s approach, it increases in velocity as if reacting to her presence. She nods curtly.  
“Aye, this must be it. The dark side presence here is much stronger than it was outside.”  
She leans down to the ground where it lies, half-buried within ice. With the help of her lightsaber, she easily carves that away and lifts it up.  
Many odd and fascinating runes adorn the little cube in her hand, and while it reacts to her, she isn’t aware how to use it.  
“Quinn, do you have any idea how these things actually work?”

Quinn has provided lighting so far and still shines it around somewhat in the cave.  
“Apologies, my Lord, that is not within my area of expertise.”

“Then perhaps you should leave it to someone with the proper knowledge.”  
As the third voice in the cave sounds off, Zal moves her hand to her lightsaber, igniting it instinctively. It sounds a tad smugger than Quinn’s and her own but the imperial accent is unmistakable. She and the Captain is then met by the sight of two beings; a black-haired and shorter mirialan woman, in purple and white robes and just behind her, a large mass of red-skinned muscle, claws and fangs. She will admit that the sight of the latter being does instil her with a sense of unease, perhaps because she’s never seen one such before. However, the mirialan is very…pleasant, to look at.

As they come closer, it’s clear to her now that this woman wields the Force. It’s odd that Zal hadn’t noticed her earlier. Her instincts had, however.  
Despite it all, she refuses to be intimidated.  
“And that would be you?”

“That would be me, yes. I doubt a brute such as yourself truly knows how to wield a device like this one.”

Zal raises an eyebrow, starting to pace to the side.  
“You know who I am?”

The mirialan smirks. Smug both in tone and attitude.  
“Who wouldn’t know of Darth Baras’ dear little enforcer? To some, you’re a bit of a star.”

She clenches her fist around the hilt somewhat tighter.  
“I’m no one’s tool.”

“Oh, is that so? I guess you’re not here on Alderaan doing some kind of errand in his name, then?”

Zal keeps her eyes on the beast as well. For the time being, it remains still. She’s about to respond, when Quinn does so instead.  
“And you are not running an errand for Darth Zash yourself then?”

Both of the Siths turn to look at him then, Zal with interest, and the other with a faint bit of annoyance, perhaps even some contained rage.  
It takes a few moments for her to respond.  
“Your pet here is well informed, I see.”

“You know of her, Quinn?”

The Captain nods.  
“Her name is Valcera, a former slave that was lifted in among the ranks of the Sith and taken as an apprentice to Lord Zash, now Darth.”  
He turns swiftly to look at Zal and bow his head.  
“Not that there’s anything wrong with such origins, my Lord.”

Valcera snorts and crosses her arms, turning her head away faintly. To Zal, it’s a rather cute gesture, but something else has already caught her attention.  
“Valcera? Is that what you said?”  
She turns to look at the other Sith.  
“Is that your name?”

Valcera still looks rather annoyed, her arms crossed and she sends her a faint glare.  
“What about it?”

Zal had not thought she’d meet her here, or perhaps at all. It seems likely that she’s not even aware. But they cannot do this here, not even with the Captain here.  
“Catch.”  
She sheaths her lightsaber and then in a quick move lobs the datacron over to Val, who stumbles backwards when she catches it, bumping into her larger companion. 

“B-be careful with this thing, you fool! Y-you can’t just throw it around like that!” she blusters. 

Zal smirks and shrugs, then waves for Quinn to follow her. He looks rather confused.  
“My Lord?”

He’s not the only one who’s confused of course, as when Zal passes her by, the other Sith looks at her much the same, mixed in with her annoyance. Then Zal leans in towards her as they’re side by side. The beast remains still.  
“When you get back to House Thul’s territory, meet me in the cantina.”

Without another word, Zal passes her and moves to exit the cavern. Valcera gives the holocron a glance, but as she looks out after the tall twi’lek, she realizes that more exciting things might be afoot.


	10. Reach out and unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've warned you how much how I suck at flirts and romance stuff. That won't stop me from trying, though._

“I’m not a woman who is at anyone’s beck and call, you know.”

Yet again, Zal had to admit that she does look rather cute when she’s annoyed. That’s probably why she can’t help smirking.  
“No? And yet I’m pretty sure you’re standing right here.”

The mirialan Sith sighs in annoyance, looking away. Despite herself, she does pull out the chair on the opposite side of her supposed colleague and sit down, folding her legs and her arms when she does.  
Zal snaps her fingers and calls in some drinks for them.  
“What, you just invited me here to drink?”

“I can’t let an opportunity with such a lovely creature go to waste, now can I?”  
It seems the two women had a similar idea of changing outfits once they came back to the territory of House Thul. Most of the time, Zal wouldn’t be found without her armor on, but these settings feel far more relaxed and so she wanted to be as well. That’s why she has opted for a simpler set of red and grey shirt and trousers, added with a long dark black cloth coat. None of these were purchased by herself, rather sent to her along with the ship. She isn’t aware if it’s just standard clothing for civilian environments for Sith or something.

It seems like Valcera prefers her robes and dress-like apparels instead however, as she’s dressed in long formfitting dark purple robe. Across the shoulders are white imperial logos. Zal has to admit, they do suit her.  
Now, she also sees something she hadn’t noticed previously – the scars on her neck. While the rest of Valcera tries to be as free of imperfections as possible, the scars are a break in that setup. But she doesn’t try to hide them either. To Zal, they’re very familiar; the marks of a slave. She’s seen it all before.  
It appears that Zal’s eyes roaming her does not suit Valcera however.  
“I’m here because you handed me that datacron without a fight and you’ve yet to tell me why. So stop wasting my time and inform me. Now.” 

She’s certainly got a temper. It doesn’t quite intimidate Zal however, but she doesn’t wish to anger her. That would work contrary to the whole purpose of asking her to come.  
“As you wish, my Lord”, she adds a wink at the end. Valcera snorts, almost fuming now. At the very least, she didn’t come here with her beast.  
“I’ve heard your name before, in the camp on Dromund Kaas”.

The mirialan scowls, not quite understanding.  
“Camp? What camp?”

The drinks arrive and gets put on their table. The cantina here is a lot more accommodating than in other places. Or they are for two Sith at the very least. Once they’re left alone again, Zal leans closer, all humor swept away, for now. She lowers her voice.  
“The Order’s camp, of course.”

She does appear to understand, but remains sceptical.  
“You are a member? I’ve not been informed of you.”

“But I have been of you, although I expect it was not directly meant to be. I can’t say I’m a member exactly, but I do share their ideals and so have done my best to keep their secret.”  
She crosses her arms as well, leaning her elbows against the table, still meeting her eyes.  
“You were the one who returned the mask.”

At the very least, Valcera does not appear aggravated any more, but now intrigued instead.  
“I see. Well, I suppose I can’t be angry that they spread my name at that. It is true, I did return it. It was still on Dromund Kaas at the time, in the hands of some old Sith Lord.”  
She tilts her head, taking in the sight of the larger woman.  
“So I suppose you don’t exactly share the ideals of your master, then.”

“You could say that, yes. Baras is simply…a means to an end. For now.”

“Is there anything you have to offer me then? As you did call me here to meet in-…well not exactly secret, but secluded.”

Zal simply smiles and shakes her head. She didn’t have much of a plan in fact.  
“No, I can’t say I had a direct plan of sorts. But with how we encountered one another there, I assumed you didn’t know of me and I couldn’t speak with the Captain at my side. I want you to know however, that if you wish, I will be an ally.”  
The young Sith does realize that she will need allies like this one in the future. Whether if Baras betrays her or throws her into danger that might lead to her demise, it doesn’t hurt to make new and useful friends. She already made one back on Nar Shaddaa. Her current target might be another.

Contemplating this for a few moments, Valcera first appears as if she’s going to nod, but that changes instead to a smirk.  
“And what makes you think I have need of you then, hmm? With what I’ve heard of you, it might turn out that you throw yourself right into someone’s blaster in the morning.”

A challenge. Well, she certainly doesn’t mind that. She can’t quite match the smugness of the other woman, but she tries her best.  
“Oh, I can’t promise anything of course, but it seems likely. A lot of people want me, you see. I’m sure you know the feeling.”

“I certainly do. But I’m not so easy to attain. You see, I have standards. A brute such as yourself probably wouldn’t understand.”

Zal smirks and for a moment, bumps their feet together under the table. Valcera doesn’t return the favour but does so with the expression.  
“You never know. Perhaps I know exactly what you’d like. Tell me if you’re ever available and I’ll prove it.”

The other Sith then rises from her seat in a slow and deliberate move, standing so that she has her side turned to Zal.  
“I will be expecting quite a bit from you in that case. I don’t drink anything but the best of Alderaanian wines. And I must have a spectacular view. Oh, and nothing with meat in it.”  
She glances at her sideways, winks and without another word, leaves the table. Zal doesn’t quite understand how this turned into a session of back and forth flirtation, but it was certainly fun.  
She has a feeling that fate is bound to push them together again, eventually.


	11. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The inevitable Jaesa chapter. I had been thinking of this first one for a while and I'm still not sure it turned out the way I wanted. Hopefully it's not complete garbage._

“Shut up! I can’t trust you, I can’t trust anything! Defend yourself, Sith!” 

That is the last she says before pulling out her lightsaber and immediately igniting it, the yellow crystals within shining up in a bright light. Then she attacks. Her opponent isn’t much slower however, grabbing the hilt of hers and the red light from it gleams almost eagerly. The inevitable confrontation. The thundering boom that echoes throughout the room when they collide is loud, but much more noticeable within the Force.   
“Zal!”

She hears her companion from the side, but ignores it for now. This has to be between the two of them.  
“Stay out of this, Vette.”  
Then the dance begins. Jaesa is eager, frustrated and confused. She heard it before, sure, but she can feel it in her strikes as well. There’s no control in what she does, almost a sense of…loss.   
But of course it is. She’s just found her master, corrupted and fallen after the fight against the very Sith she’s now trying to take down. Zal has a hard time to truly empathize, even if she wants to; she’s never trusted her master nor any other Sith above her, after all. But the bond between Jaesa and Nomen Karr must have been strong and perhaps that’s why she’s losing herself.   
Zal can’t have that.   
After blocking a few swift strikes from Jaesa’s double-edged blade, she dodges from another and then lifts her foot, focusing the Force within it and sends a shockwave against her. Jaesa loses her balance, but she doesn’t fall flat on the ground. Good.  
“You can never defeat me with such lack of focus, Willsaam. Control your emotions.”

Then she launches against her instead, trying out her defences. Jaesa is fast, but not as strong as the juggernaut that she is forced to parry and deflect now. She tries her best to turn the fight around, but her mind is wavering. Flashes of blood fills her mind. Parts of her wants to kill the Sith, destroy her for what she’s done. Zal senses this anger.  
“I-I told you to shut up!”

The fight shifts back again and not entirely on Zal’s prerogative. This isn’t quite like fighting Nomen Karr however, a man so experienced that she was surprised how much she could control herself.   
“Anger is good, Jaesa, but not when it doesn’t follow your command.”  
She deflects two swift strikes, then channels the Force into her hand and pushes Jaesa backwards again.   
“Did you really think I corrupted your master? Look at him. He’s a mess. Like so many of the weak Jedi, he has emotions but he doesn’t understand them. He’s taught to contain them, not use them.”

Jaesa is breathing heavily, she feels her own rage making her body almost shiver, but her eyes wander over to her master. She sees his red eyes, his broken body and she feels his presence. She can’t be speaking the truth.  
“You…you’re lying…”

“Do you really believe that?”  
The Sith spins her lightsaber around in her hand and then starts pacing to the side, still holding her weapon ready.  
“You felt it yourself. Light is within me, but so is the Dark. One can learn passion and yet still be at serenity. It is that challenge, which gives me strength.”

Jaesa frowns at her and attacks once more. Her strikes have gained slightly more focus, and so Zal is forced to increase the strength and speed of her own attacks. Unfortunately for the Jedi, defence is one of her best qualities, and Jaesa’s strikes are not of good enough to pierce it.   
“You might just be saying these things to confuse me. To…to throw me off balance. The Jedi way is pure.”

“You seem to be stable enough. But are you truly balanced?”  
She blocks several strikes in a row, then dodges past another, and strides up to her flank, grabbing Jaesa’s arm and tosses her backwards. Jaesa lands hard on the ground, but rolls up swiftly again before she hits the wall. She’s breathing heavier. Her stamina clearly isn’t endless, but Zal will not fault her for any lack of will. She attacks again.  
“I will praise your master for teaching you well. For such a young Jedi, you have skill above some far older than you.”

Jaesa does appear rather…frustrated. Despite her best efforts, she can’t seem to get past the Sith’s defences, nor disarm her. She almost feels like the first few times she sparred against a proper master. Although this Sith is a lot more…intimate. She never used to be thrown around, pushed and knocked about so physically.  
“You can’t speak like that, you’re not much older than me!”

That gets a faint smirk on Zal’s lips. The first one for the day, actually.   
“It was merely a compliment, darling.”

“No, it was mockery.”  
Clearly, she doesn’t appreciate the way that Zal speaks to her, but she was in fact, telling the truth. Jaesa is skilled and with the tempering of a proper teacher, she could be so much more.

“If you feel that way, then let me show you sincerity.”  
Time to let the rage out. A faint shimmer of red light appears as an aura around her. If there’s one thing she wants to thank the Sith Order for, it’s showing her how to properly channel this. And now, she doesn’t hold back. Her saber lashes out, forcing back the Jedi, and whenever it gets the chance, just barely brushing by her. She isn’t truly trying to hurt her, but sap what strength remains in her.   
The fight has taught her much of the young Willsaam and she thinks she truly understands what she needs. Now, she just has to make her see.  
After the duel has gone on for several minutes, finally it sees an end as Jaesa, with widened eyes, watches her blade fly out of her hands with a ruthless strike from her opponent. She stumbles backwards, toppling over in exhaustion. It’s finally caught up with her.   
She lifts her eyes, watching Zal come at her one last time, raising her lightsaber and waiting for the inevitable. But just before reaching her, the twi’lek halts her blade, holding it by her for a few moments. Then she pulls it back and sheaths it. 

Jaesa breathes out in shock and relief.  
“I…I am no match.” She tries to steady herself, the rage having seeped out of her with what strength remained.   
“You had the opening you needed to kill me and yet…you held back.”

A smile crawls up on Zal’s lips as she puts her hands together in front of her, one above the other.  
“I thought it was obvious by now, Jaesa. I’ve no desire to kill you. I never had.”

Her eyes linger on the Sith for a few moments before turning to her master. They’re alone in here, as Zal has ordered the imperial soldiers to remain outside. He sits on his knees, his body hanging in despair.  
“I…believed it was your actions that corrupted him. That transformed master Karr like this but…”  
She looks down briefly.  
“But it was him all along, wasn’t it? This is who he is. He has deceived me, all this time.”

She is then forced to look up again as Zal approaches her, standing in front of her, with arms now folded. Those purple eyes that meet hers are surprisingly gentle.  
“It is not his fault, Jaesa. His connection to the Force is flawed. This is the truth for many Jedi and Sith. They have not understood how to seek the concept of balance and so, they falter.”

Jaesa could feel it earlier in her actions and her strikes, but now she can also hear it in those words.  
“It was your strength and power that revealed his true nature and that have opened my eyes.”  
She looks sideways for a moment, eyes turning distant.  
“Your conviction, purity and control is beyond anyone I’ve met before. It brings a reckoning that cannot be denied…”  
Now with more determination than previously, her eyes meet Zal’s.  
“I want that.”

With a gentle smile, she reaches her hand out to Jaesa.  
“Our destinies are aligned, Jaesa. I’ve felt it during all this time that I’ve hunted you. I believe we are meant to do great things together. I want to teach you this path that I walk. Join me.”

Moments later, her fingers gently envelopes the hand of her first apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now, some people in the past have misunderstand this somewhat. Zal does kinda follow the idea of balance that the Revanites speak of, but she's not really a member. I suppose you can say she's sympathetic to their cause, though._


	12. Draining the strain

“And these will be your quarters, if that’s alright with you.”  
Zal’riva pushed a few buttons on the keypad next to the door, and it slides open, revealing a sensibly large room. The young apprentice, having been rather quiet during most of the tour of the Tempest, leans in and glances around. Zal stands a bit behind, folding her arms as she watches her.  
“As you can imagine, we haven’t had time to decorate it yet. You may do with it as you wish. If you have any requests for things you wish to put in here, talk to 2V or possibly me if there’s anything I can do. Although to be honest, our custodian is far more adept at it than me.”

Jaesa looks around her quarters for a little while longer, eyeing the bed, the shelves, the cushion on the floor, the small table with two chairs. After a bit of silence, she turns towards Zal again, and gives her a small and gentle smile. It is now that she realizes that she’s got a very cute and beautiful apprentice. She didn’t think of it during the fight at all, but when she’s less agitated, it is much more obvious.  
“Thank you, master. I think I will be fine.”

Zal looks satisfied and nods.  
“Good. And well, if there’s anything else as well, my room is just a few doors away. The ship isn’t that large, after all.”

“It is certainly a very impressive one though, master.”

While nodding, Zal still watches her for a little bit, contemplating the events that has occurred just during this day. She then looks across her shoulder before stepping inside and letting the door close behind her. She stands with her arms crossed before the shorter woman.  
“Jaesa, I realize that this is a lot of change for you in a very short time. It is alright if you feel uneasy, and if you wish to express it as well.”

Finally, she relents and sighs softly, her shoulders slumping.  
“I…thank you, master. It’s simply a lot to get accustomed to, and the fate of master Karr is still on my mind.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect you to get over it so quickly. This wound is still fresh.”

Jaesa nods, but still looks troubled.  
“The Jedi taught me to control my emotions though, that I shouldn’t let the past linger for too long…”

“They’re not wrong, per se. Grudges that lasts for ages can be very destructive. But your emotions aren’t something to be ignored, Jaesa. You should learn to control them, so that you know when to put them away to focus and when to channel them in need.”

She looks up and meets the eyes of her new master.  
“Is that how you do as well, then?”

Zal nods curtly.  
“Aye. I will admit that while I strive for balance, it isn’t always easy. If one fully accepts one’s passions, they can be very powerful tools and…difficult to hold back. But we have to try our very best.”

Jaesa’s eyes wander to the side as she contemplates her words.  
“I think I understand, master. It will just be difficult to adjust to this.”

“Don’t worry, darling. I will give you time.”

“Thank you, master.” She smiles faintly, shaking her head.  
“Sorry, I believe I’ve said that several times, already…”

“You have, yes.” Zal’s expression and tone reveal her amusement.  
“And you do seem to be quick to call me ‘master’, as well.”

At this, Jaesa looks up, actually a little bit surprised to hear it.  
“Oh, is that bad? I don’t have to say it if you don’t wish me to. I could go with something like…’my Lord’ instead, if that suits you better?”

Zal’s eyes linger on her for several more moments, then she starts to chuckle. Jaesa looks unsure and somewhat embarrassed. In an even more surprising move, she strokes her arms around her apprentice and hugs her. Jaesa is stunned and doesn’t know how to react at first. Then slowly, she returns the gesture.  
“I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but you are adorable, my dear.”

“I…I have heard it a few times before, yes. Although I don’t think any Sith have ever told me that…”

“Then I’m glad to be the first!”  
Zal leans back again, smiling at her and gives her some space.  
“You may call me whatever makes you comfortable, Jaesa. Perhaps ‘master’ works well in public as you do have to act the role of being my apprentice.”

“Well, I am your apprentice, aren’t I?”

“Of course, but in the typical way of a Sith. Although I do have a hard time imagining you in that fierce manner.”

Jaesa blinks, before she furrows her brow.  
“What? Master, I assure you, I can be very fierce!”  
She steps closer to Zal and looks up at her, crossing her arms over her chest and gives her the iciest glare and frown she can muster.

For Zal, it doesn’t do much more than make her snicker but she relents. For now.  
“Alright, I give in! I don’t think anyone would ever challenge such an attitude. You truly are a proper Sith apprentice now.”

Jaesa calms herself then, her smile returning and she nods. She knows that she’s being mocked but, in this kind of friendly manner, it doesn’t bother her as much. She thinks she can get used to such a relaxed relationship with her teacher.  
“I sure hope so, master. I will try my best not to disappoint you.”

“I don’t doubt it.”  
She pats her shoulder gently and then moves back towards the door. Before leaving, she gives Jaesa one final look.  
“Oh and when you get the chance, you should introduce yourself properly to Vette and Quinn. I would want you all to try to get along, after all.”


	13. Tempting serenity

She looks down on her robes, straightening anything that looks to be out of order, hoping not to look all too unkempt. Not that she usually does, except when there is some training exercise underway.  
She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Be calm. Nothing’s going to go wrong. It’s just a short visit with one of her crewmates, that’s all.  
Then she raises her hand and knocks on the door. She could just push the button on the side to send out a signal throughout the cabin, but this feels better.

Soon enough, the metallic doors slide open and reveal the woman inside. Their eyes meet, uncertainty in one and surprise in the other.  
“Hello.”

Jaesa have been on the imperial Fury-class ship now for a few days and despite wanting to, she hasn’t had the time to go speak to anyone else except her new master as well as the custodian droid, 2V-R8.  
Okay, that’s not quite true. Perhaps a certain amount of nervousness was at play as well. She could just have wandered over to the other cabins after all and give them a quick greeting, but she’d chosen to do it another way. She had waited until some additions to her wardrobe had arrived so that she could feel that she fits in more among the ship. They had arrived sooner than she’d expected.  
And now she’s standing here, in front of the twi’lek, in her new grey and white outfit. She tries her best not to fidget.  
“Oh, hello. Jaesa, right?”

“Yes. I hope I’m not disturbing. I’ve been here a few days now and realized I haven’t properly introduced myself.”

Vette gives her a slightly amused look, folding her arms.  
“It took you this long to realize that?”

“Well I…”  
Despite what she’d told herself, her gaze falls down. Jedi are supposed to be certain and yet calm at all times. Jaesa usually is, but she’s a Jedi no longer and master Zal’riva has been trying her best to teach her to use her emotions instead of shunning them. It did apparently have some success.  
“No, I suppose I had…other reasons for waiting.”

Vette waits for a few moments, perhaps considering the situation, but then just shrugs and steps aside.  
“Ah, it’s alright. No harm done. You wanna talk? Come on in.”

Looking up once more, Jaesa smiles and follows the rogue into her room. Off to a good start at least.  
She gives the room a glance at this point, realizing that Vette’s room is rather sparsely decorated. Whether this is conscious effort of being used to not having that much, or if she just doesn’t have any interest in throwing a bunch of stuff onto some shelves, Jaesa still enjoys the outlook. She does have certain datapads and a terminal stationed in here though, keeping a connection to whatever it is she needs.  
Not that there’s nothing at all though. On a few shelves, she can see a few interesting objects. Among them, a captivating sculpture that she doesn’t quite know the origins of, as well as a painting of some kind on a wall. Both of them quite abstract in design.  
“You have a fascinating interest in art.”

Vette plonks down in her chair by the terminal in a corner. She crosses her legs, and folds her arms behind her head.  
“It’s mostly twi’lek stuff.”

She nods and then slowly turn towards the other woman, smiling gently.  
“It’s beautiful. I haven’t seen much of twi’lek culture.”

“I’m not surprised.”  
Vette smiles anyway, because of the comment.  
“So, you’re a Jedi, huh?”

Jaesa tries to find somewhere to sit down but doesn’t locate any specifically good space for it and not wanting to intrude, she simply places herself on the floor. It’s clean enough. Vette watches the careful way she moves with interest.  
“Not anymore.”

“Oh right, that whole ‘leaving your master’ thing. Well, when I watched his duel with Zal, I can’t say he was a very nice guy anyway.”

Folding her hands together, Jaesa’s eyes goes distant as they turn aside.  
“I’ve…heard as much, yes.”

It’s pretty obvious that Vette senses this wasn’t the right thing to say. Best to deflect it.  
“Well uh, how are you liking it here with the Tempest and your new master and everything?”

It appears to help, as she regains the apprentice’s focus and smile.  
“Oh, it’s quite a fascinating experience. Master Zal is very…different for a Sith. She’s kind and understanding. Although not always lenient of course.”

Vette smirks at that.  
“I suppose you’re right. She certainly is one of a kind, as far as I’m aware.”

“Have you travelled with her for long?”

Vette shakes her head briefly.  
“Not that long. A couple of months, maybe? Still, it’s a good place for me, after all that happened. We met on Korriban. I was captured and put into a cage. Then I was, well, ‘given’ to her.”

Jaesa scowls, fidgeting slightly with her fingers on her lap.  
“Given? Did they enslave you?”

“Nah, I was a prisoner and that has happened before. Although I don’t doubt that they’d try to put me in a slave compound eventually.”

“But master Zal’riva freed you?”

Jaesa can almost see the reminiscence in Vette’s eyes, probably thinking back to the event. She smiles.  
“Yeah, she did. Pretty much as soon as we left Korriban. Then I just figured that things would be safer with a pal like that.”

The young Jedi smiles gently. It’s good to hear of such friendship between them. It makes her glad that she decided to visit.  
“So what exactly is it you do here on this ship?”

She notices a faint twinkle in Vette’s eyes then, just before she starts grinning.  
“Oh, all sorts of things. Mostly, I keep things entertaining.”

Slowly, Jaesa raises an eyebrow.  
“Entertaining? In what way?”

“In the way that I think it might get in the way of your training if I told you.”

That doesn’t quite make sense. What were they doing?  
“Erm, is it…illegal?”

Vette widen her eyes, then she seems to think about it, before starting to snicker.  
“No, I don’t think so. Although the things we get up to might be seen as a breach of decency.”  
  
"Breach of-...what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Means I'm being stupid. Ask Zal about massages sometime and she might tell you."   
  
Jaesa appears confused at first, until Vette winks. Then she blushes.


	14. Let's see the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I rarely elaborate on descriptions of appearances and such, in terms of clothing and all that. I could but, it goes against both the idea of that I want to keep these chapters somewhat short (around a thousand words) and that I let the details of these things be up to the reader. Kinda. So I focus on the interactions._
> 
> _Okay yes, I also suck at it._

“State your name, please.”

She crosses her arms and then sceptically eyes her companion. Vette simply flashes her a smirk and winks. She sighs and looks back at the droid at the entrance.  
“Lord Zal’riva Vivees, of the Sith Empire, including companions Vette and Jaesa Willsaam.”

The droid processes this information for a few seconds and then stretches a metallic arm out to the side.  
“Identities confirmed as guests. Welcome, my Lord.”

Zal simply sighs and then starts walking inside. Even before entering, she could hear the music, something that gets even louder once they get further within. Definitely not her type of tune either.  
“Tell me again why we came here.”

Vette looks up at her companion again, still a happy smirk on her lips. All three of them are dressed slightly different this night as well, at least having given it a try to suit the occasion. That was mostly on Vette’s prerogative. While Zal is wearing longer set of black and red robes, ones that also expose her arms and the tattoos that reaches down over them, her apprentice is in a different set of white and red ones, slightly more elegant and just a tad more revealing.   
Vette herself stands in a tight black shirt with a tall white collar and stripped black and grey pants. All three outfits were chosen by her of course. Couldn’t let the two Sith try their luck at something foolish. They didn’t know this kind of place as well as she did.   
“I thought it’d be obvious. You’re a proper Sith Lord now! We gotta celebrate that, right?”

“We can do that without all these people.”  
She throws a quick glance around the room. It isn’t extremely crowded, but there is a lot of people that she’s got no idea who they are and probably don’t want to either. Nar Shaddaa isn’t exactly her favourite place either, especially not its cantinas. 

“Well yeah, but you don’t want to be a boring Sith, do you? I managed to get an invitation to this party and I just thought you’d want to meet with some of the people here.”

Zal sighs and shakes her head.  
“I don’t even know who most of these people are.”

Jaesa, who has been quiet for most of the time during the conversation, looks around just a little bit more interested than her master.  
“Didn’t you say you were able to fix a meeting with the new Grand Champion of the Great Hunt?”

“Of course! Just give me a second, okay? Follow me”, she says, motioning to them and they start moving past some of the people that stands around, mingling and drinking. Zal has little interest in that and Jaesa is too shy to properly approach anyone. What would she say anyway?  
Vette moves her eyes across the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. After just a minute or two, she succeeds and throws her arm up in the air, waving to someone. Zal follows her gaze and finds it connecting to another woman, a human. Her outfit is slightly more intricate as is her hairstyle, although against twi’lek the latter is difficult not to top.   
Once they get closer to one another, Vette throws her arm around the human in an embrace.  
“Risha! Hah, it’s been a while!”

“Well well, little Vette. Haven’t you grown up huh? Look a lot tougher as well.”

Vette smirks, despite the faintly mocking tone.  
“Tsk, don’t talk to me like I’m some child!”

Risha strokes her hand gently across her cheek, an amused expression on her face.  
“No? But it’s so much more fun that way.”  
She also gives the two companions with Vette a look, eyeing them carefully.  
“I can see you weren’t really lying. A Sith Lord, huh?”

“Damn right!”  
She steps to Risha’s side, the taller human moving her arm around Vette’s shoulder.  
“Let me introduce a new Lord of the Sith, Zal’riva.”  
She looked both happy and kinda…proud to say it this way? Perhaps it’s the fact that she’s the first twi’lek Sith she’s met and been around.

Zal simply folds her arms and smirks, the looking having a bit more viciousness to it. Risha makes an effort of bowing gracefully.  
“My Lord, it’s an honor to meet you. I hear you’ve taken good care of my friend here.”

“I suppose I have, yes. Although she can be quite a handful.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. I know all too well how she can be.”  
While Risha says it, Vette gasps and then elbows her side.

“Hey! Don’t talk about me like that when I’m around.”

Risha turns her head down, winking at her.  
“Sorry darling. I’ll make sure to talk about you behind your back, later.”

Vette nods approvingly. A little game they play.  
“That’s more like it. Oh yeah, I shouldn’t forget,” she lifts her hand and motions towards the other human. “This is Jaesa Willsaam, Zal’s first apprentice.”

Risha and Jaesa’s eyes meet and she make sure to eye the apprentice another time.  
“Well, aren’t you a precious little thing?”  
Jaesa coughs awkwardly.  
“A pleasue to make your acquaintance, miss Willsaam.”

Of course, the former Jedi gives the warmest and kindest smiles among the four.  
“It is a pleasure to be here. I’m not usually around these sorts of events.”

“No? Well, how are you liking it so far then, hmm?”

“It’s exciting and…a bit overwhelming.”  
Zal smiles at her apprentice, brushing her fingers briefly on her back in a reassuring fashion.

The other human smiles briefly.   
“Oh, don’t you worry. I’m sure you’ll be able to enjoy yourself just as much as anyone here. We’ll find something for you soon enough.”

Vette looks up at Risha, a woman she used to be so close to that they were practically sisters previously. It really is good to see her again.  
“Hey, I’d promised them that they’d get to meet the Champion.”

At this, Risha raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t look annoyed, but perhaps confused and somewhat amused.  
“You did, huh? And why would you make them such a promise?”

Vette’s lips curls into a confident smile, leaning in against her to hug her friend.  
“Because you love me so much that you’d be glad to arrange such a meeting?”

Risha can’t help herself when she snickers, and then rubs her hand on Vette’s head.  
“If I hadn’t been missing you so much, you wouldn’t be having that smug look on your face right now. It’s annoying, but you’re right. Come on then, let’s see what we can do about that little request.”


	15. The rowdy lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right, so there's a few more of the player characters in this chapter, as I believe I've mentioned before._
> 
> _The first one is my female human Bounty Hunter, the new Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, Jovana Vlasic. She's wearing the armor that's used in her reference pic in her bio._   
>  _The other character is my female twi'lek Smuggler, Bery Eka'Shodem (yes, I know I know, there's one called Beryl in that story but I decided on this name before I saw her, annoyingly enough)._
> 
> _And of course these characters, just like the others, will be seen more in future chapters and stories. I just wanted to introduce them here._

It’s not really the focal point of attention for the entire event per se, as many of the guests are mingling in among themselves around the rest of the cantina, although it is very plausible that it might have been at one point.  
That said, there’s still quite a little group surrounding long table at one of the sides of the room. Most of the guests are standing around it, while a few specific individuals are seated on the sofas that are placed around it. As the four come closer, they see these individuals in more detail: two humans; both of them women, a male Devaronian, a female twi’lek and interestingly enough, a wookiee.  
The two humans both have different shades of brown skin, but the one with the darkest is both a bit taller and bulkier as well as sporting red hair instead of black like the other. She also has an interesting black tattoo on her cheek, looking somewhat like a twisted claw or talon. The Devaronian has one of his horns broken off, and the other human sports some visible cybernetic enhancements on her face. The only twi’lek in the group, who’s sitting on the opposite side of the three first next to the wookiee, has a tad lighter blue skin than Vette and has her feet placed on the table. Two blasters are visible on her belt and she has a very interesting set of tattoos that go across most of her face and lekkus, like stripes. The wookiee and the dark brown human are the only two in armor, pretty much in the entire party.

As the group come closer, they see most of the others being quiet, albeit looking amused as the red-haired human tells some sort of story. They only hear the last parts of it, as she lifts her hand up and waves it in front of her; a motion that’s somewhat reminiscent of a Jedi mind-trick to Zal’riva.  
“So I lifted my hand up, right, and told him ‘you’ll realize what a complete idiot you are’. Never seen a Jedi so surprised.”  
She looks rather smug while saying this and the rest of the people around the table laugh. The human next to her smirks knowingly and shakes her head.

The twi’lek in the other sofa chuckles loudly and almost spills her drink which is placed neatly in her hand.  
“There’s no way you said that!”

“I was there and she totally did”, the shorter human says while looking at her companion.

“It wasn’t the classiest of comments but funny nonetheless”, proclaims the Devaronian.

“Shut up, you two. Not like you did any better! Besides, I had to handle most of that damn fight, so I had to say something to ‘em”, the redhead says with a confident grin on her lips.

The twi’lek across the table takes a sip from her drink and shakes her head.  
“You know, in my kind of business, you learn to shoot first and talk later.”

“Don’t lie to me, Bery. It’s usually impossible to get you to shut up! You’re way more yappy than I am.”

Before the twi’lek manages to respond, Risha gets the attention of them and most of the guests around the table.  
“Sorry to interrupt you, boss, but we’ve got some other guests who’s come to meet the Champion.”  
That gets their attention, and most of those around the table that obscure their path, disperse and make and let them pass. Soon enough, Zal’s purple eyes connect with the Champion’s yellow ones – most likely cybernetic replacements.  
“Ladies, let me present to you, the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, Jovana Vlasic.” Then she turns to motion back to the three other arrivals.  
“Champion, let me present to you some of the guests I invited; Lord of the Sith, Zal’riva Vivees, her apprentice Jaesa Willsaam and her companion and my good friend, Vette.”

“Ohh, so you’re Vette. Interesting..” the words are spoken by the other twi’lek on the seats as she eyes Vette with a smirk.

Risha shakes her head and points to her.  
“Oh yeah, and this is my companion and the person I fly around with most of the time, Bery Eka’Shodem.”

Zal’s eyes are turned to her instead as she raises an eyebrow in surprise.  
“Bery?”

The person in question grins at her.  
“What, you got a problem with my name, ‘my Lord’?” she adds air quotes with one hand as she proclaims the last.

Despite it all, Zal isn’t offended by that and just smirks in return.  
“No, simply curious, that’s all.”

Her attention is soon turned back towards the Champion, as Jovana rises from her seat, putting her hands at her hips. She’s forced to look up at Zal as there’s definitely a height difference.  
“A Sith huh? Interesting choice of guest. I wouldn’t have said you guys are the party types exactly.”

“I don’t claim to be either. But Vette insisted.”  
Vette simply coughs and takes a step back.  
“Besides, I heard about this contest of yours but a few months ago. They say you slew a powerful Jedi in the end.”

“I’m sure they say a lot about me right now and they should. I’m now one of the greatest hunters in the galaxy.”

“Brag some more, why dontcha”, Bery exclaims rather amused while she takes a sip of her drink.

Zal snorts but nods regardless.  
“I must say that I am impressed by your feats.”

The Champion stands back and looks at Zal, before slowly eyeing her and then a grin slowly crawls up on her lips again.  
“Well you are rather…’impressive’ yourself, my Lord.”  
The blatant flirting surprises Zal, but she’s never been opposed to such things, especially from attractive women. She doesn’t give a response, instead the two just keep eye contact for several seconds, while the rest stand in silence. Then Jovana nods back at the table.  
“Come on, have a seat and let’s talk.”

She turns around and instead of getting back at her own seat, she moves next to Bery. Her hands are free so she moves them in under the twi’lek and lifts her up and then places herself on that seat and puts Bery back down into her lap. Bery almost drops her drink, but only a bit of it slips out and lands on Jovana’s armor.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, asshole?!”

“Making room for our guests, idiot.” Her hand takes a rather firm grip around the protesting Bery’s hip. The others are still a bit surprised, but Jovana motions at her own seat and Zal proceeds to sit down, together with Jaesa while Vette, somewhat reluctantly, takes a seat next to Jovana. The Champion eyes her too with interest, then slips her other arm around her.  
“Now this became more of a party. I’d say.”

Bery sighs, taking a large swig of her drink, before she drops the glass down on the table.  
“Can someone remind me why I decided to come here?”

In return, Jovana grins at her. She does a lot of that.  
“Because you had this party made for me, one of your favourite people in the galaxy?"  
  
"I think 'favorite' is a bit of an overstatement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The rest of the characters didn't get much of an introduction, but if you've played the Bounty Hunter and Smuggler storyline, you know it was Mako, Gault and Bowdaar around the table._


	16. For who you are

A gentle, slow and deliberate tune sounds off through the room. The lights are somewhat dimmed but still it makes the sweat across her skin glister in the different angles that her body moves in. She tries different motions and stances, feeling her body relaxing and getting into each one like a machine carrying out the orders chosen for it.  
During longer workout sessions, she prefers to have one act being like this, consisting of her training her different stances. It’s not quite like active combat training of course, but it pushes her body to see that it can enter the movements that she decides and yet still remain calm and relaxed, training her for what’s to come. That’s mostly what it is for. Not that it completely prevents her from panicking in any actual battles, but she believes in the idea of always being prepared. And for this specific task, her room is usually the most comfortable to have it in, as she mostly remains undisturbed during that time. 

That is not the case today however, as in the middle of the session, she hears the door to her room slide open, as she didn’t think to lock it, and someone take several confident steps inside.  
“Master, are you-…oh.”

Zal emits just a faint sigh, stopping her motions completely and slowly gets back up into a straight stance. Then she snaps her fingers and the lights turn up.  
“Jaesa.”

“Master, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Mm, that’s alright darling. I was pretty much done, anyway.”  
She wasn’t. Not quite, anyway, but she’s willing to make time for her apprentice. She could use the attention, which Zal sensed that she wanted.

Jaesa does appear uncertain however, as if realizing it might not be like she’s being told.  
“I…I can return later, if you prefer, master. You seem to be in the middle of something.”

She then turns up the smile to appear warmer and she approaches her apprentice, grabbing the towel that’s hanging not far from her and she wipes the sweat from her face. Zal is dressed in shorts and a tight tank top, revealing most of her toned legs, arms and abs, as well as the black tattoos that adorn most part of her body.  
“As I said, that’s quite alright. No need to leave when you just got here. I can sense you wish to talk to me.”  
She then gently grabs Jaesa by the wrist and pulls her in further. Now her apprentice doesn’t have much choice.

Jaesa realizes her intentions but smiles regardless.  
“Alright, well…I wanted to show you something.”

It’s then that Zal notices something in Jaesa’s other arm that she’s trying, and somewhat failing, to hide behind her back. In that hand, there’s some sort of package.  
“What’s that you got there?”

“Well…” she smiles then and pulls it out, holding it in front of her, but not yet in a motion to hand it over.  
“I know I’ve only been your apprentice now for a few weeks, but I feel we’ve gotten to know each other rather well. I still don’t quite understand all the structures of the Empire, nor what it truly means to be Sith. Or rather, your kind of Sith, which I want to be.  
But once you got promoted, to a Lord, I felt like I needed to do something to…show my support. And my gift just recently arrived.”  
Now she moves the gift forward, and Zal gives it a curious look. 

Her eyes widen somewhat in surprise, but then her lips curl up into a gentle smile and her head tilts a little bit.  
“You got me a gift?”

“That’s right. It was a custom job, so it took a little while.” Jaesa gives her a sweet little smile. “Open it!”

Zal looks up to her apprentice’s eyes, then slowly she puts down the towel and lifts up the box. Together, they move towards the table in the room and she slowly unwraps it. She’s kinda surprised to see it being wrapped up, actually.  
On the inside, her eyes meet with a piece of clothing. She puts down the box and lifts the content up, finding it to be rather long, albeit the sleeves are short. It’s got a hood attached to it and it comes in a deep grey colour; except for the end of the sleeves which are coloured in red; the back which has two red lines and at the very bottom of the back, there’s a red imperial logo. Zal watches the cloth coat and on the outside, it feels rather rough, but the inside of it is soft and smooth, clearly made for comfort.  
After exploring it for about a minute, she finally turns her eyes back to her apprentice, with a very pleasant smile.  
“You bought me a coat?”

“Yes!” She coughs then, to calm her excitement.  
“I know that these sorts of coats sometimes can be more in fashion with…Jedi clothing, but they are very comfortable and look very good, so it’s possible to, you know, use them while fighting.”

A smirk appears on Zal’s lips.  
“Wait, are you telling me I’m not fashionable enough?”

“Oh…oh no no, that’s not what I meant! I just meant that, you, uh…”

As Jaesa stumbles on her words, Zal watches her for a little while, simply smirking, until she finally emits a chuckle, and leans towards her to hug her and kiss on top of her head.  
“Calm down, darling. I understood your intent and I very much appreciate it. It’s a very good looking coat.”

It becomes even better when Jaesa smiles brightly, being quite happy with the outcome.  
“I wanted it to represent you, somehow. You’re a Sith, but not a typical one. And you care about the Empire but want it to take a different path. So, grey. And a little bit of red, because that’s you.”

Zal snickers at the last and she nods.  
“I suppose you’re right. You think I should wear this in combat, though? I’m not certain that it’ll hold for very long.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Many other Sith and Jedi do it as well. They’ve developed a technique to make the cloth sturdier and hold against all sorts of tearing. Well, maybe not a lightsaber but…”

“I understand what you mean, darling.”  
Then Zal turns the coat around behind her and slowly slide one arm into the first sleeve and then the other into the second. She lets it stroke around her body and the cloth feels quite comfortable on her skin, just like she imagined. Then she backs off and slowly spins around in it.  
“How do I look?”

Jaesa watches her with joy, seeing her master not only enjoying her gift, but looking just like she hoped.  
“Beautiful.”  
She coughs.  
“And uh, like a true Lord of the Sith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Got a few pictures of the coat. It's attainable in-game, of course and it's possible to see pics of[it](http://s22.postimg.org/j2rond8s1/Zal_riva_04.jpg) [right](http://s11.postimg.org/j3ghjyber/Zal_riva_05.jpg) [here.](http://s17.postimg.org/j4pgmuxp9/Zal_riva_03.jpg)_
> 
> _The armour isn't included here, as that's kind of another piece, but she'll be wearing it from this point on it as well, in the story. Or that's the idea anyway.  
>  And I know that it doesn't really have an imperial logo on the back, but I kinda like to imagine it that way. SUE ME_


	17. About proximity

As far as she’d seen, it had happened twice now. The first time, she had decided to take a sneak peek when the two of them were sparring. They probably wouldn’t have cared if she actually went inside and watched them, but somehow she felt like it became somewhat more tense when she does.  
It was far more entertaining to watch when she knew, or at least hoped, that they weren’t aware.  
Just about a week ago, that’s when she saw it the first time.  
After the exercise, they’d sat down and talked for a while. When she least expected it, the distance between them shrunk and Zal’s hand had snuck up to her hair, pulled it back and locked their lips together. That’s when she left them alone.

The second time had been similar, just inside the dining area instead. It was rather early according to the ship’s timer, so she could understand why they thought they were alone.  
She wasn’t sure exactly how to feel about it, though. She certainly wasn’t angry. She and Zal had only enjoyed time together now and then, mostly because they were both quite interested and attracted to one another. It was not much more than that. Perhaps this between the master and apprentice was the same. Just like Vette, these two are in a similar age range, after all.

Nevertheless, she wants to find out. She doesn’t exactly have the right to it, but curiosity takes ahold of her.  
She strides up to the door of her target, and while she plans not to ring on it at first, she changes her mind and does just that.  
“The door is open, come on in.”

Vette walks inside, as confidently as she can, as the door opens automatically when she gets close. She waits until it has shut behind her and then moves closer to Zal and plonks herself down right into her lap without much warning. She looks up with a determined gaze into those purple eyes and places her arms against her chests.  
“We need to talk.”

Zal was going to stand up to greet her, but it seems she doesn’t need to. With one of her eyebrows raised, her own arms rests against the sides of the chair.  
“Alright. I can see that whatever brought you here is important.”

She gets an eager nod in return.  
“It is, yeah.”  
She’s going to continue, but then stops, contemplating what she just said. Then she sighs.  
“Okay, not like super important or anything, but still something that I feel needs to be discussed. It’s about you and Jaesa.”

No signs of her faltering can be seen. Seems the Lord has managed to keep her mask intact now.  
“What, you mean like our training or something? I’m not sure why you’d want to discuss that.”

The rogue snorts at that and her fingers wanders around the area on her chest just below her neck.  
“I hope you don’t think I’m stupid or anything, Zal. Or blind. Because I’ve seen things.”

“What things?”

Now she has to give in to a little bit of smugness, as her lips curl up into a smirk.  
“Like the other day, for example. You weren’t as alone in the kitchen as you may have thought.”

And so finally, it cracks and Zal sighs curtly.  
“Dammit…  
Alright, fine. I know what you’re talking about. Why is this any concern of yours though, darling?”  
She lifts one of her hands, placing it on Vette’s back.  
“I didn't offend you, I hope.”

“Tsk.”  
She merely rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  
“You don’t think I’m that silly, do you?”

Zal smirks and opens her mouth with the appropriate response.  
“Well, if you’re asking, then I-...”

“Shut up! Okay, I might be a little bit concerned at times. But not about this!”  
She huffs and shakes her head briefly.  
“Besides, it’s nothing like that. Honestly, I’m just curious. The way you’d spoken about her and your connection…”  
Her eyes wander away towards the wall for a few moments.  
“I guess I sort of want to understand your feelings about it. Is this something…more?”

“More?”  
Zal angles her head sideways. She hasn’t really contemplated this as much herself. It’s been a few, or perhaps even several, weeks now since she took Jaesa as her apprentice. This started perhaps more than a week ago, and she hasn’t confronted it on her own.  
“I…can’t say I’m sure about that.”

“So, what, it’s just like having a bit of fun? Like what we did?”

She remains silent, trying to find the right words on how to appropriately express herself.  
“Not quite. She asked me a little while ago about you and me.”

That gets Vette’s interest. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of the apprentice as well.  
“Oh? And what did you say?”

“I explained that it doesn’t happen anymore, just a few times in the past. We discussed the Force, sex, emotions and…love in particular. She told me she didn’t have much experience with such matters.” Something which isn’t surprising to Vette, somehow. “I just said that, while I will not sleep with her, we could perhaps explore other intimacy…later on in her training.”

Vette watches her with an amused look, then she snickers.  
“And you couldn’t wait that long, I guess? I should’ve known…”

“Hey…” Zal gains both a smirk and a scowl. “I hope you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”

It collides with Vette’s confident and self-satisfied grin.  
“The funny thing is, I don’t think I even have to say it. You’re already thinking it, which means I’ve just won by default.”

This little contest of wits and words happens every now and then. They seem to have problems with keeping conversations, even one such as this, serious.  
“Round one perhaps. But we’ll see how confident you’ll be feeling in a minute.”

Vette suddenly gasps and begins to squirm as she feels fingers moving in at her sides for an assault and soon she turns to laughter, which intensifies rather quickly.  
“S-stop, dammit! You know this isn’t fair!”

“I’m Sith, darling. I don’t have to play fair.”


	18. Common problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't know the actual timeline of this, but I just figure there might be a little bit of time between chapter 1 and 2 at the very least, to do some stuff._

The twin suns shine down upon her, their glistering heat mixed with the wind that makes sand swirl around her and obscure her vision from time to time, distracts her only momentarily. This wouldn’t have been the place she’d have chosen. Actually, she did suggest other places, more pleasant ones that could make for a more comfortable place to meet. Even Nar Shaddaa is preferable.   
At the very least, she finally got some use for her new coat. Jaesa had been correct; it is indeed very comfortable and sturdy and with the hood up, at the very least she didn’t get the sunrays straight into her eyes. 

Mos Tetha. Just another place on the large sandpit of Tatooine, with a few thousand citizens. This had been picked mostly for the fact that it was remote and neither the Empire nor the Republic has any official outposts in this area. That doesn’t mean they can discount the possibility of spies, of course, but it’s difficult to see all eventualities. They worked with what they had.   
At this very moment, she’s simply strolling around the marketplace, in a calm and casual manner. Most of the stands and vendors here has nothing that’s really of interest to her. Maybe if she runs out of water. 

It’s when she stops by a stall with some sort of small grilled animals, that she hears a lowered voice speaking close to her left ear cone.   
“I’d hoped you’d be more discreet.”

Zal’s lips quickly form into a minor smirk and she speaks without really turning much.  
“Am I wearing something I shouldn’t?”  
She actually twitches a bit as she feels the other woman’s hand on her back, pulling slightly at her coat.

“There’s a certain mark at the bottom of this.”  
Oh, that’s right. Well, not everyone will see that, right? Despite this, she snickers loud enough for her companion to overhear it.  
“You think that’s funny, do you?”

“Oh come now, it’s a little bit amusing, isn’t it? Besides, I’m at fault here, not you.”

The Chiss shakes her head, sighing.  
“Yes, but it might be something that comes back to bite the both of us.”

Now Zal turns around, smirking as she folds her arms and meet the red glowing eyes of the Jedi in front of her. It’s been a while since she last saw her and while the message was surprising, it wasn’t unwelcome. It seems she too had the idea of covering up with a coat and hood, albeit a more neutral one.   
With an amused gesture, she motions to the grilled rodents.  
“Fancy a local snack?”

Ktila turns her eyes to the stand, eyeing the food and it gives the Sith some enjoyment to see just a slight bit of disgust on her face.  
“…I’m not a big fan of meat. At least not this kind.”

“Oh, I had no idea Jedi were so quick to judge something by its appearance.”

The Jedi turns her eyes up quickly to Zal’s and gives her a brief glare.   
“I’m still here with you, aren’t I?”  
While Zal laughs at this, Ktila starts moving past her.  
“C’mon, I have a place for us to talk.”  
Before she gets too far however, she feels Zal’s hand on her shoulder, stopping her and Ktila turns around slightly with a surprised expression.  
“What?”

But Zal isn’t looking at her, rather to the side as another person with a set of dark brown robes and hood turns to gaze at them. Ktila feels the presence of the Force from the other one, but not the nature of it. She nods at Zal and receives a nod back. The Sith then lets go of the Jedi’s shoulder. She smiles down at her as the other person, a young female human from the looks of it, approaches them.   
“Just had to make sure that everything is as it should.”

Ktila scowls somewhat at this and she gazes up at Zal again.  
“Who is this?”

In return, she merely gets a strange smile.  
“Someone I trust. We’ll talk about this soon enough. Let’s go to your meeting place.”

With some doubt, Ktila begins leading the two of them away to a small cantina, or perhaps a café would be a better description. They don’t sell liquor in here.   
Ktila stops and performs just a quick spin before going inside, to make sure she doesn’t see anyone following them.   
Once they get in, they end up by one of the booths at a corner, with another woman sitting and waiting, having just ordered something fairly warm and pleasant for them all. Not the best weather for it, but the drinks are refreshing.   
Kira Carsen smiles when she sees her master approaching, although still sceptical at the sight of the tall Twi’lek Sith. The last encounter with her was…less than ideal. Not bad, but she did embarrass herself, somewhat.   
“I see you found her. And uh, that doesn’t look like her little trigger happy friend…”

Ktila takes her place next to her padawan, while Zal lets her apprentice slide into their side of the seats first. She also gives Kira an amused look.  
“I don’t recall Vette actually firing at you last time, Kira.”

Kira in turn raises an eyebrow at her.  
“What, are we on a first name basis now?”

At the same time, Ktila ignores their little banter and looks at the second of the two human women in the booth as she pulls down her hood.  
“Who are you?”

Zal turns to gaze at her apprentice, giving her a somewhat proud smile.  
“This is someone who’s been with me for a few weeks now. Or is it months?”

Jaesa smiles gently at everyone at the table, especially Zal.  
“I’m not sure, master. Long enough, I think.”

Kira is the first of the two to speak the word they’re both thinking.  
“Master?”

She bows her head respectfully before putting her hands together on her lap.  
“Yes. My name is Jaesa Willsaam. I am the apprentice of Lord Zal’riva.”

Her response doesn’t give Kira anything to go by, but Ktila on the other hand appears surprised while she turns to gaze into Zal’s eyes.  
“You…are the one who defeated master Nomen Karr?”

Zal tries to look as calm as possible, but she won’t let herself be intimidated.  
“That’s right.”

“From what I’ve heard…you hunted him and his apprentice for quite some time. Why?”

The Sith Lord sighs and folds her arms and leans them against the table.  
“That’s a long story. If you want, we can get into it.”

“I think we should, yes. I’d want to know details of your…apprentice, before we talk about our business.”

Kira glances between the two senior Force users and then looks at Jaesa.  
“Hold on. You are-, uh, were a Jedi?”

“Yes, for a time.”  
The two women shares a look.  
“And from what master Zal has told me, you and I share a situation of having rather tumultuous mentors that won’t stop getting us into trouble.”

At first Kira appears surprised, then she slowly gains a grin.   
“I think I’m gonna like you.”


	19. On our separate roads

She lifts up her cup, taking a sip of the drink who’s gone a tad in temperature to make it feel more pleasant to drink and she lets the content slip passed her lips and soothe her somewhat.   
After setting it down again, she sighs slightly and nods.  
“Alright, I suppose that the story is reasonable. I can see a few holes in it, but regardless, most of it holds up to what I’ve heard concerning master Karr.”  
Up until now, she’s had her eyes closed but she slowly opens them to meet with those of her purple-eyed counterpart.   
“Although the rules of the Order would probably tell me to still take you and your apprentice with me, back to the temple.”

An amusing prospect to the woman in front of her. Zal keeps her arms crossed and leans forward just a bit, as if challenging her.  
“I’d love it if you tried.”

In response, Ktila’s eyes narrows briefly. Kira is actually kinda impressed that this Sith manages to get under her skin. It’s just on the surface naturally, but it took quite a bit of effort for Darth Angral to do the same.  
“I’m sure you would, but that’s not why I came here. Besides, unless your apprentice tells me otherwise, I’m willing to believe that you might be a pretty good teacher for her. Master Karr showed to be less than exemplary, after all.”

Jaesa merely smiles at the Jedi Knight.  
“I do not wish to speak against that statement, master Ktila. Master Zal has been very good to me and I very much enjoy her philosophy.” 

To Kira’s surprise, Zal smile and leans over, planting a kiss on her apprentice’s cheek. She then turns back to the Jedi in front of her.   
“That doesn’t mean you can’t possibly send her to some other Jedi master.”

“Mm, perhaps. But it’s also probably true that the Sith could use more people like yourself. I think that Jaesa is a good addition then.”

Zal takes the thought of this in, leaning back to fold her arms. It’s been months since they last saw one another, although they have had time to send messages across the mailing system. Encrypted, of course.   
“You must have had quite some experience for trusting a Sith this much, Ktila.”

“We’ve sent messages back and forth for months now, Zal. Wouldn’t you say we’ve shared enough of our ideologies during that time? I doubt we’d be sitting here otherwise.”

She speaks the truth, of course, but she feels it’s different sending a message and actually saying it to someone’s face. It does put a smile on her though, and makes her feel good that she’s willing to say it. Jedi rarely lie, as far as she’s aware.  
“True enough. You’re far more reasonable than some other Jedi I’ve encountered. Nomen Karr included.”

Ktila sips more of her warm drink, thinking back to her own experiences.   
“I’ve encountered several Sith during my travels too. There are some others like you, who carry the same kind of moderate views and honor.”

“So I’ve heard.” She says and turn tilts her head with a slight look of amusement. “The ‘Hero of Tython’. That’s quite a title to receive, isn’t it?”

Of course she’s heard of that. Ktila moves her hand up to her forehead to push the front of her hair away from her eyes and sighs.   
“I would’ve hoped that those words hadn’t reached you, but I guess I can’t be that lucky…”

“What, not proud of it? Quite an accomplishment I’d say, to defeat Darth Angral.”

Ktila glares into her eyes again. She understands through their prior correspondence that this Sith has quite a playful mannerism. It’s even more annoying to her that Kira seems to enjoy it as well.   
“Naturally I’m glad we managed to defeat him and stop him from destroying Tython and all the Jedi on it, but I didn’t do it alone.”

“Well no, of course not.” Zal turns to glance at Kira.  
“I hear you were there too, as were others of her companions.”

“Aww yeah, you bet I was there! We kicked the asses of him and all his henchmen”, Kira says with a proud grin on her lips. In terms of pupils, Jaesa and Kira are almost night and day. Not that she thinks that’s a bad thing. In fact, it’s quite fun for her to see Ktila throwing her padawan a sceptical glance. 

“That’s…true.”

The expression on Kira’s face turns somewhat more sombre then.   
“But to be honest, master Ktila was the one who defeated him. Without her, I…”

They get to witness a moment of tender care between the two, as Ktila moves her hand to that of her padawan’s, gently enveloping it.  
“You are strong, Kira. You’ve proven that time and again. Together, we can defeat anything.”

The smile on Kira’s lips turns almost as sweet as Jaesa’s when she looks at her friend.  
“Thank you, master.”

At that moment, she feels her own apprentice’s hand on her arm, and she turns to Jaesa, winking at her briefly. Ktila gets her attention once more when she speaks.  
“I’ve heard that you attained some title or something as well, after defeating master Karr, ‘my lord’. I suppose you might’ve earned that.”

Zal isn’t sure whether she should gasp or laugh when she hears Ktila’s tone.  
“Are you sassing me, Jedi? I didn’t think you were capable.”

Finally, Ktila manages to look somewhat amused as well.  
“I’m capable of more than you know.”

Leaning forward again, there’s something glistering in Zal’s eyes.  
“I would very much like to learn more.”


	20. Shared tales

As news was exchanged regarding both the situation in the Republic and the Empire, along with certain information about the Emperor, both Ktila and Zal felt that the conversation was over. They had gone through some personal things as well, but they both needed to get back to their ships.  
They move through the town, towards the speeder port, and decide that they’ll split off once they get there. Seemingly, they still have some things they wish to talk about on the way.

While the two masters walk in front, talking low among one another with their hoods up, Kira and Jaesa follow them further back and have their own conversation going. The chemistry between the two masters haven’t evaded either of them, but they’re unaware if there’s any point of doing something about it.  
Kira is the one to initiate another subject.  
“So, what’s it actually like to train under a Sith? I mean, since you’ve done both.”

Kira has her arms hanging and swinging faintly by her sides, while Jaesa has hers pushed together in under the sleeves of her robes. There’s a gentle and contemplative look on her face when she gazes towards her master, somewhat ahead of her.  
“Well, I suspect it’s actually different for other Sith. Master Zal isn’t like most others.”

“Well duh, that’s kinda obvious.” The two women glance at one another and Kira winks playfully at her. “But it’s gotta be different from that…master Karr guy, right?”

“I suppose so, yes.” She tilts her head faintly, drifting back momentarily to the training she had with Karr. That was more about the basics of using the Force. Zal hasn’t really needed to do any of that, so their training has been more at the very nature, how to shift back and forth and learning control.  
“Master Zal is…a lot more focused on balance and control and that is shifted into all sorts of other things like combat, meditation, and my personal gifts. For a while with master Karr, I didn’t know where I truly stood, only that I must follow the path of Light. Master Zal has given me the perspective that the Force isn’t as narrow as we might think.”

“Huh.” Kira feels somewhat uncertain listening to this. The Jedi in her tells her that Jaesa’s words are nothing but the tricks of a Sith. But then again, these two have shown to be nothing like most Sith she’s encountered.  
“I guess master Ktila isn’t quite the typical Jedi either but…it’s still a lot focus on the Light.”

She receives a smile from Jaesa when the apprentice turns to her.  
“Well, she and master Zal gets along quite well, it seems. Maybe she can receive a few pointers if you want a broader perspective.”

Kira appears amused and shakes her head slightly.  
“Not sure that’s a good idea. I mean, who knows what weird stuff you Sith put in your training sessions, huh?”  
At first, Jaesa just smiles and emits a faint giggle but then something pops into her mind, a few strays of memory that might be just enfold that sort of area. It makes her blush. Kira finds herself interested.  
“What is it? You’re blushing.”

“Well eh, I suppose that there’s some parts in the training that…might not be on the checklist for most other mentors, whether Sith or Jedi.”

“Such as?”

Jaesa coughs briefly and fidgets with her hands under her sleeves.  
“I…I think that it’s best if we don’t speak about it.”

She feels a nudge from Kira as the padawan now finds herself far more curious.  
“Oh c’mon Willsaam, you can’t just tease me with A and hold back on B.”

Jaesa can’t help but feeling flustered. This really isn’t something she should share. But on the other hand, it’s somewhat exciting as well. She doesn’t usually gossip, but Zal is the one that told her to use her passions.  
“You see, sometimes master Zal can get more…physical.”

“Uh, what? Isn’t that what sparring is for? Don’t Sith usually do that or something?”

“No, no…” Jaesa sighs and shakes her head. She’s beginning to regret herself. Best just to spit it out before she does.  
“We’ve been, you know…intimate. During training. Sometimes.”

Kira isn’t fully certain at first what she means. It’s almost as if it’s so obvious that it’s not comprehensible. As it dawns on her, she quickly widens her eyes, glancing over at the two masters ahead of them again, especially the twi’lek, then back to the flustered apprentice.  
“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“Is this usual for…Sith training?”

Jaesa sighs faintly.  
“I already told you it wasn’t. And besides, I sort of…asked for it. Well not directly, but, it came up and I wanted to talk about it.”

This is quickly getting uncomfortable for both of them, but some curiosity still lingers in Kira.  
“Uh, so the two of you are together?”

“No, not really. We’ve just tried to explore certain things, mostly kissing. I didn’t have any experience previously to this, so…”

The padawan simply watches her for a little bit, seeing how she looks away. She doesn’t really look ashamed, but obviously embarrassed over admitting this. It does amuse her to some extent.  
“I see. So you’re telling me that your master is into young inexperienced women to fool around with? Kinda creepy, you know.”

Jaesa widen her eyes in return and swirl around to her.  
“What? No, that’s not it at all! It doesn't even make sense! Master Zal is practically my age!”

“No? So, what then, you’re into the whole teacher-student-romance thing?” She smirks and turns her head forward. “I suppose we all have our preferences.”

“Kira, y-you’re totally misunderstanding this! I…we…it’s not like that!”

The smirk remains on Kira’s lips.  
“You’re right, I should probably talk to master Ktila about this. Might be refreshing for her to hear.”

“What?! No!” She moves her hands towards Kira’s arm. “Don’t tell her, please.” She clings to the padawan, and Kira merely remains amused. She has no intentions to share this, of course, but Jaesa is fun to tease.

As Ktila and Zal glance over their shoulders to see what’s going on, Kira look between them, then she turns her eyes to Jaesa again and whispers to her while she’s already close.  
“You know what? Share your comm frequency with me and maybe I’ll give it some thought.”


	21. Sharp tricks

Destruction. That’s what is coming their way, no matter how they feel about it. Zal’riva herself can’t say that she much likes the notion of what must be done, but orders have been given.   
She doesn’t carry any specific love for the Republic, even if the notion of democracy is fascinating. She has a different idea of how things should be and while the Empire isn’t the ideal, it’s her home and there’s far more chance that the Empire can change that way, than the Republic.

Even so, she doesn’t believe that another destructive war can do anything else than cause more trouble for the galaxy. Perhaps the Dark Council believes they can win, and finally crush the enemy they’ve fought for so long, but Zal isn’t as sure of it. They’re stubborn. And after long talks with her Jedi friends a little while back, she doesn’t cherish the notion of having to be in the opposite side of them in such a direct act.   
But for now, she could do nothing else but follow the orders that were given to her. Perhaps the information of all this will be useful to her in the future. 

Currently, she and her team are on Taris, a world that she didn’t expect to visit. Hundreds of years ago, this planet was destroyed in the path of some mad Sith named Darth Malak. Most of the civilization went into ruin, and now it’s nothing more than an urban wasteland and swamps. But apparently, the Republic are dead set on rebuilding this world, and an important Republic military asset called the War Trust are here. And it’s now her job to destroy them, to push the Republic into war. A hefty task, but she will do what needs to be done…as long as it doesn’t include anyone she cares for, perhaps. 

As the Tempest docks in the imperial space station above the planet, she and Jaesa move out together. She’s decided that it’s best for them to be the first to talk to their contact here. On their way through the station however, Zal and Jaesa can’t help but noticing some soldiers in heavy armor and red robes. Jaesa walks close to her and speaks low, just a tad louder than a whisper.  
“Master, who are those people?”

To Zal, they’re rather recognisable, and it makes her wary.  
“It’s the Imperial Guard.”

Jaesa gazes up at her master, feeling uncertain.  
“The Emperor’s special troops?”

“That’s right. I’ve seen them on Dromund Kaas and Korriban before. They act both as his protectors and enforcers.” 

Jaesa has done well in hiding her true self among the Sith, just like Zal, but if the Imperial Guard has any good Force users, the risk of being discovered might increase drastically.   
“What…would they be doing here?”

Zal scowls faintly, and looks away from them. The idea of that the Empire is so heavily armed on a planet like this is somewhat unnerving.   
“I’m not sure. Perhaps the Republic is better equipped than we thought, or maybe they’re just here to make sure everything goes according to the Emperor’s plans. Nevertheless, it’s probably something important.”

Jaesa is about to respond when someone suddenly interrupts her.  
“Eh…my Lord! Excuse me!”  
They both turn around to see a man coming out from a corridor to the side, hurrying towards them. It’s a human, of course, with slightly dark skin. His light armor doesn’t really look like the typical soldier, more something custom made, albeit there is an imperial symbol on his shoulder. His face is also adorned with a sharp black tattoo.  
“Are you Lord Zal’riva?”

Zal and Jaesa stops and the Lord folds her arms, raising an eyebrow somewhat. He doesn’t look much like an imperial soldier at all, far too rough for that.  
“I am. And who’re you? Your accent isn’t imperial.”

“No uh, I wasn’t born in the Empire.”  
He catches himself then, realizing what the proper protocol must be and he bows slightly. Zal also notices how he lowers his voice a bit.  
“I’m Andronikos Revel, my lord. I serve lord Valcera. She…would like to speak with you.”

Now that is not a name she expected to hear.  
“Val? She’s here on the station?”

“Correct, my lord. If you have some time, I can escort you to her right now.”

Her matter is urgent but, for a meeting with a friend, it might be worth prolonging it just a bit. Besides, Val might be more informed of the situation.  
“Very well, mister Revel. Take me to her.”

The man swiftly turns around and starts leading them back through the corridor he just exited. On the way there, they walk past a few soldiers and other imperial personnel, approaching a set of corridors with temporary living quarters and offices. Andronikos stops by one of the doors and turns back to Zal and Jaesa, bowing deeply for them.  
“She’s waiting inside, my lord.”

“Thank you.”  
Zal approaches the doors and they instantly slide open. Both she and her apprentice find themselves walking straight into an unlit room, something she wasn’t quite ready for. Despite this however, she does feel a force presence inside. Her hand instinctively moves to her belt, but as she does, the lights turn on, blinding her momentarily, and as she grabs her lightsaber rather clumsily, she feels it being yanked out of her hand, through the use of the Force.   
Seconds later, a large mass of red muscles, sharp teeth and claws have forced itself onto her and tackled her against the wall, trying to pin her on it. 

Jaesa manages to avoid it, and draws her lightsaber, as well as igniting it, but she hears Revel’s voice from behind and the barrel of his gun against her back.  
“Don’t make a move, kid.”

By the desk in the back, holding Zal’s lightsaber in one hand, Valcera glances between the two Force users in her room, suspicion sharply reflected in those blue eyes.  
“Well then, now that we got that out of the way, I believe it’s time that I get some answers.”


	22. To demand the key

“Answers? I think I might have some damn questions of my own!”

“Be quiet.”  
Zal’riva frowns even deeper when she hears Valcera’s command. So swift and cold. Their eyes meet even though her little beast, Khem Val, is pinning her against the wall. She might be able to strike out against him with the Force, but she doesn’t seek to fight him.  
“I’m the one who ask the questions here, and you will provide the answers. Is that clear?”

Zal’s eyes turn down to glance at the lightsaber in Val’s hands. The other Sith notices and moves both of her arms behind her.   
“Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice, now does it?”

“You don’t.”  
She makes her way around the desk, so that she can stand in front of it, still quite a few meters away from the Sith pair. Jaesa is forced to sheath her own lightsaber.  
“So, it’s rather convenient, isn’t it? Just as I make my way to Taris, a few hours later you arrive at the same station. Didn’t think I’d expect this?”

“Expect what?”  
Zal doesn’t quite understand what’s going on. Val has been quite sly the few times they’ve spoken, and quite lovely company in private, but not since the very initial meeting as there been any hostility between them. 

“Do you think I’m stupid? I know who you work for, Zal’riva, and who that man is acquainted with as well. Baras vies for power and a seat on the Council. It’s no wonder they’d get involved.”  
The room is silent as Zal tries to search for the answers, as if to give some kind of explanation. A scowl appears on Val’s face.   
“Nothing to say to me, Zal? Your betrayal finally hitting home?”

“Excuse me? Betrayal? I’m not even sure what you’re ranting about!”   
She emits a grunt a moment later, as Khem growls slightly at her, pushing her harder against the wall.   
“As far as I see, you’re the one who’s bloody cornered us in here.”

“I know exactly what you intended to do, Zal. I don’t so easily fall for a trick twice.”

Zal sighs.  
“Twice? Last we spoke, I don’t remember tricking you at all. I’m here to kill members of the Republic, not you.”

She gets a snort in return.  
“Then why don’t I believe you?”

The mirialan then swiftly turns away from her, albeit with a slight look of doubt in her eyes. Her two cronies remain silent.  
“You’re paranoid, Val. What’s happened? Did someone attack you?”

There’s more silence from her, as she contemplates the situation. Moments later, she turns back, locking eyes with her once more.  
“You’re telling me that you have nothing to do with this? Then prove it. Allow one of my people here to go on board your ship and look through your ship’s logs.”

Something is clearly wrong, that much is obvious to her at this point. Zal doesn’t want to get in her way, and it doesn’t look like she has much of a choice anyway.  
“Fine. Then permit me to contact one of mine on the Tempest, and I’ll allow him to find anything that’ll make you believe me.”

Zal is then allowed to step away from the wall, although with Khem still fairly close to her, and bring up her holocom to send a message to Quinn, explaining the situation. He doesn’t sound all too happy about it, but Zal stresses the importance of that he must be allowed to browse their messages.   
Andronikos is then the one that Val trusts to head to the Tempest.   
The room goes silent after he’s left, and there’s an almost palpable tension when the three Sith gaze between one another.   
Val turns to eye Jaesa, before she extends her hand.  
“Your lightsaber.”

Jaesa herself takes a step back. She’s not eager to get into a fight, but she doesn’t want to stand unarmed either.  
“Why? I’m no danger to you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t consider you that much of a threat. But some threat still lingers while you have that weapon. Give it to me.”

The apprentice still feels uncertainty about this, but lets her master decide. Zal sighs faintly and then gives her a slight nod.   
“Do as she says, darling.”

Moments later, Jaesa bows her head somewhat to Zal and proceeds to take the hilt of her lightsaber and hand it over to Val. She grabs it swiftly and puts it into her other hand, now both of them behind her back.   
“Good girl.”  
When they’re standing close, she takes the opportunity to eye the young apprentice. Well, not that she looks that much younger than them, but still somewhat less experienced than the two Lords.   
“So, this is your apprentice.”

“Glad you noticed.”  
The tone of the twi’lek makes her sound less than amused, however. Val doesn’t seem to care.

“She’s pretty, I’ll say that much. She does look rather…timid, however.”

A sharp snort is now heard instead from Zal as she shakes her head. Jaesa herself doesn’t react much, merely folding her arms.   
“You wouldn’t say that if you saw her in a fight.” She gets a certain look from Val then.  
“…not a fight we were looking for, by the way.”

“We shall see, won’t we?”  
As Valcera heads back towards her desk, letting the other three stay where they are, of course keeping an eye on the young apprentice, she opens one of the desk drawers and puts the lightsabers within. She doesn’t really have much room for them on her clothing, except for putting them well in sight for the two apprehended women.   
The minutes go by, without much being said. Zal tries to get eye contact with the mirialan a few times, but gets ignored. Finally, Val’s holocom emits a noise and she answers, seeing the image of Andronikos. 

“Been looking through their database, my lord. Some interesting stuff in here, although far too much for me to scan fully.”

“Never mind that. Did you find anything on Thanaton?”

He shakes his head briefly.  
“Not a thing. It seems they were telling the truth, or deleted such information before I could look around, but I think some sort of trace of it would be left in that case. There’s nothing.”

Zal sighs deeply.  
“As I told you.”

In the meantime, Val scowls and her eyes wander away, searching her mind for answers instead.  
“Then someone must’ve faked a message from my contacts. Means we have more problems than I initially thought. Brilliant…”


	23. The dawn waits ahead

Turning around to the door one last time, Zal’riva glances at her apprentice standing there as she exits the office. Jaesa has a doubtful look in her eyes, but Zal gives her a reassuring wink. Then the doors close and the two Sith Lords are left alone. Valcera has already proceeded to sit down behind her desk, crossing her legs and leaning her arms against it.   
“I guess it’s time we solve this whole mess now.”

The twi’lek turns back to her companion with a sombre expression. Her arms fold, but she doesn’t sit down just yet.  
“I think that would be best, yes. You surprised me, to say the least.”

A sigh is emitted by Val and her eyes closes while she rubs one of her hands across her forehead.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry for all that, but I had to take certain precautions. I did honestly believe my contacts and that you were coming for me. It did seem kinda…convenient, after all.”

Was there a traitor working behind her as well then, just as with Val? She frowns at this prospect, thinking that they both might’ve been duped.   
“Tell me of these contacts.”

She opens her eyes, blue colliding with purple.  
“It was someone from the Order. Or at the very least, that’s what I believed…”

“Could it have been a false message? Was it text or an actual holo message?”

Opening one of her desk drawers, Val pulls out a datapad and puts it on the desk. Zal snatches it up and starts looking through it.  
“Text, but it was through an encrypted channel. Very few people know about the details for it, or should anyway.”

“Is this the only one that the Order uses to contact you?”

“No, this was from a certain channel that I use with someone I contact quite frequently. They’re not one of the main members of the Order, simply someone that’s easy to contact and that I can- …well, could trust, or so I thought.”

The message itself on the datapad doesn’t give Zal much more to go on. It mentions that the Sith was coming here at around this time, and that she was supposedly going after Val, while pretending to be here to eradicate the Republic.  
“Should we launch an investigation on this?”

Val simply shakes her head briefly.  
“No, there’s no need. I already know who’s coming after me.”

Putting down the pad, Zal moves closer and sits down sideways on the desk, eyes still on her companion.  
“Thanaton?”

“Exactly. His plan to get rid of me started a little while ago now.”

“And you think he found out what I was doing and used it against you?”

The mirialan snorts, grabbing the datapad and changes the view to glance at some older messages.  
“I don’t think that was very hard. If he managed to get a hold of this asset, then it probably wasn’t very hard to learn that the two of us were acquainted. And Baras didn’t keep very quiet about that you were coming here, trust me.”

“I see.”  
Zal rises from her seat on the desk and starts pacing around the room.  
“Tell me about this…feud with Thanaton. Fighting against a Dark Council member isn’t exactly a great idea.”

“Yes thank you, I’m quite aware of that.”  
The annoyance in Val’s voice is almost palpable. She’s most likely stressed out. Having a dangerous enemy might do that to her after a slip up like this.  
“I don’t really have much choice, though. Recently, my old master, Darth Zash, tried to kill me.”

Looks of both surprise and concern flash across Zal’s face.   
“She tried to kill you? I thought it was usually the student who went after the master…”

“Well, I dunno, maybe she wanted to break from tradition.”  
She doesn’t smile when she says this, despite the somewhat humorous remark.  
“But no, she was trying to use me for a ritual to strengthen herself.” She raises a hand before any comments arrive.  
“Don’t ask me anything further about it, as it’s more complex than that, but it doesn’t matter. She wanted to destroy me and that’s what we stopped.”

“Very well. And then?”

“And then, that bloody bastard, Thanaton, said he needed to get rid of me. Said that he needed to destroy Zash’s entire powerbase after what she did and that included me, because of ‘tradition’. Naturally, I wasn’t about to allow that.”  
She lifts her hand up to her neck, scratching it slightly.  
“It…might’ve succeeded but, he underestimated certain…rituals that I’ve gone through myself, prior to this.”

Zal raises an eyebrow. What exactly has she been getting herself into?  
“…rituals?”

“Eh, best not to ask, dear. It’s just…a little bit complicated. Suffice to say, that’s why I’m here too. I’m looking for more ways to strengthen my own power so that I can take him down.”

Her eyes linger on her companion. She’s had to fight some tough bastards so far, but to fight a member of the Dark Council is not something she’d expect to do herself. At least, not yet.  
“Is there any way that I can aid you?”

Despite the worry that lingers within, Val looks up and gives her a faint but genuine smile.  
“I wish that it was, but I doubt you can. Not right now. But I wouldn’t mind if you’re available sometime in the future, in case I would.”

Zal approaches the desk once more, smiling as she extends her hand and touches her friend’s.  
“You know you can count on me. And that’s a promise. I’m not going to join with Thanaton anytime soon.”

Val’s lips curl up into a smirk for the first time since they arrived.  
“Right now, I’m willing to believe you.”  
Their fingers stay close for a few moments, until she stands up and moves around the desk.  
“So, your apprentice. I suppose I didn’t give her much of a first impression. Think I can get another shot at that?”

“Certainly, darling.” Zal winks and puts her hand behind the other Sith’s back and starts leading her towards the exit once more. “She has a neat little trick too, that I think you’ll like.”


	24. Like a rainbow of demise

Blaster fire race across the field towards her, lighting up the area around her in the relative darkness. Her lightsaber swivels about, blocking or deflecting every shot as she run towards her opponents. She can’t see their faces as their helmets cover their entire faces, but despite that she can sense that there’s not much fear in them. There’s probably some; it’s almost impossible to avoid that on the battlefield, both for them and for her, but they’re brave nonetheless to face something they know will lead to their ultimate demise. Worthy of some kind of respect perhaps. 

Moments later, the constant crashing noises of their weapons colliding stops as one large slash ends the first person’s life, with a cut through the midriff. The first time she committed to these kinds of actions with a lightsaber, it felt like time stood still. She realized then how much more personal it felt to end another being’s life with a lightsaber than with a blaster rifle. Back in the slave squads on Dromund Kaas before all this, she never got that chance. They weren’t permitted any real close combat weapons. It was the rifle or your hands; decide quickly or hit the dirt, face first. 

And it’s not even been that long, perhaps a year or two, since she started doing all this, and she’s already begun to forget all that. Forgetting the emotions of uncertainty and disgust, mixed together into a cesspool with excitement and fascination of her own power. Now, it simply happens. There’s no time to think, just on to the next kill. 

Zal’riva hadn’t intended to fight against the Republic in this battle, as she had a specific mission to take down the War Trust, but the journey through Taris had taken her to a minor outpost together with her companions that were now being attacked. While Jaesa and Vette were checking up on some information in another base, she’d gone to scout ahead with Quinn. There were certain people she needed to talk to and she’d heard an interrogation had happened as well that she wanted to get more direct answers from. Unfortunately, that’s when the Republic launched a sneak attack. What else were there for her to do, but to go on the defensive?   
With Quinn behind her, doing his best to provide both suppressive fire and medical support, she’d done her utmost to aid the Imperial troops. It’s become pretty clear that they weren’t expect a Sith of her calibre to be present at this location either. Still, as she wins her own fights, the rest of the defenders aren’t doing very well. She may not be so certain of winning the battle itself. 

As decisions and feelings soar through her mind, she suddenly hears explosions at the Republic assault’s flank, which makes her glance up from her fight.  
“What is that? More enemies incoming?”

Quinn, who’s busy with putting kolto to a fallen soldier, manages to assess the situation at the same time.  
“It doesn’t seem like it, my lord. It appears the Republic are being flanked.”

Zal tries to get a better look, when she sees a few rockets slamming into a Republic walker.  
“By who?”

“I do not know, my lord. Perhaps we should take a closer look?”

She nods at him and raises a hand.   
“Stay here and coordinate this side of the defence. I’ll take the other and see if we can’t use this advantage.”

“As you say, my lord”, he responds as he quickly gets up and orders a few people up on the turrets where some soldiers had recently been shot down. Quinn seems to think now is the time to counterattack properly. 

In the meantime, Zal turns her charges towards the left side of the Republic’s assault, hoping that they can use the surprise attack to turn the battle around and the Imperial soldiers who are left, seemingly take heart in that they’ve got a chance now.   
Her attacks cut down Republic soldiers in her path and she focuses on another one of the walkers which is putting up heavy fire on their base. That’s when she sees one of those that’s aiding her from the flank coming towards it too. It’s someone in a full heavy red and white armor. The individual approaches her location in a swift run, and with a twin set of blaster pistols, aid her in gunning down what infantry support the walker has. Then together, the two of them end its threat; Zal slicing up one of its legs, which of course requires a bit of effort as it’s got rather sturdy ones, while the newcomer bursts up to its side with a rocket boost from a jet pack, planting sticky bombs further up on two legs. As they escape, they feel the ground shaking beneath them as the explosives go off and the walker crashes to the ground. 

With a look of satisfaction, she eyes the smoking and burning metallic carcass and then glances at her partner in this effort. The person in question grabs their helmet, pushing two buttons on the side of it and with a whizzing noise, it slides off. Underneath, it reveals a pair of familiar predatory yellow eyes and red hair.   
“The Grand Champion? I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Jovana grins at her and punches her shoulder. It doesn’t really affect her much – they’re both wearing heavy armour.  
“Neither did I expect you to be around. Didn’t know you guys liked to have fun too.”

Zal raises one of her eyebrows. She has an interesting definition of ‘fun’.  
“Well, I’m on a mission here on Taris. This just happened to get in the way.”

“Well, so am I! Sort of. Tell you what – we chase off these Reps, we can talk it about it over drinks.” She lifts up her helmet to put it on again, but stops in her tracks and glances at her with a smirk before doing so.   
“If you get more kills than me, I’ll pay for the drinks.”

“That’s…rather macabre, isn’t it?”

The hunter’s helmet slides on like a perfect fit and soon, her pistols are back in her hands.   
“Hey, if you wanna pay, be my guest!”

As Jov rushes ahead, Zal sighs and goes after her, knowing that she can’t really display weakness. A Sith can’t really just roll over for a hunter. Not too easily, anyway.


	25. Praise with a drink

The NCO assigned to supplies management is looking through the list of equipment used, doing a thorough check of the inventory when the doors slide open behind him and two sets of heavy boots walk inside, making him turn around.  
“Hey you, I want one of those boxes.”

The NCO turns and glances towards one of the more expensive boxes of liquor assigned to a private stash of the leading officer in this outpost. He then peers back to the dark-skinned woman in heavy armor in front of him, handing her a confused look. She’s not even in Imperial uniform.  
“Eh, sorry. Whomever you are, I can’t do that. This is part of the Major’s private sta-…“

“Yeah yeah, I know. But she’s authorizing it.”  
Jovana points back at the taller twi’lek who remains a few meters behind her. Zal’riva isn’t as sure about their endeavour but she did promise she’d fix her a drink.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

The NCO eyes her sceptically, but then notices the lightsaber and snaps up a salute.  
“Oh, m-my lord! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice at first. Are you sure you…wish to take this? It’s rather expensive and-“

Jovana simply smirks and points at her again.  
“It’s okay, she’ll compensate with her own credits.”

Zal gets a look from the soldier and she sighs, shaking her head.  
“…that’s right. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your CO does not blame you for this.”

“If…if you say so, my lord. It’s yours then.”

He then pushes a few buttons on a datapad to authorize the extraction, and Zal makes sure to send over enough credits, while Jovana grabs the box and then pats Zal’s shoulder on the way out.  
“Good woman. Now then, let’s find some place to open this thing up.” 

After it’s all paid for, the two of them head towards the closest set of barracks where they might be able to sit down in an empty office, as the outpost have lost a few of its officers.   
They grab whatever mugs they can find and pour up some to drink. It’s something rather strong, but has a nice sweet taste to it. Jovana grimaces slightly.  
“Bah, too sweet. Still, got a sting to it at least.”

Zal snorts, hearing the bounty hunter complain after she paid that much for it. She, on the other hand, quite enjoys the taste.   
She takes a seat on one of the chairs, while Jov has placed herself behind the desk.   
“So, mind telling me what brings such a well-known bounty hunter to Taris? I wouldn’t have thought a warzone was your territory. Or well, not such an inconsequential one.” 

Jov turns her eyes and studies the twi’lek for a moment, before smirking.  
“Tsk, I hang out on the battlefields at times. There’s always some Imp who’ll pay well for some dangerous job.” She takes another swig of her drink. “But truthfully, I’ve got a mission of my own here. Can’t really talk about it, though. Mandalorian secrets, ya see.”

That confuses Zal a bit. Last she heard, she was just an independent hunter.  
“Mandalorian? I didn’t know you were part of any clan.”

Jov’s face turns into a somewhat proud grin then.  
“I wasn’t, not until a few months back. Mandalore himself invited me to his clan after my victory in the Great Hunt.”

“Oh, I see. I suppose that must be…quite an honor?”

She puts down the glass and pours some more for herself, despite the prior comments about it.  
“You could say that, yeah. And now I’m here regarding Mando business. As I said, can’t really talk about it. You guys pay me, but not to reveal personal stuff.”

It sounds interesting to the Sith, but not enough for her to actually pry. She simply shrugs.  
“Fair enough. Your business stays yours, I suppose.”

“Appreciate it. Might I ask why you’re here yourself?” She smirks a bit once more. “Haven’t possibly taken Thana’s challenge as well, have you?”

Zal was about to answer the first part truthfully. She doesn’t really need to hide what she’s about to do, not to this hunter. They don’t know each other that well, sure, but she seems to enjoy fighting the Republic just as much as any imperial, probably for the credits. But at the last part, her expression changes into a confused one.  
“I’m sorry, who?”

“Thana Vesh. Haven’t heard of her? I mean I hadn’t, but she’s a Sith so I figured you might have.”  
Jov smirks, takes a large swig of her drink again. “When I got here, there was some big Darth guy who got in contact with me. Said he’d want to hire me for some strikes against the Republic. I mean I got a task to do, but I didn’t mind a side track that was worth my time for a lot of creds.   
After the first job, I met up with this snappy girl. Brown hair, green eyes, some tattoo over her right eye. Quite good looking, but most of all, it’s very amusing and easy to piss her off. She’s got a temper and really likes to compete. So, who better to take her down than the best hunter in the galaxy?”

From the grin that Jov gives her, Zal can clearly see that she’s enjoying herself. She spoke the truth though, there’s no one by the name of Thana Vesh that she’s ever heard of. She heard that Darth Gravus was in charge of the forces here. Perhaps she works for him.   
“I see. Well, good luck with that I suppose. Just make sure not to step on any important toes. Can get on the bad side with the wrong people.”

Jov merely waves dismissively and smirks confidently.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t try to kill her or anything. No, I have a different prize in mind once she understands she’s been defeated.”  
The hunter raises her glass to the Sith, ignoring the suspicious look and pours the rest of the drink down her throat.


	26. To endure

The mission on Taris did not only turn out to be a success for Baras’ plans, through Zal’riva’s efforts; she also gained something for herself – a new comrade. Her team has now received another addition, with the man called Lieutenant Pierce. So far, they haven’t had that much time to speak, but she very much approved of his efficiency on Taris and gladly took him under her command. 

A few days after leaving the planet, Zal is on her way towards the Tempest’s training room, to let off some steam. There’s other ways to do that, of course, but today she feels like some physical exercising on her own might be for the best.  
It turns out she’s out of luck on that department however, as once she gets closer, she hears noises from the facility and when the door slides open for her, she sees it is already occupied by the latest member of her crew.  
Pierce is hammering one of the training dummies, wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top and boxing gloves. Zal steps inside and watches him in silence, seeing his body work. He’s got good moves, using his strength to deliver as much into his punches as he can. Had this dummy not been so reinforced, it probably wouldn’t have stayed on the ground. 

Pierce turns around towards her, after a few more punches.  
“Sorry m’lord, didn’t notice you coming in.”  
Despite stating this, he doesn’t appear that surprised. Might be that he saw her entering but chose not to react at first. 

She smiles faintly at him, having her own tank top, training sneakers and shorts on with a towel thrown over her shoulder.  
“That’s alright, Lieutenant. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“Ah, it’s fine. Just trying out your facilities while trying to stay in shape.”

She can relate to that. It’s much what she’d expect to do herself, in his situation. It’s almost only her or Jaesa who goes in here normally. She doesn’t know about Vette and if Quinn ever does, he enters when no one else is around.  
“And? Are they up to your standards, Lieutenant?”

He smirks and nods briefly.  
“They are, m’lord. Not the fanciest place I’ve ever seen, but they’re good. If you didn’t have this kind of room, I’d probably have requested that you add one.”  
Zal doesn’t comment but he gets a smile out of her as she nods.  
He sends a few casual jabs at the dummy while he looks at her and how she’s starting to stretch at the other side of the room, preparing for her own workout session.  
“I suppose the only thing I can complain about is the fact that I don’t have anyone really to spar with.”  
Her eyes glance over to the side then.  
“Unless you’d be up for a few rounds?”

She did come here to be alone, as it’s a good time to let her mind wander. However, getting her blood pumping might also be useful to her. She’s felt a bit tense after the whole War Trust thing, and the talk she had with Valcera before even entering Taris.  
Therefore, she changes her mind, smiling as she nods.  
“If you think you’re capable enough to spar with a Sith.”

He flashes a grin and shakes his head.  
“I think I will be, unless you intend to use a lightsaber. That wouldn’t be a very fair fight.”

Zal appears amused as well. Pierce certainly appears to be more of her type of soldier - a laid back one.  
“You may have trouble even with just gloves, Lieutenant. But let’s give it a try.”  
She heads over towards the storage containers in the room and fetches another set of gloves, as well as preparing her hands with certain equipment to place underneath them, to not damage her hands too much during the scuffling.  
She pushes them together to see that they fit well enough, nods to herself approvingly and then steps up to Pierce. They nudge gloves and then begin their session. 

After just a short bit of fighting, Zal is impressed by his speed. He’s not only quick but has good reflexes too and his defence is very sturdy. She gets the feeling that she surprises him too, perhaps not with her speed, but the strength she shows. She’s not built quite as large as him, but she is tall and obviously fit.  
“You’re good, for a Force user. Then again, I guess you’re special.”

Zal smirks to herself, blocking two of his jabs and delivers a quick punch to his side.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean huh? Saying I got an advantage?”

Grinning slightly, Pierce manages to block one shot and then dodge another before he retaliates.  
“You were a soldier prior to joining the Academy, right?”

The smirk on Zal’s face wanes somewhat as he mentions this, although she doesn’t appear upset.  
“I was. How did you know?”

The conversation continues every now and then after a few punches or jabs, not letting it distract their fighting.  
“It slipped out of the Captain while we were discussing my assignment. Wanted to prod him a bit, and it worked.”

She slips to the side and delivers a few quick jabs, but looks amused still.  
“I suppose that’s impressive enough. But it’s true, yes.”  
Zal is somewhat faster than him, but he keeps up with her despite that.  
“Although I think we have different backgrounds.”

“Why? Even if you were with the general army, you should have some experience in battles. Always some resistance out there.”

“I do have experience.”  
Her eyes go distant for a short moment, giving Pierce a chance to deliver a few quick hits, snapping her out of it and annoying her somewhat. Not because of him though, but because of herself letting such a thing slip.  
“I was in the 7th division, 16th battalion on Dromund Kaas.”

That makes Pierce step back somewhat from the fight, keeping his guard up just a bit, while the two of them stand there breathing heavily for several moments. He lets the silence linger while he processes this information, before he looks at her again.  
“The suicide squads.”

She slams her gloves together, although just somewhat out of irritation. Not as much as one would think.  
“That’s right.”

Pierce waits just a few more seconds, seeming as if he’s about to comment on it all. Then instead, he puts his guard back up and returns to the fray and the room is filled once more with the sounds of gloves slamming against either each other or skin.  
“No wonder I’m having such a hard time then. I’m fighting a survivor. One who smacked death square in the face.”

Zal smiles to herself in between the exchange of punches, appreciating the gesture even if it is exaggerated. She doesn’t give him any favours for that though and instead continues the onslaught.


	27. Life's label

The Tempest rumbles slightly as it shoots up from the atmosphere, leaving the vicinity and once it’s far enough away, it bursts into hyperspace as they’re off to another star system.   
They do honestly come there all too often and Zal’riva already thought that the Smuggler’s moon wasn’t a very pleasant place. It’s shiny, but underneath all that glimmer is a thick cloud of dirt.   
She thought about going into her own cabin to relax for a little, but realizes that there’s something else she ought to do. 

Strolling past some of the other living quarters, she finally reaches the correct door and knocks. Moments later, she hears a voice calling her in and she enters Vette’s room. She looks around, seeing the other twi’lek lying on her bed with a datapad in her hands. It’s unclear whether she’s reading something or watching images.   
Zal decides not to pry and instead takes a seat on one of the chairs at the opposite side.   
“Hello, Vette.”

“Hey boss.”

Well, at the very least her tone doesn’t sound that upset. She was very happy after what Zal had done back on Nar Shaddaa, but after that she’d gone off a bit on her own, together with the other person they’d met.   
Zal is no longer in her armor, instead sitting in some more casual clothes. The coat is still on, naturally.   
“So…Ce’na, huh?”

Finally, she hears a sigh that she might’ve expected.  
“Okay, here we go…”

Zal can’t help but smirk somewhat.   
“What? It’s a fine name.”

“Duh. I know, my mother gave it to me.”

“Something wrong with me using it then?”  
She crosses her legs while she leans back in her seat.

Vette struggles to get up and hasn’t quite met her companion’s eyes yet.  
“Well…it just sounds weird when you say it.” 

“And why’s that? I thought we were friends, after all.”

“Oh c’mon, we are. It’s just…” She puts down the datapad on a table close to her bed.  
“It’s a name I haven’t used since I was a kid. During all this time as a pirate, assassin and all that…it was just Vette. Same with my time here.”  
She positions herself differently once more, leaning herself back just a bit to support herself with her arms behind her on the bed.  
“Ce’na is more…you know, personal. I mean, I guess I don’t mind but, it just feels better if we stick with Vette. At least for now.”

Somehow, Zal can understand that sentiment. She hasn’t used an alias herself but then again, she’s just stuck with the name that was handed to her.  
“Does it mean anything? In Ryl, I mean.”

Vette finally turns to look at her and snorts, but her lips does twist into a smirk.  
“Does ‘Zal’riva’?”

Zal returns her rather amused look with her own.  
“I wouldn’t know. I don’t speak it. Never really got a chance to learn it back on Dromund Kaas.”

“Yeah, I guess they don’t exactly have tutors in a language that don’t mean shit to them.”  
Then she simply shrugs.  
“But to tell you the truth, I dunno if it does. Might have some ancient meaning, I guess, but it’s not something I’ve ever thought of. Doesn’t really matter, it’s my name.”

“I suppose that’s a reasonable attitude to have.”

Vette is about to comment further, but then sits up straighter again, crossing her legs and leaning her arms down over the top one while she studies Zal.   
“But hey…your name, I mean the first one, it’s a twi’lek one, right? Who gave it to you?”

Looking away from her friend, Zal turns her eyes towards some terminal nearby, to have something else to look at. It’s odd to speak of those times.  
“Some other slaves back in the compound. Not all of them were twi’leks but I knew about a handful. Some man, can’t remember his name, asked me about mine. Said I didn’t have one and he thought that was a shame. Everyone should have a name, an identity.”   
She lowers her eyes, starting to scratch the back of one hand with the other.  
“Him and the others started suggesting a few and I took the one I liked the sound of the most.”

Vette is silent, distant while she listens.  
“He’s not around anymore?”  
Zal shakes her head in response.  
“Huh. What about Vivees? That’s not twi’lek, at least.”

“Oh, it’s not.”   
She turns to her friend again, smiling.  
“It’s the name of the compound, probably something the owner came up with. Was given to me while I was chosen to join the suicide squads. It was easier for them so that they could divide us into teams. A compound and a number. The first names were simply something we stuck with so that we had something to call one another.”

At the thought of this, Vette grimaces somewhat. It’s clear that the two of them deal with their times as slaves differently.  
“Don’t you ever feel like going back there and just…you know, getting them out of there somehow?”

“How would I do that?”

“I dunno…buy them all. Or blow up the compound, kill all the guards and crap, set the slaves free and all that.”

Zal sighs and lifts her hand to scratch the back of her neck.  
“I’m not certain what good that would do. I don’t have enough credits to buy every slave in there. And attacking the compound would either get me killed, a lot of slaves killed or see to it that I have a lot more enemies to deal with in the Empire.   
No, I believe it’s better to deal with the core problem – the laws and customs of the Empire itself. We change that and eventually they’ll be freed. A lot will fall in the meantime but, I think it’s the best long-term solution.”

Her companion looks somewhat disapproving of her suggestion, but at the same time she realizes that there might be nothing else to do.  
“I…guess you’re right. Then again, it’s not really up to me. I just hope that this change you talk about actually happens.”

Zal nods curtly, looking at her friend, knowing that if she had her way, they’d see a lot more action against those compounds. In the end, it would probably hurt a lot of people. Perhaps save a lot of people too, but they might end up in the ditch later on.   
To change from the rather glum mood they’ve ended up in, she thinks of a distraction, smiling gently at her friend.  
“So, how about we grab something to drink and you can try to teach me a bit of Ryl, eh?”

Vette gives her a surprised look, but it soon turns into a delighted one instead.  
“Well, mine is kinda rusty but, I think I can give you a few pointers.”


	28. Shadowed deals

Over the many billions of worlds that span the galaxy, it has a lot to offer in terms of global climates, landscapes, sights and experiences. During her travels, Zal’riva feels as if she’s seen just about everything now, from planet (or moon) wide cities to gigantic swamps, from barren deserts to lush green fields and snowy mountains.  
Alright, there’s probably quite a lot of things she’s left to see, and nowhere is that more apparent than when she arrives on Hoth. It’s basically nothing more than a gigantic ball of ice. Perhaps it has some more things to it, but as she sets her feet on it, feeling the glare of the bright frozen ground in her eyes, she almost gets a longing for the heat of Tatooine, as maddening as that sounds.

While thinking that though, she realizes what a good experience it is. In a way, it’s more time for learning after all, as the Force always has new things to teach and exciting ventures to take her through.  
Once more, she’s out hunting a Jedi, albeit not quite in the same way as it was with Jaesa. No, this one she’ll probably have to kill, or at the very least capture to send to Imperial custody, as it’s a fully-fledged Jedi Master out to fight the Empire at all costs.

It’s quite a trek and there’s a lot to do, so she’s made sure to set out her people on working to aid her in this task. Although Vette and Quinn preferred to work from the ship, something that she suspected might happen. So, naturally, she placed both of them to help fix things in the station on the surface, while Pierce is to help hunt down some Republic resources. She takes Jaesa with her to go after the Jedi, thinking that two Force users together are more likely to locate him.

While riding on their speeders through the chaos of the icy world, the darkness starts to set down upon them. Remembering the briefing before the trip, she realizes that their cold climate survival kits probably won’t last long in the freezing cold of the night and so they search for the closest Imperial base.  
They end up in one outpost along the initial valleys from the Imperial headquarters, and drive inside to find lodgings for the night. Probably won’t be fancy, but anything to just get them some heat is good enough.

After arriving and arranging something with the assigned soldiers, Zal and Jaesa both overhear blaster fire in one of the base’s storage rooms.  
Jaesa throws her master a quick glance.  
“You think the Republic are attacking?”

Zal’s hand quickly move to her lightsaber as she frowns.  
“We can’t be sure of that. Might be pirates. Let’s have a look.”

They rush ahead through the corridors, and they end up seeing something they couldn’t quite have expected – instead of a battle for the defence of the base, they see two smaller groups of imperials fighting each other. It’s two on one side and at least half a squad on the other.  
Zal has her lightsaber drawn and ignited but stands still, uncertain of what to do.  
“What the blazes is going on here?!”

Both the groups send her looks and then it’s actually the more numerous group that speaks up.  
“Dammit…we can’t leave any witnesses! Take them down too!”  
They start firing at Zal and Jaesa; something that of course turns out to be a mistake. The Sith Lord frowns as she starts deflecting shots and then uses the Force to shoot herself forward through the air and lands with stomp that emits out a shockwave, sending two of the treacherous soldiers flying backwards. She manages to cut down the next one nearby her who’s stunned by the attack, while Jaesa comes up to help keep her flank covered. The two other imperial soldiers aid the Sith and together they bring down most of the attackers.  
Zal is about to take care of the last one, to use him for questioning and so utilizes the Force to hold and strangle him, hoping he will pass out.  
Unfortunately for both of them, he gets a sniper shot straight through his head and Zal sighs, dropping his body to the ground. She should’ve been quicker to call that order.

* * *

  
_Time for the introduction of another player character! This time it's my Imperial Agent, the female human cyborg Cierah Draconius._  
_The Imperial Agent storyline is definitely my favourite one, but I've just not had any good ideas of where to put Cipher Nine previously. Okay, I might have thought of a few on other worlds, but this one seemed fine as Zal could help her out._

* * *

Moments later, the two others step on out from their cover and join Zal and her apprentice. They decide to holster their lightsabers, and the soldiers lower their guns. Although as they come closer, Zal realizes that they’re most likely not from the general army – they don’t wear any armor that she recognises. One of them is a human woman, probably in a similar age as Zal. She’s got jet black hair, pale skin, one grey eye and the other hidden behind a metallic eyepatch. So, not just a human, but a cyborg. The rest of her body is clad in a light black and white armour with only a red imperial insignia on her shoulder. There’s a sniper in her hands as well.  
The other is an older male human, balding except a line of grey hair around the edges. He wears a similar armor as the former, but in grey and red colours instead. He’s also using some kind of tool on the woman, most likely distributing kolto to a wound on her side. They both try not to make a fuss out of it.

It is the woman, with quite a smooth and neutral voice, who speaks first. It seems she’s not hindered by her wounds.  
“Thank you, my lord. I believe you saved us from an uncertain fate.”

Zal isn’t feeling all too sure of that. There were already three corpses down on the ground when she and Jaesa entered. These two sustained only minor injuries in a fight where they were outnumbered several times over.  
“Well, it wasn’t quite intended as that. They attacked us too, after all.”

“Of course, my lord. But you did come to investigate and we are most grateful.”

Her tone and demeanour reminds her somewhat of Quinn, albeit even more slick.  
“Identify yourselves, soldiers.”

As the man finishes with the kolto, both of them stand up and bow respectfully to her.  
“Cipher Nine of Imperial Intelligence, my lord. This here is my associate, Doctor Lokin.”

He too smiles disarmingly at her.  
“An honor and a pleasure after that rescue, my lord.”

Internally, Zal sighs. Of course it’d be Imperial Intelligence, some of the people she is the least fond of dealing with.  
“Of course. I’m Zal’riva, enforcer of Darth Baras. You might wish to explain to me who those men were and why they attacked both our teams.”

The Cipher decides to speak for them. It’s likely that she’s in charge.  
“I would very much like to know that myself, my lord. You see, me and the good doctor headed out here to search for a man called Admiral Layek Davos. The Minister of Intelligence had sent me here to join in his expedition, but he set out before we arrived. We tried to pursue him and find some of his men, but as you saw here, they intended to kill us. With of course capture and torture first.”

Zal glances at the dead soldiers once more, a frown quickly forming on her.  
“So…we’re dealing with a traitor here.”

“It would seem so, yes.”

She shifts her eyes back to the two agents.  
“I understand that you’ll be dealing with this? Will you require any assistance? Me and my apprentice have assignments of our own here on Hoth, but if this situation is too dire, we wouldn’t mind going on a side track to help out.”

Nine shakes her head briefly, putting her arms in behind her back.  
“That will not be necessary, my lord. We still have certain leads we need to look up to find the Admiral’s location and we can’t really say how long that might take. It will only be an inconvenience for you and…well, Intelligence works best on its own.”

A polite way to tell them that the Sith will only be in her way. She has to smirk somewhat at that.  
“Very well, agent, we shan’t mess around with your business then.”

“I appreciate that, my lord.”

Zal folds her arms over her chest, tilting her head slightly.  
“Have you been here long, agent?”

“Not that long, my lord, but enough to have assessed the current situation on the planet.”

She nods and smiles. She’d have expected nothing less of someone from her organisation.  
“Splendid. Darkness is coming and I doubt either of us wishes to leave into the deadly cold of the night. Join me and my apprentice in our quarters. We’d like an update on how things are looking around here and we could share any information we have.”


	29. United oddities

This is such a bad idea.   
They were on a mission, a serious and dangerous mission that would be well enough to keep her full attention. She wasn’t sure what would happen if she didn’t. But at the same time, she’s a Jedi, and when others, especially those of the Republic, were in need…well she can’t just ignore them.   
That is why, despite a short time schedule and that it’s just a few hours left until darkness arrives upon this part of Hoth, Ktila grabs a speeder and starts leaving the base.   
She doesn’t get far however, as her trusted partner and sort-of-apprentice Kira, demands to come with her.   
“Master, do you know how stupid this is?!”

Ktila sighs, but also can’t help smiling. Despite these words, Kira still hops up behind her just before Ktila turns on the engines and speeds off out of the base, towards the west.   
“I know, but the outpost need those supplies.”

“They’ve got soldiers!”

“They’re frozen and hurt after the last attacks and having to defend this base, Kira. We are almost at full strength and we’re more than capable of helping them.”

She could be so stubborn, Kira thinks as she sighs in frustration.   
“And if we don’t finish our mission, then where will they be, huh? The Emperor might come here next week and just blow ‘em all up, because we were distracted!”

Both of them have put goggles and helmets on, as well as far warmer clothes than they usually wear. Ktila wants to look over her shoulder and give her a serious look of doubt, but she has to keep her eyes forward. It’s no road she’s driving on, but that only makes it way more dangerous not to check where she’s going.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Kira.”

“Just stop and think for a moment. This is crazy!”

“Isn’t that something I usually tell you?”  
Ktila smirks slightly as she hears Kira sighs and lean her head in defeat against her master’s shoulder.

“You know what? I blame that Sith. She’s a bad influence on you. She’s turned you into like…me. Actually worse than me!”

“I’m pretty sure I cared about helping people even before I met either of you, Kira.”

“Not in such a reckless way!”

“You didn’t know me much before I became a Knight.”  
Ktila scans the area, trying to find the route to where they’re going. The impulsive choice she decided to make this day has to do with the fact that they received a distress call. Apparently one of the supply vehicles that were delivering much needed medical aid and rations had been attacked by pirates. Seems they had forgotten about how dangerous the criminals could be on this world.   
Really, Ktila should’ve ignored it. She’s on a critical mission to locate a map that will help her and her fellow Jedi fight the Sith Emperor.   
But, this was serious too. Perhaps they could deal without her, she’s not sure, but she has the opportunity and the ability to help and in such a case, there’s no other choice. 

It’s uncertain if they’ll actually make it though, seeing as how even after a half an hour ride, they still haven’t reached their destination out among the icy wastelands. But perhaps that doesn’t matter. It is unfortunate to lose troops out here, but most of all, those supplies needs to get back to the outpost.   
It’s not all too long after this that Kira taps her shoulder and points to the side, trying to speak over the winds again.  
“There! I can see some smoke. Think it’s coming from a vehicle.”

Ktila turns the speeder around and decide to follow the smoke. When they arrive, much like they both expected, the Republic soldiers around the area are dead and the supplies are gone. However, it seems the pirates left a trail back to where they’ve camped. She supposes that they probably didn’t expect someone to come after them so soon.   
They get back on the speeder and follow the tracks, and another ten minutes later, they see some of the pirates, riding along both vehicles and on larger furry mounts. 

The speeder the two Jedi are on isn’t very silent unfortunately, and the pirates start firing at them on their approach. Despite Ktila’s best efforts, she doesn’t manage to avoid all the blaster fire and they feel how the speeder starts to shake as fire erupts from one of its sides.   
“Jump!” Ktila calls out to her apprentice and both of them drop from opposite sides as the speeder slams into some rocks further ahead and a small explosion shakes the ground somewhat. 

Her vision is black for just a few moments after her hard landing but once she opens her eyes, it’s not much better. It’s blurry, and she feels how her helmet has fallen off her. She probably should’ve strapped it on better. Adding to it, she feels something wet running down her forehead and moving her hand up to it and getting a glance at it, the results are quite clear. Just great, getting herself wounded before even being able to fight back.   
“Master! Hey, don’t you touch her!”  
She hears Kira in the background as she ignites her lightsaber, but she doesn’t hear her slicing anyone. 

A few moments later, she sees several of the pirates starting to surround her from afar, blasters at the ready. She hears one of them speaking through the mask over his face.   
“Don’t move, Jedi. Try to even touch that lightsaber and you’ll lose both arms.”

Ktila sighs deeply, lifting her arms somewhat. Not like she’s got a choice or anything. Her vision is returning slowly, but she’s not really in a good vantage point to mount a retaliation. Kira as well is at least 20 meters away, surrounded by even more pirates. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.   
“Alright…fine. You’ve got us. We surrender.”

That’s all she manages to say before she hears another explosion behind the pirates and then how several rapid shots fly through the air and takes down two of their foes. Just a few seconds later, she sees two figures jump forward and while in the motion, draw their weapons and cut down the first in their way.   
Panic ensues among the pirates as they begin to flee and shoot behind them to discourage their ambushers from following.   
To the side, Ktila notices Kira smirking and shaking her head before she joins the fray. 

She’s forced to turn around and instinctively move one of her hands towards her lightsaber as a tall figure steps up close behind her, blocking the sun somewhat. She sees Zal’riva’s smirking face look down at her.  
“We just continue to meet up in the strangest of places, my friend.”


	30. Why we struggle

“Ow!”  
Ktila turns her head away, trying to avoid the tool being put to her, but a hand to her arm stops her from moving away further. 

Zal’riva sighs and shakes her head slightly.  
“Listen, this will be much easier if you just stop squirming, alright?”

“Well, you’re not exactly gentle with that thing. It’s supposed to be used to heal, not tear up my skin.”

The twi’lek smirks to herself and then continues to administer some kolto to the Jedi’s wounds. It seems not only hear head, but parts of her back and right arm had taken some damage too. Zal had to remove parts of her armor and top, letting her sit in only her underwear for her upper body, while she did her best to help out.   
Not that they could do this out in the icy landscape, of course. Ktila had informed Zal what exactly was going on, and the three others who were mostly unharmed, had packed up supplies into one of the pirate’s vehicles and driven it away towards the imperial base which happened to be closer. Both Zal and Ktila agreed that taking it inside the base might not be the best idea, so they’d taken shelter in one of the outlying huts used for scouting, which the twi’lek had on a map and they decided to stay there for the night.   
“You know, some would say that pain is only a part of the healing process.”

She gets nothing but a snort in return from the chiss. Zal isn’t sure exactly what annoys the Jedi the most; the fact that she got herself stupidly injured over her own rash actions, or that she’s having to be patched up by a Sith. Zal offered Kira to do it, but for some reason she found it far more amusing to let a Sith help her master instead.   
Once it’s done, Ktila puts her shirt back on, but lets the armor remain on the floor for now. She turns around to face her rescuer.   
“Thanks. You know…for all of it.”

Zal smiles and grabs a bag nearby, checking their supplies.  
“Don’t mention it. Just lucky that we were here at all. Guess the Force must’ve had something in mind for both of us.”

The Jedi simply nods in return, but Kira smiles as she’s sitting next to Jaesa on the other side of the hut.  
“Yeah, that was kinda amazing luck to have you here. I mean it’s one thing to be at the same planet at the same time, but another to just happen to be in the same area as well.”

Jaesa looks at the former padawan, as always with a gentle smile when in the company of these two.  
“Well, it’s not that strange. After all, the Republic and Empire are pretty much going for the same goals on this world, it seems. For instance, there’s that big ship graveyard several miles from here.”

Kira raises an eyebrow, somewhat amused.  
“What, are you saying you two are here to scavenge or something?”

Jaesa smiles and shakes her head.  
“Do we look like scavengers?”

That gives Kira a sort of sly expression and she smirks as she leans closer.  
“You know that just opens up for me to make a really cruel comment about Sith, right?”

“Mhm. But I know you’re just too caring to hurt our feelings like that. And you wouldn’t want to be mean to your saviours, right?”

Kira can’t help but laugh softly and the eyes of both their masters glance at them for a little bit, before they face each other again. Zal sees that Ktila is noticeably in less high spirits and it’s not completely obvious why. It can’t just have been the attack. She decides to lower her voice somewhat, to leave the two others out of the conversation.  
“Something wrong? We will get the supplies back to your base, you know.”

Ktila remains silent for a few moments, her gaze remaining still towards the ground before she slowly shakes her head.  
“No it’s…it’s not that.” She fidgets with her hands a bit, trying to find the right words.  
“I heard what happened at Taris. Feels like a massacre by the reports.” Those red eyes slowly glance up to meet with Zal’s.   
“You told me a while back that you might be heading to Taris. Were you…present?”

Now it’s her time to look away. They’d tried not to speak all too much about their own actions or what repercussions they might have. Mostly they just share information, experiences and perhaps sometimes opinions. But the fight on Taris was clearly unfair and the reason for doing it…well, Ktila is unlikely to approve.  
“What would you say if I was?”

There’s either something that’s happened to her Jedi friend very recently that’s made her think like this, or perhaps she’s doubting their cooperation.  
“I would say I hope you did your best to minimize losses. For both of our sides.”

Zal sighs, shaking her head. It feels like she’s disappointing Ktila and somehow that makes her feel guilty.  
“It wasn’t that easy, Ktila. It was a battlefield.”

The chiss slowly frowns at her.  
“A battlefield? The Republic came to remake a settlement that was destroyed by a Sith long ago.”

“Well, then they brought a lot of soldiers with them to make this happen.”

“Of course they did. How else would they defend themselves against the danger of that planet? You’ve seen it, Zal, you know what crap has grown there in the aftermath.”

She holds rations in her hands, wanting to distribute them to everyone, but she doesn’t really feel like eating. The two humans have quieted down as well.  
“I know…I know. I just meant that, it’s basically in Imperial territory. Moving troops in there was bound to make them turn their eyes to it.”

“So? The Empire didn’t care for that world. Have you seen the reports? They just wanted to blow it all up. Again.“

Zal looks down towards the objects in her hand. For Jaesa, this is both interesting and somewhat disheartening to see. It’s unusual for her master to be trodden upon this way. Not that it was bad to feel guilty for one’s actions, of course. She wasn’t too proud over the events on Taris either, but Zal did her best.   
“It’s not all gone, Ktila. They’re still fighting.”

“I know that. And it’s likely to continue. At this rate, maybe something will grow there again, but it’ll probably take a long while with the Empire doing everything to mess things up.”

The response doesn’t come from Zal, but rather from Jaesa instead, in a calm tone.  
“Master Zal’riva did everything she could though. She still performed her task on that world, but she kept casualties to a minimum. Took prisoners instead, whenever possible.”

Ktila gives Jaesa a look, seeing the honestly in her eyes. She looks back at Zal but there’s nothing else coming from her.   
She sighs and closes her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Zal. I shouldn’t be angry at you. I know we’re both trying to change things. I just…”

“No.” The Sith meets with her eyes again. “It’s alright. I understand your feelings in this and I can’t honestly say my actions always help out, with the missions I have. If I could get out of serving Baras…perhaps things could change.”

Ktila lets those words linger, while the two of them look at each other, trying to read one another or just gain an understanding. She slowly nods then, moving her hand to her friend’s.  
“I think we should eat something.”

\--------  
 _Right, so this chapter is rather long, mostly because it had another part. Originally this was written a few chapters later as a supplement, because I thought of this after them, but since it belongs here in the timeline, might as well just add it here. It's shit, but so am I._  
\-------

As their two master’s fuss with one another over the events prior to their arrival, as well as sharing some information and stories, it gives the two other women in the hut some time to themselves as well.   
The hut itself isn’t really that big of course, but it’s large enough so that if they speak in hushed voices, it’s possible they won’t be overheard. Jaesa is pretty sure that her master won’t care either if she talks with the other apprentice. No wait, that’s padawan. It’s odd that she’s already starting to forget that she herself used that title not too long ago.   
Her eyes roam somewhat over her companion, searching for some evidence of damage.   
“Hey eh…Kira?” 

The padawan had been silent for a little while now, mostly watching the Sith and Jedi opposite her discuss things. Surely that should’ve been rather boring, but to her they were, in fact, quite amusing. With how they argue and ridicule each other in a friendly manner, one might think they’ve been friends much longer than they actually have.   
She almost forgot about the apprentice next to her, when she hears her voice.  
“Hmm? What’s up?”

Kira notices how Jaesa tilts her head, looking her over. What’s she searching for?   
“I was just wondering if you needed some patching up as well. I mean, did you get any injuries?”

She’s not fully surprised at the concern being shown; after all, she’s met this apprentice before and seen that there’s still a lot of light left within her. But hey, she can take care of herself.  
“What? Oh no, I’m good. Those bastards couldn’t get a shot in on me. Well, maybe a bruise or two after we jumped off but, nothing serious.”

There’s a stern look in Jaesa’s eyes when the two meet.  
“Those bruises may get worse if you don’t get them looked at, you know. Better safe than sorry.”

Kira simply smirks at her and shakes her head.  
“Look, Jaesa, I’m fine. I’m a Jedi for crying out loud. We can handle ourselves, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Trying to look tough, naturally. She’d come to expect that from Carsen. She wants to be respected, to be seen as a proper Jedi Knight. Jaesa thinks she deserves to be, but at the same time, she’s got to lay down some of that recklessness.   
Her eyes turn somewhat mischievous when Kira isn’t watching. She can’t know for sure if this is the right side, but she’s going to give it a try. Quickly then, she moves her hand forward and applies pressure to the padawan’s abdomen. It does get the reaction she hoped for and Kira twitches and gasps as she tries to get away from the pain she feels.   
“Oww! Shit, don’t do that!” 

The cry makes the women at the other side turn to them in surprise. Zal’riva gives them both a look.  
“…what are you doing, Jaesa?”

Jaesa merely shows her master a disarming smile.   
“Just trying to prove a point, master.”

The knight and the Lord gazes at one another, but decides to leave them alone. However, Jaesa does get a glare from Kira.  
“…you could’ve done so without poking me.”

“Could I? You did seem very certain of your invincibility”, Jaesa comments before grabbing some kolto from her bag. She’s sure now that the redhead will see it her way and when she turns back, she gives her a nod.   
“Well? Open up and let me treat those bruises. I doubt that pirates or imperial soldiers will be as gentle with their prodding.”

Kira continues to glare at her for several seconds, before sighing as she finds herself clearly defeated. Then she starts opening her brown robes, and pulling up her shirt somewhat, so that Jaesa gets access to her side. She shivers just a bit too, because of the cold. The hut is artificially heated of course, but that doesn’t mean it’s that warm. It’s just not as freezing cold as it is outside.   
She even gasps when the slick medical liquid is applied to her skin.  
“Hey, go a little easy on me, will ya?”

Jaesa can’t help but smirk. It’s almost unfair how easily she is winning.  
“I thought a strong and fierce Jedi like yourself didn’t need a gentle hand.”

With Kira being far too annoyed, she chooses not to respond nor to do anything really but glare at the apprentice while she aids her. She’s not really that angry, but she does not enjoy humiliation, no matter how cute the one causing it might be.   
Afterwards, the two of them receive something to eat from Zal. Just military rations, but it’s certainly better than nothing. Kira decides to resume their conversation at this point.  
“So, how’s shorty doing?”

Jaesa turns to Kira and chews on the portion in her mouth, waiting to respond until she’s done.   
“Wait, who?”

Kira on the other hand, does not seem to mind speaking with her mouth half full.   
“Oh c’mon. You know, a certain companion of yours with a short fuse and inferiority complex?”

The apprentice barely stops herself from laughing, trying to remain calm.  
“I assume you’re not talking about yourself”, a comment which makes Kira immediately replace her amused expression with a frown, “so I’m guessing you mean Vette. She’s fine, as far as I-“  
She then slightly scratches her cheek.  
“Well okay, maybe not that fine. She…didn’t really feel like coming down here. Master Zal naturally dragged her down here anyway.”

That gets Kira’s spirits right back again, a gleeful smirk appearing on her lips.   
“Ohh, ice too much for the little trickster, huh? Tsk, should’ve figured she wasn’t meant for tough places like this.”

Jaesa smiles, but she does feel she has to defend her friend’s honor somewhat. They’re in the same crew after all.  
“Well…she’s performed admirably so far. I mean, she didn’t want to come out here but, she’s helping out back at the base, together with Quinn.”

“How is staying back in the warm cosy base any braver than fighting out here in the cold?”

“Well, let’s just say that the imperial headquarters here wasn’t doing all too well when we arrived.”

Much the same as with the situation for the Republic, it sounds like. But Kira doesn’t see the necessity in telling Jaesa about that. Instead she leans closer, putting her hand down on the floor next to the apprentice, smirking at her.  
“I see. Empire not doing so well, huh? Kinda expected, I’d say. You sure you don’t wanna switch back to the winning side again, Willsaam? I think we might have some open spots for you.”

She has to twitch and pull back, when an amused Jaesa pokes the same side as before, albeit gentler this time.   
“Thank you for the kind offer, Kira, but I think we’ll manage. After all, I seem to be able to take care of bruised up knights anyway.”

Kira smiles and scratches her neck, realizing another defeat.   
The two of them continue to have a few nice sets of conversations for a couple of hours, and also talk a bit with their masters.   
Once evening arrives however, it’s time to get some rest. They gotta get up early in the morning to drive off with the supplies after all. While studying their equipment, Kira gets an idea that she thinks she can work with.   
“Hey Jaesa, isn’t it…you know, kinda cold in here?”

Jaesa is placing her own arrangements out on the floor, trying not to spread it too much. She wants to feel comfortable, but she’s assuming the others wants to be as well. No need to take too much space.  
“Hmm, now that you mention it, yes it is kind of chilly.”

It’s working, from the sounds of it. Best to take it easy, however.  
“Yeah, it is freezing cold outside after all. The heating system in here doesn’t make up for all of it.”  
She’s eyeing the stuff that Jaesa has already put out. Trying to be orderly, even when out in the field – perhaps that’s to be expected.  
“So, I was thinking uh…perhaps we should put our sleeping arrangements together? Sharing heat here might be, you know, advantageous.” 

She gets a slight look of surprise from the apprentice.   
“You…wanna sleep in the same bed?”

Kira clears her throat. The flustered look is just from the cold. Naturally.  
“Eh, well yeah. You know, to preserve heat! It’s the only logical thing, right?”

Jaesa looks down on the sheets again, and it does look like putting them together might give more space. Although, by lying so close to each other, they won’t really need all of it. A small smile appears on her lips.  
“We could try it, I suppose.”

The smile she gets in return from Kira is quite a bit brighter. A few minutes later, when they’ve put whatever arrangements they have together on the floor, they both soon slip in under the sheets. They let their robes mostly remain on. It’s far too cold to get out of them here.   
There’s a few awkward seconds when they don’t quite know how to place themselves, until Kira decides to strike and slips her arms in around Jaesa’s waist, resting her head on the other’s shoulder. Jaesa is the one to pull the blanket over them, having her back against the padawan.  
“Is this…comfortable?”

With a small smile, and somewhat reddened cheeks, Jaesa nods.   
“Yeah…it feels nice. It’ll preserve a lot of heat, I’m sure.”

Kira’s lips form a victorious smile as she closes her eyes.  
“It definitely will. Sleep well, Jaesa.”


	31. Certain rules

She lifts her rifle from her back, looking through the scope carefully from afar. The targets are certainly still in place. Seems they haven’t suspected anything yet.   
“You see them?” she speaks calmly and somewhat quietly to her companion. One can never be certain what words the winds carry.

He on the other hand, sits only with a pair of binoculars in his.   
“Aye, I do. Your suspicions may have been correct, Cipher.”

“They usually are.” Spoken with confidence but also with certainty. Something is certainly going on here.   
The twi’lek Sith had helped her back in the base. Saying she was saved may be an exaggeration. She had the situation under control, mostly. But there was some degree of aid being given, she’ll give them that. Still, she can’t help but think that it was about more than just a simple helpful gesture. Constant paranoia; both a side-effect and a useful tool for an Intelligence agent. 

Doctor Eckard Lokin, her companion on her current mission, glances sideways at her with a somewhat amused expression, but then continues to watch through his tool. Her facial expression rarely changes, as she’s able to keep it in check, but he won’t tell anyone she has no sense of humour.   
“That chiss, she doesn’t quite look to be from the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force.”

“She doesn’t, does she?”

Through the binoculars, he eyes both her and the companion, another human just like Lord Zal’riva’s apprentice. It seems all of them are equipped with lightsabers. Could prove a problem.  
“She could be a Sith, I suppose. One we don’t know about.”

Cierah Draconius, codenamed Cipher Nine, lowers her rifle and peers out over the landscape. She pushes her hand very softly against the technological eyepatch over her left eye. It opens up and starts scanning the area; getting readings on wind, temperature, different movements in the area and so forth. It is equipped with quite a few settings.   
“She could be, yes. But she’s not.”

Eckard glances at his companion, tilting his head.  
“Oh? Enlightening me then, Cipher.”

“We have a file on her. She goes under the name Ktila, without any known last name or whatever chiss usually use. It might be a shortening, or she’s never cared to get one. We have only speculation and what reports we’ve been able to attain in the field.   
Among the Jedi she’s also known under the title “Hero of Tython”. She and her crew saved it from total annihilation against Darth Angral’s assault just a few months ago. 

While he’s certainly intrigued, he simply nods as it’s handed to him.  
“Impressive. However, that also marks our dear Sith Lord as a possible traitor.”

“It certainly does.”  
She throws her rifle back over her shoulder, pulling up her hood once more.  
“So let’s go and find out some more, shall we?”

\-----------------------

Zal and Jaesa help their two Jedi companions loading up some of the supplies they decided to store inside the tent during the night. Ktila seems to think it’s best to leave as early as possible and while Zal agrees it’s a good idea, she prefers if the two could stay a bit longer. But they’ll have more times to speak in the future. Hopefully.  
On their way back and forth, Ktila and Zal eventually ends up side by side.  
“So, are you going to inform me what you’re doing here on Hoth?”

The chiss grabs a strap attached to a box and holds it up so that she can place it around her shoulder.  
“No, I can’t.”

“You can’t? That’s new.”

Ktila sighs, closing her eyes as they walk.   
“It’s classified information, Zal. Highly so, in fact.”

Somehow, Zal feels almost a bit offended at that. She snorts.  
“Are you telling me you’ve never handed me classified information before? Come on now.”

“Zal…this time it’s different, okay? It’s the kind of stuff that I have to keep secret.”

They get to the vehicle and Zal lowers the package she’s holding into the stolen White Maw vehicle, and then helps with Ktila’s as well. She doesn’t need help, but Zal offers it anyway. There’s a somewhat different look on her face though, almost sombre. Ktila notices it, fairly easily.  
“Even for a friend?”

The chiss sighs again. Dammit, why is she making this so hard? Ktila stops and leans her arms against the side of the vehicle. She’s not tired, not physically anyway, but it still doesn’t quite feel right. After a few seconds of silence, she stands up straighter again, looking up at her friend and steps closer. Closer than she usually does and she lowers her voice.  
“Look, I’d want to talk to you about this, I really do. But this time…it’s the kind of thing that has to be kept in and among the Jedi. I trust you, Zal, I do. But if this got out further…I’m not certain it’s a mission we can continue with.”  
She looks like she’s about to stop there, but hesitates and then continues.   
“This…doesn’t mean I think you’d start to spread the word of it, just that we need to be careful, that’s all.”

Zal watches as Ktila looks away somewhat. She’s not sure why. Is it just some inner conflict or being deep in thought? Still, she understands it, but some part of her is disappointed. It’s definitely more so than usual. She has to give in to the logic, however.  
“Don’t worry, Ktila. I understand your reasoning and if that’s how you want to keep this, then that’s how it’ll be. We’ll help get things moving for you, at least.”

Her red eyes turn back to the twi’lek, contemplating for a few moments, then she smiles light and nods curtly.   
Before they manage to load up the last few pieces of the supplies however, they hear a raised voice from further out among the ice, clearly aimed at them. For Zal and Jaesa, it’s a recognisable voice from a few days back.  
“Collaborating with the enemy, my lord, is a capital offense as I’m sure you’re aware.”


	32. Midst the warmth, I falter

They’re within range of hearing but not close enough to be certain that they’ll make it with just a quick rush. Perhaps some of them would, but why risk letting anyone fall at all?  
One of them snaps into rage though and the lights of a green double-edged lightsaber glisters on the snow below.   
“It’s four against two! You think you can take all of us?!”

Despite the padawan’s threat, the agent remains calm. She knows the danger she is in too, but she’s confident that the masters will see things more clearly.  
“Will I have to? I doubt every single one of you will be able to deflect all my shots. They can travel at a lot faster speed than a normal blaster.”

She spins her saber once in her hands, gritting her teeth slightly.   
“Kira! Lower your weapon.”  
Her master’s words make her eyes glance sideways, but she’s not happy with them. Despite her feelings, she shuts it off once more but does not sheath it.

“Good girl.”  
The smugness of this imperial make Kira clench her fists.   
“Now then, perhaps I shall give you a chance to explain this situation. I’m certain you understand how it looks, my lord.”

Zal frowns slightly. She’s got her there. There’s little doubt in that this agent is very aware of who her companions are, or at the very least the chiss. Doesn’t mean she can’t try, of course.  
“Don’t you think you’re overreacting, agent? Throwing your weapon up at a situation you’re not aware of is a bit too hasty, wouldn’t you say?”

Cierah glances between them.  
“I don’t think so. Not when I’m dealing with Sith and Jedi standing side by side without lightsabres striking one another.”

Ktila does her best then to play along.   
“You’ve got it wrong. I don’t know who you are, but we were exchanging information, that’s all. We’ve been doing it for quite some time. I thought that she could use that in the coming fight.”

Zal nods in agreement. Both of them try to remain calm, but Kira is still frowning, while Jaesa isn’t feeling all too good about the outlook either.  
The agent stares at them for several moments, before slowly raising her eyebrow.  
“You expect me to believe that you, the woman who killed Darth Angral, destroyed valuable imperial weaponry and eliminated imperial soldiers to defend Tython, is actually working with us? If I was in a laughing mood right now, I think it could potentially kill me with how ridiculous that statement is.”  
To no avail, as expected. Cipher Nine is clearly not a woman who’ll give into a simple ruse like that. They see how she quickly pushes a button on the side of her rifle and the mechanical eyepatch opens up as well. She’s assessing the situation, planning her strike.  
“I did think it was a bit convenient that a Sith Lord would be out here, aiding me in the middle of nowhere while I’m on a mission. Seems I was right in my suspicions.”

Kira frowns.  
“So you’re a paranoid lunatic. Not much of a surprise, coming from the Empire.”

The agent snorts, although she almost sounds amused.  
“You wouldn’t be shrugging that off so easily if you knew how useful paranoia could be in this line of work. Could’ve saved you from this situation, if you’d had some of it.”

“Wait, you think we’re working with the Admiral?” Zal appears somewhat confounded. She expected that the agent had merely been on hers or the Jedi’s trail, not that she was suspected of working with another kind of traitor. 

“That’s what I believed at first, yes. I see now that I shouldn’t have been worried about such a thing, but rather something far more serious.”  
The Jedi Knight remains silent, knowing that there’s little she can actually say to defuse this. It just gets worse when thinking about that people are waiting for her, for them both.   
“A war is coming, as I’m sure you’re all aware. While my concern is elsewhere on this planet, taking out a dangerous traitor or a powerful Jedi would be beneficial to the Empire either way.”

There’s a looming threat in her words, constantly, that she’ll let loose without warning. Zal knows this and yet she can’t help but notice that no shot has yet to be fired. To her, it feels like an opening.  
“Wait.” She raises a one of her arms, holding it just slightly in front of Ktila.  
“This does not have to end with any deaths. Surely we can come to some sort of agreement.”

Most eyes, even from her companions, turn to her.  
“You want to bargain? What could you have that would possibly interest me in the slightest?”

Zal takes a deep breath and sighs.  
“Myself.” Cierah’s eyebrow rises again, while Ktila frowns.

“Excuse me?”

The twi’lek hears Ktila speaking in a lowered but somewhat alarmed tone.  
“Zal, what are you doing?”

She’s too determined to stop now, however.  
“I understand you’re not interested in credits, weapons, artefacts or anything of that sort. You wouldn’t be out here with such vigour otherwise.   
So, how about a debt instead? Let us all leave unharmed and you shall have a Sith Lord at your disposal for a limited time.”

This time, both Jedi can’t help themselves from simultaneously widening their eyes and letting their jaws drop. She’s offering her service? Just like that?  
Cierah remains suspicious still, in spite of the fact that it intrigues her.  
“You’re offering to do tasks of my choosing? With what kind of restrictions?”

“None. For a limited time.”

Her scowl deepens.  
“Ridiculous. What reassurances do I even have of this? You might just turn around and come for me as soon as you’re all in safety.”

Zal glances at the mechanical eye.   
“I’m sure a cyborg in the service of Imperial Intelligence wouldn’t go anywhere without some kind of recording device, yes? Then I admit it right now. I’ve been cooperating with this Jedi. I’ve been handing out information to her, in exchange for data of similar value in return. It’s been there to serve our own purposes.  
Happy? Now you can blackmail me, if you wish.”

The tension within the Cipher remains but does ease up somewhat. She doesn’t sense deception in her words, or not much at least.   
“You realize that I can use that to extend this service for a much longer time, yes?”

“Doubtful. I’ll have my own resources fight back at it eventually. But for a limited time, I’ll leave it open, to pay off my debt.”

Cierah sees the logic in that, but the threat was necessary. She snorts and shakes her head, then slowly rises from her position. At the same time, the sight of her weapon is turned away from them and her eyepatch closes up once more.  
“You’re mad, Sith. Regardless though, you’ve made me very intrigued. Have it your way then; you’ve got a deal.”  
She glances at Ktila.  
“Against my better judgement, you’re free to leave.” She eyes her padawan as well for a few quick moments. “And in the future, I would suggest you teach her to keep her mouth in check. Others might not have been so kind.”

Kira bristles, but remains in her place.  
“Yeah sure, you’re a model of kindness and decency…”

The comment gets ignored, while she glances at the twi’lek one last time.  
“And you will receive a holocall from me in due time. Make sure to be ready, for I will have tasks lined up for you.”

After that, both she and the doctor disappears in behind some ice and moments later, they see a speeder burst off, back towards the imperial base.   
As they’re finally out of harm’s way, Ktila swirls around to her friend.  
“What’s wrong with you? Do you know how crazy this is?”

Zal isn’t sure whether she should take offense to that or not. Means she’s worried about her, doesn’t it?  
“It’s the first thing I thought of. I needed to do something. And it worked, didn’t it? That’s what matters.”

Ktila frowns and steps closer, grabbing some of that grey coat into her hand and pulls her in. Zal doesn’t provide any resistance and she’s pretty sure she’s about to get a smack right across her jaw, but it never comes. Instead, the chiss sighs in defeat after a few seconds of glaring and leans her head against the Sith’s chest.   
“You’re an idiot.”


	33. Unruly slopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't fucking know, okay?_

That warm shower was exactly what she’d needed. Hoth – what a piece of crap. Not only were the people stationed there almost completely unable to do anything right, forcing her, Quinn and Pierce to solve most of their problems (because you don’t go against Zal’s orders), it was also the worst climates ever to work in. And she’d even told their boss that she had no interest in going down there! Seriously, she needs to find a small locker somewhere and hide the next time that damn woman comes up with some other crazy planet to land on. 

She hasn’t really used much of her time to greet their newest member, although that was also partially on purpose. He didn’t seem like the most cordial of people anyway and on top of that, being the most bloodthirsty of all. Why did Zal even invite him?   
Well, she better sleep with her cabin door properly locked now. Perhaps installing some traps might be useful too, just in case. 

After getting back up and of course having some rest and several warm showers, it was time to go see her friend. Not the “Captain” of the ship, but one she’d slowly been building a stronger friendship with during their travels. So much that she doesn’t really knock when she approaches the door to her room, instead simply heading in when they slide open for her.   
Jaesa looks up, somewhat startled from browsing her terminal, but then smiles when she sees the younger twi’lek entering and placing herself on the apprentice’s bed.  
“So, finally back after dealing with some Jedi again huh?”

“Yes indeed. It was a rather exciting mission, I must say. A lot of twists and turns. Or at the very least, we met some interesting people.”

Jaesa is sitting on some pillows on the ground. She does have chairs, but apparently she prefers being closer to the ground when she’s sitting. Something about a better meditative access.   
At the same time, Vette simply slides in and slouches on her bed, lying down on her side with an arm up to support her head.   
“Really? So far, I kinda think that all other Jedi except for you have been really boring people.”

Jaesa giggles slightly.  
“Vette!”

The little rogue smirks at her. It’s fun to see her laugh like this.  
“What? Just telling the truth. So stern and serious and-…well, I guess that pair is an exception.”

“Kira and master Ktila?”

“Yeah, those two. Although honestly, we could do without that padawan. She can be kinda annoying.”  
Vette notices a somewhat amused expression from the other denizen of the room.  
“…what?”

“Well, I just find it funny to hear you say that. You’ll never guess who we met on Hoth.”

Vette slowly sits up a bit straighter on the bed, raising one of her eyebrows.  
“Eh, what? You mean they were there, at the same time as us? That’s…convenient.”

Jaesa smiles, remembering their meeting and the consequences of it.   
“Well, it didn’t turn out to be. Master Zal got in trouble with some Imperial Intelligence agent.”

The twi’lek sighs and rolls her eyes.   
“Ugh, of course she did. Can she just go a few weeks without getting into serious trouble?”

“Oh Vette, calm down. It wasn’t that bad. She managed to solve it without any bloodshed. It was also a rather interesting experience; we had a sort of…sleepover, I suppose you can call it, together with them.”

That sounded more silly than Jaesa probably meant it. Although, she was cute in that way. The prospect of that kind of event does intrigue her, however.  
“Uh, sleepover? Huh.” Her lips curl into a bit of a smirk.  
“So did anything…happen? You know, with red and blue.”

Jaesa puts her hands down into her lap, blinking.  
“Like what?”

“Oh, c’mon, you know what I mean. Did they share the same bed?”

Now she seems to understand, Jaesa simply smiling and shaking her head.  
“No, they didn’t. They mostly talked and argued actually, although perhaps that’s even more proof of your so-called theory.”

Vette just can’t let go of that smirk. She’d suspected that there might be something between the Knight and the Lord for a while. It’s a very unexpected and somewhat disapproved of thought by most of their orders. But that just makes it all the more exciting to consider. What could be better than that ‘unholy union’?   
“It’s not a theory, Jaesa. It’s soon to be fact, mark my words.”

She earns nothing more than a shake of Jaesa’s head. Clearly, she’s not gonna challenge her about this.   
“If you say so. They didn’t share beds though. However, me and Kira did.”

The smirk that’d been on Vette for a little while now, quickly disperses.  
“What? You…slept with Kira?”

“Yes.” Vette studies the gentle smile on Jaesa, something which holds for just a few seconds, before it’s replaced with reddened cheeks.  
“Wait, no! N-not in that way! I mean, we just…we shared the same bed, that’s all.”  
Internally, Vette breathes a sigh of relief. For a moment, she felt a certain annoying sensation rise within her.  
“Although, I have to say that it was rather pleasant, actually.”

Hold on. She can’t just switch back and forth like that. Now Vette isn’t lying down anymore, having to even join her companion on the floor.  
“Uhm, okay. Who proposed this?”

Jaesa gently scratches her neck, and tries to correct her hair a bit.  
“She did, actually. We slept in a hut and it was rather cold so, she suggested it. To preserve heat.”

Yeah, right, that sounds very much like an excuse. That Carsen, had she gotten crafty?  
“Huh. Well, I hope she didn’t try anything, you know, weird.”

Jaesa shakes her head slightly, but the smile on her lips is a bit too wistful for Vette’s liking.  
“Don’t be silly, Vette. We simply rested together, that’s all.”

Perhaps she’s overreacting, thinking that it shouldn’t have happened without her knowledge. She hadn’t noticed anything between them before. Had she merely been blind to any moves? Maybe she should simply let things be and allow them to happen as they will.   
Or, just maybe, she should try to do something on her own.


	34. Gravitational tilt

Looking through the datapad to make sure that the correct files are set up and fixed so that they can easily be transferred, she leaves her cabin to find the person of interest. And, as luck would have it, she runs into her right in one of the Tempest’s corridors. It’s not really that big of a ship of course, but it seems both of them were going somewhere.   
She glances up at her human companion, as usually dressed in her earth-toned robes. They always look good on her, but someday Vette thinks she’s gotta order something else for her. Something with brighter colours, red at the very least.   
And it has nothing to do with that she herself is dressed in red and green clothes today; a shorter top that exposes her midriff and some tighter leggings. It’s not completely coincidental either.   
“Hey, Jae!” 

The apprentice stops in her path and turns around quickly, her lips forming a warm smile. A sight that’s more than pleasant to her eyes.   
“Hello, Vette. I thought you’d go down with Master Zal and the others today.”

Vette smirks, putting one of her hands on her hip, while the other holds the datapad.   
“What, and enjoy the gloomy, depressing atmosphere? Thanks, but I’d rather sit and listen to 2V latest upgrade notes than do that again. Unless I really have to. She didn’t bring you with her either?” 

Jaesa shakes her head briefly.  
“No, she said that the conversation she was to have with Darth Baras was for her ears only. She said I might still go with her into the Citadel but…I dunno, I don’t much enjoy being there without her. Besides, up here, I have all my equipment. I can focus on training and meditation while she’s busy.”

That wasn’t quite what Vette had in mind though. She lifts her hand and scratches her other arm.   
“Yeah uh, I suppose you could. Or, since we’re alone up here now, except for the droid, we could…maybe do something together?”

Jaesa watches her curiously then. It’s not that they don’t do stuff together, of course.  
“Oh? Sounds like you have something specific in mind.”

The rogue takes a few steps closer to her companion, a somewhat uncertain smile appearing on her lips.  
“I do. See, some of my old friends recently acquired some vids. Old twi’lek ones, made on Ryloth. I mean, I don’t know if they’re entertaining but, perhaps you’d wanna watch them with me? We could, you know, grab something to eat and drink too, perhaps.”

Jaesa’s eyes wander down to the datapad that Vette is holding in her hand and she appears both surprised and intrigued. Then she looks back up and smile.  
“Hey, that actually sounds like a really fun idea.”

A feeling of relief washes over her and Vette’s smile turns brighter.  
“Great! Zal has a newer and larger holorprojector in her room. We could use that.”

“Eh, you sure she wouldn’t mind that, though?”

With a wry smile and a confident look, Vette folds her arms.  
“Unlikely that she would. She owes me a few favours.” That isn’t entirely true.   
“I’ll go set it up.”

Jaesa isn’t sure that using her master’s cabin without explicit permission is such a great idea, but it probably won’t do all too much harm. She nods.  
“Alright then, I’ll talk to 2V about refreshments.”

Vette nods, and is about to turn around to leave, but then stops herself in the middle of it.  
“And hey, maybe you wanna slip into something more comfortable too.”

Not entirely unexpected, Jaesa shows a look of confusion.  
“Erm, my robes are comfortable though.” 

“Really? You wear them all the time and they looks kinda…formal.”

The apprentice glances down at her attire, touching the hem of it and giving it an examining look, then peers back up at Vette.  
“You don’t like my robes?”

Oh dear, that’s not quite what she meant to say.  
“Oh eh, no no, I like them. But don’t you have something else you wear in private? Like, something that might be lighter and more relaxing, when you don’t have to do Sith stuff?”

Jaesa’s hands slowly stroke over her clothing, almost as a subconscious movement, sort of defensive. She doesn’t just wear this for formal occasions; she likes wearing this.   
“Well…these robes are meant to be nice and relaxing to wear as they’re often used in meditation.” She lifts her hand and scratches her cheek contemplatively.  
“But, I suppose I can check my wardrobe for something else. Master Zal did have some suggestions, a few weeks back.”

Vette doesn’t quite trust Zal’s fashion sense, but that sounds better than nothing.   
“Well hey, now is your chance to try them out then! I mean it’s just you and me but, I could always give my opinion. Don’t worry, I’ll be nice.”  
She smiles and winks, then leaves Jaesa to do her tasks, while Vette starts messing around with the holoprojector. It doesn’t take that long; she just has to transfer the files into it and make sure that the right sound and imagery is set up.   
After that, she moves around the cabin, so they can have some nice place to sit down. Choosing this location wasn’t just because of the projector, but also because of that this room is actually larger than the rest, which is why their boss has been able to acquire a comfy sofa to use. Vette is unsure if big red ever does, though. 

Vette steals a few pillows from the bed and then mixes around a bit with the lighting. It has to be just right.   
It’s moments after this, that Jaesa finally enters the room and it’s a bit of a different sight.  
What she’s chosen to wear comes in red (of course) and black colours, and on top of being sleeveless, it’s also a bit more loose. The upper part of it hugs her body somewhat, but around the waist it’s made differently to be a bit more loose and so that she can have more room while moving around. It also doesn’t reach down all the way to her feet but rather stops at her knees. Despite the colours being slightly too obvious, it’s still nice to see her in something different. And the visible skin certainly isn’t unwelcome.   
She strokes her hands over the cloth, trying to correct some of it with some added annoyance.   
“So uh, what do you think?”

In contrast, Vette eyes her with a rather excited look and she slowly smiles.  
“It…it looks great, Jae! I didn’t know you had something like this. You totally should’ve been wearing this earlier.”

Despite trying to hold it in, Jaesa has a bit of problem hiding a pleased expression.   
“Thanks. I guess you’re right.”

The door to the cabin opens again however, as the grey droid 2V-R8 walks inside with a tray in its hands, holding some refreshments and snacks of some variety. Its meagre voice can soon be heard with a sceptical tone.  
“Miss Vette, do you truly believe that Master Zal’riva would agree to your intrusion into her quarters? She always wishes to be informed if-“

Vette sighs, stands up and grabs the tray from the droid’s hands.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know she does, but I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind about this. It’s not like we’re rummaging around her private belongings. We’re just gonna watch some vids, that’s all.”

2V watches her put down the tray on her own at the table, putting its hands together in a somewhat fidgety manner.  
“I…I suppose you would know her best, but I hope it does not incur her ire. She can be rather difficult to serve when it happens.”

The rogue sighs and rolls her eyes.  
“Okay, thanks for informing us. Now shoo.”

Used to being ordered around, the droid starts turning around to leave, but Jaesa looks at it first and offers a soft smile.  
“Thanks for helping us with the refreshments, 2V. You did a good job.”

2V quickly turns around at the sound of praise, the programming inside instilling it with some excitement at the prospect.  
“Oh, you’re very welcome master Jaesa! If you need anything else of me, you need only call and I shall rise to the occasion!” 

The two of them are then finally left alone, but as it does, Vette looks somewhat confused.  
“Uh, how come you’re ‘master’, but I’m not?”

Jaesa snickers a bit. Seems Zal didn’t want to tell her.  
“Master Zal decided to change the designation for me, a while back. Mostly because she thought it was fun to have someone call me that, when I apparently ‘insist to call me Master all the bloody time’”, she says, while trying to imitate not just the Sith’s tone but her accent as well. It’s met with moderate success. At the very least, Vette starts to laugh. 

“Hey, that’s a pretty good Zal, actually. But I thought she liked the whole master thing?”

Sitting down next to her companion on the sofa, Jaesa folds her legs, a move that turns Vette’s eyes.  
“No, she’s not that fond of it. I mean, she doesn’t dislike it but, she thinks I don’t need to call her that in private. I just find it amusing that she doesn’t, so I call her that anyway.”

Grinning slightly, Vette is surprised to hear how mischievous her human friend can be. She appears so sweet otherwise. Another side of her is very much approved, of course.  
“Well, I guess we should start watching some of this stuff then.”

“Sure. Do you have any preference to what we should start with?”

Vette coughs slightly.  
“Uh, I haven’t really seen any of this yet, so I think it’s best if we just start it…and see what happens!” 

\----------------------------

After a couple of hours of viewing, and having ended up just a tiny bit intoxicated, they decide that they’re done with the twi’lek visual art for the night.   
Vette herself can say that she certainly overestimated what the actual content would be. Not quite as entertaining as she’d hoped. But, then again, even when it got boring, she could focus on other things, such as taking in the sight of her companion.  
It wouldn’t be fair to say that she’d been ogling. Peeking or admiring, perhaps? Okay, even that may sound just stupidly lecherous.   
It wasn’t that bad anyway, she merely threw Jaesa some glances from time to time, now that she had the chance. It is probably an ill omen though, of what her future holds.

For some reason, the young Sith had been far more enthusiastic about the whole thing than Vette had been and she shows as much when she turns to speak to her once they stand up and start to leave the Captain’s cabin.  
“Well, that was a lot more fascinating to watch than I’d have thought.”

Vette makes sure to wipe the files off Zal’s projector storage. She doubts that the Sith really wants that stuff saved. She’s not really sure that Zal watches any vids in fact.  
“You really think so? I dunno…I was hoping there’d be more of a comedic value to these, or at least some kind of action.”

Jaesa smiles but shakes her head in disagreement.   
“Everything doesn’t have to be action to be entertaining, Vette. The drama and the dialogue was really good in that second one.”

“Maybe. Wasn’t it a bit too slow, though?”

The apprentice shrugs in return.  
“I don’t know about that. I kind of liked it that way. It was easier to take in.”

The two of them leave through the door and turn to approach their own cabins, starting with Jaesa’s. Vette smirks and stretches her arms slightly. They’re a bit stiff after remaining still for so long.  
“Well, I guess if my friends decide to get me anymore of these, I’ll send ‘em over to you.”

That earns an approving nod from her friend.  
“I hope so! I certainly wouldn’t mind watching them.”  
Once they reach the door, they both stop and turn to one another, with the realization that they’ll have to split up.   
“Thanks for suggesting this, Vette. I had a lovely evening.”

The twi’lek looks somewhat amused at first, shrugging slightly.  
“Heh well, for me I guess it was mostly the company that was enjoyable.”  
She waits, seeing if there’s any response to it but nothing really comes, as if perhaps to analyse the intent of what’s spoken.   
Vette only waits a few more seconds until she takes a few quick steps towards her, lifting her hands to place them at Jaesa’s sides and tilts her head up. She has to stand on her toes to reach, but she manages well enough to place a soft kiss on her cheek. It’s quick, really, or at least that’s what it feels like.   
Before Jaesa can see any blushing, Vette quickly steps back with a sheepish smile and waves her hand.  
“Good night.”

She hurries back to her cabin, leaving her friend to linger on the sensation. It actually takes a few seconds for her to register it, touching her cheek slightly. This is taking a turn for the complicated.


	35. Branching lanes

The Tempest stands silent and idle in space. It’s not often that they decide to stop in the middle of nowhere, but this time, apparently, it is necessary. The guests they have today cannot meet out in the open as it would be far too dangerous.   
In the opening hatch of the Tempest, right in between the connection of the ships, stands the two hulking giants; Khem Val and Broonmark, both of them sizing each other up. Not that there’s a necessity for it – their masters are friends, good ones even. Perhaps it’s simply in their nature. 

The Sith’s cabin gets locked in behind her as she’s last to enter and she makes sure no one else does. Quinn guards the systems by the bridge, while both Vette and Jaesa have been allowed to enter her room. Finally, as they get some space, Zal takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around her friend, stroking a hand slightly along her arm.   
“It’s good to see you again, although I wish it was under better circumstances.”

The mirialan smiles sardonically and shrugs.  
“You’re telling me? Life is certainly treating you better than it does me. And there’s not a bunch of wraiths that insist to tear you apart.”

Zal’s expression changes to that of a worried one. The others in the room remain silent for now.  
“So, it’s true what you said earlier? About…spirits or whatever you’ve been dealing with.”

Valcera sighs and slumps her shoulders. The two of them take a seat on her couch. Vette is lying down sideways on the bed, while Jaesa has placed herself on the floor.  
“Aye. I told you about Thanaton. He simply wouldn’t relent so I had to do everything I can to defend myself. That meant doing things that I probably should’ve spent more time contemplating.”

The fifth woman in the room, one with bright orange skin, blue and white montrals and lekkus, sitting in dark blue robes, on the other side of Val, folds her arms somewhat. The togruta’s expression is hard to read and she’s calm, but there is a certain degree of worry in her eyes.   
“I think several of us have mentioned how dangerous these rituals are, master. Not to mention that you decided to absorb more than just one or two…”

Val rolls her eyes and sends her a glance.  
“We’ve been over that already, Ashara. I know that I screwed up, but it seemed like such a solid plan.”

Zal takes the opportunity to take the young woman in further as well. She is younger than her and Val, that much have become certain to her, although probably not more than a few years. She’s not quite as timid that Jaesa might seem at a glance, but similarly she’s certainly a pretty sight.   
Perhaps it’s a good time to change subject. She smirks somewhat at Valcera.  
“So, going to introduce us already?”

Valcera turns to look at her, a bit surprised at first. Then she realizes that they have indeed not met as of yet.  
“Oh, silly me, I completely forgot!”  
Her hand slides into Ashara’s lap.  
“Stand up, dear.”  
The togruta does as she’s told, while Valcera smiles at her friend, a mix of amusement and pride displayed on her.  
“Zal, allow me to introduce my apprentice, Ashara Zavros.” She sends a look to the only human in the room.  
“She and your little sweetheart have something in common.”

That comes as a shock to Jaesa especially. Apparently she hasn’t been told much of this.  
“You…used to be a Jedi?”

Ashara bows her head slightly for the rest of the room and then nods curtly to Jaesa.  
“That’s right. I was stationed on Taris, before I met with Master Kallig.”

Valcera sighs.  
“Please, Ashara, ‘Valcera’ will be enough. All that Kallig nonsense is…simply irritating.”

The other Sith eyes her friend curiously.  
“Eh, Kallig?”

“Nevermind. We’ll discuss it later.”

Vette lies on the bed, eyeing the other women in the room and turns up a smirk especially at the two apprentices.  
“So, is this a thing among Sith? Seduce young, pretty padawans over to the Empire?”

Jaesa snickers slightly at this, but Ashara does not look as amused. She folds her arms and frowns at the rogue.  
“I was not seduced by anything! I had no choice but to take this path as the Jedi would not have me back. But master Ka-…Valcera is not like other Sith. She follows her own principles after the teachings of Master Revan, something I aspire to do as well.”

Vette’s smirk grows.  
“Sure you do, Ashy. Doesn’t sound like you were tempted whatsoever!”

The young togruta seethes at the sarcasm, but Valcera tries to deflect it by standing up and taking her hand gently.  
“Now now, no need to fight. The way we met was unfortunate, but I’m glad and very proud that you’ve come to see that our path is both different and more useful than that of the extremes.”

Ashara nods and doesn’t seem to mind the touch.  
“Thank you, master. I’m doing my best to learn.”

Zal looks at them, studying their interaction and seeing parallels to herself and Jaesa. Not too surprising; the two Lords have similar styles, goals and principles. Still, there’s something else that gets her attention.  
“Hmm, I didn’t think about it until just now. She’s taller than you.”

The room goes silent for a moment and Valcera slowly turns around. Not exactly what she wanted to hear.  
“Excuse me?”

Zal doesn’t seem to care of the intimidating tone she’s trying to put on.  
“She is. I mean sure, there’s the montrals but even without that, you’re just a little bit above her shoulder.”

She doesn’t usually enjoy being prodded, but this specific playfulness is welcome. Valcera places her hands at her hips.  
“I’m sorry, is there some sort of law that apprentices must be shorter than their masters that I haven’t heard of?”

Zal tries her best not to laugh. The retort she’s considering makes it difficult, though.  
“Well, no of course not. But it must be annoying that she has to tilt her head down all the time when listening. I could always help out. I’m sure I have a box around here somewhere, that you can stand on.”

Laughter from Vette echoes through the room, and Jaesa has to hold a hand over her mouth. Finally, Ashara is starting to realize their relations.  
Valcera smiles wryly and slowly waltzes up to stand in front of her. A few seconds later, she puts a hand down at her thigh and leans against her, challengingly close.   
“Oh this is going to cost you dearly, Vivees. Get up. We’re going to the sparring room and I’ll show these girls exactly how little your height helps you.”


	36. Correlations that we sow

“Yes, I can sense them. It’s quite an odd feeling actually…”  
Jaesa slowly opens her eyes again, the light around her dispersing while she peers at the other woman around the table.

Valcera smiles and nods in agreement.  
“It is, isn’t it? You should try actually having them within you. That’s even more strange.”   
She moves her finger to the handle of her cup and lifts it to take a sip of her tea. The two of them are just sitting down for a chat while Zal’riva is familiarizing herself with Ashara.   
Because of this, they decided to have some of Alderaanian make. It seems Jaesa still knows it from her time as a handmaiden. 

Jaesa decides to have a sip as well, a faint smile adorning her lips.  
“I eh, think I’d pass on that actually, my lord. Fascinating as it is, I wouldn’t want them speaking to me all the time.”

The smile on Valcera slowly turns up into a smirk instead as she crosses her legs.  
“What, you don’t like ghosts speaking into your mind at night, and trying to slowly tear your body apart?”

“It may surprise you, my lord, but I do in fact prefer my nights to stay quiet. Well, for the most part.”

Valcera looks amused and moves her hand to Jaesa’s to pat it gently.  
“I can see that point. I’m not really enjoying it that much either.”

Jaesa takes on a more sombre expression then.  
“How painful is it exactly? I mean, I can feel their power emanating within you but I can’t exactly tell how it’s affecting you.”

Her eyes turn away somewhat, changing into a distant gaze. Her hand remains on Jaesa’s however, her thumb slowly caressing the back of it. Reminds her of someone else.  
“It’s…not always bad. Some days are worse than others, but overall it’s something I can cope with.”

“The fact that you have to cope at all, makes it sound like it’s pretty bad already.”

Valcera emits a slow sigh, shaking her head as her other hand comes up to her forehead to stroke it. It does show some of her exhaustion.   
“I guess you’re right about that. I would prefer if we could get rid of them right away, but I’ve gotten too far into this. The only way to go now is forward and to find that cure.”

Her determination is rather admirable, Jaesa has to admit. She has other traits that the apprentice would say the same about, but if she has any fear about her predicament, she doesn’t show it.   
“I hope that you will find it, my lord, I truly do. I know that master Zal greatly values your efforts and opinions. She’ll want to do anything to help you, as do I.”

Some of the gloomy feelings wash away when listening to her. She smiles and lifts her hand to stroke Jaesa’s cheek.  
“It’s very sweet of you to care for my wellbeing, darling.”

She gets a gentle smile in return as Jaesa nods.  
“Master Zal has told me much about you and most of what I’ve heard is very good.”  
Jaesa grabs her cup again and takes another sip.  
“Although, it’s intriguing how…similar the two of you are.”

As if feeling a bit confused, Valcera raises her eyebrow.   
“What do you mean? How are we similar?”

“Well, you know…you have the same sort of mannerisms, understanding and open-minded attitude. And you both seek change and balance.”

Valcera smirks and emits a snort, but she can see what she means. Still though, she doesn’t want too many references about herself regarding that ‘brute’.  
“Tsk, perhaps. Although I still somewhat question that conclusion. I consider myself to actually have some style and class.”  
Jaesa can’t help but giggle at this point. Much more similar than she believes, indeed.

\-----------------------------

The sounds echo through the room like miniature versions of thunders. They’re not quite as powerful as the noise that actual clashing lightsabers make, but they still emit a satisfying sound. Probably why she decides to use them so often with her own apprentice.  
“She’s got a good form, although she exposes her flank too much. Boss is bound to take advantage of that in a sec.”

“Huh. Didn’t know you had such extensive knowledge of blade fighting. Thought soldiers only used blasters.”

Pierce folds his arms and glances somewhat at the short woman next to him on the bench. He shows off a confident smirk.  
“I’m a soldier, shorty. We gotta know how to fight all kinds of enemies, especially Jedi.”

Vette doesn’t know if he realizes, but she does intend to remind him.  
“So, you’re saying Sith and Jedi styles are the same? Dunno what Zal would think about that.” 

Her smirk is far more pleased than it should. Pierce doesn’t care though, just shrugging as his focus goes back on the sparring.  
“Wouldn’t say they’re the same, exactly, but they do have some similarities. Sith are just more aggressive, more eager to cause destruction and take control of the fight. It’s why they’re superior.”

“Maybe. But Ashy is holding up pretty well against her though, and she still fights mostly like a Jedi, right? What does that say about the superiority thing?”

With a smug look, the Lieutenant glances at her again.  
“Actually, you’d be surprised how much her aggression is reminiscent of a Sith.”

Vette snorts and leans back in her seat. She doesn’t really believe so highly in the Sith as soldier guy here does, but at the same time, she does very much like Zal. This sparring that the two of them decided to go for isn’t a contest or anything, but as it’s another Sith’s apprentice, there’s still some tension in between them. Vette is just interested to see if she can actually gain an upper hand on Zal. Jaesa rarely does.

They get an answer to that a few mere seconds later, when Zal bypasses Ashara’s defence while she deflects a slicing move and gets in on her flank, sending a quick strike to it and then another snap to her back. Vette doesn’t even want to look at the smugness that Pierce is oozing.  
“What’d I tell ya?”

“Whatever.”

She watches Ashara sigh deeply as she stops herself for a moment, and then begins to pant. This session is turning out to be quite a workout and they can see the sweat glistening over her skin.  
“Dammit.” The togruta simply lets it slip after she relaxes but then straightens up again and tries to clear herself.   
“Uh, I mean, it seems you bested me again, my lord.”

Zal’s blood red skin is glistening quite a bit as well for similar reasons, but she’s not panting as much. She lets a wry smile go.  
“No need for formalities, Ashara. Much like Val, I prefer if you speak your mind. But don’t be so hard on yourself though, you’re doing quite well.”  
She starts to close the distance between them again, watching how Ashara holds her blades.  
“Your stance, your speed and the way you strike – it’s very similar to another Jedi I know. One I admire quite a bit.”

The comment raises her spirits somewhat, it seems.  
“Really? Who?” She coughs. “I mean, not that it matters, but…”

Zal smirks. From what Val has told her about this one, she’s more proud than she cares to admit.  
“Jedi Knight Ktila. You know of her?”

Ashara lets slip a slight smile.  
“I…yeah. The Hero of Tython. My lord, I’m honoured that you say this. She’s a very admirable Jedi and fighter.”

“Ever met her, then?”

Ashara’s eyes fall slightly.  
“No, I haven’t. We served at different places, and I did not complete my training as quickly as she did. I certainly wish I had, though.”

Zal slowly lifts her training sabre, leaning it up against her shoulder in a casual manner.  
“Well, I could try to arrange that sometime. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but she and I are rather well-acquainted.”

It looks like this is news to her indeed.  
“You are? That’s surprising. I wouldn’t have thought a Jedi like her would want to associate herself with Sith.”  
She shakes her head briefly.  
“No offense, my lord.”

Zal smirks, leaning forward to poke the togruta playfully at her exposed midriff.  
“Tsk. Well, I understand what you mean and under normal circumstances, you’d probably be correct, but she and I have mutual interests.”

Then they both turn their heads as they hear another voice from the side.  
“Better watch out for her padawan though. She’s kind of an annoying brat.”

While Zal smirks, knowing exactly why Vette proclaims this, Ashara appears surprised.  
“Why would you say that? Jedi are rarely something you’d refer to as that…”

Before Vette manages to get a response out, Pierce pokes a few words in.  
“Ah, don’t worry about it. Vette’s just the jealous type is all. She wishes she could be as cool but she has to live with her baby blasters.”

Zal is unable to stop herself from chuckling, while Vette sends as vicious of a glare as she can muster to the Lieutenant.


	37. With an absent page

Days on the Tempest can sometimes get rather dull, especially in between their different assignments and tasks. Not all the time, of course. Certain times, it’s nice just to have a bit of downtime to relax and breathe. It’s not always they are granted that when their dear boss has to go take down some Republic higher ups or punch some scheming Sith in the face.   
But after their latest bout on Hoth, they haven’t really had a lot to do. They’ve been back at the fleet and hung out a bit in certain outposts, but mostly they’re just waiting for a word from Baras to see what’s coming up next. 

As Vette rises from her bed this morning, she’s reminded that they’ve currently stopped by an orbital station above an imperial colony. Not all of them, of course. Right now, merely herself, Broonmark and Zal are present – the others are out on some missions or tasks of their own. That sort of things happens from time to time when they don’t have anything major to do. Zal has decided that the Tempest is here to help out transferring some supplies and they’re just waiting for a pickup. As Quinn is gone, Vette has been assigned as pilot of course, meaning she can’t slip away to do something fun like the others.   
Oh well, perhaps she shouldn’t complain too much. At the very least, being on the Tempest is comfortable enough; a shower and a good meal always within reach. 

When she gets to the dining hall, she notices Zal’riva already being up, sitting by the table with a mostly empty plate and a cup, likely containing some imperial standard tea. She doesn’t look up when Vette enters, as her eyes are focused on a datapad that she’s holding.  
“Morning, Zal.”

“Good morning, Vette.”  
At the very least she’s not too deep into it. Vette grabs a plate and something to eat, as well as pouring up something cold for herself. Doesn’t feel like having any kind of hot drinks this morning.   
After she’s got it all, she slips down in a chair nearby Zal, trying to get a look at the datapad. All she can see is a bunch of text from where she’s sitting. 

“Anything interesting?”

Zal doesn’t look up, merely continuing to read.  
“Mm, just some messages.”

“Huh, alright.”  
She crosses her legs, sets up her meal and then begins eating. They both enjoy a bit of silence while Vette tries to find some sort of topic.  
“So, you know anything about where Jaesa was heading?”

She glances at her friend, seeing her purple eyes eagerly stroll across the words on her screen. There’s a bit of annoyance there, but probably not aimed at Vette.  
“Mm, no.”

“Nothing? She didn’t say anything at all? Kinda thought she’d share it with you at least.”  
No response. Vette slowly raises an eyebrow while she waits a bit longer.   
“Uh, Zal?”

Not that she needs to have a conversation if Zal is busy, but seeing as they’re both having breakfast, she figured that this would be prudent. The Sith loses the focus from her pad and glances at Vette.  
“Sorry?”

“You dunno where Jaesa is?”

“Oh eh, yeah I know where she is.” She starts clicking on the screen, switching to something else.  
“She needed to handle something regarding some promising Sith allies.”

Vette nods slowly. Got something at least.  
“Right. You think she’ll have any trouble with that? Didn’t wanna go with her?”

“I’m sure that she can handle herself.”  
That much, they can agree on. While there are times Vette really thought that Jaesa got a bit ahead of herself, she’s at least not reckless or foolish.

As it seems Zal won’t elaborate on this subject, Vette decides to switch.  
“Did you really talk to Quinn about staying on the ship for this assignment? I just feel like he might’ve been trying to put this stuff on me instead as he found it too boring. It’s just like him, trying to shove that sort of thing on me!”

“Might have.”

“I mean, what’s he doing that’s so important anyway? I thought you were his boss. Surely he can’t just run away like this! You should’ve told him to stay. You know, so that I could’ve done important stuff too.”  
She coughs.  
“Uh, not that I don’t enjoy staying here with you, just…pickup runs aren’t exactly what I’d thought a Sith does.” 

“Mm, yeah.”

Vette frowns. There’s either something up or she’s being really rude on purpose.  
“Hey, I know I whine a lot, but you could at least be involved in the conversation somehow.”

Finally, Zal looks up from her datapad, peering at Vette as if she just noticed that she wasn’t sitting alone.  
“Pardon?”

“Are you ignoring me or something?”

Zal appears rather confused at first, then she sighs and shakes her head, slowly putting down the pad.  
“Ah, no. I apologize Vette. I’ve just been trying to look through some encrypted communication channels.”

“Oh. Uh, may I ask why?”

The larger twi’lek nods somewhat, leaning her elbow down against the table while she runs the hand to it along her cheek.  
“I’ve just not received any word from Ktila yet. It’s been several weeks since we met on Hoth and she’s simply not said anything since then.”

Vette notices the troubled look in her eyes.  
“Hmm, how often do you usually speak? Daily?”

“No, not that often. It ranges from every few days to perhaps once a week. In between tasks we have to do, we sometimes try to take the opportunity to actually meet up. It’s been quite a while since it took this long for her to send me anything.”

She takes a few bites of her food, nodding slowly and replies with her mouth somewhat stacked with it.  
“You worried something might’ve happened?”

Zal shrugs slightly. She looks down at the datapad again, but not to read it.  
“Maybe. Or maybe it’s something I did. She wasn’t very happy after hearing what occurred on Taris, even if I didn’t get involved in any major offensives.”

“Okay, but you’ve disagreed before, right? Seems weird she’d feel differently now.”

The Sith shakes her head, exhaling briefly.  
“Perhaps, or it might just be she thinks it went too far this time. I also can’t help but feel that she may have been correct in what she was claiming.”

Vette slowly raises an eyebrow, then her lips crawl into a smirk.  
“You really think so? Or are you just saying what you think she’d like to hear?”

Zal hasn’t been holding eye contact with Vette for most of the conversation now, but does now and doing so with a small scowl as well.  
“…what’s that supposed to mean? What are you insinuating?” 

She feels a teasing poke under the table from Vette’s foot on her leg.   
“Oh come on now. If you have to ask that, you know exactly what I mean.”

Emitting a deeper sigh, Zal shakes her head and looks away.  
“Don’t be silly, Vette. I’m not just trying to please her. I’m simply stating what, I think.”

Vette slowly leans a bit closer over the table.  
“You suuure? I feel like you’re not telling me the whole truth on this matter. And I’m also pretty certain there’s a lot of ways you’d like to please her.”

Her head turns sharply then and meets Vette’s eyes again. The rogue faces her stare, while slowly and smugly eating her breakfast.   
Zal finally relents, rolls her eyes and then lifts her cup to have a sip. Almost immediately, she recoils in disgust. It’s gone cold. She groans and sets it down again.  
“Dammit, I hate it when you win.”


	38. Mellow regards

The two of them sit together, quite close, feeling the Force around them and letting it flow through and about. Or at least, one of them is trying to. To an outsider, it’d look quite peaceful, like they’re both being calm and collected, but that is really far from the truth.   
It persists for about a minute, until a sigh can be heard from one of them as she rises from her seat.  
“This isn’t helping.”

Jaesa opens her eyes, turning an uncertain gaze to her companion.   
“I’m sorry, master. I hoped it would’ve at least done something for you.”

Zal’riva turns around, pacing away from her instead.  
“It’s not your fault. I…simply can’t focus my thoughts as of late.”

She didn’t really need Zal to tell her. It’d be easy to just feel as much from her - not that serenity was something that she ever sought. Actually, that’d probably be more worrying to feel. But she did aspire to balance and it’s something that currently can’t be felt very well as of now. Jaesa had hoped it’d go away with some meditation.  
“Have you tried to feel her through the Force? Two people with a good connection might be able to…”

“Yes, I know that already and I have done so. As odd as it may sound, I’ve sensed her and somehow that worries me even more.”

Jaesa puts her hands together in her lap.   
“Because she might be doing this on purpose, you mean?”

Tiring of simply walking around, she sits down on the edge of Jaesa’s bed. It doesn’t happen too often, but Zal actually chose to come to her apprentice this time. She admits she’s not a long-time teacher, after all.   
“Aye. Perhaps she’s regretting our alliance for reasons that might be obvious…”

The apprentice nods at first, but thoughts fly through her mind that makes her doubt this notion.  
“I suppose it’s possible, but…I’m uncertain of the truth in that. Kira and I have been growing rather close as well and I feel as if she would tell me if something was wrong.”

Zal gives her a curious gaze, folding her arms slightly.  
“Truly? I wouldn’t have thought that the two of you were that close.”

It’s unexpected, but she notices a somewhat shy smile on her apprentice.  
“Well, it’s just uh, happened that way. She’s very fun and pleasant to talk to.”

Zal raises an eyebrow amusedly and leans forward. Her disruptive thoughts are dismantled temporarily.  
“Ohh? Well now, perhaps I should be getting involved in this. Wouldn’t want her to be hurting my dear apprentice’s feelings.”

She gets a funny look from Jaesa then, before the apprentice laughs.  
“No, don’t do that! You’ll just embarrass me.”

She can’t very well have that. Crossing her legs as well, Zal smirks and tilts her head.   
“And what exactly could I do that’d be embarrassing? We’ll just have a bit of a serious chat, she and I. As soon as I get ahold of her, we can-“

Her thoughts and teasing are interrupted, as the door to her room slides open, and another, younger twi’lek steps inside. There’s a box in her hand with unknown contents and her eyes are turned down at it when she enters.  
“Jae, I was thinking that we could watch some of-…oh.” Vette glances between Zal and Jaesa, momentarily confused.  
“Uh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

“Ye-“

“Not at all.” Zal fills in, interrupting Jaesa before she can go on.  
“And what do we have here, hmm? My apprentice and my pilot having some fun without me?”

Jaesa smiles at Vette who glances at her and then smirks, shaking her head. She continues her trek into the room though, putting the box down on a table nearby.  
“You saying we have to do things with you all the time?”

Zal relaxes a bit further now, leaning her hands back into the bed behind her to support herself.  
“Oh, of course not. So what are the two of you up to then?”

Vette leans back against the table, folding her arms and looks at Zal with an amused but still somewhat mysterious look.  
“We’re just going to watch some things.”

“Like what?”

“Oh you know, twi’lek stuff. Surely nothing that’d be of interest to you.”  
She smirks, and it’s met in equal degree from the Sith.

The two of them stare at one another, in a somewhat friendly challenge for a few moments.  
“I see. So now you’re keeping secrets from me. Surely you realize that you’re hurting my precious feelings this way?”

“Tsk, I think you’ll manage.”

After a few more moments of them simply staring and prodding, Jaesa giggles and stands up. She starts strolling over to Vette’s side.  
“It’s no secret, master. Vette has simply been wanting to show me cultural creations that I may not be exposed to otherwise. Vids from Ryloth for example and some other things. They’re quite fascinating, in fact.”

Zal glances between them, trying especially to see Vette’s eyes who currently chooses not to meet hers. Then she smiles and snorts slightly, getting to her feet.  
“Very well. I shan’t take any more of your time here then. I suppose you’ll be wanting some alone time.”

Before she goes, Jaesa comes up to her side, her eyes showing some worry. She places her hand on Zal’s arm.  
“You sure you wouldn’t want to stay? If you want some company after everything, perhaps…”

But Zal gives her a reassuring smile, puts her hand on the back of Jaesa’s.  
“Thank you for your concern, dear, but I’ll manage somehow. Perhaps I shall try the meditation again. I might find out something more.”  
She leans closer then and puts a soft kiss on top of Jaesa’s head, gently stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. 

As she turns and leaves, Jaesa looks after her and hesitates regarding what to do.  
She doesn’t need to spend a lot of time on this however, as she soon feels two set of slimmer arms move around her.   
“Don’t worry Jae, she’ll be fine.”

“You say that, but…”

“C’mon, she’s tough, you know that. I’m sure she’ll find some way to deal with it, perhaps even contact Ktila. I have a feeling that the two of them are bound by…something. The Force or fate or, I dunno, whatever.”

Jaesa then finally turns around in Vette’s arms, putting a hand on the twi’lek’s shoulder. She smiles down at her.  
“I wasn’t aware that you knew the will of the Force.”

Vette exposes a small grin, angling her head to the side.  
“You didn’t? Well, my dear junior Sith, you should be aware that the Force totally talks to me all the time! Whispers to me and all that. It’s kinda creepy actually.”

The soft sound of Jaesa’s laughter echoes through the room and she shakes her head.  
“You can be really silly sometimes.”

“Sometimes? I’m pretty sure I’m the one who brings the silly into this ship. You know it’d be so boring without me.”  
She lifts her hand up to Jaesa’s shoulder and pushes herself up with the aid of her toes as Jaesa leans down and the lips of the two meet halfway in a gentle but wilful embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _She appears a bit two-sided, I know, but it's also sort of the point._


	39. Her folded heart

It does happen on occasion that she passes by the Imperial Fleet around Vaiken Spacedock. After all, there’s always a lot going on here, and while it’s not as much of a constant and stable place in her mind as Dromund Kaas, it’s a good location to get word of the latest happenings, especially now with the reignited war.   
And naturally, to meet people without perhaps getting too much attention. That’s at least what she assumes to be the reason why this has been chosen as their meeting place. Few would question why a Sith Lord, especially one of her calibre, decide to wander the halls of the station, especially the less crowded ones. Alright, some might, but she didn’t intend to explain herself to anyone. 

There is some trepidation present, of course. She can’t deny this, as she would’ve preferred to take at least Jaesa with her, but the word she’d been given was to come alone. And in this case, she didn’t really have much of a choice. She is the debtor, after all.   
There’s precious few people around here and so it’s easy to notice when she arrives at the meeting spot. By one of the smaller doors around the corridor, she notices a rattataki woman sitting against the wall, looking rather bored as she browses a datapad. Zal’riva eyes her from afar and at first doesn’t really think of it, until the woman glances up at her and then motions for her with a nod towards the door. Zal holds her breath for a moment, then nods in recognition. 

She passes in through another smaller and shorter corridor, until she arrives in what looks like a medium sized cabin. The room itself has windows out into the surroundings, with somewhat of a view of the nearby planet that the station orbits but except for that, the room is only half-lit by interior lights.   
Out from one of the corners, the woman she expected to meet comes walking and nods at her. Zal returns the same gesture.  
“So you’ve come after all.”

She shrugs and sighs briefly.  
“What was I to do? I am in your debt, as I said.”

The dark-haired intelligence agent nods and folds her arms. The one visible eye surveys her once more, perhaps to evaluate her previous information.   
“True, but I was uncertain you’d honour our agreement, nonetheless.”

Zal feels a bit amused and she moves her hands to her hips, tilting her head.  
“You were expecting resistance? I haven’t given you any so far, have I?”

“In my line of work, you always expect betrayal. It’s something I’ve come to live by.”  
She angles her face away from Zal, but it still manages to deceive her somewhat. There’s things she shows with that distant look that she perhaps would prefer not to.

“Well, I’m here and do intend to do what I’ve said. And since you’ve called me here into this ridiculously cliché location, I’m going to assume you have something for me.”

Whether the Cipher agent finds her prodding funny or not is hard to tell. She shuts it off again.  
“You’re assuming correctly, my lord. I do have a task in mind and I’m going to need your aid. I intend to acquire some information that I probably can’t-…well, ‘can’t’ may be a bit of an exaggeration. Let’s just say it would be more difficult without you.”

Zal starts pacing around the room slowly, her heavy armored boots emitting clinking sounds at each step.   
“I see. And is this for personal gain or for Imperial Intelligence?”

“That’s not something you need to know, is it?”

“Hmm.”  
Zal smiles and keeps walking, throwing her a sideways glance.  
“Surely, they wouldn’t really need a little Sith to attain what they want, would they?”

Right now, she’s not really giving anything away. A hard nut, as always.  
“We work in different ways than what you expect, my lord. Ciphers sometimes need to use their own resources to get what they need.”

“And this is one of those occasions, you mean?”

“It might be.”

Zal snorts and shakes her head, glancing out the window again.  
“Very well. I suppose I’m in no position to argue or prod you for answers. Tell me what you would have of me.”

She peers to the side again and sees Cierah walk over to a terminal that she accesses; the light from the display lending the room some further illumination.   
“I have a location for you to head to with your ship. I suggest not telling any of your crew where you’re heading as-“

She doesn’t manage to add much more as the conversation is suddenly interrupted when out of the shadows of the room, just behind Cierah, a taller and more heavily armored woman steps out and surprises her with a slap to her rear end.   
Cierah is taken completely out of her role for a moment, gasping and widening her eye. Then as the dark skinned woman steps to her side and smirks at her, she frowns and slaps her chest plate back.  
“You idiot! What’s wrong with you?!”

What she gets in return is a smug grin.   
“Sorry, just couldn’t resist.”

Zal raises her eyebrow and feels mixed emotions of confusion and amusement when the Cipher agent flusters and shakes her head, trying to get control back.  
“I told you to stay in the bloody room while I’m talking to her!”

“I was going to but, it got so damn boring. Figured I might as well go have a little peek.”

Cierah frowns.  
“And piss me off while you’re at it?”

“Aww, babe, don’t be so angry. You know I’m just playing around.”  
She moves her arms closer to try to stroke it around her waist, but Cierah slaps it away.

“Not now.”  
She sighs deeply.

Zal has stood in silence for a little bit, watching the two, but decides now might be a good point to interject.   
“I…didn’t know you were acquainted with the Grand Champion.”

Cierah is calming down and while she does fuss about it, Zal can see there’s some spark in between them.   
Jovana smiles wryly at the Sith and nods.  
“We’re more than acquainted and have been for some time, actually.”

“There was no need to tell you, either. Not until now, anyway…”  
She sighs and then moves her hand up to Jovana’s chin and angles her towards the agent.  
“You and I are going to have a little talk later on.”

The look she gets from Jovana is one of approval more than anything.  
“Mm, I do love our talks, no matter the size of them.”

Cierah snorts and then pushes her face away, while the hunter snickers. Then she turns her attention back to Zal.  
“Well, it’s good to know you’ve met each other previously, as that makes this easier. You’re going to be working together.”


	40. A whole lot of trouble

She gathered the two other women currently present on her ship. No one else, except 2V naturally, has to be. Zal had suggested that Quinn take Broonmark with him when the Captain mentioned he needed to handle some sort of assignment back on Dromund Kaas. She didn’t want the hairy one to be too much of a mess here, with their arriving guest. Pierce too had some business to take care of.   
Vette looks rather sceptical as she leans back against the wall in the largest room of the ship, while Jaesa stands by her master’s side, dressed in full robes as usually. 

Not that this was a very formal kind of meeting or anything, but they were going to work together. Might as well take the chance to bring them in for a small gathering.  
She overhears the noise of the droid’s metallic feet against the floor. Surprisingly, her guest can be rather quiet in her heavy armour.   
“And here we are, miss.” 2V speaks up in its polite voice, and they soon come into view.  
“Let me present to you, the owner of this vessel, Lord-“

“Yeah yeah, I know her name. No need to throw a glamorous introduction or whatever.”

Zal smirks and folds her arms, and simply nods at the droid while it appears confused of what to do. 2V decides to step aside while they approach. Zal is wearing her grey coat of course, but otherwise she’s not yet gotten into her armor. Right now she prefers a looser outfit, with a simple black shirt and pants underneath.   
“Had enough ceremony in other places?”

She gets a brilliant grin from the Grand Champion while she strolls inside and throws up her hand to shake.  
“Yeah, like you wouldn’t believe. I mean that was months ago now, but damn. It was nice to get my reward and all that, but I really hate official ceremonies. So stiff. Just hand me a drink instead.”

Vette tilts her head and her lips somewhat.  
“I seem to recall that someone did do something like that for you afterwards. Rather big party, actually.”

Jovana’s gaze turns to the other twi’lek, recognising her from last time and how close she got. Perhaps not to Vette’s liking however.  
“Hah yeah, Bery knows how to get things like that going. As does your pal, Risha.”

Vette turns up into a small grin then too.  
“Obviously she does! We used to have a lot of fun way back when, you know.”

“I’m sure you did.”  
The hunter’s eyes then shift to another human in the room, eyeing the apprentice with a quite curious gaze. She recognises her, but not as much.  
“And this is your little apprentice, right?”

Jaesa notices her gaze, and of course the disapproving one from Vette, but as always smiles back in a friendly manner.  
“It’s nice to meet you again, Grand Champion. I remember having a lovely time at the festivities.”

With a wry smile, Jovana starts closing the distance between them.  
“You did, huh? I don’t think we had the chance to spend time alone, actually. We could make up for that now, if you want.”

She doesn’t manage to get too close however, as a strong red arm slides in between them. Jovana tilts her head up as both of them collide in amusement.  
“I think it’s best if you keep a bit of distance from the other ladies, darling.”

Jovana chuckles and steps back, raising her arms. The other woman slightly behind her, shakes her head somewhat.  
“Relax, just playing around a bit. Although I’m sure we’ll have more chance to get to know each other on the way. Speaking of that…”  
She points over her shoulder at another shorter and somewhat less dark skinned human behind her.  
“You guys remember Mako?”

The obviously cybernetically enhanced woman, what with some implant present at the side of her cheek, folds her arms and offers them a smile. Although right after that, she kicks the back of Jovana’s leg slightly. Not enough to make much of a dent however.  
“Yeah, thanks for that. No proper introduction or anything. I’m just like the most important person in this whole operation!”

Jovana turns around halfway and her smirk has a teasing edge.  
“What, want me to roll out the red mat for ya before we say hi?”

“It’d be nice! Just saying.”

Zal shakes her head and then nods at Mako.  
“Don’t worry, we all remember you from the party, Mako, although we didn’t get to know each other that much. I understand you’ve been briefed by Cipher Nine of what exactly you’ll be doing?”

“Tsk”. The young woman, even a bit shorter than Vette, exposes a confident look.  
“I don’t need much explaining. But yes, she’s briefed me. Our dear Champion often can’t do much without me anyway, so the agent has had to give most of the information to me anyway.”

“Bah, I don’t need to know all that boring shit. She keeps it short for me, so that we can focus on other fun stuff together.”

Mako smirks and shakes her head, but Jovana is well aware it’s still the kind of attitude that she enjoys.  
“Right, I’ll have to do everything as usually.”

Zal enjoys seeing the interaction between them, very clearly as good friends or possibly even closer. Her attention shifts to Jovana again however.  
“So…the Republic’s most wanted. How exactly did that happen?”

One of Vette’s eyebrows turns up.   
“Uh, excuse me?”

Jovana grins at both of them.  
“What, you hadn’t heard? Yeah, the Republic threw out a huge bounty on me pretty recently. Although loads of that shit we didn’t even fucking do, but whatever.”

Zal nods.  
“The hunter becomes the hunted.”

She looks at the Sith and steps closer into her personal space, smirking at her while she playfully puts her fist against her stomach.  
“You know what I say? Let them come. I ain’t afraid of anyone the Republic can hire against me. Besides, that just makes it way more likely that you Imps will wanna pay for my services.”

Mako rolls her eyes, clearly not as amused by their predicament.  
“Despite her boasting, we didn’t exactly plan for this to happen. The Republic just has their eyes on us after our victory in the Great Hunt.”

“Of course they do. They’re afraid. A mando that can kill powerful Jedi? Naturally they’d wanna see me killed. And my team as well, I guess.”  
She gives Zal a soft poke, making the twi’lek twitch and smirk down at her.  
“But hey, if you’re worried about it becoming a trouble at our destination, well…” Her grin slowly grows again. “I’d count on that being part of the plan.”


	41. Rise in tow

Port Zodric, another place out there with a less than stellar reputation in the galaxy and for which people of that same range turn to gather. She’s never visited the place before, although Jovana claims to have had the pleasure a handful of times. To her, it was considered as such, for it does offer quite a few venues of entertainment. The kind one doesn’t indulge in without a fair sum of credits. 

It’s located in neutral space too, somewhere in between Imperial and Hutt space. It was here that Cipher Nine had sent them to perform the debt she is owed. Zal is unsure if this will actually mean the end of it, but it’ll probably go a long way at the very least.  
As they approach, she and the rest of her team have all relocated to the bridge to listen to what’s about to go down. They aren’t exactly being subtle and once they get closer, the holocall arrives as expected. They choose to accept the video feedback and are greeted with the sight of an aged male nautolan in rather extravagant robes. He nods curtly and keeps his hands in his sleeves.  
“Approaching imperial vessel, please identify yourself.”

Zal steps into view, now dressed in full armor and with the accompanying coat as well, she folds her arms and puts on her best authoritative tone.  
“This is Lord Zal’riva of the Sith Empire, enforcer to Darth Baras of the Dark Council.”

The man does not appear surprised at all as it were.  
“Ah, the imperial liaison that we expected. Welcome, Lord Zal’riva, to Port Zodric. I am Kemmet Vhir, and this station belongs to me. I understand that you wish to do business with the Aardiat Syndicate. I don’t know how much you’ve been informed, but I was asked to be mediator to this event and so I shall.”

Zal eyes his holo-image somewhat, and then shrugs.  
“As you wish. As long as it does not impede our negotiations, I have no problems with it. The Sith Empire will not tolerate sabotage.” 

With a bit of a curl of his lips, Kemmet simply shakes his head.  
“If that is what I wished, I would not have allowed this to take place on my station. You will get the room you require of course, my lord.”

She nods at him with satisfaction.  
“Splendid. Then we shall see each other soon enough.”

He bows to a degree and then it’s shut off. Vette smirks and flies them closer.  
“I always forget how Sith-y you can turn when it’s required.”

“Tsk, I was just putting on a good face. It’s what they expect from the Empire.”  
She turns and glances at Jovana.  
“Cipher Nine didn’t tell me all too much about this syndicate. Do you know them?”

The hunter shrugs and tilt her head.  
“Eh, they’re a rough bunch but no worse than people like the Exchange or the Hutts.”

Mako folds her arms from where she’s leaning against the wall.  
“From what I’ve heard, they work in trades of spice and some other illegal goods, but one of the major things they deal in is information and secrets. They have a major hub here on this station. Might be what our dear agent is looking for.”

Jovana turns to her, smirking as she approaches and pokes her side a bit, making the shorter woman squirm somewhat.  
“Getting info on my girl and her business, are ya?”

“Hey, stop that!” Despite it all, Mako does jump away with a slight smile.  
“And well, doesn’t hurt to know what we’re getting ourselves into, right?”

“Mm, you’re right.”  
Zal turns her eyes back to the front windows again, narrowing her eyes. It’s a large station and a lot of things could go wrong with what is expected of them. She hopes Vette can be fast enough to get them out in that case.  
“Jovana, I hope you realize your role in this. It does involve no backtalk.”

“Not likely to happen, red.”  
They turn to look at one another, and the ego issues there are still present.  
“What would life be with a mando without bite, huh? C’mon, you know I’ll behave, but you can’t cut off the chatter. Won’t stay believable in that case.”

So she says, but Zal is certain she claims this just to get anything out of it. She shakes her head.  
“Fine, I suppose you’d know better. Just try not to create too much trouble, alright?”

Jovana smirks and shows her a mocking bow, overly emphasized.  
“Of course my dear lord, I always make sure to satisfy my clients.”  
She leans up again and winks.  
“In many different ways.”

As Vette takes the Tempest closer, Zal passes Jov by and pokes the top of her chest plate playfully.  
“Watch out, or I might just decide to make you show me how far you’d go.”

She keeps going and ignores the laughter from the hunter, as they continue onto the exit hatch at the back. Once they connect and the doors slide open, they’re met by the sight of Kel Dor together with two Nikto standing guard by his side. They can’t see his eyes, of course, but the way he angles his head, it’s clear he surveys Jov, Jaesa and Mako who stand with her; especially the Champion as expected.  
“We were told there’d be one, or at most two guests.”

Zal takes several confident steps forward, snorting at him.  
“We’re in neutral space and with all sorts of scum roaming a station such as this. Did you really think I wouldn’t bring some backup along?”  
He doesn’t give any immediate response.  
“I trust the presence of a mandalorian does not prove to be any major trouble for a port like this? Else I should very much like to question your master’s capabilities.” 

She can see how her posturing has the desired effect and he clenches his fist but reigns his voice in.  
“…of course not, my lord. I merely made an observation. Mister Vhir would like to meet with you before the negotiations. Please, follow me.”


	42. Sliding with the wanted

“You always take me to the finest places, don’t you?”

Jovana turns her eyes sideways and glances at her companion. While they walk, Mako has her hands already full, focusing on a datapad in her hands. The hunter’s lips slightly curl up on one side.  
“You know I’ll do anything for you, sweetheart.”  
She tries leaning a bit closer, to get a look on the pad.  
“You’re already robbing this place blind, aren’t you?”

Mako raises one of her eyebrows when she faces her friend.  
“You think I fall for such lures that easily?”

Separating her arms, she moves one of them around Mako’s shoulders. Zal’riva walks a couple of meters away but watches their interaction.  
“C’mon Mako, you know as well as I that you can’t keep your fingers away when security is lax. It’s like telling me not to punch some noble in the face – they’re asking for it.”

“Tsk.”  
She complaints but still giggles and leans her head in against Jovana, continuing to eye the datapad.

“Hey, by the way, you think there’s any bounties around here we could snatch up?”

Mako turns her head up with a look of confusion as Jov whispers to her and then she smirks and pokes her stomach. It doesn’t do much on durasteel, but the hunter still appears amused.  
“How about you keep your mind on the job we have now before you get ahead of yourself?”

“Pft, that doesn’t really pay anything. Well, except for later when I get to her bedroom.”

Mako closes her eyes.  
“Uh, no details please, boss.” 

Zal watches the two of them laugh and whisper to one another, and she smiles herself at the prospect. She saw some of this during the celebrities after the Great Hunt, but not nearly as much. Something makes her wonder exactly how close they are.   
Her attention soon gets turned to Jaesa instead however.  
“Master, I sense a lot of suspicion against us from many around this place. And I don’t even need to use my power to figure out that many have deception in their hearts…”

She’s probably somewhat right in her assumptions. This place isn’t for the best of people, clearly. She may have grown up as a slave, but during her early training, before the Academy, she could wander the more shadowy parts of Kaas City – she’d seen what sort of dealings occurred there at times. But this gives her a chance to make an interesting observation.  
“You don’t think you’re generalizing a little bit, darling?”

Her apprentice shares a look with her then, somewhat in surprise. A faint blush grows on her.  
“Uh, I-I didn’t mean it quite like that. It wasn’t…meant to sound judgemental or anything. I just surmised that-“

Zal has to reign herself. It’s not well enough to laugh at her in moments like these. She may be wearing heavier armour, but she has her hand free right now and moves it to her apprentice’s.  
“Jaesa, I jest. You’re probably quite correct in making that assumption.”

“Oh.” She sighs and shakes her head. What comes next almost makes Zal regret herself – a pout. It rarely happens, mostly because her apprentice is aware just how effective that is on the master.  
“I really hate it when you do that. Tricking your apprentice isn’t nice!”

It really isn’t fair. She probably shouldn’t consider her apprentice this cute. Jaesa is more than that, clearly. But simultaneously, she knows just how to pull at the necessary strings.  
Zal gets her closer to peck her cheek.  
“I know, I know. I just can’t help it, for it’s just too much fun.”

She nods and the expression disperses, but an expectant look remains.  
“And?”

Letting a smirk now slip past her, she softly pokes Jaesa’s nose.  
“And I’ll find some way to make it up to you later. I’ll buy you something.”

“Good.” The smile on her lips is ridiculously satisfied.  
“You can talk to Vette about it. She knows what I want.”

Accompanying her snort is a roll of her eyes, but then switches back to Jaesa.  
“We should really talk about that at some point, dear. This little…thing you have.”

Jaesa’s eyes shifts up to her and then swiftly down again. She starts nibbling on her lower lip.  
“Mm, maybe.”

Zal leans closer and whispers, not to be overheard.  
“I get a feeling this is more than two-sided. Or am I mistaken?”  
They share a look again.  
“Kira?”

She doesn’t appear ashamed exactly, but still with an expression of uncertainty.   
“I’ve been searching my feelings. I…I just don’t know how they’ll react.”

Zal tries to think of something; some kind of wisdom to share, but runs out of time. By the edge of her eyes she notices where they’re arriving and she’s forced to separate herself from her apprentice.  
“We’ll talk later.”

That’s when the aged moss green skinned nautolan once more appears in front of them – this time in the flesh. He walks in rather extravagant robes of blue, purple and white colours interwoven into intricate ornaments. His slight bow is respectful but not submissive. Zal decides not to return the favour as she folds her arms.  
“Ah, lord Zal’riva – more impressive in person, as one might’ve expected. It’s good to finally meet you.”

She snorts.  
“Your flattery does not interest me, Vhir. You wanted to talk? Let’s talk.”

He doesn’t appear easy to deter as he nods and motions with his arm towards a set of doors. They have to follow. Once they’ve moved through a few corridors, they’re taken to a larger room; their eyes taking in the sights of sculptures, paintings, large and colourful plants and holographic portraits of people they do not recognise. Zal hears Jov whisper something to Mako, but not the contents. The young slicer is still working hard, of course.  
Kemmet lifts his hand and indicates a set of pleasant looking seats of which he places himself in a solo one. Zal sits down with Jaesa in a sofa, while Mako and Jov takes another. There’s more guards in here, a half-dozen of them, but they stay away for now.   
“Refreshments?”

Zal shakes her head but Jov nods.  
“Yeah, you got some narcolethe here?” 

Kemmet eyes her, not so surprised by her request and snaps his fingers. A male twi’lek enters the room, and Kemmet says something to him in Huttese. Mako has a chance to get a word in though.  
“I’ll take something too but uh, preferably sweeter.”

The twi’lek soon leaves them and Kemmet turns his attention to his guests.  
“Well, my lord, quite an interesting companion you brought. One with a lot of attention turned to her as of late.”

The hunter grins at this, liking the insinuation.   
“No need to speak of me like I’m not here, old man.”

Kemmet’s dark eyes sets into Jovana’s yellow ones but Zal crosses her arms and speaks up first.  
“You’re talking of her bounty? What of it?”

“It’s garnered a lot of interest for a lot of people. It could turn some here, even.”

The Sith feels a frown come upon her.  
“A Republic bounty, mister Vhir. I am a Lord of the Empire, and this woman is a great asset for our forces. I hope you have this in mind when you continue.”  
It’s played, but Jovana finds amusement in such a fierce defence.

He sighs and lifts his hand somewhat.  
“You misinterpret my intentions, my lord. I do not seek to take her bounty or anything of that sort. You are guests here, meant to make legitimate transactions, as far as I’m aware. I simply tried to point out that the wrong kind of attention might be turned here towards my station and I want no part of your war.” 

Zal waves a dismissive hand.  
“If that is your worry, you should probably be more concerned about the fact that you let us make negotiations here, rather than that I bring some supposed criminal. Half of the claims the Republic put against my bodyguard here are also completely false. They’re cowards, as to be expected.”

The look on his face gives notions of doubt. Jovana smirks at him.  
“You didn’t feel that way when you hired me a long way back, Vhir.”

Kemmet frowns a bit, folding his arms.  
“That was a completely different time, miss Vlasic. You were not wanted for a several-paged list of crimes. You were a bounty hunter and now you’re the one who’s hunted.”

“Tsk, those fuckers couldn’t make me feel even the slightest bit of burn. I’ll make sure to set things straight eventually, just you watch.”

The twi’lek servant returns to the room with a tray and three glasses with different kinds of beverages, handing one to each who requested one. Kemmet takes his and grabs a sip, before shaking his head.  
“If that is what you believe, then I wish you luck in your quest. And that you don’t return before you’re done with it.”  
Jovana’s smirk turns a bit fiercer.  
“Now then, shall we discuss business? I have some interests myself in deals that your illustrious Empire might be open for.”


	43. Sipping insight

After about an hour of discussion with Kemmet Vhir, it appears his curiosity has been sated and some possible prospects of deals have shown themselves. The signal that Cierah is meant to give them however, has not appeared meaning they still have to wait for the meeting with the Aardiat Syndicate. As it’s still a few hours left for that, they’ve agreed to Kemmet’s proposal to stay in a room in the meantime to entertain themselves. Despite this, Zal’riva decides to turn down most suggestions that Jovana offers her. She has no interests in inviting dancers or any gamblers.   
They do accept some drinks and snacks however, and even Jaesa decides to try some. Zal recommends something not all too strong for her.

“So, what’s your smuggling friend from last time up to?”

Jovana leans back in her comfortable seat, resting her feet on the table. She’s removed her boots though – Zal demanded that much of her.   
“Eh, who? I’ve got quite a few of those, ya know.”

Zal smirks and takes a sip of her drink and rests her arm on the back of the sofa she and Jaesa sits in. Mako is off on the side, checking some terminal. Seems she’s trying to slice into it and gain some security access to check up on the agent.  
“You know, the one you invited into your lap at your party?”

Jaesa turns and smiles slightly at her master.  
“I seem to recall it was more than just an invitation…”

Jovana throws her head back a bit and chuckles.   
“Oh, you mean Bery! She’s fine, I think. Or well saying that, I mean she’s probably getting into trouble but handling that trouble.”  
She grabs a handful of snacks and shoves them all into her mouth. She manages to chew some of them before she speaks again.  
“I think she said she’d gotten in trouble with some imp admiral and a Sith – separately that is.”

Zal crosses her arms, one of her eyebrows raised in surprised.  
“Admiral and a Sith? Any names for these?”

The hunter however, simply shrugs and shakes her head.  
“Nope. I mean I think she mentioned some, but I don’t keep up with who does what unless it’s about a job.”  
She lifts her drink, something strong again of course but she’s promised not to take all too much.  
“Although, I do think she said the latter is some pureblood woman. Been chasing her for a while, apparently.”

They hear Mako speaks up over at the terminal, apparently not completely caught up in work.  
“She always does her own thing, but I don’t think your dear agent would’ve wanted her here if she works against the imps.”

Jovana grins somewhat.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Zal lifts one of her hands, stroking her fingers along her chin.  
“Speaking of Cipher Nine, you haven’t yet mentioned how the two of you got together. You’re quite an…unusual pair.”

The hunter doesn’t really appear offended as much as amused at the observation.  
“I suppose so, yeah. We met quite a while ago, actually. Or well, a couple of years ago, before I did this whole Great Hunt thing and prior to meeting Mako as well.”

Mako looks over her shoulder, smirking somewhat at her friend.  
“Oh no, here comes a story. Strap in, girls.”

“Shut up, you!”  
She throws some snacks away at the slicer, but they don’t really get far enough, making her simply litter the floor.  
“Anyway, yeah, first time we met was a couple of years ago, in the Outer Rim when I started taking imperial jobs. I’d been working mostly for the Hutts and some syndicates at that point. It wasn’t my very first, but among the initial jobs that I did for the Empire.   
Cierah was some junior agent at this point, having been recruited from the army, I think.”

While fascinated by the story, that peaks her interest especially.  
“Cierah?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I gave that away now. Anyway, that’s her name prior to taking on this whole Cipher Nine thing.”  
Zal smirks but decides not to point out that she’s bound not to be overjoyed knowing the hunter just spilt that.  
“The job itself was kinda rough but we made it. Most of all, I didn’t think she liked me.” The smile on her lips turns sort of wistful almost.  
“I mean that’s what I thought, seeing the attitude and glances she gave me. So naturally, I messed around with her a bit.”

Mako shakes her head.  
“Tsk, that’s just so like you. When things are bad, you poke your finger in it to make it worse.”

“Hey now, it didn’t get worse! I mean, I kinda thought it would and I figured we’d just forget about each other after that. Seems she didn’t, as several months later, she contacted me. Asked me to do a job with her alone, on some imperial colony.”  
Her lips turn up into a smug grin.  
“That’s the first time things got steamy between us.”

Jaesa’s cheeks redden a bit as she’s listening too, while Zal mostly enjoys just learning more of the one she owes a debt to.  
“Was that pay for the job?”

“Hah, definitely not. I don’t think she’d ever sink to paying anyone that way and I wouldn’t be satisfied with just sex for bringing some bounties in. No, we mostly just flirted during the time we spent together and of course she fell for my charm. I mean, it was bound to happen.”

Mako rolls her eyes, while Zal smirks slyly. There is certainly something charming in that seeping confidence.   
“Was that when you ended up together?”

Jovana grabs another taste of her drink and throws a few pieces of snacks up in the air and opens her mouth - perhaps half of them actually hits their target. She has to grab the rest from around her armour.   
“Nope, she left the next morning, before I woke up. But she was clearly already stuck with me after that. Heard from her again for the third time just weeks before I ended up with Mako’s team. She wanted to meet on Nar Shaddaa for a bit of a longer assignment.   
We spent a week together there, actually.”

Zal folds her arms, tilting her head slightly.  
“Not the most romantic place in the galaxy.”

Jovana snorts.  
“Pft, yeah I’m kind of aware of that. I grew up in that shithole. Wasn’t the point anyway. Apparently she wanted some attitude lessons. She was gonna do some kind of assignment as a gang type or something like that and she wanted a bit of help to get into the role.”

On the side, they hear Mako snickering.  
“So she thought of ‘scum’ and decides to call you up. Kinda the obvious choice.”

“Ha ha, very funny Mako.”   
She’s not wearing her gloves either at the moment and scratches her cheek.  
“I didn’t think about it first but yeah, part of it was probably just to get to spend some time together. We had a few days there and it was spent on more than just work, let’s say.”

“That’s when it all started then?”

“Pretty much, yeah. After that, we take some time to meet now and then. Like this job we’re doing now for example.”

Mako glances over her shoulder again, grinning slightly at Jovana.  
“Yeah, sometimes Jovana just tells us we gotta stop by Dromund Kaas, so she can get some alone time with her girlfriend. She’s so in love she’ll sometimes skip certain bounties.”

Zal notices a bit of annoyance on Jovana then when she glares back at Mako.  
“Love? What the fuck are you on about? I don’t do shit like that.”

She’s deceiving herself, clearly. Zal turns to her apprentice then for a moment and Jaesa gives her a slight nod. She glances back at the hunter.  
“I see. Is that why you’re risking your hide in a dangerous job for free? I wouldn’t say I’d do that for just anyone.”

Jovana turns to face the smug look of the Sith and then throws her a rude sign with her hands. Giving in, she lets out an annoyed sigh and takes the last of her drink.  
“If I’m gonna suffer through this, I’ll need something stronger.”


	44. A word in three

“So how’s that bloody signal coming along?”  
The tension and irritation have begun to rise as the hours are passing by. Whatever the agent is doing, she needs to speed up or else Zal’riva will be forced to do all she can to create a faux discussion about what the Empire may want or need. She doesn’t doubt that they may work with criminals but Zal doesn’t usually wish to get involved with them herself.

She glances sideways to the young slicer, who’s trying her very best to browse through the long flowing feed of information she’s getting.  
“It’s coming along, alright? She may be done soon…ish. I think.”

Not good enough. She would’ve hoped it wasn’t that difficult to get in through whatever security they have, but she has to also admit that she knows virtually nothing about this kind of thing.   
“I suppose it’s up to me to handle these bastards then. Get ready and try to just play along as previously.”

Jovana doesn’t appear quite as worried for whatever reason. Perhaps she knows it’ll eventually work or she might just not mind getting into trouble. Typical.  
“Don’t worry, Zal. You’ve got me right here in case anything happens. They’ll be on the ground in mere seconds.”  
She forms guns with her hands and motions to fire them.

The Sith glances at her sceptically, then sighs and shakes her head.  
“And what if your girlfriend has gotten herself captured?”

Jovana holsters her fake guns and then folds her arms, glancing forward towards the doors they’re about to step through.  
“Cierah doesn’t get captured. Trust me.”

Contemplating the meaning of this, Zal and the three others stay silent as they move into the meeting room. It’s a room mostly empty of decorations and not all too large either, but certainly enough so that four long tables with chairs have been set up in the form of a square, allowing all from Zal’s team to sit down if necessary. They don’t, of course, but the Sith Lord and slicer does, while Jaesa and Jovana remains standing.   
On the other side, they can see a few different people, but only one of them is sitting; a short, sharp and somewhat scarred red skinned male zabrak, with black hair flowing down on just one side – the other is shaved. They can see a few scars across his face and head, as well as his exposed arms. One of his horns is also broken; a man who’s seen a lot of fighting. Except for his kind’s usual tattoos, there’s also a different one against the part of his head that’s shaved, perhaps one belonging to a gang or possibly the Aardiat Syndicate. Zal knows very little of this. 

She crosses her legs, her purple eyes piercing into his green ones. Kemmet Vhir has placed himself behind one of the tables in between these two sides, with his own guards right behind him. It is he who initiates the discussion.  
“Welcome all of you to today’s negotiations. We have Lord Zal’riva, representing the Sith Empire and Teeado Hekec representing the Aardiat Syndicate. I am Kemmet Vhir and as Port Zodric is my station, I am here as the mediator to see to it that everything goes well.”

There’s no word from either party for several moments, but Zal takes the initiative, grabbing her sharpest tone.   
“I thank you, mister Vhir, for your acceptance of having the meeting here as well as for your hospitality. And I greet you, mister Hekec of the Aardiat Syndicate.”  
The zabrak simply nods in return for now.  
“I suppose we should jump straight into it? I see no reason to delay.   
As you’re aware, the Sith Empire has once more begun the war on the Republic to defeat them once and for all. Despite estimations of eventual victory, we would very much like a chance to minimize losses during the battles and therefore the Empire is willing to take in certain new allies. We know that Aardiat offers not just supplies that can be important, but also valuable information that can be of use to us. The Empire will win this war, and standing as our allies can be a very lucrative affair, mister Hekec.”

Teeado has put his hands together as he’s listening and he’s just staring at Zal; something that becomes a bit unnerving. As she’s done with her presentation, he glances down for a second and almost appear as if he’s thinking something over. Then he nods to himself and looks up again.   
“You have an interesting perspective on what will happen, my lord, but I believe not everyone is as certain as you are. We’re willing to see what you have to offer, but…”  
He snaps his fingers and they see how the door behind him opens up and several more people steps out. Zal notices Kemmet lowering his hands into his lap.  
“I believe there’s something else we should discuss to begin with.” 

His eyes then fall to Jovana, and Zal glances over her shoulder but sees that Jovana isn’t looking at him, but rather at one of the newcomers; a light skinned and blonde human.   
The newcomers all appear to be armed, and on top of that, the blonde standing in the front has some sort of tattoo across her face; probably an indication of a gang somewhere that appears to be different from the Aardiat one. She breaks out a grin when she notices Jovana.  
“Well well, long time no see Vlasic.”

Jovana’s hands lingers at her side, not quite fingering her weapons but she stands ready.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Her grin remains and she folds her arms when she steps up right next to the syndicate’s table.  
“Is that the way you greet your fellow hunters, huh? No manners as usually.”

No need to ask whether they’re friends or not, for the result would be obvious. Zal has to try to regain control, though.  
“What’s the meaning of this Hekec? I came here to do business and you bring bounty hunters?”

She notices just a slight curl of his lips.  
“As are we but these fine ladies and gentlemen came to us with a rather interesting proposal, for they mentioned a very big prize was present on the station. Seems they were correct, yes?”

Kemmet frowns and finally gets a word in as well.  
“Port Zodric is mine, Teeado. I want no violence on my station during talks like these.”

The zabrak turns his gaze to the host and nods.  
“Of course, mister Vhir, I completely understand. But there’s no need for violence at all. In fact, we merely want to arrest a criminal in the eyes of the Republic and take her away as peacefully as possible. They prefer to have her alive, after all.”  
Teeado reaches his hand out slightly.  
“And the reward for it is quite large as well, my friend. Perhaps you would be interested in having a slice? This is your station, so you deserve a cut.”

Zal notices an uncomfortable roll of Kemmet’s shoulders, but he remains silent. She doesn’t like where this is going.  
“You realize that you’re aiming to bring in someone working for the Empire to our enemies, don’t you?”

“Oh, of course, my lord. I understand your predicament but surely this is no trouble. She’s not even an imperial citizen, is she? She’s a hired gun, nothing more. For the sake of the negotiations, would you not allow this simple sacrifice?”

She glances over her shoulder again, but Jovana doesn’t seem to even care about the man, instead she’s having some kind of staring contest with the other hunters. The blonde doesn’t mind at all from the looks of it. Rather, she’s most likely hoping for some kind of fight.   
As things are right now, it’s not looking all too bright regarding any different outcome for this situation anyhow. She’s not going to just hand over an ally. She doesn’t doubt Jovana’s abilities, but it’s far too risky to let her get captured.

Luckily, she doesn’t even need to weigh this over for long, as mere moments later the whole room and perhaps the whole level that they’re on starts shaking. Some almost lose their balance while those sitting needs to hold onto their seats or the table. The signal is sent – the explosion wrecking the station is rather hard to miss. As is the second one that erupts about five seconds after.  
Jovana and Zal share a look and suddenly the Sith rises from her seat, pushing her chair back and lifts her hands up in the air. She channels her rage into power and the table in front of Teeado and his group is flipped right up into their faces and pushes them backwards.   
Jaesa unsheathes her lightsaber, while Jovana kicks their own table down in the same motion as she gets her guns up and starts firing. Mako hurries into cover, and Zal calls out to them.  
“The negotiations are over. To the exit!”


	45. The stream which breaks us

An ambush. They should’ve expected as much.   
Once they reach the door, there’s already syndicate members ready to swoop down on them. Fortunately, Zal takes the front and is prepared with her purple lightsaber, blocking shots until she ends up close enough. At an opportune moment she lifts her foot, stomps the ground and through the force unleashes a shockwave that sends them flying back out the doorway. She shows them no mercy once she storms past them. 

Their troubles aren’t over however.  
Jovana and Jaesa covers their rear, with Mako staying in the middle; every now and then she unleashes a few shots to support Zal and helps out with kolto if needed.   
Once they’re through the passage, Jovana pushes a few buttons to close the doors behind them and they all turn their attention forward to stop other advancing attackers from the front.   
Jaesa comes to her master’s side and they battle a few who reaches melee range. Zal gets to watch her apprentice show her improving abilities, and how she skilfully takes down both of her attackers and they fall to the ground. She overhears her speak quietly to herself.  
“There is no death, there is only the Force…”

Zal smiles faintly, shaking her head. There’s still some of those old teachings left in her it seems.   
She takes the opportunity that opens up though, to lift one of the attackers up in the air through the Force and then knock him into one of his ranged pals.   
At one of the sides, she suddenly notices another door – perhaps their ticket out of here. Naturally it’s been locked by their assailants.  
“I have an idea. Cover me.”  
She runs off to the side, and Jaesa simply nods, as she’s backed up by Jovana’s fire and blaster shots when they try to keep Zal’s path clean.

The Sith shoves her lightsaber straight into door and as swiftly as she can try to make a vertical slice through it. Once it’s gone far enough, she uses her full strength imbued with some power and kicks the lower end back. She then nods and turns back to the others.  
“Come on, get over here!”

They start to approach her, and Jovana smirks and lowers one of her hands to her belt.  
“Heh, seems those light sticks are useful for more than just one thing.”  
She grabs a flash grenade from one of her holders and throws it at a good spot close to the enemy and then turns away. Jaesa does her best to cover herself too, while they try to make way to the cut up door. Mako is first inside and ducks under it, and Zal does her utmost to cover their escape right after the bright flash hits the room. 

The onslaught is halted for a short while, which allows the team to pass on through the door and once they do, Zal and Jaesa together grabs whatever items they can find and move them telekinetically to the opening as a makeshift barricade.   
They’re soon satisfied and can turn around to proceed through this corridor.  
“We need to get to get back to the ship. Mako, find us a path.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it!”  
The young slicer has her attention back at the datapad in her hands, trying to work out the best path for them to go and starts walking. The others follow her.

“Well, that was a fun.”  
Jovana checks her gear, trying to see to it that there’s any malfunctions or possibly things lost in the fight. 

She’s offered a somewhat irritated look from the taller Sith.  
“Fun? Almost got us killed in there thanks to this whole mess.”

It seems Jovana doesn’t appreciate that as she glares up.  
“Hold on, are you saying this is my fault? They attacked us!”

“And you’re saying that this has nothing to do with you getting involved with the Great Hunt? You’ve sort of painted a target on yourself.”

Jovana snorts and waves a dismissive hand.  
“How the fuck does that matter? You guys are at war with the Republic if you hadn’t noticed. I don’t think you’d mind if there are a few less Jedi to fight, would you?”

There’s no immediate response from Zal, something that the hunter doesn’t think about first, but she sees that distant and hesitant look. What’s that all about?   
Regardless, Jaesa interrupts both of their thoughts. Quite timely as well.  
“Master, I…I sense a Force presence here on the station.”

With a slight frown, Zal grips her lightsaber a bit harder. It’s been turned off for now.  
“What? Is it far off?”

She shakes her head briefly, glancing up at Zal with eyes altered by uncertainty.  
“No, from what I can sense it’s not all that far away.”

Zal sighs and shuts her eyes. This wasn’t quite what she’d hoped for. Another Sith here? It’d not be good if someone saw her get into this mess. Although then again, perhaps it doesn’t matter now that her ‘master’ is a Dark Councillor.   
“We’ll deal with it if we happen to encounter it. Our focus right now should be to get back to the ship.”

They make some progress through the maze that is Port Zodric, all thanks to Mako’s coordination skills and finally start to get closer to the hangar. So far they’ve not encountered any resistance, but as they’re about to enter the wider walkways again, a set of doors slide open and several armed people rush inside.   
Zal and Jaesa of course already have their weapons in hand and so their defences quickly get charged. They do have to make a slight retreat, as heavier guns and explosives are thrown at them, but at this moment, even Zal can sense the Force presence that now approaches them. How had she not felt this before? It’s quite a fierce one at that.

The whole group is united then in a look of surprise as their attackers simply…stop. They watch as the syndicate members all start to wobble, drop their weapons and then fall to the ground. Passed out.   
A few seconds later, they watch five other people step through, with the front one being a familiar face – Kemmet Vhir. His aged and dark eyes survey the four of them and then he shakes his head.  
“It’s quite a mess you’ve made here on my station, my lord.”

No time for the Sith attitude anymore. Whomever he is, it’s best to use what humility she knows.  
“I realize that, mister Vhir and we apologize for this.”

He snorts and they can see that he’s not armed. He’s simply wearing his robes and letting his arms slide together in through his sleeves in front of him. Standing by him are four heavily armed and armoured people; part of his personal guard.  
“It is very unfortunate what has happened and quite frustrating as well. I was hoping for more business coming through my station, not destruction.”

“I understand and we didn’t exactly intend this. I will admit that we’re merely here to…uphold certain obligations. That doesn’t mean that there can be no dealings between you and the Empire, of course.”

He watches her intently and then sighs.  
“I’m not so sure of that, Lord Zal’riva. Not after what I’ve seen today.”  
Jovana soon feels that gaze upon her instead.  
“Regardless, this attack we saw in the meeting room occurred against you. I did warn you what might happen. I hope you’ll think on this in the future and what trouble will follow.”

Jovana is not quite as polite, naturally.  
“Pft, I didn’t start this, old man!”

“You didn’t, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. That includes not making obviously stupid decisions. You’ve become the hunted now and that means doing things differently.”  
He shuts his eyes when she frowns at him, folding her arms.  
“I do not seek a conflict with the Empire, nor with any of you. The attack occurred on the Aardiat Syndicate’s territory here, but they were ready to cause quite a bit of violence on my station. That will cost them.”  
He then opens his eyes again and steps aside.  
“However, a conflict with the Empire would be foolish, as I said. I will allow you to leave, but only if you promise me never to return here. I do not wish to see your faces again.”

Zal hesitates but understands his reasoning. She bows her head slightly.  
“Of course, and thank you mister Vhir. We won’t forget this. We’ll be no problem to you again, we swear.”

They quickly start moving to the exit, knowing that the ship is not too far off. Zal and Jaesa both look as if they wish to say something to Kemmet but then think better of it.   
Once they’re out and approach the next set of doors, Zal glances sideways to her apprentice.  
“What did you think?”

Jaesa’s eyes remain distant for several moments and there’s nothing but silence until she shrugs.  
“I…I don’t know, master. I don’t think he leans to either side. Seeing how effectively he could shroud himself, I suppose he must have experience with it.”

A topic for another time perhaps. Zal nods and they pass through into the hangar, seeing the Tempest not too far off.  
“Let’s put it out of our minds. He doesn’t need more trouble from us.”


	46. Lithe crossroads

As the hyperdrive powers down, scanners are initiated to search for their comrades and it’s not long until they locate them. The ship belonging to their Intelligence associate has a whole other range of specs to it and they’re probably lucky that it’s actually allowing them to see it.   
Zal feels they’ve just had way too many meetings out in random parts of empty space as of late, but such has part of her life become.  
She and her companions are not really allowed to board the other vessel either, and instead Cipher Nine enters through their doors and greets them.  
“Well done with your assignment, my lord. I trust everything went smoothly with your escape?”

Zal eyes the human agent and there’s more than a little annoyance in her gaze.   
“I don’t think that’s the word I’d use to describe it, but we survived so I suppose that’s good enough.”

“Splendid”, Cierah interrupts any further comments and her one organic eye turns to capture another heavy armored woman by the entrance.  
“You behaved, I hope?”

Jovana folds her arms and glares somewhat at her, but it’s a remark instilled with some affection so she doesn’t feel insulted.  
“I behaved as I was expected to. And, I had fun if that’s what you’re asking as well.”

“It’s not, but thank you for pointing that out.”  
She notices the shorter woman right next to her, of course.  
“And nice work, Mako. Your distractions worked perfectly for our approach.”

They all get to see the young slicer smirk in triumph.  
“Of course they did, were you expecting anything else?”

“No, and that’s why I wanted you for that task.”  
She angles her vision back towards the Sith.  
“And that concludes our joint operation. You performed as was expected, and I got what I needed, with only minor complications. And so, I declare that your debt is paid, my lord.”

While she’s thankful to hear those words, she remains sceptical.  
“Really? No offense, but that just sounds a bit too simple.”

“Does it now? Well, regardless of what you believe, I am satisfied with just one assignment. I don’t believe a debt lasting too long would be very agreeable for future cooperation.”

Zal appears surprised and crosses her arms over her chest.  
“Wait, you want to work together again?”

“Possibly. I don’t wish to completely rule it out. Another contact is always more useful than a debtor to me. Naturally, whatever I had on you will no longer be a concern. You may feel safe knowing that.”

She can’t say that she actually does feel safe with those words, but there’s little else she can do. And it is indeed true, that working with this Cipher is far more useful than an antagonistic relationship.  
“I suppose you’re right. Then I hope that we may speak again in the future, Cipher.”

Cierah bows respectfully for her.  
“As do I, my lord.” She lifts one of her hands to wave the two bounty hunters over.  
“I’ll be taking these two ladies with me as well. We have things to discuss. Good luck and safe travels, my lord.”

\---------------------------

The X-70B Phantom-class prototype soon returns to hyperspace, and begin their journey to their next destination just as the owner and her two guests walk through the passages and towards the living quarters.   
Along the way, Kaliyo has placed herself by one of the walls, waiting for her supposed superior – or perhaps ‘partner-in-crime’ would be a more suitable definition.  
“Well, lookie here; if it isn’t the crazy mando and her tech freak again. Coming along for the journey once more, Vlasic? You sure like getting involved with dangerous people for a simple bounty hunter.”

Mako doesn’t appear to appreciate the label, but Jovana plays along as she glances down at the rattataki woman.   
“Hah, what do you think we live for, huh? What fun is there in knowing people who’re safe and boring? I know you agree.”

Kaliyo grins at her.  
“Tsk, well I guess you have known her longer than me so I suppose you can handle yourself with her.”  
She shifts her eyes to Cierah.  
“Your little rookie is examining the information and unlocking everything she can. Said to check in with her later.”

Cierah sighs and nods.  
“Fine, I’ll do that. In the meantime, you should make sure we’re not being tracked. Take Mako with you; best to let her do most of the work.”

The rattataki glances between her and the hunter.  
“Got some private business to handle, agent?”

Cierah gives very little away and instead as she simply waves dismissively.  
“That is none of your concern, Kaliyo. Go busy yourself, now.”

Jovana smirks slightly and looks down at Mako.  
“Probably should do as she says. We can meet up later.”

The slicer rolls her eyes. She knows what’s up as well.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll send a message to the others so that they can meet us at the fleet.”

They split up here, as Cierah and Jovana together wanders towards the former’s cabin. Jovana has only visited here a few times previously, and she has to say that it’s a high class ship that she’s managed to attain. Previously, her agent partner merely took simple larger transports or whatever cargo ship she could get on for her assignments. Now she’s riding in style.  
Despite that though, her eyes have other things to glance at right now, which mostly involves the woman in red uniform and black leggings.   
“We had kinda fun at the station. Got into a bit of a mess but, at least I got to blast some old backstabbers.”

Cierah’s eyes are still turned forward as they walk, with the hunter somewhat behind her.  
“Mm, I know.”

She raises one of her eyebrows in slight confusion.  
“You know? Wait, did you know that they’d go after me on that station?”

They finally reach the door and Cierah puts her hand to a security pad on the side. Even security locking her own cabin – paranoid as always.  
“Of course, I spread the word to them, after all.”

That little smug bitch. She should’ve known that something like this would occur.  
“Hey, you could’ve warned me! We went straight into a goddamn trap!”  
Jovana passes in after her and the door shuts behind her. 

The agent doesn’t have a whole lot of personal items; the occasional old medal or commendation, some rifles, a terminal as well as a few different datapads which some includes personal information. Doesn’t even have a picture of her two mothers and little sister – although to be fair, Jovana wouldn’t have expected that anyway.  
She does find it rather amusing how large of a bed she has in here though. That’s one thing she can say that she certainly hadn’t predicted the first time she came in here.  
“I could, but would you really have enjoyed that? I know you prefer the thrill of the battle, rather than getting what you anticipate.”

Well, she’s got her there. Still, Jovana snorts and folds her arms.  
“Yeah, but…that doesn’t mean that-  
Look, the point is that you withheld information from me. We’re supposed to be partners!”

Cierah swirls around to face her, laying down her datapad on her desk and putting one of her hands to her waist.  
“Won’t you just admit that I’m right? You know that’s the conclusion you’ll come to eventually.”

Jovana narrows her eyes and she starts closing the distance between them. Despite being quite a bit shorter, Cierah doesn’t back off.  
“Not gonna let you win that easily, princess.”

Finally, she catches a groan out of her. Cierah rolls her eye and looks away.  
“I wish you would just stop using that.”

Jovana’s lips curls up into a smirk. Time for her to get back to it.  
“Why? I know you like it.”

And there’s that famous glare. She’s been using it now ever since they first met a couple of years ago – as long as she’s been teasing her, basically.  
“I do not and you’re damn well aware of that.”

“Mm, pretty sure that’s not what you say in bed.”

Cierah sighs and feels so frustrated with her that she has to turn away, starting up the terminal by her desk.  
“I called you in here to talk about the operation, not for you to blabber.”

Moments later, she twitches and emits a faint gasp against her will. She feels those coarse lips against her neck, and fights to not lean into her.  
“Tsk, don’t lie to me, my lady. You know I don’t give a damn.”

Cierah puts a hand down on the desk, trying to steady herself. Her eye shut, she tries her best to focus.  
“Well…tough luck. That’s…that’s what we’re doing.”  
She soon feels a pair of hands slowly roam up across her belly and ascend to her chest. Dammit, when did she remove her gauntlets? And so silently too.  
“Jovana…”

She has to gasp again when she’s yanked around to face her again. There’s no more time for protests either as they lock lips, fiercely and demandingly. It lasts for a short time, and the look in those yellow eyes tell her that there won’t be any more discussion of what they’ll be doing.  
“Shut up for a second, will ya?”

Another kiss to prevent her from getting a word in. Not that it matters much; those strong hands roaming down her sides and in around her back are difficult to argue with. She’s going to have to think of a way to turn this around someday. Not today, but at some point.  
However, when she feels them grab ahold of her rear and lift her up, she twitches in shock and manages to place her hand against the desk at the last second.  
“N-no! Not on the terminal! Jovana!”

An almost vicious grin forms across the hunter’s lips, and she senses far too much mischief from her for an instant. She fears it’s just going to happen anyway.   
That lasts only briefly, and Jovana soon relents, lifting her to another direction. In mere seconds, her back collides with the soft touch of her bed. There’s not much respite for her, as the heavier woman falls down upon her, blocking any escape.  
“You’re no fun.”

Before another barrage of intimacy gets launched, she manages a few words at least.  
“I just prefer that you don’t trash another one of my rooms when you want to have sex.”


	47. Wrath

Betrayal. Perhaps she should’ve seen this future on her horizon long ago. If she searches deeply, it’s quite likely that she finds just that truth, but she’d chosen to believe it would not occur so soon. How long has it been? Can’t be more than a year since she joined her new master as his enforcer. Has the threat of her really become that grave? 

That might not matter as much right now, when she stands with a new ally – the Emperor himself. The realization of this hasn’t quite hit her with full force yet, but that may be because it feels almost unreal. She’s heard only stories of this man, this…being, since she was young, still living in the compounds out in the swamps. The Emperor is more than just a leader in most imperials eyes. He’s a symbol, a unifying element…a god. It’s possible that’s a slight exaggeration, but it’s how the talk about him goes among the stories she’s heard. And that’s really all she has, for she’s never seen him, never heard him speak. She can’t even say she’s ever felt his presence in the Force. He’s elusive beyond comparison.

And yet now, she’s been chosen by those speaking as his servants, to stand in the role as his Wrath. It’s a title she has also just heard rumours of – the Emperor’s personal enforcer. Was this not just a similar path like before then? The thought has hit her, but the potential power for this is far greater than she’s ever had before. Not even the Dark Council would be able to decide her path; and only Baras stands in her way.   
The thing which has surprised her the most is that the Emperor appears to have no quarrels with allowing an alien in this position. It’s clear that his servants are purebloods – would hers not be the farthest in comparison? Perhaps that does not matter to him. It might be that only power and potential truly plays the part here. 

All these thoughts circle in her mind but has to scatter when she finally walks through to the meeting room and lays her eyes upon the five people waiting for her. Her loyal companions all sit quiet when they see her, almost uncertain what to say.   
She had walked inside this cavern on her own during the mission, asking the rest to secure the entrance and fight off some of the other Republic troops.   
Jaesa is first to break the silence.  
“Master, I…it’s truly a relief to see you again. After the cave in, I wasn’t sure of your fate. I did sense you through the Force, so we had hope but…”

Quinn takes over.  
“Our position was overrun. We understand now it may have been part of Baras’ plan to make sure that if any of us survive, we would not immediately try to rescue you.”

Pierce snorts and shakes his head.  
“Believe me though, my lord, we would’ve goddamn tried. We just needed to regroup for the assault.”

“And get some shovels.” Despite the situation, Vette speaks with a slight smile on her lips.

“Tsk, me and Jaesa would’ve gone there and broken every single bloody rock if necessary.”

Zal looks between them all and she then offers them a warm smile as she approaches the short side of the table to sit down. Unfortunately, she’s had to put her coat in the wash. It survived remarkably well but the dust came along with it.  
“I’m touched that you all were so eager to rescue me, Lieutenant.”

“Seems like you didn’t need it though. That’s what those creeps were saying, anyway”, Vette comments with a faint frown.

“Creeps?”

Quinn glares slightly at Vette and then clears his throat.  
“My lord, she’s speaking of the Emperor’s Hands. They contacted us once we’d reached a safe location.”

Vette shudders.  
“Like I said, creeps. I mean, who even agrees to be someone’s hand?”

Zal can’t help but smirk at that, while Jaesa shifts things back.  
“They assured us that you were alive, master, and that your continued survival would stand as a test. It was mentioned that the Emperor himself had chosen you for some kind of task…”

A bit of silence as they all wait to see her reaction and await her response. She remains silent as she considers what was said to her before her return, then nods and gazes up at them.  
“That’s right. The Emperor have chosen me as his Wrath; his personal enforcer.” 

The rest of the group start nodding slightly, with Pierce smirking and going in first.  
“That’s quite a feat, m’lord. To serve the Emperor…well, there’s nothing quite like it, is there? Congratulations.”

She smiles faintly while Quinn moves a hand up to his chin.  
“So it’s true…I’ve heard of this title before, one of such prestige that few compare. I echo the Lieutenant’s congratulations, naturally.”

Jaesa looks proudly on her master, and there’s other things she wishes to say, but for now she bows her head.  
“It’s a position you truly deserve, master. You’re now operating deeper into the heart of the Empire.”

Broonmark, who’s not said much so far, remains on the other short side with a translation device ready close to the upper part of his armour.   
“The respect within your clan grows for you, Sith.”

The only one who remains sceptical, of course, is Vette. She folds her arms and shakes her head.  
“I dunno, Zal. Is this really such a good idea? I’m sure this is a lot of power and all, but I don’t like those hand creeps. Sure you wanna get involved with this?”

She looks at her oldest companion, the one who’s been with her longest and senses they understand each other and the dilemma they face.  
“If I should speak honestly, then no, I’m not sure I do. But it’s no longer as simple as if I should serve the Emperor or not anymore. If I had more time, more of a chance to contemplate this, I would not have accepted as handily as I did. But there was little choice in the matter, for Baras has betrayed me. The destruction in the cave was his doing – or rather, his pawn’s.”

There’s a weight sent down at these news, although it’s not entirely fresh for them. Quinn sighs, running his hand up to his forehead.  
“We’d heard of this as well, but had hoped this would not stand true. It’s betrayal of the highest degree…”

Broonmark lifts his hand and then clenches it in front of him.   
“Rage seeps in our veins, Sith. Vengeance shall be ours to cleanse the clan!”

Pierce does not appear as budged, simply shrugging.  
“I never liked that old bastard much, anyway.”

The two human men rarely agree on much and the tension is still thick between them.  
“You may not, but you should respect the threat he poses, Lieutenant. He is a Dark Councillor and a man with a great amount of power as well.”

A smirk adorns Pierce’s lips as he leans his arms over the table and faces Quinn’s glare.  
“But we’re going high above that now, Captain. We’re serving the Emperor’s Wrath. Practically like serving the bloody big one himself.”

Jaesa tries to distract the duel of wits and smiles at Zal.  
“Whatever we may face or whomever stands in our path, we will serve you as always, master.”

Vette sighs and shrugs, finally giving in.  
“Meh, not like I care what Sith gets in our way. Actually, it might even be fun after he’s been bossing us around for so long.”

Zal rises from her seat, putting her hands at each side of her waist and nods.  
“Then it’s decided; we shall face the threat of Baras together and trust me when I say that he shall know defeat like no other at the end of this.”


	48. Our feeble resistance

Back into safety. She has to clear her mind, now that she’s finally away from his influence. Or at the very least, from the majority of it. Despite riding through hyperspace, leaving him and all he stands for far behind, she can still sense him. It’s not been that long since her escape but she knows she’s spent months in his captivity as nothing more than his pawn. How could they all be so blind to his power?   
When she shuts her eyes, her mind vibrates and the darkness starts seeping out around her; enveloping her and consuming her.   
No. She will not let that happen again. 

“Jedi, I must protest this. You have to come to your senses. Do you not realize how important this is?”

Ktila twitches and sighs, pushes herself away from the wall by the door to her room. Can’t she get just a little bit of peace and quiet?  
“I do understand, but Lord…eh,” she sighs and shakes her head, folding her arms. “I don’t think I caught your name earlier.”

The red glare of the large pureblood falls down upon her as he stops by her side.  
“My name matters little, but I suppose you can call me Scourge.”

She glances at him sceptically, then she starts walking towards the bridge.  
“Right. Well, Scourge, I know that our mission is important and we will get to it but there’s certain…obligations I must attend to first.”

The Sith does not appear to relent, however.  
“Obligations? Ones more important than saving the entire galaxy?”

His claims are bold and severe, but despite having sensed the power of the Emperor, she still doesn’t quite believe it. The entire galaxy? There’s posturing and then there’s being ridiculous.  
“No, but ones that are important to me.”

Scourge frowns and grunts as they enter the bridge, crossing his arms. Both him and Ktila notices the chagrian Sergeant Rusk and the younger Jedi Knight, Kira Carsen inside. It’s been a while since they defeated Darth Angral, and Kira never really were her padawan for very long but despite all that, she can’t help seeing her in a similar fashion. Hubris, perhaps.  
“You, girl, what was your name? Kira? Help me convince your master that whatever this errand is, clearly it’s foolish to place ahead of our task.”

Kira sits behind the piloting seat in their ship, the Shielded Path, and she glances over her shoulder, frowning at the Sith. Ktila has understood she’s not alone in her discomfort with his presence. Kira doesn’t comment however, her eyes falling and then shifting forward again. Rusk decides to put a word in though.  
“Master Jedi, I don’t want to side with a Sith – ever, really – but the big bastard has a point. Isn’t it more important that we get back to the Jedi Council after our long absence?”

Ktila feels Scourge sharp stare still down at her, while she attempts to ignore him.  
“See, even this grunt has more of a clear sight than yourself, Jedi. If you won’t listen to me, then listen to him.”

Finally, the Chiss sighs and waves a dismissive hand to them both.  
“I’m sure you’re happy giving me your opinions on what we should do or where we should go, but too bad that it doesn’t matter. This is my ship and I decide what happens and we have a meeting to attend to. Now, unless you have something constructive to add, I suggest you get out of my sight.”  
Rusk snaps into a crisp salute, while Scourge snorts and the two of them leave the bridge.   
Ktila shuts her eyes and sighs in relief as they do, but once they open again, she can see Kira still remaining, of course, smirking from her position.  
“Well, I’m glad you find my annoyance amusing, at least.”

Kira tries her best not to laugh, while she spins around in her seat, sitting sideways and crossing her legs. She and the others did not have the best of times in captivity, but a day or two has gone since their escape and so she’s had time enough to refresh herself.   
“I dunno what the Emperor’s power fully did to you but seems grouchiness may be a side-effect, master.”  
Ktila sighs and rolls her eyes, making Kira giggle.   
It’s not long until her eyes soften and she smiles instead.  
“It’s…truly a relief to see you as yourself again, though. I’ve missed you, I really have. What happened in that place, I…”

Looking down at her former padawan, Ktila approaches her and places her hand gently against her shoulder. Kira slowly strokes her own up to place it above her master’s. They entwine their fingers.   
“I know, Kira. It’s hard to explain exactly what happened to me, but I’m free now. That’s what matters.”

Kira nods and closes her eyes as she angles her head against the arm. During this year or so together, they often seek intimacy with one another, albeit not sexual. Ktila never asked but, she wonders if it was the same with her and Kiwiiks.   
“I’m glad that Master Orgus still exists somewhere, looking out for us.”

Ktila offers no further commentary, moving her arms fully around her friend, but in her mind she can think of few other things than that it was not only the image of her former master that pulled her through.

\------------------------------

As Rusk has been placed behind the controls after they left hyperspace to handle the linking of their ship with the other, Ktila stands in front of the blast doors, with the other Jedi Knight by her side. Scourge lingers somewhere in the background.  
It’s unusual, but she’s feeling antsy. She’s received the messages, although she hasn’t been able to look through them all. Her mind remains affected by the treatment of her capture and mind control.   
Does she still feel the same? Their alliance turned out to be more than just one out of convenience. She notices Kira being just as nervous, even while trying to remain relaxed as an exterior.   
It’s probably been months and after what she’s seen and gone through, she’s not sure that even she can interpret all of it. 

They feel vibrations through the ship as it docks, and a whizzing sound from beyond the doors. Then finally, they slide open. Ktila takes some anxious steps inside but does not have to go past more than a corner until the red-skinned twi’lek steps within her sight.   
It has been quite some time and yet, it doesn’t feel that way. Perhaps it’s because she hasn’t quite been able to comprehend the time that’s past or maybe it’s simply the visions; the sights she saw of her. Something that made her deepest thoughts remain sane.

It might be why she decides to be drastic and impulsive. She leaves Kira’s side and actually enters a minor running speed until she collides with her friend and throws her arms around her.   
Just before, she notices the surprised gaze upon her friend, but as her head rests against the familiar chest, she smiles when she feels how the embrace is returned.   
“Ktila, it’s…it’s good to see you again. It’s been far too long.”

She startles even herself as she allows a small laugh when she finally gazes up again.  
“Zal, you can’t understand just how much I agree with you.”


	49. Setting star

“So, this is your room, is it? Can’t believe it’s taken this long for me to see it.”  
Ktila starts wandering through it slowly, taking in the sights; what few sights there are.  
“Your decoration skills aren’t…top-notch.”

While still smirking, Zal puts her hands on her hips in challenge.   
“Excuse me, I wasn’t aware that I’d be involved in some sort of evaluation on how good I am at design.”

It’s worth it, simply to see that soft smile, of course.  
“Did they not teach you that in the Sith Academy? It’s a defining part of a Jedi’s training. Definitely is.”

She doesn’t quite remember her with this much humour, but it’s a refreshing reveal nonetheless. Zal was uncertain how she’d take their reunion.   
“I suppose you’ll just have to give me some lessons at some point, then.”

Ktila lets her brown robes remain on when she sits down on Zal’s sofa and crosses her legs, resting one hand on the upper one.  
“Some other time. Right now, I think it’s best if we get each other up to speed. I’ve…been rather absent for a while. I’d like to know what’s going on. Not just with the galaxy but, with you as well.”

Zal sighs as she plonks down right next to her.  
“Well, I don’t have a lot of good news, but I think you’re right. Might be best if you begin.”

\------------------------------

They spend perhaps half an hour to a full hour going through things, in as much detail as possible, although Zal has yet to mention the gravest of news.   
As she’s done, Ktila sits still, somewhat distant as she rubs the tip of her nose.   
“Hmm, so Baras has betrayed you. I can’t really say I’m that surprised; he is Sith after all.”

She’s pulled out of her light trance as she twitches when Zal pokes her side.   
“Oh yes, of course, all Sith are alike. I shouldn’t have forgotten this ultimate truth.”

Ktila rolls her eyes and then places a hand on Zal’s.  
“I…that’s not what I meant. He is close to the dark side, and more than anything, believes in his own power most of all. You’re very different and clearly a threat to him.”

Zal sits not all too far away from her, having one of her arms places above the back of the seats while she’s mostly turned to her companion, legs places in the same fashion as her.  
“So I’m not Sith enough for you, huh?”  
She pokes her nails somewhat into Zal’s hand.  
“Hey!”

“That’s what you get when you tease a Jedi, Zal. Should be ready for the bite.”

With an increasing smirk, Zal leans herself closer.  
“Is it just me, or has the Emperor’s hold made you feistier?”

She faces a glare from her shorter companion then, something she has to hold against.  
“I would suggest not trying to test it any further or you may find more than just that.”

Zal is certainly amused but not so much that she wants to actually annoy her. Instead, she tries to entwine their fingers and Ktila doesn’t resist.  
“My apologies then, master Jedi. I forget what kind of temperament I might awaken when playing with a Jedi.”

At the very least, she gets Ktila to smile again.  
“You know, now I’m starting to believe that Baras actually just got enraged by your attitude.”

“Oh, I’ll agree that it’s a possibility. I’ve tried his patience, many times before. It’s been fun.”  
Ktila shakes her head, but she’s at least enjoying herself. Zal wants to remain like this and simply watch her smile for the rest of the day, but she knows there’s still important things to discuss. She sinks into a more sombre tone.   
“This whole deal with the Emperor, though…it’s got me thinking.”

Feeling the gravity, Ktila calms herself and glances up.  
“What?”

“I…may not have explained everything that’s happened in the last week or so. Actually, if you hadn’t told me about the Emperor’s treatment, I might’ve almost thought it was humorous that you took his former Wrath in.”

Ktila appears confused and tilts her head.  
“Uh, what about it would be funny?”

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for what she’s about to say. Then she slowly turns back to her, looking into those lovely red eyes.   
“After Baras betrayal and the trap was sprung, I was contacted by two people calling themselves ‘the Emperor’s Hands’. His servants, basically.”

A frown slowly starts sinking down across her brow.  
“…no…”

Zal sighs deeply.  
“It appears he knew all along what exactly would occur, for I was offered the role of becoming his new Wrath.”

Ktila sits still for a few moments, then she shakes her head in disbelief.  
“Wha-…no, he couldn’t possibly have-  
Surely, you turned them down.”

She hesitates for a moment, running a hand along one of her lekkus. Here we go for the plunge.  
“No, I had to accept.”

“What?! Zal, are you insane?!”

She knew this wasn’t going to be easy.  
“It’s not that simple, Ktila. Baras has a lot of power and allies, and I can’t possibly hope to fight him alone.”

With a look of anger and disappointment, more of both than what Zal has seen before, Ktila rips her hand away.   
“Don’t you realize who or rather what he is? He’s evil, Zal. He’s…he’s more than that. He’s one of the greatest dangers in this galaxy. Kneeling for him may result in your demise!”

“I am very much aware of this, Ktila. I’m not stupid”. She raises her voice with her companion, but at the same time very much hopes the others won’t overhear.

Ktila strokes her hand up along her forehead and shuts her eyes.  
“Yes, I know you aren’t, but you’re naïve if you believe that the Emperor will simply aid you without anything in return.”

The annoyance is getting to her now as well.  
“Listen, alright? I’m not aligning myself with him, nor bowing to him. I’m not him, you should know this.” Uncertainty appears on the Jedi’s expression.  
“I have my own agenda in this, and it has not altered from wanting to change the Empire from within. But Baras is, right now, my greatest foe. He’s a Dark Councillor and he can turn the entire Empire against me if I simply let it be. The Emperor’s servants have reached out a hand to me. They need me, and I need them. I may not like it, and in the end, I don’t believe we’ll be able to agree with one another. But, for now, I must utilize them and let them guide me. It’s the best way to ensure mine and my crew’s survival.”

She feels a sigh of relief flow out, as she’s finally been able to get the words out. She realized they had to deal with this, even though she wasn’t longing for the opportunity.   
It appears it hit Ktila in the right spot as well, because she’s got no immediate response to it. They allow the moment to pass, before their meeting hands make the tension disperse once more.  
“Forgive me, I…I didn’t mean to accuse you. It’s just that after all that’s happened...”

Ktila shuts her eyes when she feels Zal’s lips at the back of her hand. Her voice is softer this time.  
“You don’t need to explain yourself any further. What you said was enough for me to understand. That is why I was hesitant to mention this.”   
She runs her thumb slowly along the back of the hand.  
“At the very least, the Emperor’s Wrath has some autonomy, as far as I recall. That means he won’t be watching my every move. And I won’t be mentioning you to any of his servants.”  
She’s given another glance by Ktila but this time accompanied by a grateful nod.   
Feeling her impulse being strong today, she leans into Zal’s chest, resting her head against it. This time it receives a swifter response as Zal runs her hands along Ktila’s back.   
Her smirk returns shortly.  
“It appears you’re very good at attracting his Wrath though, no matter what version.”

Ktila snickers and leans in further.  
“Tsk, well at least he chose a better looking one this time.”


	50. Hasted dreams

And there they go. Kira is glad to hear and see some kind of happiness in her master once more. After the events in the past few months, it was hard to know how she’d come out of it. The past two days hadn’t really shown any promise and Kira felt her faltering.   
Except for one thing of course; they needed to reach the Tempest. She was so determined that no argument could budge her – it was more important than reaching the Council.   
Kira had no complaints of course, for she too had been longing to see someone once more. She was afraid that their latest meeting might’ve been their last. Fortune favoured her this time, at least.

Once their eyes locks, she starts ignoring everything else; even Ktila and Zal who wander off. She walks calmly at first, even though her legs urge her to run. When they’re close enough, she gives in and wraps her arms around the apprentice and engages her in a tight embrace. She faces no resistance, but instead a heartfelt welcoming.   
“Jaesa…damn, it’s good to see you again.”

Jaesa’s smile is as wide as she can make it as she nods; blushing faintly when she feels Kira’s hand stroke against her cheek.  
“You too, Kira. Both me and master Zal were so worried for you!”

“Heh, yeah I kinda noticed.”  
Kira takes half a step back and lifts her hand up above them to measure something.  
“Huh, have you grown taller since I left or something?”

Jaesa blinks and then she starts giggling. She doesn’t let Kira get away with that either, doing her best to tickle the other woman, forcing her to squirm.  
“Stop that! I’m older than you, silly!” 

Kira emits a heartfelt laugh as she tries to drag herself out of Jaesa’s hold.  
“You wouldn’t notice at a glance, really!” 

Gasping faintly, she ends in the zone of a glare and a smirk.  
“How dare you?! I’m going to get you for that, Carsen!” 

Kira lifts up her hands mockingly.  
“Ohh I’m so scared. You’re not even a full Sith yet!”

They stop and stare at one another, letting the challenge build up. It’s Kira who gives in first as the edge of her lips rises, she begins giggling and rushes out through the closest corridor. Jaesa gives chase, knowing it’s the path to the living quarters.   
There’s another set of eyes that watches them in both disbelief and suspicion. It needs investigating. 

\---------------------------

After a short race, and faux fight, the two of them end up in Jaesa’s room, mostly on the insistence of Willsaam. She’d prefer if some of the others in the crew don’t get to see all too much. 

Still in laughs, they almost fall through the door and stumbles towards the closest seats. Kira’s struggling mostly ceases at this point, and she allows herself to be wrestled down against a pillow; her arms pinned to the ground. Jaesa tries her fiercest voice.  
“Give in Kira. You’re in Sith territory now and you don’t stand a chance!”

While breathing heavily, it doesn’t help that she keeps giggling. She watches Jaesa above her, feeling her legs unable to move much further either, seeing that wave of brown hair almost reaching her as it hangs down along one side.  
“Alright, fine! You win, Willsaam. It looks like…I have to submit to your will.”

Jaesa has to do her best to fight off her reddening cheeks at the suggestive tone she’s offered at the end.  
“Well, that’s erm…that’s good. It means I might show you mercy.”  
They’re in a whole mess of hair and robes and the seat for Kira can’t be all too comfortable in this position, but she doesn’t appear to care about that anyhow. Their eyes focuses on one another, trying to read and interpret through movement and body language.   
Slowly, Jaesa lowers herself closer to the redhead’s lips and while they’re already panting quite fiercely after the improvised run, they feel another reason takes precedence for it.   
Jaesa’s voice turns much softer and quieter as they are but inches away.  
“I’ve missed you, Kira. It’s been hard…not to think about you.”

Kira lets out a breathy giggle and then bites her own lower lip faintly.   
“I hope your dreams about me didn’t ruin your training all too much.”

“Just on really bad days.”  
Jaesa silences any further retort from Kira with a kiss, locking their lips tightly together. It’s a sensation she’s been longing for and one that’s probably made the split within her. She senses that both of them needed this though, to accept the temptation and the consequences that comes with it.

Those consequences reveal themselves quicker than Jaesa would’ve hoped. Another voice joins in from the doorway, as Vette’s rightfully upset voice is heard.  
“Hey, what the fuck is going on?!”

Feeling a twitch that runs through her whole body, Jaesa rips herself away from the disappointed Jedi and gets back up to her knees, swirling half way around.  
“V…Vette! I- this is, erm…”

“Uh, can’t you see we’re kinda busy, blue? Get out.”

Kira’s dismissive tone doesn’t help Vette’s mood one bit. Jaesa has clearly been getting ahead of herself. She should’ve focused on what she had planned, but their reunion got in the way of her thoughts.   
“Busy?! Why, you little shit…you think you can just come in here and steal someone’s girlfriend?!”

“Vette, wait I-“

“Hold on, what?”  
A look of disbelief sinks down over Kira when she stands up, glancing between them.  
“Jaesa, is she serious?”

Slowly standing up, she feels her heart racing, while she tries to find the words.  
“She…she is, yes. And she isn’t lying. We…we have been together for a while.”

Vette nods curtly and sharply, folding her arms as she frowns at Kira. The Jedi appears confused.  
“Then, what exactly was all this?” She motions down at the pillows. Jaesa sees the disappointment slowly seeping in and it clenches at her heart even further.  
“Just some kind of play?”

“No! No it’s…it’s more complicated than that. Please, let me explain.”

“What the fuck is there to explain?”   
Vette, butting in of course. Discourse will be far too difficult at this point.   
“She’s with me, so you can go can go slag off, Jedi. You’re not wanted here.”

“Vette, please!”   
But there’s not much else she manages to get out in this, as with a fierce glare at Vette, Kira swiftly leaves the room.  
“Kira, wait!”

“Let her run.”  
Vette turns to Jaesa, folding her arms and a suspicion glance thrown back at the apprentice.  
“You have some explaining to do. Like what all that was about, for example.”

Jaesa’s eyes fall. She wants to beat herself for not going about this in a better way. What does she even want to say about it all? She can’t even properly articulate her thoughts.  
“I will…but not right now.”

“Oh yes, you will.”

She sighs and shakes her head slowly.  
“No, Vette. I…I can’t, okay?”  
The twi’lek remains and Jaesa feels a fierce frown piercing her. She turns just somewhat to meet her eyes and at least now Vette can see the guilt.   
“I’m sorry. I really am. Please, just give me some time, I…I need to find a way to sort this out.”  
Vette appears distant for a short moment, then filled with just as much disappointment, she leaves.   
Jaesa strolls to the side and sinks down into her bed, leaning her head back, her eyes lost at the roof.  
“Help me, master. I need your guidance…”


	51. With a tinge of crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope I didn't completely screw this up._

While Ktila and Zal have sat undisturbed for a couple of hours, discussing the past and somewhat the future as well, they suddenly hear the door emit a beeping noise. Zal would’ve hoped for some more time, but she supposes this intrusion must be allowed.  
“Yes, come inside.”

As the automatic doors slide open, the two of them lay their eyes upon the Sith apprentice, Jaesa. Ktila isn’t as well-versed in how to interpret her, but Zal quickly notices the gloomy air around her; something that instils an immediate reaction of concern.  
“Master, I apologize for intruding. I know you two want some time alone.” Zal doesn’t react to it but Ktila clears her throat. The realization of her focus finally embarrasses her just a bit.  
“But I…I would like to ask for your advice. I’ve made quite a mess of things and don’t know what to do. Please…”

A mess? Zal isn’t certain what Jaesa could possibly screw up enough to appear so distraught.  
“I see. Could it possibly wait a little bit?”

The disappointment which is unveiled is something that Ktila can easily notice as well, and so she places her hand on Zal’s.  
“Zal, I don’t mind. If your apprentice is in need, I believe it’s best if she gets to talk you. That’s what a master is for, right?”

That helps lift Jaesa’s spirits to some degree and she smiles once more. Zal nods, but halts Ktila before she gets up.   
“You can remain here. We’ll relocate to Jaesa’s quarters.”  
She winks at the Chiss, who simply smiles wryly and shakes her head.   
Zal has to also slip into some thin shoes before leaving her room, as she always prefers walking bare-footed on the carpet in her cabin. It’s almost a rule for anyone else who dares enter as well. 

The master and apprentice enters the other room not long after, as their quarters are right next to one another, and Jaesa locks the doors after her.   
“I’m so lost, master. I’ve ruined everything…”

Zal still isn’t quite sure why Jaesa keeps calling her that even in private. She’s told her a few times that she doesn’t have to, but Jaesa insists that it’s what she prefers. And apparently it has nothing to do with professionalism. Perhaps it’s simply treated as a pet name.  
The tall twi’lek places herself on one of the cushions by the short table, folding her legs together.  
“Hold on Jaesa, go back. What exactly have you ruined?”

The apprentice sits down not far from her friend, although sitting down on her knees, with her elbows against the table. She hides her head in her hand for a little while before she dares respond.  
“Master, do you recall my erm, involvement with someone else here?”

Zal does indeed remember that, and some other facts as well. She tilts her head faintly.  
“With Vette, you mean? Yes, and I do also recall your intimacy with Kira.”   
She lifts a hand to rub her chin slightly.  
“Now that I think about it, I was going to speak to you about that very thing. It must’ve slipped my mind.”

“That’s alright, I didn’t really know exactly how to talk about it either”, Jaesa continues, running a hand through her hair.   
“And now I’ve completely screwed it up.” She then lifts her hand and smacks her own forehead.   
“Argh, I’m so stupid! I should not have let myself go this way.”

The swift motion startles Zal slightly and she lifts her own to envelope Jaesa’s, and entwine their fingers. The grasp is firm but not harsh.   
“Calm down, darling. Once more, go back and tell me everything that’s happened.”

\----------------------------

It doesn’t take that long for Jaesa to actually run through the events only a short while prior, whereas her master sits in silence mostly just listening, with their hands still together.   
Once she’s finally done, Jaesa’s head hangs a tad, letting her hair obscure her expression. Zal doesn’t specifically need to see it, though.   
“And now they’ll both hate me; I know it…”

Zal slowly runs her thumb on the back of her apprentice’s hand, hoping it calms her. It appears to have some effect.   
“It seems you have gotten yourself into quite a bind, yes. But you have to explain some things to me, before I give any advice.”  
She moves her other hand in between the barrier of brown hair and to Jaesa’s chin, then gently raises it so that they can look at each other. Zal notices a few tears in and around those sad eyes, and she runs her fingers up to slowly stroke a few of them away.   
“How do you actually feel about both of them?”

Her voice has begun to tremble while she tries to hold herself in.   
“I…I care for them, of course. I mean, otherwise I wouldn’t want to be close to them.”

“Mm, and there’s not one you’d say you care for more than the other?” 

Jaesa hesitates, trying to linger on the question, then she swallows somewhat audibly.   
“…no, I can’t say I think like that. I care for them equally. I like them both a lot and for different reasons. They both have sides that I enjoy.”  
Her eyes fall again.  
“Is that…bad? I feel like I’m hurting them both…”

Zal shifts her hands, so that one takes the place around her hand, the other runs in behind her; stroking her hair slowly.  
“Perhaps that’s how they feel right now, yes, but if this is truly how you feel, you’re going to have to talk to them, and hope that they allow you to explain. Not everyone experiences love and affectionate emotions in the same way and obviously you have your own.”

The tears have stopped as Jaesa has to focus on the words and what they mean to her.   
“You don’t think it’s…cowardly or selfish to just want everything?”

Zal smiles and snorts, shaking her head briefly.  
“Not at all. Or well, not exactly. Wanting everything for yourself is selfish in some ways, but that’s not really the case here, is it? You want to give your heart to both and is that not braver? It does mean you have to be careful too, as the chance to be broken rises.”

The realization of her feelings, something that she’s already known but just not allowed to surface, feels like a wave of relief.   
“And what if they can’t understand? Or if they refuse?”

Zal shrugs slightly.   
“You’re going to have to explain to them as best as you can, darling. But the possibility that they won’t accept it is always there, of course. In the end, you may be forced to choose or lose both.”  
Jaesa’s eyes linger forward with a troubling edge as well.  
“Is this what you want?”

Feeling hopelessness haven’t truly left her, she sighs and leans into her master’s embrace, shutting her eyes.  
“I don’t know. Not yet. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

Zal smiles and runs her hands along Jaesa’s side and through her hair.   
“I believe you’ve already been thinking about this to a substantial degree. You’ve simply not been given a chance to discuss it. Now is that time, Jaesa.”

At last, Jaesa releases a small smile and nods.  
“Thanks for understanding, master. I knew you would.”

Zal feels a warmth envelop her from within and leans down to place a kiss on top of Jaesa’s head softly.  
“Always, darling.”


	52. To circle as one

Several hours pass with the Shielded Path and Tempest still standing locked together in unknown parts of space. Kira had returned to her own room, saying nothing to anyone that asked, with a sense of betrayal and disappointment flushing through her. She needed to cool down and the Tempest did not provide it for her.  
But once the time had passed, she’s called back as gently as possible, by a sorrowful Jaesa. Despite the anger, Kira still feel curiosity and some small hope that maybe things can work out.   
Probably not, but she needs to give it a chance. That’s what she keeps telling herself.

Once she walks through the doors to the apprentice’s quarters, to her chagrin, Vette is already inside. The twi’lek doesn’t appear all too pleased either as she sits on one of the cushions by Jaesa’s low table, while Willsaam remains on the edge of her bed, fidgeting slightly. The tension is almost tangible.   
Kira folds her arms and scowls at Jaesa.  
“Why did you invite me, if she’s already here?”

Both of them turns to Jaesa as she seems to gather herself, rising from her seat and exhales.  
“Because I need to talk to you. Both of you. Please Kira, sit down.”

She hesitates for several moments, but gives in and goes to place herself on the opposite side of the rogue. Vette can’t help but prod at her.  
“Don’t look so glum, idiot. I’m not all too happy about being here either.”

Kira turns around sharply and glares back at her.  
“Oh yeah? Then maybe you should leave right now, so we won’t have to see you again.”

And here it comes, right from the get-go. She was hoping to get a little bit of respite at least. But to distract them both from each other, she slams her hand now hard on the bed.   
“Alright, that’s enough. Please, don’t start fighting right away. I wouldn’t have called you here if that’s what I wanted to happen.”  
The two appear as if they’re ready to get a comment out about that, but keeps it to themselves.   
Jaesa’s sigh is a little bit shaky this time and she has to put her hands together and focus her breathing for a second.   
“This…this isn’t going to be easy and while I’ve given it a lot of thought for the past few months, I still don’t fully know how to talk about it. Despite that, all I’m asking for is that you give me a chance to explain. Will you do that?”

Vette folds her arms, glancing sideways while Kira strokes one of her hands up to her neck. They ponder their choices, but finally both of them nods, with Kira responding first.  
“Yeah, I…I suppose we can.”

“Doesn’t hurt I guess.”

Jaesa manages to force a small smile, but she’s not really in the mood for it.   
“Okay, then I’ll do my best.”   
She feels a bit of sweat run down her forehead and she has to wipe it away and then correct her robes somewhat nervously.   
“So, I know that both of you probably feel that I’ve betrayed you. That I’ve hurt you by not telling the truth about how I actually feel. And I get that, I do. I mean it’s probably very sudden and even for me, it’s been difficult in trying to translate what my heart tells me. But now that I’ve been confronted with it, I’ve come to the realization how it truly is.”  
She lifts her hand to move some of her hair in behind her ear, swallowing to wet her throat a bit too. Finally, she dares look up at them again. Or down, depending on one’s definition.   
“Basically, I…I care for both of you. And I don’t just say that to be nice.” She sighs and rubs her hand across her forehead.  
“What I mean is…my heart aches for both. I can’t honestly say that I like either of you more than the other, because I can’t make that choice. To me, it’s a choice that can’t and shouldn’t be made.”

Her words definitely had an impact, making the two women by her table sit still and just run the words through their minds. It’s finally Kira who manages to get anything out.   
“So, you’re telling us that you love both of us?”

Well now, that’s a very strong word. Jaesa hadn’t really dared to think that far, but she’s gotten herself in this bind. She can’t really back out.  
“That’s basically what I’m saying, yes.”

She notices a frown crawl down over Vette as she shakes her head in disbelief.  
“Wait hold on, so you’re telling us that you don’t want to choose between us? You just want both? Uh, that doesn’t sound creepy to anyone else?”

Jaesa bites her lower lip, as she kinda knew that reaction was coming, even though she hoped it wouldn’t.  
“No, that’s not exactly what I’m saying. I know it’s weird and I know it’s hard to accept, but I do love both of you, equally.”

“And you just want to get the chance to have both of us. Like we have to share.”

There’s some disdain to her comment, but Jaesa can’t blame her. Still, she won’t give in.   
“Vette, that’s not…that’s not what I’m saying.”   
She feels frustrated, lifting her arms as she desperately searches for the words.  
“I’m not saying that I simply want to both of you. I’m saying that I want all three of us to be together.”

That description feels right to her, while the two other women, almost simultaneously throw each other a look. Of course, they’re sceptical. Kira sighs briefly.  
“Jaesa, what you’re saying is…I dunno. I mean, I think I understand but I’m not sure I can feel it.”

Finally, Vette has to agree with her on something.   
“Yeah, I’m sceptical. You’re saying you love us both? I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Why not?” Jaesa tries to keep herself levelled, to not scare off the idea.   
“Why does love have to be so bilateral? Does a parent love their children unequally?”

Vette scratches the back of her hand and hesitates.   
“N-no, I guess not but, this isn’t quite the same thing.”

That they’re not screaming about it is quite a good sign in Jaesa’s mind, and she hopes to keep it this way. She moves one hand in above the other in her lap.  
“Maybe, or maybe not. I’m not so sure of that. I believe that for some, the heart is capable of more than that. And that’s the case for me.”

There’s still a lot of doubt displayed on both her guests, Kira throwing Vette a glance while the twi’lek herself has her eyes shut until she knows what to say.  
“Okay, I guess I know what you’re saying, Jae and I suppose you’re entitled to feel however you want. For me, I just…I just don’t know.”

On the other side, Kira takes a deep breath and nods.  
“Yeah, she’s right. I mean, it’s a lot to think about and I think we’re both going to need some time to contemplate it.”

“Mm, pretty much.”

Jaesa can finally release a genuinely smile, even if it’s rather minor. They’re on uncertain ground, but mere minutes ago, they could sense complete annihilation.   
“I understand both of you, and I’m not going to say that you can’t have that. Actually, I encourage it. I’ve given this a lot of time and I want to allow both of you to have the same. We…we can get back to it, when you’re both ready.”

As the two other women leave, Jaesa feels a sense of relief she’s not allowed herself in quite a while. There’s a chance now, and that’s more than she could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I tried to do this as respectfully as possible. I really like the ship, but I also want there to be complications. So they're working it out._


	53. Craters all around

Explosions, gunshots, screams. Everywhere she goes, it’s like those noises haunt her. She’s used to fighting and warzones are far from unfamiliar to her, but this time it’s really tearing on her. But she needs to go on. There’s no other way here, or everything will be gone. 

She launches herself forward, blocking off two more shots from the unknown enemy, then in passing slices it up through the centre and while spinning around carves a deep cut through the side of another.  
Unfortunately, she’s not fast enough to see the third that comes behind her; must be that her reflexes are waning after the long capture. With all that dark side corruption, her body clearly needs more rest.  
She’s knocked forward to the ground and she groans with the impact. Her mind tells her to struggle, to continue. She has to. 

While spinning around to get out of her disadvantage, she sees how another set of blades carves up her attacker. Kira’s worried eyes turn to her and reaches out a hand. She seizes it.  
“You okay, master?”

Ktila is about to respond but feels her throat itching. She turns her head slightly and then coughs up some blood. The kolto she got earlier isn’t doing its job fast enough.  
“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Kira wants to protest, but she too knows what’s at stake. They have to continue.  
More enemies launch another assault on their flank, but Rusk and her trusted droid protector T7-O1 have taken care of their own foes and aids them on the front.  
While Ktila keeps her eyes on the task, hoping they’ll soon be there, her eyes also wander over to another part of the battlefield. It seems the special forces are doing just fine, as expected. Then again, her team are two men short as she had to send Doc and Scourge on a separate task.  
It’s not just that she doesn’t fully trust Scourge this time, but rather that it’d be hard to convince the top-notch soldiers she’s got with her to actually trust her if he was there. Not after what she’ll unveil for them later…  
And Doc could be useful there too. He gets to keep an eye on Scourge, just in case. 

\---------  
_A/N: Another player character this late in the game?! Yes indeed._  
_Time to introduce my Trooper, the female togruta Reezah Hiktesh. As with the others, the bio is on my[tumblr](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/swtor)._  
\--------

After several more minutes of fighting, the hostiles realize the futility of fighting for this outpost and retreats back into the area further away. That at least gives them a breather.  
The togruta in blue and white Republic armor motions for her soldiers to follow and they join Ktila and her team.  
“Master Jedi, everyone alright here?”

Ktila sheathes her weapons while panting, but she offers her a curt nod.  
“Yeah…yeah, we’re fine. We need to-“

Kira sighs and rolls her eyes, interrupting as quickly as she can.  
“Dammit master, don’t do this.”  
She looks at the togruta.  
“Sorry Major, my master isn’t being truthful. She needs some more medical attention.”

“Kira, please…”

Kira turns and glances at Ktila with a very sharp glare.  
“No! I’m not gonna allow you to get yourself killed just because you won’t accept you’re not fully in shape yet.” 

Major Reezah of Havoc Squad surveys the Chiss quickly and apparently makes the same assessment. She glances over her shoulder.  
“Dorne?”  
Doesn’t need more than a word.

“Yes sir.”  
The blonde human officer approaches Ktila, while she looks away with an annoyed glance.  
“Master Jedi, perhaps we should find a seat for you in the liberated outpost?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

Ktila starts walking towards a good spot, while Kira follows her, way too concerned to leave her alone. Rusk and T7 heads into the camp as well, but tries to secure good vantage points to defend it, just in case.  
Reezah surveys the area swiftly and then points out at a few locations while putting on her typical commanding tone.  
“Alright Havoc, you know how dangerous Belsavis can be. We need to make preparations.  
Yuun, Jorgan; I want you to secure the left flank, just in case. Forex, Vik, you two take the right. Scout ahead if you can, but not too much. Stay within the perimeter.”

The cathar officer nods sharply.  
“You got it, sir. We’ll make sure none of those bastards gets by us.”  
He takes point as Yuun follows. 

Tanno Vik, the weequay, snorts and shakes his head.  
“Yeah yeah, we’ll check for any freaks as well, I guess. Just make sure not to slack too much, boss.”

He smirks, until he hears M1-4X’s booming voice while the droid marches forward.  
“Forward, Specialist Vik! We must not let these scum launch another attack on our position! The Republic always stands firm!”

Tanno sighs deeply and shakes his head.  
“Did you have to put me with that thing?”

Not budging one bit, Reezah simply folds her arms.  
“Get moving, Vik. Not up for discussion.”  
She then turns and heads into the camp as well, to see how the real boss of this mission is doing.  
By one of the crates inside, not too far from a sizeable hole in the ground, Ktila is sitting while Elara tries to patch her up. Doing a fine job, as usually.  
The Major wishes they had just a moment at least right now, while the others are away. But all she can allow herself is a soft gaze at her medic before she finally approaching them.  
“What’s her status, Captain?”

Elara throws her CO a quick glance but gets back to focusing on her patient.  
“Some internal bleeding, most likely from the strain, sir. I’ve administered a larger dose this time, but I would still recommend rest.”

Ktila looks at Elara and sighs softly. She feels Kira’s watchful gaze on her as well.  
“Thank you for your concern, Captain, but I’ll be alright.”  
Then, she makes the mistake of trying to get into a standing position and is quickly filled with regret when she feels the pain in her gut; like someone just stabbed a vibroblade through it.

Elara tries to stop herself, but a small smile gets past as the Jedi is forced to sit down again.  
“I think I’m more qualified to make that assessment, sir.”

Kira’s turn to roll her eyes as she places a gentle hand on Ktila’s shoulder.  
“She’s always like this. Trying to fight, even when pretty much everything and everyone else tells her differently.”

Ktila groans softly.  
“Kira, I’m sitting right here! Don’t try to make it sound like you’re never reckless either.”

Well, she may have a point. Kira coughs briefly.  
“That…has nothing to do with this!”

Reezah smiles, keeping her arms folded as she watches the two Jedi have a cute little fight in between them. She doesn’t need to guess to realize how attached they must be to each other.  
“I admire your determination, Master Jedi, but I believe some rest might be warranted right now.”  
Her eyes turn to another direction as she focuses on the structure further ahead.  
“Besides, I think it might be a good idea to settle down here for the night. We need to make preparations for our assault.”

Ktila is forced to give in this time, and while she has one of her hands placed at her stomach, her eyes shift between the Major and the building set in the large mountainside further on.  
“You mean this is the place then?”

“It is. This is the facility we located which we believe leads to the area you’re looking to enter.”  
Her light blue eyes turn to gaze sceptically at Ktila.  
“Though I still don’t quite understand why you need to get in there. I’m sure there are other passageways into that area. You know, safer ones.”

She may be right, but because of the gravity of the situation, they don’t have time for much else. Ktila squirms her shoulders a bit uncomfortably. She’s never liked secrecy all that much.  
“I…I’m sorry, Major. That is classified. I wish I could tell you but there are simply things that I need to keep secret right now. There’s no other way that’s close enough. The rest would take too long to reach.”

Reezah’s eyes linger on her for a little while, but then she shakes her head and sighs shortly.  
“Well, General Garza gave us the order to follow your lead, so we don’t have much choice in the matter. Though, I’m not sure we’ll be able to make this assault. These creatures, eh…”  
She turns to Elara.  
“What did you call them, Dorne?”

Elara stands by her side, with her arms behind her back in a sort of relaxed position. As much as ‘relaxed’ means when it comes to Elara. There’s few moments that she ever is; except for when they’re alone, of course.  
“The information we have states that they are called ‘Esh-ka’, sir.”

“Yeah, them. Anyway, they’re very dangerous, adaptable and tough as all hells. I’m not sure that we can break open the defences of this facility with just our two teams, master Jedi. And there’s no backup available in this cesspool of a planet.”

Ktila sits with a distant look for a few moments, considering whether she should share at least some information. She nods to herself and then glances up at the togruta.  
“Perhaps not from the Republic, Major. But I have some incoming backup as we speak.”

She notices a creeping frown on Reezah’s brow.  
“Uh, from who if I might ask, sir? Who else out here would help us?”

Ktila shuts her eyes and tries to focus. She senses the Force joining in with her swiftly and she uses it to aid her search.  
“There’s another team around here that needs to get through that barrier. And they’re not too far away now.”  
Her mind shifts back and thanks to the Force, she feels serenity once more. She glances over her shoulder to wink at Kira, who smiles gently. She’s well aware, of course.  
Then she slowly rises, with her former padawan’s aid and nods at Reezah.  
“If we need to wait and set up a plan, then let’s do so with their arrival.”


	54. The fiercest

For another hour or two, Ktila permits herself some rest while they await their backup. This mostly comes down to conversing with Kira as she lies on a makeshift bed made up of whatever cloth or softer material they can find in the abandoned outpost.   
As they distract themselves with some chatter, it’s Reezah’s raised voice that makes her get back up again.   
“Master Jedi, we’ve got company!”

The Major joined her troops in trying to scout the area around them, as she wanted to be there when whomever their leader had asked to help, would arrive. With all the secrecy, she wasn’t trusting the Jedi as it was, and now this mystery addition might make it even worse.   
Kira helps Ktila up, but by now she can mostly walk without support. Her spirits are also raised when the sight of the tall twi’lek and several of her companions unveil themselves. She’s sent a pleasant smile from Zal as well as they gaze at each other from a distance.   
“Don’t worry Major, this is the backup I was talking about.”

“What? You can’t be serious.”  
Together with Reezah, her troops have appeared around the outpost, using what wreckage and natural formations they can find as cover. 

As Elara comes to stand next to her CO, it’s Lieutenant Jorgan that speaks up first with a deep frown across his brow.  
“Major, those guys are sporting imp colours!” 

Most of Zal’s team have placed themselves further back as well, behind cover, while Zal and Jaesa reveals themselves by walking out into the open. Despite that, Reezah is also able to see at least the large imperial soldier with thick heavy armor and the emblem on his shoulder. His expression emits some amusement which makes her scowl.  
“Yeah, I see it, Lieutenant.”  
She doesn’t turn to Ktila, but she doesn’t have to.  
“I hope you got a good explanation for this, Jedi.”

Zal smirks and folds her arms. She’s got several guns aimed at her but she doesn’t appear particularly intimidated. Typical Sith overconfidence, some might say.  
“Are Republic soldiers always so antsy, Ktila?” 

Pierce keeps his rifle turned towards the droid and its weequay companion.  
“By my experience, it’s something you can always expect, m’lord.”

Well, they’re not exactly off to a good start. Ktila sighs, moving up to Reezah’s side, opposite Elara.  
“Major Hiktesh, I assure you, these people are here to work with us.”

The Major does not drop the focus of her weapon, but she does decide to turn sharply to the chiss.  
“Have you gone rogue or insane, Jedi? You’re working with a Sith and her imperial lackeys! I thought your order exists to kill them, not fraternize with them.”

Zal knows what’s at stake, but she can’t quite reign herself in.  
“Mm, she’s got some fire to her, I see. I quite like her.”

Jaesa squirms a bit uncomfortably.  
“Erm, master…maybe we shouldn’t-“

Not much else makes it out as Reezah interrupts her apprentice with a calm and yet deadly serious tone and gaze.  
“I’ll put some fire in your fucking head, Sith.”

Feeling quite frustrated, Ktila raises arms slightly.  
“Zal, you’re not helping! Please stow the mockery!”  
She puts her hand then on Reezah’s shoulder. There’s no way a mind trick would work on her. Far too much will, so she’ll have to try it the good old fashioned way.  
“Listen to me, Major. We need aid to get through the fortifications in that facility. You said so yourself, yes? This Sith is prepared to stand with us.”

But Reezah isn’t having it.  
“And then stab us in the back? No thanks, I’m not that stupid.”

Ktila sighs in irritation and rubs a hand against her forehead. This is why she didn’t bring Scourge to begin with. She lowers her voice somewhat as well, to not let everyone overhear things.  
“This Sith, she…she wouldn’t do that. I know it’s hard to believe but, she’s not the typical kind of Sith. I’ve conversed with her long enough to realize this.”

Reezah lifts her rifle to lean it up against her shoulder and then turns fully to the chiss. The two of them are about the same height so their eyes are at an equal level. She does her the curtesy of lowering her voice too but that’s about all.  
“Are you that fucking dumb, Jedi? I dunno what shit she’s filled you with, but Sith are known to be manipulative and cruel. Don’t you understand that once she gets the advantage they’ll take the chance to strike at us?”

Ktila begins to frown and she feels her own anger rising as well. Elara glances between them and she’s the only one of the soldiers so far that hasn’t unsheathed her weapon. She leans in somewhat to get in between their conversation.   
“Major, the tactical advantage of having more Force users and soldiers is quite severe. I also see a Talz among them, and they’re known for their mixture of brutality and finesse in combat. That sort of thing could be very useful against these Esh-ka.”

Reezah sighs. She hates it when her girlfriend takes an opposing stance. Her expression softens just a tad but tries her best to hide it.  
“Elara, are you saying you’re endorsing the idea to having imperial soldiers in active duty stand next to us in battle?”

Both of them are quite aware of what their own main mission entails. Elara lets her eyes linger into the Major’s, throwing just a short glance at Zal before returning. Then she nods briefly.  
“Well, perhaps we could allow them to show their sincerity? They could surrender their weapons.”

Kira is of course also in on this conversation and she raises an eyebrow sceptically.  
“Uh, not sure they’d agree to that. Your troops look kinda trigger-happy, after all.”

The Captain shakes her head.  
“They will not shoot unless ordered to. We are Havoc squad; the very top of special forces.”  
She faces Reezah again, whose resolve is faltering.  
“Well, what do you say, sir?”

The Major sighs deeply and looks towards another direction, weighing her options. Then she shakes her head slowly.  
“I hate it when you’re right.”

The two Jedi notices a break in Elara’s mask as a small smile slips by.  
“It’s why I’m your executive officer, sir.”

Reezah slowly lowers her weapon and turns to look at Zal, now raising her voice again.   
“Alright, Sith. We might allow you inside, but we’ve got a condition. You and the rest of your team must surrender your weapons to my squad and then proceed inside the outpost under escort. I assure you that you will not be harmed. Your weapons will be returned to you at some point before the coming battle.”

Zal doesn’t uncross her arms, frowns and slowly turns her eyes to glance at Ktila. To her slight relief, she gets a reassuring nod from her.   
Her people doesn’t appear all that eager about it, of course. Pierce frowns.  
“Wha? Is she bloody mad? Just turn over our guns and surrender? We’re not that fucking stupid, reps.”

Quinn turns a short glare to the Lieutenant but then nods.  
“Very blunt, but this time I tend to agree with the Lieutenant, my lord. This is an obvious trap.”

These comments at least amuse Jorgan.   
“What’s wrong, imps? Afraid of a little Republic hospitality?” 

Pierce shifts his rifle’s aim over to the cathar officer.   
“I’m taking that smartarse down first, I think. Pretty sure I can blast that smug look off from right here.”

Of course he doesn’t fire and his attention is pulled to Zal as she snaps her finger.  
“You’re not doing anything of the sort, Lieutenant.”  
She finally slides her arms down and offers Reezah a retort.  
“I am inclined to agree to these terms, but me and my apprentice will not turn over our weapons to anyone but Jedi Knight Ktila. Your soldiers are free to seize the rest. Are these terms agreeable, Major?”

While Reezah turns a sceptical look at Ktila, she doesn’t have much of a choice and shrugs.  
“Yeah, I guess that’s fine.”

She points her hand forward and Havoc squad begins moving. Pierce gets one last protest in.  
“But, m’lord! You’re gonna trust these rep scum?! They’re Havoc squad, one of the Republic’s best. You know, best at killing proud imperial soldiers.”

Zal smirks somewhat and glances over her shoulder at Pierce.  
“Come now, Lieutenant. We must show them that we do not fear them. Unlike them, we don’t need to constantly grip our guns like some frightened children, do we? They may be the Republic’s finest, but we are the Empire’s fiercest. That speaks a lot higher, wouldn’t you agree?”

Her words are sharp and hits right home. They calm not only Pierce, but the rest of the team as well and they stand to surrender their weapons. She even gets a grin out of the Lieutenant.  
“Tsk, always know how to put it just right, m’lord.”

The Sith winks at him and then strides forward, meeting Ktila midway and the two of them gather with gentle gazes. She speaks in just above a whisper as she hands over her lightsaber.   
“I know you probably wish to imbibe in the scent of my blade, but you should wait with that. It might startle your soldiers.”

Ktila allows herself a small smile. Even after all this tension, Zal can’t be quite serious.   
“You’re lucky I have to keep up appearances, or you’d be on your ass right now.”

Zal’s lips curl up again as she leans quite close to the Jedi’s ear. Just one more strike.   
“Don’t worry darling, I’m sure we’ll get the time for that later.”


	55. Crops in winter

“Wait, hold on. When did this happen?”

Great, here we go. Ktila sighs briefly and rolls her eyes.  
“Zal, calm down. It’s nothing, really. It’s been patched up and everything, so-“

“Actually, she almost got herself killed while trying to take on three of those earlier and still being somewhat injured.”

Ktila turns her red eyes into a glare towards her former padawan.   
“Kira…you don’t need to exaggerate.”

“I’m not! It’s the truth, and don’t try to say it’s not! I was there.”

She turns her gaze sideways to the twi’lek and the worry on her is blatant. She knew this would happen. Damn Kira.  
“I know you have an important mission, Ktila, but that doesn’t mean you have to take on the toughest fights. You have nothing to prove.”

“I wasn’t trying to prove anything! Things just got a little bit out of hand.”

“A little?!”

She exhales deeply. Honestly, this is just making things worse. She can take care of herself, mostly, and doesn’t need the two of them acting like she’s fragile.   
Currently, they’re sitting in one of the buildings within the outpost. It’s not all too large and the power in it has broken off, but the two of them needed someplace to speak in private. They decided not to relay the reasons of this to everyone else. She knew Zal would want to be candid.   
As she sits with the Sith on a bench, she locks eyes with the other Jedi, who simply couldn’t let things be.  
“Kira, can you leave us alone for a little bit?”

She gets a sceptical look from the former padawan, but then she shrugs and sighs.  
“Yeah yeah, okay.”   
Kira nods at Zal.  
“Take care of her, alright?”

Zal nods curtly in return, and Kira only gets to hear the sigh emitted by her master before she leaves. Ktila slides a bit closer on the bench and folds her legs. They remain in silence for a few moments.  
“You don’t have to overreact so much. I’ll be fine.”

Ktila keeps her eyes away, but she still senses the Sith’s eyes locked at her.   
“Not if you keep pushing yourself. I hope you realize this.”

While she’s not wrong per se, she doesn’t like being told something as if she’s not well enough to understand. She’s more than capable and faced an adequate amount of danger to know her limits by now. Most of the time.  
“Zal, I’m trying to end the threat of the Emperor. You have to know that this requires me to give my everything.”

Zal feels a scowl slowly coming upon her.  
“And if you give your life in the process?”

Slowly, Ktila locks their gazes together once more.  
“Then I will do so, knowing that I have ended a great evil in this galaxy. Perhaps the greatest it will ever face.”  
Zal keeps her slight glare intact for only a few seconds, before she swiftly tears it away. Ktila notices movement around her jaw, a slight clench. She shakes her head and then moves her hand into Zal’s lap, putting their hands together.   
“But I don’t intend to die, alright? I simply wish to give as much as I can for a good cause.”  
Her lips curl up into a gentle smile and she nudges her shoulder gently into Zal’s.  
“Besides, I’ll be safe now, right? You’re here, after all.”

Zal gives in and loosens up a bit, turning back around.  
“Mm, damn right I am. No one touches my Jedi.”  
Ktila feels how one of the twi’leks arms slowly slips around her, but she keeps their connection intact. 

“Hold on. Your Jedi? I don’t recall this being the case.”

Zal smiles wryly at her, while stroking her hand along the chiss’ back, and then around her over to the side of her thigh.   
“Should’ve paid more attention then, darling. I’ve been pretty insistent in this, I believe.”

As the Sith leans closer, Ktila tilts her head backwards somewhat, still amused.  
“Aren’t people from your order supposed to despise us? What would the rest say if they heard of this, huh?”

Zal then lifts her hand, places it around Ktila’s chin and stops her from moving further back.   
“Perhaps others would. But you should know that as a Sith, I don’t have any obligation to give a damn what they think.”  
She continues her descent and the two of them shuts their eyes instinctively as their lips meet in a soft embrace.   
Neither of them have really decided to discuss this previously; it’s simply something that is. After all that time apart, it is as if they’ve got a mutual understanding.   
Without breaking the kiss, Zal slips her hand out of Ktila’s, moves both arms around the Jedi and lifts her right into Zal’s lap. She feels and hears a muffled giggle from the chiss as it happens, but it seems she doesn’t want to let their intimate moment go so quickly either. 

It does eventually break, but Ktila doesn’t move away; rather, she angles her head in below Zal’s chin as she chooses to rest in her arms for a little while. One of the Sith’s hand gently moves through her hair in a very calming motion.   
“You know, I don’t really think I’m your Jedi…”, she says while tilting her head up again and plants a kiss on Zal’s cheek. “…I think you’re my Sith.”

Zal chuckles softly and shakes her head, then dips forward to nudge her nose against her partner’s.  
“Tsk. Well, I suppose I could work with that.”

\----------------------------------

After the two of them leave the building later on, they join Major Reezah and a few of the others in discussing a strategy for the assault the next day. During that time Kira, Vette and Jaesa all stay on separate parts of the camp. Not all too far away from one another but still giving each other space. There’s nothing said in between them or in passing either. There’s a tension there, of course, but one that is not icy. Jaesa knows they need space for contemplation and it’s obvious to all three of them.

However, to even her own surprise, Kira chooses to take the guard shift simultaneously with Vette. She doesn’t mention this to the twi’lek though, as she doesn’t want to startle her. She needs a chance to talk and so switches out with whomever else was assigned at that time.  
Once she actually steps away from her own sleeping arrangements and gets out to the middle of the campsite, she hesitates. Perhaps this wasn’t such a great idea after all. Oh well, nothing can really be done about it now, so better just go along with it.  
“Pretty calm night for being in the middle of a warzone.”

The twi’lek twitches of surprise at the recognition of who that voice belongs to and swirls around to look at her. Vette’s arms are already folded and she’s uncertain how to react, but she at least quickly reigns in her shock.  
“Uh, yeah. Guess there isn’t much fighting at this part of the planet.”

“Mm, those Esh-ka are quite nasty to fight. Still dunno where the bastards came from.”

Vette turns her eyes away from the Jedi, not wanting to keep a gaze with her when she doesn’t really know quite what to say yet.   
“Heard that some imps opened up a vault or something to let them out. Doing the oh-so-clever decisions as usually.”

Kira feels a strong urge to prod at her at this very moment, but reminds herself that it’s not why she’s out here.  
“Regardless, they don’t appear to want to take a side in this conflict. Other than their own.”

Vette nods faintly.  
“Yeah. Hopefully we’ll be too much of a problem for them tomorrow.”

This isn’t really why she’s out here. She has to beat herself internally to force herself stay on topic. Despite this, she remains silent for a little while, pacing around the area and trying to make it seem like she’s just surveying their location.  
Eventually, she sighs in slight frustration and turns back to Vette.  
“Okay, I’m gonna be blunt. Are you even contemplating this at all?”

She manages to surprise the rogue again and Vette is starting to wonder if she should just take her shift somewhere else.  
“Uh, pardon? Did I miss something?”

“I mean with us. Or, you know…with us and Jaesa.”

“Oh.”   
Vette sighs briefly, angling herself back to Kira again.  
“So that’s what this is about.”

“Well, yeah. It’s all I’ve been able to think about lately.”

Vette faintly tilts her head to one side.  
“And you don’t think it’s the same for me?”

She doesn’t want to give her the wrong impression or accuse her. She just wants a bit of honesty.  
“No, t-that’s not what I mean.”

“What then?”

Kira sighs anxiously and she stops pacing and sits down on a somewhat broken storage box not too far away from her.  
“I’m just wondering if this whole…triad thing or whatever, is something you’re really into. Or if you’re just looking for an opportunity to convince her otherwise.”

Finally seeing her angle, Vette takes a seat as well. Not right next to her, but she doesn’t leave the vicinity.   
“Honestly? It’s something that’s been at the back of my mind, yeah.”  
Kira starts to frown slightly.  
“But, I let that go after a while. I feel like that kind of thinking would just hurt Jae. And you know, that’s not what I want. I wanna be with her but, I want her to be happy.”

Kira calms down again and pushes her legs together and places her hands at the feet in the middle. Somehow, she feels relieved to hear it. Perhaps because she’s not alone.  
“So, I guess that’s a yes.”

Vette snorts slightly and nods.  
“Uh, yeah, unless it wasn’t obvious.”  
Kira rolls her eyes. Okay, maybe she earned that one.  
“So, I guess you know my counter question. Unless you need me to spell that out as well.”

Resisting the urge to glare at her, she instead pulls her gaze downwards.   
“I asked first, so why wouldn’t I be thinking about it?”

Vette sees a box close to her location as well, but instead of sitting down on it, she leans against it and rests her elbow on top.   
“Because it made you sound unsure. You know, projecting it on me instead.”

Without really thinking, she squirms her shoulders and realizes she gives things away a bit quickly.   
“No, I-  
I mean I’m not saying that-  
It’s not like things such as this-“  
Vette looks amused as Kira finally sighs in defeat.  
“You know what? I don’t know. It’s on my mind constantly and yet it’s too difficult to say. This is an important thing and I don’t want to discard it.”  
She appears a bit ashamed and nibbles her lower lip.  
“But I will admit that your conclusion isn’t…entirely false.”

“Uh-huh. Kinda figured when you went in through such a direct route.”

She does feel guilty about throwing the blame like this. It’s rather petty of her when she demands honesty herself. Slowly and with quite a bit of uncertainty, she faces Vette again.   
“So…let’s say I decide that I do want this. Would that alter your decision in any way?”

Vette moves her head slowly back and forth, juggling the thought in her mind.   
“Hmm. Maybe.”  
Kira the notices something mischievous in the rogue’s eyes.  
“I suppose if I do end up being with two partners, it’s always positive that both of them happen to be attractive.”

It appears Vette is simply better at throwing Kira’s mind around. She widens her eyes and feel like she has to reset her head, as if it’s almost too difficult to comprehend.   
“Hang on. Did you just…flirt with me?”

Vette stands up from her position, offers her a wink and then strolls off with a smug expression.   
“I’ll go check our southern entrance. See that everything is clear.”


	56. Shades of purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This was one of those chapters that I probably should've split into three separate ones, but instead I went a bit nuts._

As the morning arrives and the final preparations are made for the assault, the teams then split up to their different destinations.  
The plan involves three separate angles of attacks; with Havoc Squad set up behind covers on one side in front of the facility and the squad of the Tempest, joined by Sergeant Rusk, on the other side, they launch an assault on the facility. It’s partially to lure some of the Esh-ka out from their defensive positions, but mostly it works as a distraction. As the attack will initiate, the Sith and Jedi in the team joins T7 in trying to break through a side entrance that’s been located by Sergeant Yuun. T7 is to slice through the technical defences and hopefully they can carve a path through the Esh-ka fortifications. Four force users together are rather deadly fighters, after all. 

They set up their comm channels while in the camp and at an opportune moment, Ktila sends them the signal to start the assault, which of course Havoc Squad takes the chance to do. First blood and all that.  
While it all starts rather coordinated, like many battle it gets fairly chaotic after a while, with people having to switch positions to get a better angle or to attain a new cover when the previous is compromised. 

During the fighting however, Reezah sometimes throws a look over to the imperial team aided by the chagrian Sergeant. Not that she has all the time in the galaxy for that, but enough as most of her job is to work her team as a distraction. At this point, Elara is the closest to her position, and as they take cover from another few blaster shots from the enemy, she glances at the Captain. This far away from the imps, and with so much going on, she’s pretty certain they won’t overhear.  
“Elara, without the Jedi here, we’ve got a chance.”

Dorne peeks over their improvised barricade and takes a few shots at incoming foes before she gets back down and meets her superior’s eyes.  
“Pardon?”

“With the imps. We outnumber them and I’m pretty sure Sergeant Rusk doesn’t carry much love for them either. Probably wouldn’t mind aiding us.”

Elara’s eyes shift to a bit of uncertainty and she eyes their temporary allies as well.  
“I doubt they’d fall down so handily, Major.”

Reezah snorts and moves her hand to her belt and grabs a thermal detonator, pushing a button on it and then lobs it out on the battlefield.  
“Yeah, I’m sure they’d fight back and they might give us a hard time, but that doesn’t change the fact of the end result.”

“But sir…”  
Elara now clearly looks uncomfortable at this prospect.  
“What…what about Knight Ktila? She’ll be furious, as will the Sith.”

The Major hears the explosion of her thermal charge with a few satisfactory noises from the enemy. She raises an eyebrow in confusion.  
“What about them? C’mon Elara, we’ll just give them some excuse. They fell in battle against the Esh-ka. Not that hard to fake, you know.”

Surely, there’s more than that to it. There’d be questions from both the Jedi and the Sith about the angles of their shots and of course how they were allowed to be overrun in the first place – especially if Sergeant Rusk didn’t fall. But more than that, Elara contemplates the moral issue.  
“Sir, they’re fighting with us. We’re on a joint mission. What kind of soldiers would we be to backstab our allies?”

Reezah frowns, grabbing a quick glance to see that there’s not any incoming foes right now and then ducks down again.  
“You’re forgetting that they’re imperial soldiers, Elara. If you hadn’t noticed, we’re at war. The imps invaded this fucking planet; a Republic world. Plus, they’re probably planning the very same thing as we are.”

It doesn’t appear like the Captain is backing down in this case however and she frowns back at her, closing the distance between them.  
“And what does it say about us, if we shoot them in the back now? How are we any better than them?”  
While still scowling at her, Reezah doesn’t have any immediate response.  
“I didn’t join the Republic because I despised the Empire or its people. I believed in the Republic’s sense of morality, justice and fairness. I still do. I’m asking you not to prove me wrong”, she says with a sharp tone while keeping her stare intact, but finally adds, “…sir.”

She keeps up the contest of wits with her XO for just long enough to hear and almost feel several shots flying above, which finally throws her out of it. She sighs and jumps up to lay her rifle back on the barricade and fires several shots to help push more Esh-ka back.  
“Dammit.”  
Elara gets up to support her, which allows her to overhear the Major’s next words.  
“Fine, you win. Let’s hope we don’t come to regret this later.”

Elara smiles faintly and she almost wants to break protocol for a moment to give her a kiss, but then gets distracted by movement to the side. She sees how the twi’lek on the imperal side is almost getting overwhelmed by Esh-ka that attempts to flank them.  
“I’ll go back them up. Cover me!”

“What? Elara, wait!”

Elara follows her own decision in this however, and Reezah is forced to offer her covering fire as she throws out a smoke grenade in her assault on the Esh-ka. It obscures their vision and confuses them enough that a slightly wounded Vette and Elara can take them down together.  
Moments later, the Captain is at her side with a batch of kolto. Vette leans up against the half-broken wall she’s using as cover and she’s panting somewhat but manages to nod at her.  
“T-thanks. Almost thought the bastards had me there.”

The Captain is down at her side, and starts trying to close up her wounds.  
“No problem. We’re all in this together, after all.”

Vette manages a snort, but winces slightly at that moment and then chooses to simply smile instead.  
“Heh, guess you guys aren’t as bad as some of my pals keep saying.”  
Elara offers her a smile and a slight wink. Can’t stay stiff all the time.

On other parts of the field, the battle continues and Reezah have to perform one of those aforementioned relocations as Vik is also getting flanked. Yeah, she’s remembering now why she suggested that an all-out assault was a bad idea. They just have to last long enough though.  
With a few well-placed shots and thermal detonators, they push back or kill the attackers. Reezah then joins the rest of her team in trying to make their own push.

As shots fly all around them and from several angles, it can get rather messy and therefore easy to get lost in the events. Reezah has been in enough however, to be able to keep herself alert.  
That’s why she manages to notice one Esh-ka sneaking up on Yuun in the battle, ready with its blade to gut him. Unfortunately, it’s on the opposite side of Reezah, so she doesn’t have an angle. She has to do the next best thing.  
“Yuun, behind you!”

And that’s when she tackles the Gand to the side. Her hope was to be able to push him aside and shoot the Esh-ka before it reaches her. She’s not quite that lucky. Instead, she manages to deflect the blade with her rifle to make it alter its course. It does still reach a target however and she feels both how she drops her blaster and the blade plunges into her side.  
“Major!”  
She hears Yuun’s voice over his translator as she collides with the Esh-ka and they both tumble to the ground. Unfortunately, she ends up with her foe on top. Immense pain courses through her body, even if the blade didn’t manage to dig that deep into her. She pushes her arms up, trying to keep it at bay, while the warrior on top tries to find a good angle to smash her face in. It manages to get at least two hits. Major Reezah is a resilient woman however, and endures it, while she grabs her blaster pistol from her belt and lifts it as quickly as she can, firing several shots right into the head of the Esh-ka. She’s forced to stop when it falls dead down on her chest. 

“Ah, fuck…”

Not only does she have a heavy body right on top of her, she also feels the blade still stuck in her, tearing into her flesh regardless if it isn’t pushing deeper.  
Respite does arrive however, as she feels relief over how someone grabs the body and throws it off her. Her eyes are then widened in a mix of shock and panic. She immediately recognises the imperial officer; the shorter one. What was his name? Kendon? Quinton?  
She feels the blaster still in her hand and she tries to force it up to aim at the officer.  
It doesn’t reach very far however, as she’s forced to stop when the Captain grabs ahold of the hilt to the blade and as swiftly as possible, rips it out of her.  
She grits her teeth, feeling her body shiver violently and just barely manages to contain her scream.  
That pain starts stinging a few moments later, but not long after that it begins to dull. 

“Hold still, Major. I’m administrating kolto. You’ll be back in the fight soon enough, but I advise that you keep away from the front.”

Reezah breathes heavily while keeping a surprised gaze at him. She then intends to get her gun up anyway, to try to keep any potential attackers back, but Yuun has returned and offers support for them.  
Quinn helps her in behind cover, so that he can stabilize her further. Reezah keeps quiet for a few more moments. These weren’t quite the events she was expecting, after all.  
“I uh…you got me out just in time. Thanks, Captain.”

Finally, Quinn meets her eyes and at first simply stares at her. Then he nods curtly.  
“Lord Wrath gave us the order that we were to fight as allies. I’m performing my duty, Major.”

If she wasn’t already injured, she’d probably try to beat herself right now. She’ll have to remember to thank Elara later.  
“Yeah, I know. Regardless, you have my thanks.”

Before Quinn manages a response, both of them hears explosions and then the cracks of lightsabers by the entrance.  
“It appears they’ve been able to proceed as planned. I suggest we give the order to advance, Major.”

\-------------------------------

As the quartet of Force users hear the sounds of battle, they immediately start approaching the side entrance to the facility. It’s one that’s not very visible and it’s most likely got a lot of mechanical locks – which is of course why they’ve brought T7. The droid speeds after them, but remains on a slight distance, most likely so that the Esh-ka won’t overhear or see him. He’s not very agile when it comes to staying behind cover, after all. 

They move behind rocks, certain plants and roots that spring up from the ground, until they’re within visual range of the entrance. By it, they can see two guards positioned. Their heads are both focused on the direction of the battle, but they have a barricade to defend, so they’ve not left their station.  
Zal and Ktila share a look and then a mutual nod. The two humans behind them can then sense a slight ripple through the Force, as the Sith grasps the neck of one of their foes, choking him, while Ktila grabs the other with a kinetic stasis field. Then, in a coordinated strike, they slam them into one another, effectively knocking them out. 

Kira grins slightly at the sight of the manoeuvre.  
“Hah, nice! Who ever said the light and dark can’t be used in combination?”

Zal glances over her shoulder, throws a wink at Kira and then motions forward.  
“Let’s go.”

Ktila angles her head backwards as well to gaze at her droid companion.  
“T7! C’mon, you’re up!”

The little droid comes rolling up through the terrain towards them and rushes by them to reach the console close to the entrance, nearby the actual barricade. Once they get behind it, they see a shield generator in this area, meaning they were pretty lucky it wasn’t up at this point. The Esh-ka probably weren’t expecting an attack at this location right now.  
T7 starts making some beeping noises and then inserts one of his inner tools into the console. Ktila nods and glances at the others.  
“It’s going to take a few minutes.”

Zal peers between them and then focuses on Ktila with a somewhat confused look.  
“You understand it that well?”

She smiles in return, nodding slightly.  
“Yeah. Not completely but I’ve spent enough time around astromechs in my life to get the extent of what he’s saying.”

The Sith appear distant for a moment, thinking she never really had that chance. But she throws such thoughts out as she notices her apprentice swirling around to gaze at the battlefield.  
“Something wrong?”

There’s no instant response, but Zal can certainly see a bit of worry glistering in her eyes. She slowly puts a hand down on her shoulder and finally Jaesa faces her.  
“Sorry, I…I simply felt Vette in pain for a moment. It’s fine now, I think.”

The two Jedi overhears as well, but while Kira actually believes she’d feel jealousy at such a reaction, instead she too feels a wave of worry through her when Jaesa mentions it. Zal on the other hand, is almost astonished.  
“That’s somewhat surprising. Either your connection is strong, or your sensory abilities are growing.”

While first facing Zal, she soon turns her gaze to Kira instead.  
“It’s not just with her.”

The younger Knight meets Jaesa’s eyes and is unable to prevent a small smile from forming. While Zal doesn’t feel the need to do anything but smile knowingly, Ktila feels somewhat out of the loop. Kira hasn’t really been talking much about Jaesa with her, other than some minor comments and she still isn’t quite certain how close they are. With the emotions flushing out from her however, it’s not difficult to take a guess.  
Their silence is finally interrupted by more of T7’s droidspeak and Ktila nods curtly at Zal.  
“He’s not far from finished now.”

“Very well. Allow me to go first.”  
Zal takes several confident steps towards the door and draws her lightsaber.

Ktila puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head slightly.  
“Right, I forgot we had a juggernaut type with us to do the heavy lifting.”

The twi’lek smirks and turns sideways, putting a hand on the door.  
“Indeed. So, you just have to sit back and enjoy the show, really.”  
She adds a wink at the end, making the chiss smile and shake her head. The two humans both join her in smiling, albeit more wryly. More and more, they’ve been allowing themselves to flirt within the earshot of their students. Kira is wondering just when they’ll get more publically intimate. Just a matter of time now.

Moments later, the door quickly slides open, joined by several excited noises from T7. Zal doesn’t wait up and immediately starts running inside, with Ktila and the two humans following her. Their eyes are met by much of the odd architecture belonging to the creatures that created this prison, the rakata. It looks ancient and somewhat knackered, despite of course being sturdy and holding, but Ktila recalls speaking with another Jedi who mentioned the advanced nature of rakatan technology.  
As the Esh-ka have set up a rather wide defence in and around the facility, it doesn’t take long until they see their first foes with a squad of strong warriors. They’ve arrived at a flanking position, so Zal seizes the opportunity to ignite her lightsaber and charge forth with the help of the Force and in landing, sends out a shockwave that pushes several of them back; some even hitting the wall. As Jaesa has fought with her for quite a while now, she’s realized it’s almost her signature move.  
The closest one that doesn’t get knocked down, suffers the unfortunate conclusion of Zal slicing it right across the chest with her lightsaber and it gets thrown to the ground. 

Another Esh-ka has some kind of blade in its hands and starts rushing her from the side, but gets deflect by one of Ktila’s lightsabers, and she then shoves in her other into the side of her foe, making it topple to the ground.  
There’s no opportunity for the Esh-ka to flank them either, as Jaesa and Kira are quickly up at their master’s sides, blocking them off as effectively as possible. Kira spins her blades around, reflecting several shots until she gets close enough to topple them to the ground, while Jaesa starts her assault by using the Force to disarm one and then expending the opportunity to cover herself from shots by the other with its unarmed companion, until she’s close enough to take both down. 

The first group falls quickly, and the team swiftly move onwards. The next group faces the same fate, and it’s all summed up with how efficiently they work together; with Zal as the charging shield, Ktila as her spear that strikes in at whatever blind spot she leaves open, as well as Jaesa and Kira as the twin blades removing any opportunities for flanking.  
For Kira especially, this feels like quite a relief. She was worried how Ktila would be able to manage after having taken a few blows in the last few fights. She wanted to suggest she stays as the support in this fight, but the chiss is her master, not the opposite. Therefore, she feels satisfied with that the much larger and sturdier Zal’riva takes the front now. She obviously appears more resilient as well, made to be the knockdown force at the front. 

The two somewhat older fighters also have a wildly different fighting style – Zal is not just one to use the Force and her blade against foes, but also much of the rest of her body. She delivers punches and kicks, grabs ahold of enemies to throw them against the wall or send them flying into one of her other enemies.  
In contrast, Ktila moves swiftly and nimbly through the battle, swinging her blades in behind holes of her enemies’ defences and deflecting their attacks to reach past her. She uses the Force somewhat less in a kinetic fashion and probably more to enhance herself. If Zal can be said to half brawl her way through a fight, Ktila’s style may be closer to a dance. 

Eventually, they get close to approaching the entrance of the facility and while Zal have taken a few injuries, the three others and T7 are mostly unharmed. The twi’lek doesn’t really seem to be ready to stop, but she is hoping that they’ll join up with the rest soon enough. Luckily, it appears the soldiers helped keep away quite a large amount of Esh-ka as well. They probably wouldn’t have lasted if they had to fight the full force.  
As they’re about to round another corner towards the front barricades, they see a small object comes flying towards them. Zal isn’t quick enough to react, but Jaesa widen her eyes.  
“Master!”

Her instincts tell her just what to do and she lifts the thermal charge up through the air and flings it away swiftly. Seconds later, the whole area rumbles and a shockwave is thrown right at them. Zal remains standing while the three others have to struggle.  
“Good reflexes, Jaesa!” she adds before she charges the rage inside of her and rushes to get around the corner. Several Esh-ka got hit in the returned explosion as well, meaning there’s not that many to take down.  
It did, however, destroy the generator that kept the barrier to their base open, meaning it’s now vulnerable. 

Zal’s eyes doesn’t meet Quinn’s directly, but she notices him and the rest making a valiant assault at the base. She realizes the intent quickly, forcing her and the others to get in from behind, closing the Esh-ka warriors in a twin sided attack. The defenders are now comprehending their coming defeat and so they’re split into going for a full on suicidal last stand or a rush for retreat.  
Once she reaches her companions, she offers them all a relieved smile in between the fighting.  
“I’m glad to see you’re all alive still.”

Pierce is the first one to respond, with a slight grin. It appears most of the soldiers have not come unharmed out of this.  
“The feeling is mutual, m’lord!”

Quinn moves through the battlefield and stops by some of the Esh-ka still just barely alive on the ground, and executes them.  
“My lord, you’re injured! I still have some kolto prepared.”

Zal has to try to focus on the fight, while being somewhat amused at his concern.  
“Thanks, but we’ll have to save that for later, Captain!”  
She also notices the Republic forces of course, as they’ve all tried to close in on the entrance now. To her surprise, she notices the Major not in the front of her troops but somewhat behind them. She chooses not to approach her at this time however. After the Esh-ka at the front have been taken care of, in whatever way is needed, Zal motions at the entrance once more.  
“We’ve got a path carved out that we can work on, but we need to move swiftly before reinforcements arrive.”

Captain Elara eyes the team shortly.  
“Sir, I believe it may be prudent if we take a short break while inside. Some in the squad require medical attention. Even you, I believe.”

Zal is somewhat surprised to hear herself addressed with a word of respect, but she won’t disagree.  
“Very well, a short one then. But first, let’s get inside.”

They turn into as swift of a pace as they can through the facility and T7 tries to find a console to sabotage the other path for the Esh-ka, giving the team a few more minutes to act.  
With Jaesa and Kira standing guard, the team’s medics start tending to any wounded as quickly as they can.  
Zal naturally becomes Quinn’s first patient, despite her protests that others need more attention, but Pierce isn’t all too far away. His eyes are on their Republic allies however. He lowers his voice.  
“M’lord. I believe they’re in a somewhat worse condition right now. We might stand a chance at this time.”

With a puzzled gaze, she turns to him.  
“Pardon?”

“Of striking them down.”

Zal sighs faintly.  
“Pierce, we just fought a whole lot of Esh-ka side by side.”

He nods briefly, but doesn’t slow down.  
“Yes, but they’re still the enemy, aren’t they? We’re at war with the Republic and striking down Havoc squad would be a hefty blow for the Republic.”

She’s well aware of the various opinions in her team and she knew this might come up again. She doesn’t intend to change her mind, of course.  
“No, Lieutenant. We won’t be doing that. We’re allies here and we still need one another.”

“But…but my lord!”

Instead of Zal, it is Quinn who turns a sharp look to Pierce and his tone, while lowered as well, is one not to be trifled with.  
“Lieutenant, did you not hear Lord Wrath? She has given her decision. Are you saying you intend to defy the orders from a Lord of the Sith?”

Pierce isn’t usually one shaken by authority, as he of course wants to go his own way, but in this instance in regards to the Emperor’s Wrath, it’s effective in reminding him of his duty.  
“No. No! Of course not.”  
He bows his head slightly to Zal.  
“My apologies, my lord. I stepped out of line.”

Zal sighs somewhat and then also offers a grateful nod to Quinn before she places a gentle hand at Pierce’s shoulder.  
“It’s alright, Lieutenant. I understand your eagerness in this issue. Your contributions to the Empire and our cause is always valued, of course. But this Republic squad has fought valiantly by our side. I will not betray them now. That is not my way.”

Pierce still appears somewhat disappointed but he nods.  
“I disagree, m’lord, but I understand your point. Your orders are final.”

\-----------------------------------

A while later, they finally manage to leave the vicinity of the facility, after just a few more fights. They’ve arrived in the most ancient of quarters of the Belsavis prison and are ready to move out to their separate missions.  
Zal’riva, Ktila, Reezah and Quinn gathers in the middle of the two groups for a short meeting. Zal nods at her Republic allies.  
“Well then, I suppose this is where we split off. We have a mission to attend to, and I assume you do as well.”

“Yes, that’s true. I suppose that our tasks are probably quite different.”  
Ktila and Zal shares a knowing look. They’re both aware of their overall goals, but can’t share too much with the others.

There’s also substantially less tension coming from Reezah than before the fight and with some reluctance, she glances at Quinn.  
“Lord Wrath, your team fought very well back there, much thanks to Captain Quinn here. I…also owe personal thanks to him.” She chooses to address him directly for the last. “I won’t forget that, Captain.”

Quinn moves his hands behind his back and nods curtly.  
“As I said before, I was performing the duty assigned to me.”  
Zal smirks and folds her arms as the two shares a look. Quinn sighs faintly.  
“But, I extend my gratitude to you as well, Major. Your team performed superbly, as was expected by Havoc squad.”  
Reezah offers him a small smile. 

Zal turns back to Ktila and extends her hand.  
“I assume you have an important mission, Knight Ktila. Despite our opposing sides, I wish you luck in your endeavours.”  
Ktila’s red eyes meets hers and she nods somewhat as they shake hands. Slightly more stiff than they’d both hoped.  
“Stay safe.”  
Zal is unable to prevent herself from that last addition, and it came out a bit softer than she’d hoped. Reezah looks slightly surprised but doesn’t comment.

As they separate, Zal peers down at Quinn while they walk back.  
“Managed to save the arse of the Havoc CO, did you?”

It’s tough to make Quinn alter his expression from the usual neutral and perhaps somewhat rigid one, except for the occasional frown or smile. But Zal has been around him long enough to notice a bit of smugness this time.  
“Well, I suppose one can’t expect them to be invincible. I simply allowed them to see the level of skill that they can expect of imperial soldiers and our medics, my lord.”


	57. Those small passages

She emits a mixed sound of a groan and a sigh as she stretches as much of her body as she possibly can. She’s not exactly aware of if it’ll be a strain or not on her body, but after all those hours in a kolto tank and then later resting on a bed, she seriously needs to. 

After having joined Knight Ktila in her chase to stop a crazed plan of the Sith Emperor’s followers to extinguish all life on Belsavis, Reezah’s body had pretty much told her that enough was enough. Not long after the fight was concluded, she collapsed to the ground. She’d sustained a few severe injuries without much rest in between and only some field kolto to keep her up and running. It can do a lot to numb the pain and help seal wounds for a time, but it’s not exactly a great long-term solution.   
Luckily, the team managed to bring Reezah back to a more secured Republic base and into a tank to recover. 

Currently, she’s sitting on more simplistic bed inside a temporary medical facility, not too far from her tank actually, in not much else than short-sleeved shirt and underwear. They had to take what was available, but the Major isn’t complaining.   
At this moment, she hears her stomach rumbling and she feels the clenching sensation of hunger and thinks about getting up to go look for something when suddenly the door slides open and her eyes are met with a rather beautiful sight; that of her beloved XO. 

“Ah good, I thought you’d be up by now.”

Reezah smiles and raises one of her eyebrows; which is basically one of her sharp white tattoos across her face.   
“Did you?”  
She glances around the room for a bit.  
“Sure you didn’t just have a camera here somewhere constantly spying on me in bed?”

Elara shakes her head but displays a slight smile as well.  
“I would, but I don’t think the custodian droids here are that quick at cooking, darling.”  
It’s then that Reezah notices that Elara is carrying a tray with a bowl, some cutlery, a transparent mug with something clear and some other minor supplements. She doesn’t approach her immediately with it however, but rather sets it down on a table next to the bed and then places herself beside her beloved on the bed.   
“Pull up your shirt.”

While leaning back slightly in the bed with her arms behind her, Reezah smiles a bit wryly towards her.  
“You really think a medical facility is the right kind of place for this, Elara?”

Elara rolls her eyes, but she can’t scrap the smile at the thought.  
“Yes yes, very funny. You know what I mean.”

Slowly switching up to a smirk, Reezah shrugs and then grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her shoulders and moving her montrals and lekkus out of the way. They didn’t exactly have one better fit for removal by togrutas, but it’s not that much of a hassle.   
“Better?”

Elara eyes the light red skin of her lover, a sight she’s seen many times before. She lets her eyes slowly stroke down across her breasts, which are currently mostly covered by the bra and then down to the toned abs. As in line with much of her body, the Major tries to stay in prime condition. Naturally, Elara does the same, but doesn’t focus quite as much on it.   
What she’s really searching for though is the scar, the new one that is, on the side of her stomach. With the field kolto, they managed to shut it temporarily, but because of the time it took to get to a tank, it’s instead taking to scarring.   
She moves her hand against it, giving it a very light touch, but still feeling out the contours.  
“I was hoping it would’ve healed properly, but I suppose it took a bit too long for us.”

“Tsk, it’s not that bad, is it? It’s just another one for the pile.”

Elara leaves the lowered sight and instead meets Reezah’s eyes with a sceptical look.  
“You need to take better care of yourself, you know. As in, not throw yourself against the first blade in your vicinity.”

Reezah emits a breathy chuckle and then tilts her head.  
“Why would I do that? I got you to do that for me, don’t I?”

The Captain sighs and then lifts her hand to place it along her lover’s cheek instead, leaning closer to her.   
“I may be good, but I can’t work miracles. Besides, I’d want at least one mission where I don’t have to patch you up afterwards.”

She feels the togruta’s hands moving in along her waist and rests at her back.  
“What’s that? Saying you want some time to slack, is that it? Tsk, wouldn’t have thought that about you, Dorne.”

Elara may glare at Reezah in response, but her lips still curl up, similarly to the Major.   
“Shut up.”  
She doesn’t wait for anything in return and instead pushes forward to lock her lips around Reezah’s, which has a somewhat rougher exterior, but with an intensity that she always enjoys. Their eyes close and Elara feels the hands behind her grasping her more firmly as they both enjoy the moment. They simply don’t get enough of these.   
She can’t really let it last for all too long and breaks the kiss after a short time, to Reezah’s slight disappointment and turns to grab the tray.  
“So, I brought some food. I assume you’re hungry.”

“Damn right I am. Starving, actually. Was gonna go get something before you arrived.”

“Well, it’s good that I did then. You shouldn’t be moving all too much right after that recovery.”

The Major shakes her head briefly.  
“What, would you have me lying in here all day long? We got shit to do, Elara.”

Elara grabs the bowl and starts to use a fork to mix some stuff together in it. It’s just a simple heated MRE, but it’s nutritious and that’s what matters.   
After a few moments, she peers at Reezah again.  
“Open your mouth.”

The Major appears confused and then looks down at the bowl as well.  
“Eh, what?”

“I said, open your mouth.”

She doesn’t quite believe she’s doing this. She must be mocking her, right? Reezah extends her hand.  
“Elara, give me the food.”

The expression on Elara quickly changes to a very amused one.   
“You’re not going to start eating much faster by resisting.”

While still being a bit stiff, Reezah tries to reach out as quickly as possible to grab it from Elara’s hands. Obviously, she fails.  
“Elara, I can feed myself!”  
With a smug look, Elara simply pulls the bowl out of Reezah’s range and remains there, looking at her. Several silent seconds go by and it appears she won’t give in.   
And so, Reezah has to surrender and leans back into her original position.   
“Alright, fine. Go ahead then.”

Elara appears satisfied and puts the bowl back in her own lap, gets a spoon to fill and then lifts it to her superior’s mouth. It seems to be some kind of stew. Reluctantly, Reezah opens her mouth and accepts it.  
After a few seconds of chewing, she swallows. It tastes…bearable.   
“I hope you see how ridiculous this is.”

There isn’t any proper response to that, as Elara quickly changes subject while she has her within this grasp.  
“So, what’s your assessment of the mission?” 

Reezah snorts slightly.  
“You mean crazy imps trying to blow up the galaxy? Isn’t that our daily routine?”

Elara shakes her head and moves her hand along the Major’s side. She knows a ticklish spot, making her wince.   
“Actually, I was thinking about the assault.”

“You mean with Wrath’s team?”  
Turning more serious, she nods slightly as she thinks back to the large battle they were part of and of course, the people they fought with.  
“They were surprisingly alright, I guess. I mean, gotta say that they started off by being really annoyingly-“  
She’s interrupted as Elara pushes the spoon swiftly past her lips and she’s is forced to swallow another fill. She gets the point.  
“…but, I suppose I can say now that I’m pretty glad we had them as backup.”

Elara grabs the plastic mug from the tray and leans closer to allow Reezah to rinse her throat. She’s determined to handle this fully, it seems.   
“Captain Quinn did a fairly good job at stabilizing you, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t ready for how quickly he’d pull in. He showed no restraint either in aiding me.”  
A somewhat guilty look appears across her face.  
“I…guess I should be glad that you were there. Otherwise, I would’ve made the wrong decision. A fatal one.”

She smiles in return, but it’s not really a time to gloat and she feeds her another spoonful.  
“I know. But don’t beat yourself too much. Most would probably have accused me of bias and disregarded my concern.”

Reezah meets her gaze with an understanding one. She’s dealt with enough of Elara’s former superiors to know what she’s talking about.  
“I know, but then they’d be idiots. I’ve spent enough time with you to know where you stand.”

Elara tilts her head, eyeing her curiously.  
“And where is it that I stand then, Major?”

They don’t really speak of ranks in this kind of private setting. They’re just themselves then, and Reezah wouldn’t demand anything else. Mentioning it however, is usually when it gets frosty or simply out of amusement. This appears to be the latter.   
She lets a slight smile slip.  
“By a lot of things, I’m sure. But sometimes I wonder if you’re mostly my morality, letting me remember who, why and what I’m fighting for.”

“Isn’t that what an XO is for?”

Her smile slowly widens as she lingers on the sight of her partner, shaking her head after she takes her time.   
“Partially, but you do a lot more than that, Elara. This squad simply wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t have your advice, opinions and understanding. To me, Havoc can’t exist without you.”

While she finds it to be somewhat exaggerated, Elara is glad to hear her say it. She closes her eyes and leans closer, resting her forehead against Reezah’s and moving her hand softly along one of her lekkus; one of the intimate ways that only she is allowed to go.


	58. Contours of perception

A strange feeling enters their bodies, like a prickling sensation deep within them. There’s a worry that they cannot quite describe the origin of nor why it would be there; it simply is.   
It cannot be the sights of the world itself, as it is rather striking. Yellow skies and grounds, tall mountains and vegetation ranging from all sorts of colours, but most of all different shades of red and yellow. By itself, this isn’t that unusual as others can attest, but apparently this is one of the natural appearances for most seasons of this region. For that reason, she can’t really help but enjoy those highlights.   
The people as well, appear mysterious in both their appearance and behaviour, and therefore quite intriguing. If she had more time, there would be no doubt she’d want to explore that. It would have to be saved for another occasion. 

That is why it’s difficult to shake where exactly the feeling of unease originates from. Is this another sign of the Force trying to tell them something or simply a reaction for outsiders that arrive here? For she certainly isn’t alone, which she soon notices.  
“Master, I…I don’t know why but there’s something wrong with this place.”

Jaesa speaks with a tinge of uncertainty as they stroll through Voss-ka, trying to absorb the city with their first visit. They’d be enjoying it more if it wasn’t for something so hard to shake.   
“Mm, I know what you mean.”

“You sense it too?”

With a slight scowl, Zal’riva glances out over the city and towards the edge of it; it appears that it’s placed on a mountainous region for whatever reason. She’s yet to learn more of the architectural choices of this people.  
“I believe so, yes. As if my gut clenches itself somewhat.”

Her apprentice nods in agreement.   
“Yes, that’s a good way to describe it. I believe it must have something to do with the Force. It’s…not tainted per se, but there must be some kind of dark side presence here.”

Zal will agree that her conclusion is interesting and seeing what their mission entails, she may not be mistaken.  
“You may be right. Perhaps it has something to do with the Voice?”

She can very clearly see the unsettled expression on her apprentice, and that’s something she shares as well.   
“Yeah…maybe.”   
A silence instils itself as they walk past a few of the Voss citizens and some Republic soldiers. While most keep away from Sith, to let them go about their business, neither of them want to stand too close to others while speaking of the assignment they’ve come for.   
Zal motions towards the cliffs and the two of them approaches an empty location, hoping to get some solitude.   
“Master, this plan…well, I don’t know what to say.”

Zal takes a seat on a rock by some of the cliffs that works as the edge of the city. It’s a long way down, but she’s never really had a fear of heights. Mountains and the colourful forests reaches out as far as she can see. If she hadn’t heard the whispers around town about a conflict between the natives, she’d believe it to be a very peaceful world.   
“You don’t like it.”

While Zal sits on a taller rock in a sort of half-sitting, half-standing position, Jaesa takes her place on the ground, leaning against a taller boulder. She bends her knees a bit and wraps her arms around them.  
“I have to admit that I don’t. What the Servants said was worrying. The Voice cannot die from what I understand, merely be released into another host.”

“That seems to be the case, yes.”

She nibbles a bit on her lower lip and in her unease, lifts a rock through the force, to make it come closer so that she can examine it. Or perhaps mostly have something to fidget with.   
“What does this mean for master Ktila?”

It’s somewhat surprising to her, as she hasn’t spoken with Jaesa as much about that assignment yet. Her eyes turn.  
“Has Kira spoken to you about this?”  
There’s some hesitation but Jaesa soon nods curtly to confirm it. Zal turn back to the scenery.   
“I don’t actually know what this means for them, Jaesa. They seek to end him, but Ktila has not shared her plans for how exactly she aims to achieve this.”

Jaesa rolls the rock around in her hands and then throws it up in the air and moves it telekinetically, making it slowly circle the area.  
“Shouldn’t we help them then?”

Somehow, she sensed this would come up. One might wonder if it has something to do with the relationship between the two humans or simply that she cares for them all. Zal sighs softly.  
“I don’t know, Jaesa. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well…”  
The answer lingers while she grabs another rock to make them both spin gently and slowly.   
“If the Emperor needs the Voice released, would it not be advantageous…not to do as he asks?”

Zal gazes at Jaesa again, watching her work the objects around her.  
“So, your advice is that we cast away the protection we have now to help them out?”

The rocks begin wobbling slightly, but Jaesa keeps them up. A crackle of doubt flows through her.  
“We…we’ve gotten ourselves out of a lot of trouble without him. Can’t we handle this as well?”

“We haven’t fought Baras before, Jaesa. Previously, he was on our side or at least that was the proclamation. We cannot do this without aid.”

Her eyes shift up to meet her master’s.   
“What about asking master Ktila for aid? We can work together.”

She would not claim that her apprentice is naïve, as that would be unfair and untrue. But she has a different viewpoint of what can and should be done and clearly she’s set her sights on the Emperor as well. No change without rooting out the core, after all.  
“Jaesa, do you remember what just happened before we came here?”

The apprentice gazes down again, going back to the attack on their ship. She wasn’t present, as she arrived later with Zal, but did fear what might’ve happened if she was. Would he have slaughtered her as an example?  
“Y-yes, I remember, master.”

“Lord Draahg was simply one of his pawns, and he has many more and some far more dangerous than that. Baras works in the shadows and he’s gone through it for so many years that it’s most likely close to mastered at this point.   
If we went with Ktila and her team on full-time, not only would we lose what possibilities we have in the Empire, but also put them in a bind as Baras would target them, just as much as us. We’d bring unnecessary danger upon them.”  
Zal folds her arms and she can see the rocks shaking somewhat as they’ve stopped circling.   
“We cannot forget that we are Sith and citizens of the Empire, Jaesa. As much as I care for Ktila, my end goals have not altered. I do not seek to join the Republic nor their supposed pure and righteous ways; I want to change the Empire. And that can only be done from a seat of power, one that we might be able to attain with the help of the Emperor’s servants. Which means we need to defeat our greatest foe – Baras.”

Finally, the rocks drop to the ground. Jaesa emits a frustrated sigh and shuts her eyes.  
“I know, master. Sorry for bringing it up.”  
Her tone appears colder than she intends to.

Something else clenches Zal’s gut then. This doesn’t happen often, but seeing, or rather hearing, Jaesa that disappointed at her own words, always brings a bit of guilt.   
She rises from the seat and then sits down next to her apprentice, sliding her hand in around Jaesa’s.   
“I’m sorry, darling. I did not mean to scold you. I understand your reasons and do not judge you for them.”

Jaesa softens a bit once more, turning back to Zal, squeezing her hand affectionately.   
“Perhaps, but you’re right, master. We do have our own goals and I still intend to continue. I committed to this path and I shall not leave it now.”  
Her eyes drop once more.  
“But…but what if this brings the Emperor more power? Master Ktila and her team are devoted to their task as well. They’ve already tried to face him once and…”

It’s something that’s been troubling her too. On Belsavis, Ktila made it very clear where she stands.  
“I do not know what will happen, but I will try my very best to stop her.”

“What?”  
Jaesa appears both distressed and surprised when she locks their eyes again.   
“You’ll stand against them?”

Zal is not swift in her response, as she doesn’t quite have all the answers. Things are just too difficult to determine as of yet.   
“I can’t say. Perhaps I will.”

“You intend to fight her?”

“I don’t want to, but…” She lifts one of her hands and scratches her neck. Once more, her eyes fall over the Voss’ landscape.  
“While we spoke on Belsavis, she made it clear she intends to see this through, no matter the cost. But I cannot lose her. It’s simply not a future I can accept. She already lost against the Emperor once, and I don’t believe that just trying again will work.  
I will try to persuade her of going another path, but if it means using force then…then I am ready to do what’s necessary.”


	59. Open to unknown

The eerie sensation that had been rather disturbing when they first arrived now has a name that they can possibly identify it by: ‘The Dark Heart’.  
Whether or not it’s truly the origin of this, is not something that they can determine as of yet, but at least they have some sort of clue. It’s also the place that they have to travel to in order to locate the Emperor’s Voice.  
Their travels have therefore taken them to the Shrine of Healing; apparently some form of ancient temple meant for the Voss Mystics, the order for visions and healing. Zal has the rising suspicion that it’s more than simply what’s described however. It’s starting to feel like most places on this world has something extraordinary to it. 

For the time being, Zal is still joined only by her apprentice, as she’s asked the rest of her crew to oversee things back in Voss-ka. Quinn was sent to speak to Darth Serevin on her behalf, while she figured Pierce might be the best candidate to talk to some of the imperial soldiers to listen in on how the situation is in their eyes. Therefore, Vette was assigned to converse with some of the locals and hopefully not insult them and their customs. Zal believes in her though, as she’s probably the one who’s most used to a more diverse crowd. She chose Broonmark as the appropriate person to guard her ship. He’s not a people person.  
Jaesa is not only useful to have with her regarding her gifts but also because she appears to really enjoy exploring this previously unknown world. That’s why they’ve put the meeting they’re supposed to have in here, currently on hold.  
“Do you sense it, master? The manifestation of the Force within these halls are astonishing.” 

With her hands down in her pockets, Zal nods faintly as she also watches the intriguing design of halls that have probably stood in the same fashion for centuries, perhaps millennia.  
“Aye, it’s certainly quite unusual. Reminds me a bit of the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas, with less of a dark side presence.”

Jaesa blinks confusedly. She’s not really spent much time on Dromund Kaas, especially not any temples.  
“What temple is that?”

“An old one, apparently built from the orders of the Emperor to house his enemies. It’s a very unpleasant place, tainted with the dark side.”

Jaesa’s eyes go distant as she images such a place and it’s not really surprising to hear. It’s something she’d expect from the Sith.  
Deciding to investigate this facility and the nature of it further, she shuts her eyes and puts her hands together to focus. Zal folds her own arms and watches her.  
“At least this shrine carries no such direct motivations. I can’t sense much of either here actually. It’s unique in a-“  
As she hesitates, she also begins to scowl.

“…what is it?”

“There’s…there’s something else.”  
Joining in with a frown, Zal gazes around the area. There’s voss in the distance of the large hall they’re walking through but none of them are observing the exchange.  
“I sense a presence of light, but infused with some of the dark as well.” 

That could possibly be anyone in this temple, to be fair. As far as Zal could sense, most voss Force-users appear to be a fascinating grey aspect.  
“That’s not much to go on, dear.”

“Whatever it is, it’s coming closer.”

Sensing a bit of trepidation, Zal decides to join her in some sensory meditation and focuses her mind on reaching out. Then she locates it too.  
“Yes, I can feel it. A powerful entity.”  
She opens her eyes, swirls around to the opposite direction and goes straight into a brisk pace.  
“We shan’t sit around and wait. Come.”

“Master, wait!”  
Throwing up her eyes in surprise, Jaesa has to run after her as they make their way to the same direction they came from. 

\------------  
_A/N: Well then, time for the very last player character introduction! It's probably pretty obvious that it's my female miraluka Jedi Consular, Iron'zeranz.  
You know by now where you have to go if you wanna read her bio or see her appearance._

 _Obviously, like with the rest, I'll be interpreting her somewhat differently than in the game's story but I'll mostly keep to the spirit of it. She's a sort of grey Jedi._  
\-----------

It’s not like they have to search for long either, for simply two rooms away, in an empty and silent chamber, one of the doors open and the two Sith are confronted by the sight of another two women.  
Zal eyes them swiftly, trying to survey the level of danger while her hands stroke along the hilt of her lightsaber.  
It’s to be expected that most people she meets are shorter than her and that’s the case with these two as well. The woman somewhat ahead has dark blonde hair, medium brown skin and wears long flowing robes in black, grey and brown colours, with two sturdy leather shoulderpads. The most striking however, is probably the fact that above the area of her eyes hangs a purple cloth piece. Zal has met very few of these people before, but she’s certain that this must be a miraluka.  
The somewhat shorter woman behind her has paler skin, deep blue eyes and grey hair – although she does not look old. If Zal were to guess, it’s probably quite the opposite, although looks can deceive. Except for lighter coloured robes, she also has blue sets of facial marks. She’s not certain, but she has to be either human or at the very least, near-human. 

While the two Sith stand there in silent tension, the miraluka stops and calmly puts her hands behind her back. The grey-haired woman eyes the other two curiously.  
“Master, they’ve got lightsabers.”

“Yes, Nadia, I can see that.”  
The older also speaks with a tone that emits serenity or disconnection. 

It’s slightly disturbing that she couldn’t sense these two prior. On top of being powerful, this woman must be very good at concealing her presence. Zal frowns faintly.  
“Going for a stroll through the shrine, Jedi?”

She can feel the doubt Jaesa emanates but the one apparently called Nadia doesn’t look any less calm. The master however, whomever she is, remains still.  
“That’s right. I hope you do not mind, as I do not seek trouble. I have no quarrel with you, Lord Wrath.” 

She wasn’t quite expecting this. Had the Jedi assigned spies on her, or are they simply that well-informed?  
“You know who I am?”

“Of course I do. It is the duty of every Jedi Master to stay informed about the doings of the Sith, or at least that is what I aspire to.”

“What? They’re Sith?”  
Nadia’s gaze turns somewhat more aggressive.  
“What are they doing in here? Why did the voss allow them? They must be here to destroy the shrine!”

Zal turns her gaze towards the smaller woman and arches an eyebrow. It’s unusual but not impossible to see such fierce Jedi. Reminds her of a certain red-haired human.  
Her master remains steadfast however, reaching her arm up in front of her.  
“Stay calm, Nadia. Aggression is not the Jedi way.”

She hesitates and glances at her master uncertainly. Zal finally moves her hands away from the weapon and folds her arms instead.  
“She’s rather eager. Not something I see often in Jedi.”

She feels Jaesa’s surprisingly amused eyes upon her. Iron nods briefly.  
“Yes, she is still young and very new to the life of a padawan. She will learn, I’m sure.”

While finding her interesting, Zal’s eyes focus upon the miraluka as she slowly starts to walk around the area where’s currently standing.  
“Then it’s making me rather curious for the identity of her master. Apparently you know me, but I have no clue who you might be.”

The miraluka moves her arms in behind her back once more and then lowers her head into a curt but graceful bow.  
“My name is Iron’zeranz, a master of the Jedi Order. Some also know me as Barsen’thor.”

To the side, she can see Jaesa widening her eyes and letting out softly spoken words.  
“Warden of the Order…”

“That is correct.”

Zal peers at Jaesa, tilting her head slightly.  
“Someone you know?”

Jaesa lifts one of her hands to slowly stroke across her chin, while she thinks back on her past.  
“Yes, I recall something that master Karr mentioned. A fairly young Jedi, very strong in the Force, were protecting many masters from a dangerous Sith illness.” 

They can see Iron nodding again, remaining still and serene. Zal wonders if Ktila will also develop such static ways if she gains a master’s position.  
“Master Karr told you the truth. Many months ago now, perhaps even a year, those very events occurred and the illness has been prevented. I was given my title for those efforts.”

“Curious. What kind of Sith illness are we talking about?”, Zal says while she still paces around the area. Not nervously per se, but one cannot be all too certain of a Jedi’s actions, regardless of their posture. 

At the very least, she appears to be quite willing to share stories.  
“One created by an ancient Sith with an incredible thirst for vengeance. He appears to have lived on through the Force by that nature.”

“Hmm, fascinating. How did you stop it?”

“An old shielding technique that protected the infected, while it drained my strength.”

She raises a confused eyebrow.  
“You allowed yourself to be weakened to fight it? Was that not counterproductive?”

The Jedi master shakes her head in response.  
“For me, knowledge is everything and pain is a great teacher.”  
Zal finds her words to be surprising, not something she’d expect from a Jedi, but she can’t deny the truth of them.  
Iron’s hand motions towards the shorter woman, having stood quiet to observe their exchange.  
“This is my padawan, Nadia Grell.”  
While she doesn’t have eyes, they can still see how Iron’s head angles slightly towards the apprentice.  
“And you must be Jaesa Willsaam, master Nomen Karr’s former padawan.”

Having felt somewhat nervous, Jaesa tries to dispel the notion of it by showing a gentle smile.  
“Yes, that is correct, master Iron.”

“Master Karr was rather upset at your departure.”

Jaesa’s expression reveals some remorse but she shakes her head.  
“I think that ‘upset’...is probably an understatement, but yes I know. I feel for Master Karr, I truly do, but master Zal’riva has shown me a new path. A better path, and I am committed to staying with her.”

There’s a contemplative movement to Iron’s painted lips but she doesn’t comment on the statement. Nadia, however, frowns deeply in disapproval.  
“What? You turned from the Jedi to join the Sith? Who’d be stupid enough to do that? The Sith are killers! Monsters!”

Jaesa stands firm now, shaking her head as she moves her hands together.  
“No, it’s not that simple. Yes, many of the Sith act according to the nature of the dark side, but…there are a lot of different shades here. More so than in the Jedi.”

“The Jedi are pure! We follow the light.”

“The light can be…blinding.”

Zal smiles gently at her apprentice, glad to hear a bit of wisdom from her. If anything, she often does it more justice than Zal herself.  
They’re both rather surprised to see Iron nod in agreement.  
“I can hear that whatever your master is teaching you, it has opened your mind to new possibilities.”  
She turns to Zal again.  
“My padawan has had unfortunate events with the Sith in the past. To be fair, such a reaction is justified, but I know that you are different.” 

Not just Zal gazes at Iron curiously now, but so does Nadia as well.  
“Oh? And why would you think that? I am the Emperor’s Wrath, as you seem to be aware.”

“True, but are you not the woman who spared master Karr and sent him back to the Jedi order? Are you not the woman who let master Yonlach live on Tatooine? The one who sought a peaceful resolution regarding Jaesa Willsaam’s parents and even aided General Organa on Alderaan as a sign of understanding?” 

Zal isn’t sure whether she should be flattered or frightened.  
“You are…well-informed.”

“As I said, that is what I aspire to.”  
Iron then takes some confident steps forward, forcing Nadia to keep up.  
“I do not know why the Emperor has chosen you, but his methods are elusive and…intriguing. As are you. I would welcome the opportunity to converse with you, Lord Zal’riva.”

The two masters stand just a few meters apart and while Iron is quite different from Ktila, there’s something with this one as well. Did her lover recommend her to this one? Only one way to find out.  
Zal slides her hands down to place them at her own hips and smirks faintly.  
“Well, my schedule is open as of right now, I believe.”


	60. Graying tones

“So, Iron?”

“Yes, that is my name.”

“Quite an interesting one.”

She sighs faintly and folds her hands across her lap. It appears she’s been asked this before.  
“It’s not pronounced quite that way, but in any case, it means ‘Starfall’ in the dialect of the region on Alpheridies from where I hail.”

With a somewhat wry smile, Zal leans backs against the pillar she’s sitting by.  
“Really? Fascinating choice.”

“I’m sure that’s what my parents thought as well. But that is not what I wished to discuss.”  
She can sense a bit of annoyance in the Jedi’s voice. So she’s not completely unmoving as it might’ve seemed at first. 

“I was merely curious, but I suppose we can switch to something else.”

They’ve been able to find a more secluded chamber to converse in, and while Iron sits with her legs folded beneath her, as does Jaesa, Nadia takes a looser position like Zal; sitting with one leg bent in front of her and the other folded underneath. After a short conversation, they’ve now been able to assess that they’re not any direct threats to each other, which has made the padawan calmer and rather curious.  
“Master Iron called you the ‘Emperor’s Wrath’? What does that mean? Do you serve the Emperor?”

“That’s right. It’s a flashy title, but in essence I am simply the Emperor’s enforcer.” 

Nadia nods slightly, placing one of her hands on her raised knee.  
“So, shouldn’t you be fighting us? We’re Jedi.”

Zal tilts her head with an amused gaze.  
“Do you want me to?”

“Erm, no. But isn’t that what you have to do?”

Raising one of her hands to her chin, she strokes it in thought.   
“I suppose that is what the Emperor might ask of me, but then perhaps he should not have given me such freedom. The Wrath is autonomous. Naturally, I do tasks assigned to me, but I do them my way. You are not my target and you’re not hostile. I see no reason to fight.”

Nadia smiles, seemingly liking her explanation.  
“You’re bending the rules.”

Zal emits a slight and breathy chuckle.   
“What fun is life if you have to follow them to the letter?” 

At her side, Jaesa apparently also appears to enjoy a calmer state between them now. She smiles gently at Nadia.  
“You joined the Jedi order very recently?”

The padawan turns her attention.  
“Yes, I did.”

“Hmm. The Jedi didn’t seek you out earlier? That’s usually what they do.”

Nadia shakes her head curtly.  
“No. While I may have seen Jedi before, master Iron was the first one who witnessed me using my powers.”

Iron nods slightly in agreement.  
“The Jedi cannot sense all Force-users in the galaxy. Some remain hidden and others are bound to factions of their people or homeworld. Such was the case with me.”

Nadia smiles at her master. Zal notices quite a bit of admiration in that gaze.   
“Master Iron has already taught me a great deal during these few months.   
Previously, I was accompanying my father who was a member of the Galactic Senate on behalf of our homeworld, Sarkhai. Our world had joined a certain alliance, hoping to bring some change into the Republic.”  
She turns her smile to Jaesa.   
“That is where I met master Iron. She represented the Republic and the Jedi Order.”

Iron’s look remains still but she nods faintly.  
“Indeed. The Rift Alliance is still intact, but now with Nadia not just as my padawan, but also representing her world.”

Jaesa glances at Nadia, a bit confused.  
“Oh, did your father step down?”

Nadia turns her eyes down sadly.  
“No. He…he was murdered by a Sith.”

Ah, so that’s what was mentioned previously. Zal sighs and shakes her head, while Jaesa is filled with a mix of sadness and sympathy. She reaches out to place her hand on Nadia’s leg.   
“I…I’m so sorry. I don’t know who did this, but you have my deepest condolences for your loss.”

Zal observes the exchange, but also turns her eyes to glance at the master. It appears she doesn’t have as much of a physical relationship with her padawan as Ktila and Kira.   
Nadia appears to appreciate the gesture however and smiles faintly, placing her hand on top of the apprentice’s.  
“Thank you. You’re very nice for a Sith.”

With a warm smile, Jaesa nods briefly.  
“I try my best. Being a Sith shouldn’t just be about killing and destruction. Master Zal taught me that.”  
She locks eyes with her own master and Zal returns it with a wink.

Nadia sighs briefly and leans back into place again.  
“I’m also sorry for judging you so harshly before. You’re not what I expected from Sith.”

“Aye, we get to hear that a lot from your order, actually”, Zal comments somewhat amusedly.  
“After a while, you think it’d stick.”

“For some of us, it has. But you are still the new Emperor’s Wrath”, Iron adds as the two masters face one another again. There’s some truth in that. 

While realizing it’s somewhat farfetched, Jaesa figures it doesn’t hurt to go for what’s prodding her.  
“I don’t suppose you might know of a Jedi Knight by the name of Kira Carsen?”

Nadia simply blinks and briefly shakes her head, but they can see Iron tapping a few fingers over her leg, and then tilts her head.  
“I believe that’s the name of the former padawan for the Hero of Tython?”

They can see how Jaesa’s smile quickly gets brighter, without her able to resist.   
“That’s right! Although I think she insists it’s the Heroes of Tython.”

Zal snickers and shakes her head and Iron leans forward slightly, now even more curious.   
“You are acquainted with these two then?”

The question is clearly not just aimed at Jaesa, and so both Sith nods. Zal faintly scratches her neck.  
“Yes, we have…spoken on occasion.”

Jaesa tries, and succeeds, to hold back any smug comments. That’s for Vette to perform. Nadia joins her master’s notion of intrigue.  
“So, you’re friends with other Jedi? I didn’t think that could ever happen.”

“That’s not quite what I said.”

However, Jaesa now gets to poke at her thigh slightly, while her master tries to ignore it.  
“But that’s what she means.”

“Hmm, that’s not what I had expected”, Iron comments while entwining her fingers.   
“I hope you realize it’s somewhat worrying to hear that one of the Jedi’s current foremost representatives, associates themselves that well with Sith.”

A smirk quickly appears across the Sith’s lips.  
“Don’t worry, my dear Jedi, she’s tried to tempt me to the light side on several occasions.”

“Master!”   
Jaesa does smile knowingly, despite the exclamation. 

Iron doesn’t look as amused however, perhaps for being out of the loop. Nadia mostly appears perplexed.   
“Eh, how would she do that? I thought it was the dark side that work with temptation.”

With a distant look, the smirk remains as she contemplates her connection with the Jedi. Would this count as speaking behind her back? Maybe she doesn’t need to know.   
“Are you certain of that? The Jedi and Sith may be almost like opposites, but I speak from experience when I say that, such a thing can be a _very_ attractive notion.”


	61. Spin of the cog

A little bit later, Iron invites the Sith Lord for a walk and they separate themselves as they start to wander the ancient halls of this voss facility. Jaesa and Nadia are left on their own in the meantime.  
While Zal’riva places her hands down the pockets of her coat, Iron’zeranz walks with her arms behind her back.  
The fact that miraluka don’t have eyes in the way that most other humanoids do, is somewhat intriguing but far more interesting is that they apparently have a natural vision through the Force. Zal admits to herself that it’d be quite an experience to try that out, but probably not something she’d enjoy as a permanent thing. Then again, how can she know?

Both of them remain silent for about a minute or so, until they’ve reached far enough of a distance to not be overheard.  
“As I mentioned previously, you’re quite different from most Sith.”

Arching one of her eyebrows, Zal tilts her head sideways, while the Jedi remains fixed.  
“You’d be surprised how many varieties of Sith there are.”

Iron hesitates for a second, then nods faintly.  
“Yes, you’re right. That was a simplification of an entire group. My apologies.  
What I mean is, you don’t adhere to the ideals that we perceive of the Sith.”

“I suppose so, yes. What’s your point?”

They make a turn to the left, walking past a few voss in robes, and once they’ve reached past them, Iron lowers her voice.  
“So, why do you serve the Empire? And even more importantly, the Emperor. You must fight a lot to bend not just rules, but your own ideals as well, to fit in.”

A fairly reasonable question and one she’s both asked herself and received from many others; including Ktila.  
She emits a soft sigh.  
“The Empire is not such a one-track society as you might expect. While anti-alien sentiments and slavery are spread throughout it, there is still a vibrant and diverse culture just like any other. But…” She lifts one of her hands from her pocket and scratches her cheek.  
“…it has been limited both by our path and by the visions of one man. One entity.”

“The Sith Emperor.”

“Indeed. But that does not mean it has to stay like this forever. The fact that there’s already several non-human Sith should be evidence enough of that the Empire can change and that it needs to as well.”  
While Zal’s eyes go distant as she works her mind around it, Iron angles her head slowly to her, watching her expression.  
“The Empire can evolve into something better, even more so than the Republic. While your society is inhibited by so many minds and wills, infesting it with corruption, the imperials knows focus and how to strive for a united cause. We just need to root out certain elements of it.”

Iron listens to her, quite fascinated by her views, nodding slightly.  
“I see. You believe that democracy can only make things worse?”

Zal shakes her head briefly. She wouldn’t go that far.  
“No, not quite. I’m not saying that certain freedoms shouldn’t be allowed, but…I believe that merit and skill should determine your place in society, not ambition or megalomania.” 

“Such as a considerable part of the Empire now, I hear.”

She sighs and shuts her eyes.  
“Sadly, that is how much of the top works, yes. But not for everyone. I have met many brave and stout imperials that are ready to prove themselves without stabbing someone in the back. I have seen and heard some of the cultural, historical and architectural creations made within the Empire. I believe that things can and will change.”

They enter a wider room, seeing several voss in a corner sitting on their knees meditating. There’s also another group sitting opposite that one, conversing in hushed voices.  
“You speak with such passion about it, so I suppose there could be something the Republic might’ve overlooked.  
Still, there are destructive and warlike ways of the Empire; ones that have lasted for generations. How do you intend to alter that which has been ingrained for over a thousand years?”

Once more, the Sith glances at Iron. She tries to meet her eyes, but again, that’s not really quite possible. She does her best, however, glancing at the purple cloth, attempting to gaze through it.  
“Leading by example. That is how everything has been done before and I don’t see how I can’t change things as well. If I reach further up within the structure of our society, such as solidifying my place as the Emperor’s Wrath, I can teach others, alter their goals and wills, inspire them to seek new motivations.”

The two are starting to get closer towards the entrance, feeling the wind from the outside blow against their skins as the gates of the shrine stands open. Iron nods faintly after a few more moments of silence.  
“I can hear you’ve had this on your mind for quite a while and contemplated it thoroughly.”

A smirk crawls up across Zal’s lips.  
“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t. You also aren’t arguing so fiercely against the ideas I’m speaking of, master Iron.”

Iron nods in agreement.  
“As I mentioned previously, knowledge is one of my foremost interests and aspirations. One can always learn and study more ways of this galaxy. I wish to understand you and therefore, your goals and opinions.”

“Oh? And why am I an interest to you?”

“Well, you are the Emperor’s Wrath, while at the same time striving against the path that this very entity has created for you. You’re not even human, despite the fact that all aliens are said to be slaves.”

Zal’s smile turns somewhat more bitter as she tilts her head.  
“I did used to be though, several years ago.”

“That only proves my point even further. You’ve risen from the lowest position in your society, to one of the highest and yet you do not conspire nor follow the ways which are expected of you.  
I can sense that your emotions and passions flow all around you, while at the same time, you are in control of them. I suppose this might be true for many Sith, but not several of those I’ve met. They’re consumed by their rage and hatred.”

Her eyes linger on the Jedi, quite intrigued to hear her speak with such fascination.  
“I…suppose I should be flattered that I interest you so.”

Iron shakes her head.  
“You don’t need to be. The reason I mention this is more than just admiration or captivation. We might be able to help one another.”

As Iron stops, Zal does as well, tilting her head while she glances down at the miraluka.  
“Oh? You have my attention, master Iron.”

Iron moves her arms up, folding them slightly across her chest as she faces Zal.  
“Have you heard of a group calling themselves the ‘Children of the Emperor’?”

She’s taken aback somewhat by the question. What was it Ktila had said about Kira?  
Although from what she mentioned, the Emperor’s power was broken. It makes her wonder what this Jedi knows exactly.  
“I have heard that name before, yes.”

“From where?”

“Whispered words within the Empire. Among us, he’s seen as something more, and any offspring or entities that spring from him must be seen as special. That said, I know little else.”

Iron tilts her head as if reading the twi’lek’s expression during her retort.  
“I see. And you‘ve never encountered any of these Children?”

“That is correct.”

There is a bit of a pause and Zal wonders whether or not she said something wrong, which she’s about to ask, when the Jedi nods curtly.  
“Very well. The reason I inquire is because I’m looking for their leader; an entity only known to us as the ‘First Son’. I must find this person.”

“Why? To protect the Republic?”  
Just handing over information to this Jedi isn’t exactly something she’d consider; not without something in return. Still, she’s not going to lie about any knowledge here at least. 

“Not just the Republic. The Empire might be just as threatened by this as well.”  
She watches Zal a bit longer, then shifts her position, placing her arms behind her back again.  
“I perceive scepticism in your eyes, and that is to be expected. But let me explain: the Children of the Emperor are spread out around the galaxy, infiltrating the Republic, the Empire and probably many other civilizations and factions such as the Hutts, the mandalorions and others.  
Is this not perhaps part of why the Emperor has kept your Empire in check, limiting its potential?” 

There’s truth in those words which Zal cannot dismiss. She’d heard precious little of them before and if this Jedi speaks the truth, there’s no denying what damage they can or possibly already have caused before. She sighs in frustration at the very thought of it.  
“Fine, yes, I see your point. Perhaps they are a danger to the Empire that I want, but regardless of that, I have to admit that I unfortunately have not heard of this First Son.”  
She folds her arms, leaning her back against a nearby pillar.  
“I have been the Wrath for a precious short time, and still I am doing nothing but trying to fight back against his enemies, and mine. I am not yet privy to the inner workings of the Emperor’s servants, especially not this First Son.”  
Even more silence after that response. This is getting rather ridiculous, not to mention annoying.  
“What?”

Iron turns herself away from the Sith then and nods slowly as she gradually walks around the area, remaining within vicinity of Zal.  
“I believe you.”

The twi’lek arches an eyebrow.  
“Eh, well that’s good I guess.”

“It is. I can sense that you lied about not knowing any identities of Children, but you aren’t doing so regarding the First Son. That is good.”

It’s now that she senses a bit of anger rising within Zal.  
“Was this a test?”

Iron nods briefly.  
“That is correct. I needed to know whether or not you truly knew anything. You are Lord Wrath, after all. I figured you might be withholding some information, and technically I was not mistaken.”

“Is that why you asked those questions? Tried to lure me into a sense of serenity?”

Slowly, the miraluka turns back to her and nods. Well, at least she’s honest.  
“That is the easiest way to unveil your mind. Had you stayed closed or tried to deceive me, I may have had to take more drastic measures.”

Zal widens her eyes in surprise.  
“What, by force?”

“In whatever means is necessary. I must stop this group at any cost.”

She wasn’t ready for this; a Jedi that doesn’t mess around. There’s something dangerous about this one that Zal doesn’t enjoy.  
“I…I see. Well, then you know I wasn’t lying. I don’t know the one you’re looking for and I don’t believe I can help you any further.”

“I believe you’re correct, Lord Wrath. If you do however, I would appreciate if you were to share it with me. As I said – they may threaten your Empire as well.”

\-------------------------------

“So, you were a Jedi before, right? Where do you come from?”

Jaesa had been gazing after the masters who’d decided to leave them be for now, but as the padawan speaks up, she turns to her. The two of them have also decided to remain on the floor for now.  
Her voice is far more spirited than that of her master and Jaesa smiles slightly at her.  
“Oh eh, I was born on Alderaan. Do you know of it?”

“Oh yeah! It’s one of the Republic core worlds, right?”

“Yes, that’s right. Or well, it used to be. After the war, it decided to leave the Republic, probably to prevent another Imperial attack.”

Nadia lifts one of her hands, scratching at her cheek in thought.  
“Hmm, I’ve never been there. What’s it like?”

Jaesa’s expression turns distant and she switches position, moving her legs to a crossed fashion in front of her, while she places her hands along the legs. She thinks back to the days on her homeworld. There haven’t really been many chances to return and she didn’t really plan to either.  
“It’s…beautiful. Of course, there’s a diverse landscape with a lot of cities and inhabited areas, but much of the wilderness is left untouched. It is filled with large green grasslands and humongous mountains, ranging as far as the eye can see. There’s of course also vast oceans and inland seas, but I used to enjoy the mountains far more.”  
She turns her eyes down, a wistful smile along her lips.  
“I used to climb one nearby to our home. It was an exciting challenge to try to get up that thin slope, filled with areas that one might fall to certain demise, but once you reached one of the higher platforms, you could get the most gorgeous view over the area, especially when the evening sun shone down over the city and hitting the glistering lake nearby.”

Nadia smiles brightly and leans forward, putting her hands in her own lap. Hearing about alien worlds and people is always of interest to her.  
“That sounds amazing. And it also sounds like you really miss it.”

Jaesa is taken out of her reminiscing of the past and she has to shake her head into the present. She guiltily starts nibbling at her lip.  
“I…I will admit that I do. It was a more innocent time, I guess.”

The padawan tilts her head, looking at her more curiously now.  
“So, you decided to leave it all behind for the Empire?”

“Well, it’s not like I left it for the Empire. I left for the Jedi first.”  
Jaesa sighs, scratching along one of her legs, despite that it’s covered by her clothes.  
“Although, I guess that was part of my old life as well and part of what I abandoned.”

“If you miss it so much, you could always go back.”

“No, I can’t.”  
She looks up with a more determined gaze now, meeting that of the padawan. She realizes that they’re probably of the same age.  
“And I don’t really wish I could either. Master Zal has given me something I didn’t have before - a purpose. My gifts and my strength can be used to aid like-minded in the Empire and to help my master achieve her goals; ones that I share as well.”

Nadia watches her for a time, studying her.  
“You sound so driven and inspired”, she comments with a faint smile.

“I guess it’s because I am. My path has given me a lot and I can’t abandon this. Master Zal needs me, as do others here. And I will fight to keep it.”

The padawan nods in agreement. It’s perhaps not so strange, after all.  
“I can understand that. Master Iron always says that one must have something to strive for, like she searches for further knowledge in the galaxy. And yours is rather…admirable.”

She receives a warm smile from Jaesa.  
“Thank you, Nadia. Erm, may I call you Nadia?”

“Of course! I don’t know what else you’d call me.”

Jaesa scratches her neck slightly.  
“I suppose we don’t exactly need formalities.  
Well, what’s it like being master Iron’s padawan then?”

It’s now Nadia’s turn to have to contemplate an answer. For a moment, her eyes are drawn to the lightsaber attached to the belt. The trial she had to go through to attain it was short but quite intense.  
“She’s amazing…and difficult.”

“Oh? In what way?”

The padawan lifts her hands, stroking them together in thought.  
“It’s like…she’s always so calm and gentle. She understands people and can read them well, so she always knows what to say, even to me. I suppose that might be because she uses the Force for that, I dunno.”  
She sighs and a scowl finds its way across her forehead.  
“But at the same time, she’s not easy to talk with. I mean, about other stuff.”

“Other stuff?”  
Jaesa tilts her head inquisitively.

“Well, you know…things that doesn’t have to do with the Jedi or the Force. She doesn’t much like talking about herself or her interests. I don’t want to believe those are her only fields, she has to like something else.  
And she’s got a terrible sense of humour as well. Like, none at all.”

With an amused smile, Jaesa finds an opportunity to prod at her.  
“Well, I think that’s the case for a lot of Jedi.”

She hits her target at least, as Nadia turns up with a rather upset expression.  
“Hey! That’s not true. A lot of Jedi are funny!”

“I can’t think of any Jedi comedians.”

Nadia narrows her eyes in disapproval.  
“What, are you saying that Sith are so much more funny? I don’t think your Dark Council makes public announcements to tell the latest jokes, either.”

The thought of that gets Jaesa laughing and she has to put her hand over her mouth not to make too much noise in these silent chambers. It returns a smile to Nadia’s lips, at least.  
“I guess you’re right about that!”  
Once she manages to calm down, she puts a gentle hand on one of Nadia’s knees.  
“But, I don’t think you should worry about your master. She probably cares about you, but sometimes it’s difficult for Jedi to fully express that. If you want, you can keep trying to make a connection with her. Ask her to meditate with you or involve yourself in fields of her interest. I’m sure she’ll open up to you eventually.”

“Hmm, I guess that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. I don’t know if it will help, though…”  
Nadia sighs slightly.  
“The Jedi are just a bit weird sometimes. It’s hard for me to fully understand everything.”

An idea pops up in Jaesa’s mind.  
“Well, if you want, you could always talk to my friend, Kira Carsen. She and her master has a very close friendship and understand one another on a deeper level. She’s quite open-minded too.”

The padawan appears to like the idea as she nods briefly.  
“I guess I can always try. If she’s as nice as you, I think we’d get along very well.”

Jaesa emits a slight cough. That might be taking it a bit far.  
“Well, I guess we’re not completely alike, but she’s very nice still. I think you’ll like her.”  
She’s not sure whether she should make the addition or not, but last they met, things weren’t on poor standings at least.  
“And if you do, I’d…very much appreciate it if you gave her my regards. Tell her that I miss her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter was partially because I wanted to display more of Zal's thoughts of the Empire, but also how Iron works._
> 
> _And I know, I know. I just like it when the padawans/apprentices get to speak with one another. One day I'm gonna get them all into the same room._


	62. The gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well then, here we go. The first of the chapters regarding Quinn. I think you know what I mean._
> 
> _For those who don't realize, I'd just like to mention that while Quinn isn't my favourite, I still like this character and aim to portray this as respectfully as possible, while still following the events and Zal's personality. There won't just be a bunch of Quinn bashing - that's not how I roll._

“So, I suppose it’s finally time to join the war on Corellia”, she says while adding a sigh at the end. It’s not like this is a surprise; she’s not been speaking of it fondly prior to this. But they’ve got no choice now. It has to be done. 

“Don’t sound all too thrilled, my lord.”

Zal glances at the lieutenant and shrugs.  
“While I know the necessity of our mission, I can’t say I relish the thought of fighting it out on that world…and the fact that I helped Baras instigate this whole thing for his benefit.” 

Pierce, who’s obviously more eager at the thought of fighting the Republic, doesn’t appear all too pleased either.   
“I suppose you’re right, my lord. And the thought that we may have to fight and kill our own…well, that doesn’t make this any better.”

“Exactly.”   
She moves her arms behind her back, shaking her head as she starts pacing around the centre room of the Tempest.  
“I don’t know if he’s stupid or if he’s got some other plans ready, but this can do nothing but hurt the Empire. He starts a war and then prepares to backstab our own leaders and troops. We must stop him, at all cost.”

The lieutenant nods in agreement and he’s about to add something, when Quinn butts in.   
“Excuse me, my lord, I do not wish to interrupt but we may have to postpone our arrival to Corellia. I’ve got news.”

Zal turns to the Captain, seeing him having one of his datapad up where he’s busy clicking across the screen as he reads some information.  
“What do you mean?” 

“The imperials officials around Corellia has enacted a martial law blockade around the entire system. It’s virtually impenetrable.”

Bad news already. Splendid.   
Zal frowns, shifts her arms forward and folds them as she peers down at Quinn.  
“A blockade? Can we not simply push through it?”

“I’m afraid not, my lord. Every ship going to Corellia has been equipped with special transponder signal emitters. Any ship not equipped with this emitter sticks out like a sore thumb and most likely would be stopped for thorough inspection or shot down.”

The twi’lek sighs and shuts her eyes.  
“Either way, we’d be slowed down and Baras’ agents can take care of Vowrawn without trouble.”

“Correct, my lord.”

Pierce eyes the lieutenant sceptically.   
“Wha’? I’ve not heard of such an initiative. Where did you get this?”

Quinn scowls somewhat and indicates his datapad to the lieutenant.   
“I’ve been monitoring Baras’ communications, lieutenant. I surmised that he might try to do something to stop us and so I did my utmost to find out what. He implemented this order very recently.”

Zal shakes her head, gritting her teeth in agitation.   
“Dammit. I suppose we should’ve expected this.”

On his datapad, Quinn looks up more information, scrolling through it and then nods at Zal.  
“Don’t fret, my lord. I’ve already found a solution for us.”

“Oh? Go on then.”

The Captain approaches the projector in the middle and hologram with a ship and a bunch of information scrolls down around it.   
“While scouring imperial communications as much as possible, I managed to find this: a class-A starship which has received Corellia clearance. On top of that, it’s not all too far away from our current location. We could reach it within the hour.”

Pierce raises an eyebrow, somewhat sceptically once more.  
“Well now, that’s close. Lucky us.”

“Quite.”

Zal paces around the room still, eyeing the hologram of the ship, feeling some doubt.   
“I’m not so sure of that. We can’t exactly just roll on up to them and ask for their signal emitter. That would be far too suspicious.”

The Captain appears slightly more serious as he emits a sigh in recognition.   
“I know, my lord. I’m afraid we’ll have to board the vessel and take it from them, maybe even by force.”

Pierce does not appear happy at the thought of this and gives Quinn quite a disapproving glare, but he turns his gaze to Zal instead.  
“My lord, I doubt they’ll part with this emitter easily, especially if a Sith that’s fighting a Dark councillor comes at them with demands. If…if we go in guns blazing, a lot of fellow imperials will die.” 

While there’s traces of remorse on the Captain’s face, he still nods with determination.   
“That may be a sacrifice which we have to make, lieutenant. If we are to stop Darth Baras, we have got to attain their signal emitter. Otherwise we’ll never make it in time. For the larger good of the Empire, lieutenant.”

He gets another hard look from Pierce, but Zal’s eyes are focused on the hologram, and she feels how her stomach clenches itself. Damn these games and damn Baras.  
“Perhaps…perhaps they can be reasoned with.”

Quinn lifts a hand to his chin, stroking it slightly. It appears to be newly shaved.  
“There might be a possibility for that, my lord. Might I suggest that you and I approach them alone? We won’t seem like such a threat, and we’ll also show great authority – a Sith Lord with her highly commended and raised imperial officer escort. They might be persuaded. Besides, I also know the schematics of class-A starships by heart, if things come to the worst.”

Pierce doesn’t appear to approve and frowns even deeper.  
“Are you insane? What if they don’t take kindly to it and begin to fire? You two are going to take on a whole ship on your own?”

He receives a snort in return from the Captain. Always bickering.  
“Well, I would suggest that you stand ready to go for the offensive and assist us in such a case, lieutenant. They do say you are one of the best. Perhaps they’re mistaken?”

Pierce grits his teeth and clenches his fist.  
“You know, one day I’m going to knock out that fucking-“

“Enough.”  
Zal’s raised voice stops the lieutenant completely and both men turn their attention to her. She still stands looking at the ship, one of her hands placed at the edge of the projector. She sighs and finally turns to look at them.  
“Pierce, head to the bridge and tell Vette to alter our course. Captain, I know you’re good with administration. Try to prepare some documents for us that shows the emitter must be transferred to us, and make them look authentic enough.”

Quinn shift into a crisp salute, while Pierce hesitates.  
“But…my lord, I’m not sure if this-“

Zal takes a few steps closer to him and raises her hand to interrupt him.  
“I know how you feel already, lieutenant and I appreciate your concern, but my decision is final. We have to act fast and this is the best we’ve got.”

He lingers at her with an uncertain gaze but then finally sighs and nods faintly.  
“Yes, my lord, it shall be done.”


	63. The inevitable equation

The boarding of the ship goes surprisingly well, after they fly in on its flank. Zal thought about first contacting them, but realized they might try to escape. Best not to give them the chance.   
She calls Quinn to her side and the two move out together towards the exit, but both Jaesa and Pierce are already waiting as they arrive. Pierce is first to react.  
“Just here to cover the rear, my lord.”

Zal offers him a slight smile and nods.  
“Of course, lieutenant. I’m certain you’ll all make sure that the Tempest stays safe.”

Next to him, Jaesa doesn’t look as convinced when she puts her hands together on her front.  
“Master, I…have heard the lieutenant’s protestation. I happen to agree with him. Should we not all go on board?”

While first giving Pierce a look, she then sighs and glances at Jaesa.  
“I figured you’d say as much. Sorry, my dear, you’ll have to wait on the ship. I don’t wish to threaten them too much, as we do want to limit the imperial casualties as much as possible.”

Jaesa sees her master’s point and nods while her shoulders slump somewhat.  
“…as you say, my lord. But, do call us as soon as anything happens.”

“Don’t worry, we know what we’re doing.”   
She then motions towards Quinn as she takes the lead. The exit hatch slides open for them and they go straight into the airlock that leads through to the larger starship.   
They start their approach through the initial corridors, moving as quickly as they can, but still not running. Even more surprising than the fact that it was so easy to board it, there’s not even any welcome party. No one sitting in behind cover waiting for them, or in ambush. Zal tries to sense them, but feels nothing. At most, they can see some astromechs and protocol droids. She scowls somewhat.  
“Something is wrong here, Captain.”

Quinn’s hand rest on the holster to his blaster pistol, ready to fire away if necessary.   
“Yes, you’re right. Perhaps they’re simply waiting for us to go in further?”

“Mm, they might have a trap for us in here. We should keep our eyes open.”

Quinn walks somewhat behind Zal, but not all too much and he throws her a sideways glance.  
“Perhaps we should call for assistance? The others could scour the ship through the other way.”

“No, not yet. If they have prepared something for us, I don’t want us to get trapped on opposite parts of the ship.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right, my lord. My apologies for being hasty.”

They continue down the current path, turning further ahead along a corridor until they pass by an elevator.   
As they do, they begin to hear noises from it and Zal instinctively moves her hand to her belt and the lightsaber by it, but stays her hand for now.   
Suddenly the doors open up and three battle droids and two imperial soldiers come running out, rifles in their hands. Quinn prepares to unsheathe his gun, but Zal lifts her hand to show she intends to try negotiation first.  
“Halt! I am Lord Zal’riva, chosen as the Emperor’s Wrath. I wish to speak to your captain and-“

One of the soldiers immediately interrupts her.  
“It’s her! Take her out!”

Zal grits her teeth and instantly grab and ignite her lightsaber.  
“Dammit.”  
She’s just in time to block a few shots, before she charges forth, not giving the soldiers any respite. Quinn tries to move into whatever cover is available to provide support, as Zal gets in close, slicing up the droids as swiftly as she’s able to. Quinn manages to gun down one of the soldiers, and then wounding the other, which Zal finishes in her battle-filled rage.   
After the rush disperses, she emits a frustrated sigh.  
“They recognised me on the spot!”

Quinn has quickly moved up from his cover to rush over and examine her for any wounds.  
“Apologies, my lord. Darth Baras must have spread the word about us already. This was my mistake. I should’ve seen this coming…”

He doesn’t found more than a few scratches. Her defences are sharp as usually. Zal then places a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, Captain. You’ve done much to get us this far. We wouldn’t even have known of the blockade if it wasn’t for you.”  
As Zal glances away, she doesn’t notice the tiny break in Quinn’s mask for a second. He quickly patches it up.  
“We may have to call the others in now, if they’ll be ready to ambush us further ahead.”

“Oh, but…my lord, I believe the bridge is not far away. If we’re fast enough, perhaps we can capture it before they manage to pull up any reinforcements or flee? Then we can try to seal it and call for the others.”

Zal contemplates their options, having one of her hands stroke her chin. There’s a lot of things that might go wrong here, but they don’t have all that many choices.  
“Very well. Which way is it?”

Quinn points to the corridor leading to the right.  
“I believe we can just follow this route and then take the first left that we see. Should lead us to the bridge.”

“Alright, let’s move.”  
Zal doesn’t wait up and therefore takes point, allowing Quinn to follow on behind her.   
Despite striding with confident steps, the twi’lek isn’t feel it as much. Something is thoroughly wrong here and she wonders just how much Baras has had to do with this. Has he planned everything against her? Is she a wanted woman throughout the Empire by now? They need to reach Corellia and save Vowrawn…or everything will be lost. They may have to flee this part of the galaxy even before confronting him.   
Just moments later, as she enters a rather spacious empty room with two really large and thick blast doors, the one in front suddenly shuts before she can get through it. A scowl appears down her face, when she also hears the ones behind her seal up.  
“Well, I suppose we should’ve seen this coming. Quinn, we should-“

“I’m sorry, my lord. There will be no escape from here.”  
The tense, clenching sensation inside of her gut grows even stronger. She slowly turns around to face her companion, but sees him standing on the other side of the room, not far from the doors they just entered. His back is turned to her.

“Quinn? What…what’s the meaning of this?”

She hears a deep sigh from him and then watches him put his hands behind his back.  
“My deepest apologies, my lord but, I regret that our paths must diverge here. Out of respect, I…wanted to be here to witness your fate.” 

Zal looks around the room, trying to feel or sense something. There’s nothing, except for what he just described – regret. She can clearly feel it from him.   
“Quinn, I…you can’t be serious.”

Slowly, and finally, he dares to face her. She notices a determination in his eyes, somewhat tainted by the regret that she can sense.  
“It pains me, my lord, but this entire scenario has been a ruse. The martial law? The special signal emitter? They never existed to begin with.”  
She sees him lifting something from his belt, and pushing it. Around the walls to the side, she can see turrets flipping out and revealing themselves, aiming straight at her. They stay any fire, however.  
“I staged this entire thing, to trap you in here. It wasn’t easy, and I had to use all my wit to plan ahead for any possible events and choices you might make.”

Zal simply stands there with a look of shock. She hears him explain it, so calculated and confident. Within her, she feels the fire of rage burning, tempered by a drizzle of pain and sorrow. This simply can’t be happening.   
“Quinn…why? Why are you doing this?”

A wave of guilt moves through his eyes. He would’ve hoped for more hatred – that would make this so much easier.  
“My lord…I don’t think I need to explain this to you.”

“Yes! Yes, you bloody well need to! How could you betray me?! After all we’ve gone through, after all we’ve overcome and sacrificed to get here?!”

With another heavy exhale, he shuts his eyes, slowly moving around his part of the room.   
“You’ve done a lot for me, my lord. Helped me take care of old enemies, removed obstacles that would’ve taken an immense amount of effort on my part. But, without Darth Baras…I would have nothing. I owe my entire career to him, my lord.”

Zal watches the turrets aimed at her. She takes a few steps to the side, and notices them following her slightest move. She turns back with a scowl at him.  
“How long has this been going on?”

“The entire time, my lord. I never broke contact with him, once his betrayal was revealed. Darth Baras is my true master; he always has been.” 

She shakes her head in frustration. Not knowing what to do with herself, she folds her arms to keep them somewhere.  
“I know you, Quinn. You are not a fool. Surely, you must realize that with him in charge, the Empire will fall! He will run it straight into the ground.”

Quinn sighs softly. He doesn’t want to have this argument with her, but he owes her that much.   
“Will he? Has he not always been one step ahead of every single one of his enemies? Even you, my lord, he’s managed to outsmart. With him in charge, the Empire will be able to see a new glorious age. Victory, at last.”

His speech isn’t particularly passionate. The looming situation makes it heavy for him.   
“You don’t really believe that.”

“I do, my lord. I’m sorry, but this is a simple matter of equations. None can stand against him. Not even the Emperor.   
I never wanted it to end like this; never wanted to choose between you. But, Darth Baras forced my hand.”  
Finally, he meets her eyes again, seeing determination returning to her. He emits a faint and breathy laugh. It’s bitter as well.  
“I planned this for quite some time, but…you could’ve stopped this long ago, my lord. By just telling your apprentice to examine me, my deception would’ve been revealed. I held my breath, trembling with trepidation that it would occur any day.”

His lack of doubt is not a mask, but his full belief in the need of her demise certainly is. Perhaps he would’ve hoped for another outcome. She lets go of her scowl and anger, however. There’s no need for it here.   
He can see, and soon also hear, the disappointment in her.   
“No, Quinn, I couldn’t. I would never subject any of you to that sort of interrogation. Not to my friends.”

The word hits right at home with him and it makes it all the harder. But, it’s too late to turn back. With a heavy heart, he shuts his eyes.   
“I’ve followed and observed you in battle a lot throughout our substantial time together, my lord. I know your strengths and your weaknesses.”  
With another push, two hidden blast doors at the side are opened and in steps two large war droids. They both appear quite modified.   
“I’ve programmed everything in this room specifically to combat you, my lord. I’ve done every calculation and removed all possible outcomes of failure to this scenario. Your death is inevitable.”

Within this chaos of barrels and destruction aimed at her, she tries to find whatever serenity is possible and ready herself.   
“I know how thorough you are, Quinn. Your battle experience and knowledge of tactics and strategy are very impressive.”  
She starts taking several steps forward, moving to the middle of the room as everything focuses on her. With a flick of her hand, she pulls out her lightsaber and holds it in front of her in one hand, aiming it at one of her targets.  
“I won’t try to dismiss it; I realize that this will be my greatest test. I am glad you are the one to put me through it.”

Once more, he opens his eyes, moving his hand to his pistol. As the droids move up to her flank with their guns aimed at their target, he aims his gun, for the very first time, right at his leader.  
“And if I’ve done my preparations correctly, my lord, it will be your last.”


	64. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't really like this chapter. It didn't really turn out quite like I hoped it would but, I couldn't just throw it away as it took hours to write. I'm just not good with battles._

He doesn’t wait for long as his fingers loom around the trigger and then finally pushes against it, firing off a few shots. He doesn’t believe they’ll hit of course, but that isn’t the point. It’s simply one of the initial signals for the attack to begin.   
After it’s done, he lowers his gun, waiting for an opportunity if it’s needed. Perhaps it would be fair that she falls by his hand. 

The blaster fire rain down upon Zal’riva from all directions and she’s forced to move from her location, but constantly keep up her lightsaber to block off shots. The difficulty is not just in parrying shots that come at her from every direction; they also rain down from above as the turrets are mostly situated closer to the roof. It’s become clear to her that they’re mostly a distraction to keep her busy so as to not immediately strike out against the droids. Well, on that count they’re quite successful. 

Zal realizes she can’t simply stand here blocking and dodging all day – especially when she feels one of the shots grazing her arm. She then attempts to use her movement as well as the predictability of their aim to deflect several shots. It requires a lot of practise to aim a deflection to begin with and the fact that she’s being fired at from several locations doesn’t really help. Therefore, several misses, but one of them manages to hit their target and she feels a grin on her lips as static and smoke erupts from it. 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t last for long as she hears some loud mechanical noises from one of the droids and as she turns, she manages to see just in time how one of them fires away a rocket. For all she’s worth, she dodges to the side, throwing herself away from it and as it’s not one with a very wide explosive radius, she doesn’t get hit by more than some of the shockwave.   
Lucky for her, it does spread quite a bit of smoke however and while getting up, she realizes that this makes it possible to use to her advantage.   
Naturally the droids and turrets fire straight into the smoke and while some shots hit their target, she manages to stay away from a portion of them and use a few to deflect at yet another turret. 

That’s as far as she can go, as the smoke begin to disperse, but she tries one last thing while it’s still there and she comes running out of it towards one of the droids and then prepares a charge.   
What Zal isn’t quite ready for however, is that the droids have been optimized for her abilities as well and when she tries to charge one of them, the other swiftly sends out a grappling hook that grabs her just when she reaches the air and in her surprise, she’s sent backwards without being able to resist and slam straight into the ground, sliding a couple of meters against the metallic floor.   
In the impact, she loses her breath and begins coughing heavily. The droids try to finish her, but Zal collects strength to get up. One shot does hit one of her arms, but she gathers herself to stay standing and is forced to lean most of her strength on the other.

As the frantic battle for survival continues, for a second she locks eyes with Quinn. The signal sent to him in this instance is not one of contempt nor one to beg him to stop. It simply says ‘watch me’.   
And at the very least, he does that much for her, while merely awaiting the right moment. He knows it’ll come and he has to be ready. 

Zal is not one to simply lie down and take her demise. During their entire time travelling together, she’s made that abundantly clear. After the many assassination attempts Baras has sent upon her these past few months, Quinn didn’t expect her to simply fall down here either.   
She doesn’t disappoint; attempting new tricks and taking some damage here and there while still being able to continue.   
The droids manage to grapple her at least two more times, one of them actually being part of the plan as Zal gets thrown straight towards one of the droids.   
Sadly, it appears the Captain made sure to prepare for this as well and a kinetic barrier suddenly appears around the droid she flies towards. She widens her eyes as she passes through it, but the lightsaber bounces against the shield and gets torn away from her hand. Her body in the meantime slams right into the droid as she’s too startled by the entire event and she loses her breath once more. They’re really giving her a beating here, aren’t they?   
When she tumbles down on the floor, the droid then attempts to stomp on her, but her reflexes are still intact and she’s able to roll away from it and grab her lightsaber with the force once she’s left the vicinity of the shield. It’s quite clear that the droids are far too heavy to simply tear down with her strength, at the very least. If she could simply get a moment of respite to focus her mind, she could do some devastating damage with the Force, but of course they don’t have any such plans to allow that. 

Several more moments pass by and when Zal finally manages to take down the last two turrets, she feels that appropriate preparations have been made to handle the droids as well. While getting closer to one of them, parrying several blaster shots from their cannons, an opportunity opens up for her and she prepares a charge.   
But, she’s foreseen their actions by now and it is simply a faint. The movement is halted and instead she turns around and with precision manages to dodge the hook and grab the line. As its within her grasp, she uses her lightsaber to severe it. Now one of them at least can’t continue with these attacks.   
The other droid reacts and fires another rocket at her, but she’s prepared for this too and deflects it with the Force. Unfortunately for the mechanical war machine, it can’t fire its blasters at the same time and so it gives Zal a small gap in its defences to storm against it. 

Zal turns off the lightsaber in the middle of the jump, as it is merely the actual blade part that cannot pass through its shields, and once she’s fully inside, she grasps its plates and ignites her lightsaber straight through it and then makes a sweeping slash.   
She has to jump back from a slight explosion from the destroyed droid, but now there’s finally one less opponent on the field. Throughout her body, she feels a sense of relief; it’s soon over. She can win this. 

The joy is swiftly ripped out from her however, as she gasps when two blaster shots pierce her back. Instead, her body is filled with a searing pain and she can’t stop the fall to her knees.   
The fallen droid is between her and the other one, who’s currently walking around to find a spot that might help it taking her out, and so she’s well aware where the shots came from.   
She supports herself on one of her arms and glances out over her shoulder to see Quinn still standing by his spot, holding the pistol up in his hands. They lock eyes once more and while there’s still regret somewhere deep in those deep blue eyes, most of what can be seen from them now is a determination. He has to finish what he started. The chance would arrive, he knew this.   
But it’s when she gazes at him that he hesitates. It’s now or never – he can end this with just another shot. He can end the threat of the Emperor’s Wrath against Darth Baras here and now and succeed with his mission, just as it was meant to be.   
But as she lies there, fallen on the ground, his mind and body won’t move; won’t allow him to finalize her demise. 

The seconds go by, the only sound heard in the room is the metallic noises of the droid’s feet against the floor when it approaches the twi’lek’s location.   
That ends however, when the whole chamber echoes with Zal’s erupted battle-shout.   
Her body suddenly begins to glow in red and she feels herself let go of her control – the rage takes over. The Emperor’s Wrath awakens with a blast and through the Force, before Quinn manages to react, the corpse of the fallen war droid is thrown at him.   
He manages to make a last second dodge not to be crushed by it, but it does hit him somewhat, knocking the pistol out of his hand, as he groans and stumbles to the ground. 

With glowing red eyes, Zal springs into action once more, and in the move telekinetically grabs her lightsaber and rushes towards the other droid that starts an onslaught of blaster fire. It doesn’t appear to stop the target however and as it’s the sole opponent left, an emergency protocol begins and several hatches on the ground opens up. Four battle droids are flung out from them – two with blaster rifles and two with vibroswords that attempts to aid the last large war droid.   
At this point however, it is already too late. Zal feels an immense amount of power originating within her bottled up emotions and betrayal seems to have let the flood go.   
The first droids with blades manages only a few strikes that gets parried before she tears them down and then uses their bodies to crush one of the gun-wielding ones, while charging against the last to impale it with her blade. 

Her eyes glow red with rage as much of her body when she parries the final shots of the war droid within its functional state. Now being able to feel the dark side of the Force gathering around her, she can make use of it – or perhaps it simply does not give her a choice.   
The droid suddenly feels how it lifts off into the air and moments later gets sent flying straight into the opposite wall of the room. The very impact sends damage throughout its system, but Zal doesn’t allow it to stop just there. Instead she lets out a guttural scream, almost growls, as she uses the Force to tear it apart, sending mechanical pieces flying all over the area. 

Quinn doesn’t have the time or opportunity to watch any of the proceedings as the pain wrecks through the part of his body that almost got crushed. He struggles to recover, to find some sort of kolto to push through him, but he appears to have dropped it in the impact.   
He tries to regain his focus however and looks around for his pistol. For a moment, he looks up as he hears explosions in the background. This isn’t going as he was expecting at all. He should’ve had it there – he should’ve killed her when he had the chance.   
Just as he rises with the pistol in his hands however, what he faces is the red eyes of a pure fury. He doesn’t even have time to aim the pistol at her when he sees how she lifts her arm and a very unfamiliar touch around his neck raises him up into the air and squeezes. He’s seen it done before, but never experienced it.

The wrath flowing through her wants to take full control, wants to have her in this grasp and destroy everything around her. The droids simply weren’t enough. Now with this final enemy, she will destroy him just as easily. All that’s needed is a snap of his neck, or to crush his body against any of hardened surfaces. A part of her wants to do it and end him here and now. She’s won after all – should the victor not allow herself the pleasure of all the bloody glory she deserves?   
All this disappears however, when eventually she hears the sound of his choking. The part of her that’s still Zal returns and realizes that this cannot be allowed.   
The red glow disperses and she finds her voice again.  
“Drop…drop your weapon.”

Quinn has no choice but to oblige and simply opens his hand to let it fall to the ground. A second later, she drops him too and he takes a deep breath, while it’s his turn to cough violently. Zal throws the weapon away from him and then strides towards him.   
Now that the rage-filled adrenaline is gone, all the damage she’s sustained reaches her mind again. The stride doesn’t turn as determined as she would’ve wanted, and instead she has to stumble forward, holding one of her hands against her stomach. In the middle of it she almost falls over as she coughs up some blood that stains the ground.   
She remains standing and reaches him seconds later, shoving the lightsaber in a shaking hand close to his head. 

The Captain is in a kneeling position, leaning over and panting as one of his hand slowly strokes around his throat. The glow of the weapon doesn’t escape him, however.   
“Do…do it, my lord. You’ve won. I-I should’ve known things would end this way. I was painstakingly precise, but you…are as unstoppable as ever.”

A breathy and faint laughter erupts from her, but stops right in the middle of it. Her chest protests fiercely against such an act, sending pain through her.  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it…being unstoppable. I can barely stand.”

The scene must look pretty pitiful if one were to watch, as both of them are tired and struggling to stay up and alive. Perhaps more so for the Sith.   
“I underestimated you, my lord. I suppose I’m far from the first at that. And I…I do not expect your mercy. I have conspired with your most hated enemy for quite some time and have committed the most heinous crime there is. In the eyes of all the Empire, I deserve death.   
All I ask of you, is that you make it swift, my lord.”

Zal keeps the blade close to him still, watching him there in his fallen state. She has to blink her eyes a few times as her vision starts to become a bit blurry, but she keeps the focus. Now is really the time and chance to end the treachery. A part of her tells her that she’s suffered enough of it.   
But then she thinks back on past actions and endeavours; things they’ve gone through and decisions that have been made.  
This is not her way.  
“Rise, Quinn”, she says while also retracting her blade. 

The Captain lifts his head to look up at her in confusion.   
“My lord?”

“You heard me. Get up.”  
He hesitates but then slowly, with a bit of a struggle as pain wrecks through his side, gets back on his feet.   
Zal is still breathing quite heavily, but to her credit she at least manages to stand fairly still in the state she’s in. Blaster shots don’t usually cause a lot of blood to flow, but there’s a few stains across her armor, not to mention what interior bleeding she’s probably going through right now, on top of the burns.   
“I know you, Quinn. I know what you struggle for and the things you’ve gone through. Baras can be very persuasive, and I realize you must feel indebted to him for doing so much for you.   
But what am I to you?”

He appears a bit surprised at the question. What does it matter?  
“What? What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. We’ve stood together for quite some time by now, Quinn. How do you see me? Just as your superior?”

Quinn finally realizes the intent and he searches his thoughts for the answer.  
“You…you are the person I respect most, my lord. More than anyone. That is why I had to be here…”

Zal sighs and nods briefly.   
“As I thought. And you have been my greatest advisor, and a good friend at that.”  
She manages to emit a very faint and weak chuckle.  
“Perhaps even like family. You and the crew are the only ones I have. And it is for this reason that I cannot kill you.”

Standing there gazing down, he shakes his head and finds himself at a loss.  
“…I don’t know what to say, my lord.”

She finally places her blade back at her belt and tries to focus once more, pushing back the pain from her mind.  
“Look at me, Quinn, and swear your fealty to me. Once and for all, pledge your entire loyalty to me; not to the Empire, not to the Sith nor the Dark Council. To me. Say that you will do everything to stand by my side and face anything and everything that gets thrown at us.”

He manages to force his eyes up and face her once more. Then slowly he kneels down, with a bit of effort, while glancing up at her.  
“Baras would…never have shown me this kind of mercy. He wouldn’t even have flinched before killing me for such a treachery. But you are different. You amaze me more than you’ve ever done before.  
I swear, my lord, that you will never have cause to doubt me again. My loyalty, my life and my will belongs to you. I am yours to command from now and to my inevitable demise.”

Zal breaths out in relief and offers him a faint smile. She nods slightly.  
“Good, then…perhaps you can show your sincerity by not allowing me to bleed out”, she says just before her legs loses their stability and she falls to the ground.

He gasps and swiftly looks around the room, finds his kolto and rushes over to her prone form.  
“Don’t worry, my lord. This shall not be the end of you. I realize now that you are exactly what the Empire deserves.”


	65. Making flames

Some time passes by as Captain Quinn works as hard as possible to stabilize Zal’riva. He surprises even himself over how much damage he actually managed to do to her. In fact, he’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen her in this poor state previously. This truly ended up being her greatest test, so far.   
He makes a final assessment of her body as she lies on the floor. He really would’ve preferred a better location to do this kind of work but then again, it’s his fault so complaining won’t do.  
“My lord, how are you feeling?”

Zal is still breathing at least, and she groans slightly as she hears his voice.  
“Ugh, like a gundark chewed me up and spat me out half-eaten.”  
The Captain coughs to cover up a faint laughter, but Zal still becomes aware of it and smiles faintly.  
“Mind you, that almost happened once.”

“That must have been quite a while ago now, my lord.”

“Oh yes, but you don’t exactly forget those kinds of moments, you know.”

He nods and then leans back from her, feeling some strain in his own body. He could probably use some kolto as well.  
“You’re fully patched up now, but I would recommend that you use one of the tanks back on the Tempest as it will substantially shorten your recovery time.”

Zal groans and then attempts to sit up, putting a hand on her chest as she does, but Quinn moves his hands to her other arm and gently helps steadying her.  
“I think you might need one too, my friend. I gave you quite a hit there earlier.”

He hesitates before giving any response.  
“…I will be fine, my lord, don’t worry.”

Zal glances at him and sighs.  
“Quinn, I know you wish to punish yourself for all this, but no matter how you feel or might deserve, I need you at your best before we get to Corellia. I can’t have you being injured at that point.”

While not really agreeing with her, he realizes that he must do what’s best for his leader. He’s chosen his loyalties now, after all.  
He nods faintly, while glancing down.  
“Yes, my lord. If that is your wish, then so it shall be.”

She lingers at him for a moment then switches position, offering her hand to him.  
“Speaking of the Tempest, we should probably make our way back there. I assume the rest are very worried by now.  
Come, help me up. I don’t know how steady my legs are yet.”

Quinn nods and does as she says, proceeding first into a standing position and then slowly helps her up. Thankfully, she’s doing quite fine so far, and while she can’t really walk in a brisk pace, she should be able to move without support.   
The Captain makes sure to unlock the blast doors to the chambers so that they can leave.  
Words fly across his mind of what he wishes to say and explain to her, and just as they proceed out, he faces her.  
“My lord, I want you to know that I intend to ask your apprentice to examine my mind with her power.”

Zal manages to walk in a fairly normal pace, and while most of the pain is numbed, she still feels her body protest if any effort is made too quickly.   
She angles her head to meet Quinn’s look and arches one of her eyebrows.  
“What? Quinn, don’t’ be ridiculous. I told you that no such thing will be necessary.”

He sighs as he figured she would object to this.  
“My lord, please, allow me to do this. I want you to be absolutely sure of my loyalty. While you might take my word, I would feel much better to give you a full and sincere proof of it.”

The glare she gives him is quite disapproving. She’d stated her opinion on doing this to her friends, but he appears to be quite determined to see this through. Perhaps there’s no choice.  
“Alright, fine. I don’t like the thought of this at all, but if that is your wish, then I shan’t stop you. Jaesa might still feel uncertain about actually doing it, however.”

“I realize that, but I’m positive she’ll see it my way if I insist. Thank you, my lord.”  
The two of them then keep silent through their walk back towards the entrance of the Tempest. Obviously, their minds are filled with thoughts and things they want to express, but at the same time, Zal feels rather exhausted as well. Perhaps he’s right, she could use a bit of time in the kolto tank.   
Quinn raises one last subject before they leave however. He’s slightly ahead of her at this point, and slowly turns around to her.  
“My lord, I was wondering…” He hesitates, appearing somewhat uneasy about the prospect of what he wishes to say.  
“…do you plan to tell the others of what occurred here?”

She hadn’t actually thought about that, but it’s a good point. There will obviously be questions, and while it’s not that hard to come up with some excuse, the problem is whether she will allow the rest to know the full extent of this betrayal. Or even mention it at all.  
Perhaps some things are best left in the shadows.  
“No. While they deserve to know what occurs around us, I don’t believe that anything good could come out of the truth of these events. It would undermine your authority and well, let mistrust in among us. We don’t need that.”  
She can see him exhaling softly in relief.  
“Perhaps one day, they’ll know the truth, but as of right now I don’t plan for that to happen. You can feel assured of that, Quinn.”

He offers her a slight bow.  
“Thank you, my lord. I very much appreciate your understanding.”

\-----------------------------------

“By the Emperor! M’lord, you look like a fucking wreck.”

“Whoa yeah, what happened to you? Did you get ambushed by a group of vine cats or something?”

Zal snorts while smirking. What a pleasant way to be welcomed back.  
“Pierce, Vette; thank you for your polite concerns. We did run into a bit of a problem, yes.”

Vette smirks and folds her arms, but the lieutenant appears somewhat more worried.  
“Was hoping that the negotiations would go along better than that, m’lord. They didn’t take it kindly, did they?”

She sighs slightly and shrugs.  
“I suppose they didn’t, no. They were actually prepared for battle and a bit jumpy. We stepped right into a trap, unfortunately, one that we had to handle by the two of us. Eventually, they gave into my words however, and we could end it with some negotiations.”  
She stops and thinks for a moment before going any further. Then she meets Pierce’s eyes.  
“We kept the casualties to a minimum, but…a few imperials did lose their lives.”  
It isn’t a complete lie, at least. 

Pierce appears somewhat disappointed by that and nods, but then shifts his eyes to glare at Quinn.  
“And I see you let Lord Wrath do most of the work. I suppose there wasn’t much else to expect.”

Quinn meets his gaze with a fierce one of his own, but it is Zal who raises her hand and speaks.  
“Pierce, treat the Captain with some respect. He actually saved my life in there. I was merely in the front, which is why I took the most shots.”

The glare softens somewhat and he sighs begrudgingly.   
“…I see. My apologies, Captain.”

It doesn’t sound very sincere. Vette smiles however.  
“Well hey, at least you did something right then, Captain Boredom. Would’ve been pretty disappointed if you came back without the boss.”

Quinn sighs and shakes his head.  
“Glad to have your approval in this, Vette…”

Zal smiles slightly, happy to see some interaction among her crew.   
She’s about to comment herself, when they all hear a gasp from one of the other doors.  
“Master!”   
Jaesa comes running out and stops in front of her, extending her arms as she stops and surveys her.  
“…dammit, I was just checking the comm channels and here you come back half-dead! We were so worried for you two!”

Zal snickers slightly and appears amused at the tone she’s given. She gently places a hand on Jaesa’s cheek.   
“I’m sorry, darling. Things went a bit poorly, but don’t worry, we’ll be fine now.   
Come, help us to the medical bay. I believe both me and the Captain need to use our kolto tanks for a little while. And Vette; take us towards Corellia. We’ve got a Dark Councillor’s arse to save.”


	66. Versatile taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mostly a bit of preamble for what's to come in this mini arc._

Like a blue and green giant, it spreads out before her, filling her with memories of all sorts; some that she wouldn’t even have considered to ever be on her mind ever again.   
She’s told to let attachments go, and while she obviously violates that policy more than she should, previously she wouldn’t have considered herself to have one for this world. Has that changed now? Seeing all the imperial ships spread out over it, and reading the reports on the damage they’re doing, well, it lights a spark in her, at least. 

While her mind is submerged into the past, she finds herself pulled up to the surface as a gentle hand places itself on her shoulder. Her body shivers in surprise and quickly turns to the newcomer.   
Of course, she is quite a welcome sight at this very moment.   
“Oh Kira, you startled me…”

The former padawan smiles wryly and tilts her head.  
“Really? Hey, sorry, I didn’t think you were that far gone, master.”

Ktila briefly shakes her head and turns back to glance out the window in the room. They’re currently still on the Shielded Path, awaiting the docking procedure. It’s given the Jedi some time to watch the planet from orbit, although she can’t say it’s the most calming of experiences. While she can’t see the fighting, she can read enough of the reports to know how grim it’s looking right now.   
“It’s alright. I was just…lost in thought, I guess.”

Kira glances out the window as well then; letting her view fill up with the majestic sphere. She doesn’t linger all too long however, as her master’s state is more of her concern.   
“This was your homeworld or something, right?”

“Yeah, it’s where I grew up.”  
She sighs and folds her arms, a scowl finding its way across her expression.  
“It’s just tough seeing it like this.”

Kira watches her grow tenser and feels she has to intervene somehow. She slides her hand down Ktila’s arm and gently envelops the chiss’ hand.  
“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll kick those imp bastards out of here in no time. We’re not gonna let your home become theirs.”

Always the one with the fierce attitude. It’s probably needed in times like these.   
“Maybe. The reports say that they’re on the verge of winning. I don’t know how long it’d take to actually get it back, or if we even have time for that.”

The human turns her focus back towards the planet, slowly eyeing its wide range.  
“We’re going to Coronet city, right? Where’s that?”

With her free hand, Ktila indicates an area on the southernmost continent.  
“It’s located around here. And yes, that’s where they’re sending us in.”

“Right. Is that where you grew up?”

Ktila glances slightly at Kira before shaking her head.  
“No, I grew up on the north eastern part of the planet, in a much smaller community.”

The two of them proceed to sit down by two seats close to the wall. They can still view the planet if they turn a bit, but they focus on each other for now. Kira smiles slightly.  
“What, you grew up with farmers?”

The chiss lifts a hand to scratch along her cheek.  
“Well, there were some around, I suppose. But no, I grew up in an orphanage inside of a medium sized town.”

“Huh. Orphanage? What happened to your parents?”

Now they’re getting into territory they haven’t discussed a lot. They’ve spoken somewhat about their pasts on both sides, but not in great detail.   
“Curious about my youth, Kira?”

While Kira smiles, she also emits a slightly awkward cough.  
“Well, you know, we haven’t spoken a whole lot about it.”

“Haven’t spoken a lot about yours either.”

“More than yours at least! A year or more, and all I know about yours is that you grew up on Corellia and trained with the Green Jedi.”

“Pretty sure I’ve said more than that.”  
Ktila smiles faintly as well, but leaves her eyes downwards.   
“But, I suppose there hasn’t been a lot of talk of it. Usually, I just feel like the past…doesn’t matter much.”

Kira watches her expression, and also throws a view back to Corellia.  
“Didn’t seem like it just now though, master.”

The chiss joins her in glancing out towards the planet and she lingers on it for several moments, and then sighs deeply.  
“Yeah. I guess I’m not as detached as I thought I was.”  
Their hands are no longer entwined and so she lifts hers to scratch along one of her own shoulders.  
“My past just isn’t terribly entertaining, that’s all.”

“Well, I don’t wanna push you but, there’s gotta be something. Like, not a lot of chiss live outside their territory, especially in Republic space.”

“Mm, maybe.”  
She sighs and then shrugs briefly.  
“I didn’t know my parents. I mean, I knew of them and their names, but they were killed when I was very young. Or so people who knew them say.”

“Killed?”

She nods faintly, still not keeping eye contact.   
“Yes. During the last war, our town was attacked and they were targeted by imperial troops. I was saved by friends of theirs, but those people claim it was clearly marked assassination. I don’t know the truth of those claims.”

Kira starts frowning now. Suddenly it got a lot darker.  
“Whoa, eh…that’s not what I expected. I thought they might’ve been soldiers or something.”

“I don’t know, maybe they were. Again, friends of theirs claim that they were political refugees from Csilla. What they actually fled from, I don’t really know.”  
She shuts her eyes, trying to search her mind of any memories. It’s empty.  
“It hasn’t really impacted my life that much. It is a shame that they’re gone, but the Force lead me to the Jedi and I found my destiny.”

There’s a slight nod from Kira as she thinks of at least the slight similarities between them.   
“So, I ended up on the streets and you in an orphanage.”

Finally, Ktila turns back to her with a small smile. She wouldn’t compare them that much, perhaps.  
“I believe you had it tougher than me, though. At least I didn’t have to fight for survival.” 

Kira smirks back at her.  
“Sure, but you had to train with the Green Jedi. Can’t imagine how that was.”

She gets a gentle chuckle out of her master.  
“Hey now, it’s not that bad! I’m sure you would’ve liked them as they bend the code a bit and don’t always get along with the Council.” 

“Hah! They sound like a fun bunch, then!”  
She halts herself and starts blinking, before tilting her head somewhat.  
“Hold on, so…you were trained by Jedi that look differently on the code and yet you’re closer to the Council’s principles than I am?”

Tsk, and now she’s being called ‘typical’.  
“It’s not really that simple. I did enjoy my time with them, but they were a bit too…patriotic for my taste. I wanted to serve the Republic as a whole, not just Corellia.”

Kira appears amused and folds her arms.  
“Ohh, right. I see. You were the adventurous and rebellious young woman, wanting to see the galaxy and become a hero! I’ve heard that one before.”

Now it’s Ktila’s turn to join her in smirking and a shake of her head.  
“Kira, you don’t need to project your dreams on me, you know.”

“Hey now, it’s a fine dream if you ask me!”

The chiss snicker somewhat and then leans over to embrace her former padawan; something which Kira of course gladly accepts.   
“Thank you, dear. I think I needed this distraction.”

“No problem. You know I’ll do anything for you, master”, Kira adds with a bright smile. 

Ktila is about to respond when she sees her holocomm lighting up and making noises. She sighs and nods.  
“It must be master Satele. I guess it’s time to prepare. If you’re lucky, perhaps we’ll be able to meet up with a few of my old friends of the green.”


	67. Counted the trust

Rubble, fire and blood. Not the kind of welcoming she had been hoping for, but obviously one she expected. The reports weren’t lying; despite how much she’d wish that they did. But what might one expect from a full imperial invasion? She’s really starting to hate being in wars.   
Not that she’s got much choice now anyhow.   
‘Supreme Commander’ – now that’s something she can never get used to. It’s probably just temporary, but nevertheless it’s somehow even more flashy than the other title some use for her and it makes her cringe. At the very least, Kira finds some amusement in all of it; something she’s already mentioned multiple times.

There’s not really been any time to simply sit down and think on it all, though, as a lot of people are depending on her. She’s already gathered a lot of the Jedi forces around Corellia at the moment, and greeted old friends. Master Braga is still up there though, in his ship. At some point, she’s going to have to face him, as it’s one of the steps to help bring back her homeworld into the Republic’s hands. 

Currently, she and Kira are making their way through the war-torn capital of the planet, towards the next assignment. The rest of the team are spread out into different groups, aiding other Republic forces.   
This place is almost as bad as Belsavis, if not worse; every corner could bring her into a new battle that she has to fight to get through. It grinds on her, but a lot of her strength has been returned in the past several weeks. She’ll not stop until the Emperor is dead this time.   
After a short stop at a Republic outpost, the two Jedi make ready to leave when a serene voice from behind halts them, not all too far outside of it.

“Ah, there you are master Ktila. I’ve been looking for you.”

Both of them stop and turn around, coming face to face with another pair of women. One of them is a pale grey-haired young woman that she doesn’t recognise, but the miraluka somewhat in front of her is very familiar. They’ve not met more than a few times, but her face has become important in the order within the last year.   
“Oh, Barsen’thor”. She puts a hand to her chest and bows her head respectfully. “I wasn’t aware you were on Corellia.”

Iron moves together with her padawan up to a few meter’s range and then moves her arms behind her back.  
“Good. I did not intend for my arrival to be all that obvious.”

“I…see. But eh, I assume you’re aware that I’m the Supreme Commander of Jedi forces here?”  
She glances somewhat at the padawan as well, before returning to Iron.

At that moment, she notices a slight angling of Iron’s head towards Kira. Ktila’s pretty sure they’ve been introduced.   
“Yes, I’ve heard.”

“And yet, you were not on the list of people I needed to gather.”

“Yes, that is correct. I’m here for a different purpose.”  
She reaches out one arm to Nadia.  
“This is my apprentice, Nadia Grell.”

Compared to her master, Nadia offers the two others a smile and a slight bow to match theirs.  
“Master Ktila, it’s an honor. I’ve heard a lot about you!” She spares Kira a gaze as well.  
“And you must be Kira Carsen? Jaesa spoke well of you.”

That throws Kira off slightly, and she widens her eyes.  
“Whoa, hold on. You’ve met Jaesa? Where? When?”

“Well, it was when we were-“

She stops when Iron raises one of her hands.   
“It is not important.” With the look Kira gives her, she certainly disagrees. “What is important however, is that I need your friend here to come with me.”

“What? You mean Kira?”  
She glances at the padawan, who looks just as perplexed.  
“Why?”

“Yes, Kira Carsen. I’m afraid she cannot fight any further in this battle. I believe you’re aware of why.”

The younger knight folds her arms and frowns slightly.  
“Hey, you can’t do that! I’m assigned to master Ktila, by Grand Master Shan herself.”

“I’m afraid that this will have to be overruled. The circumstances have changed.”

Ktila will admit that she did feel previously that Iron was quite an odd Jedi when she first met her. Not immensely so, but she appeared more detached than some of the others she’s interacted with.   
“And I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, master Iron. Kira is right; she was my padawan before, and she’s still assigned as a Knight under me. And, despite your claim, I am not aware of why you think you can simply reassign her.”

Even Nadia appear to be surprised over these events and while she doesn’t protest, she eyes her master with uncertainty.   
Iron meets Ktila’s look for a few moments before sighing.  
“I’m surprised that you say this. If my sources are correct, then it’s true that Kira Carsen is a Child of the Emperor, yes?”

This again? It was many months now since this was revealed and it’s not really been an issue during that time. The two appear quite surprised that Iron would know, though. There was supposed to be silence regarding this subject.  
“I…well, yes. That is true. I don’t see how that matters. She’s fought by my side now for a long time. She’s one of the people I trust the most.”

Iron snorts and shakes her head.  
“Yes, I’ve heard that before.”

Kira frowns slightly. She doesn’t like being excluded from a conversation where she is the focus. She moves forward somewhat, but Ktila is still a bit in front of her, protectively.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’ve fought Children of the Emperor for a few months now. They’ve infiltrated many parts of the Republic and the Empire, only revealing themselves recently to make attempts at crippling us.”

Clearly, they weren’t ready for that. Kira doesn’t know if she should just feel surprised, or appalled. Has this Jedi been killing her supposed ‘brothers and sisters’? Sure, they’re different, but…  
Ktila frowns in return.  
“We know that this group exists, but that does not apply to Kira, master Iron. She’s different.”

“Ah, I see. So, she’s been fighting by your side for a while now, becoming a very close friend? I’ve got witnesses that have said the same, and how the Children have simply awakened and struck their former friends down.”

“Kira would never do that!”  
The knight in question look somewhat surprised by Ktila’s raised voice. The chiss feels almost offended by hearing her friend being accused like this.  
“She’s done countless things for the Jedi and the Republic so far. She even helped me save Tython! And she’s fought and beaten the Emperor’s influence already.”

Iron doesn’t appear impressed as she shakes her head.  
“Yes, I’ve heard that story, but that is not a reassurance. Tell me, master Ktila, did you not get captured by the Emperor for months?”

Ktila folds her arms, the frown remaining.  
“I don’t see how that matters.”

“You were captured for many months and yet from what I heard, your friend came out of it rather unscathed. She did not even get controlled like the rest of your team.”

“Of course she didn’t, because she learned to fight his influence, dammit!”  
While they’re hidden, her hands are now clenched.

“Is that so? Or perhaps she simply didn’t, because she is already under his control? His Children can remain dormant and only reveal themselves when he commands. Trust me, I have seen it before.”

While they’re not all too far away from the camp, no Republic soldiers have approached them, probably being somewhat out of hearing range.   
Ktila shakes her head, feeling more and more frustrated. Is she insane or simply ignorant?   
“I don’t care what you’ve seen before. I’m telling you, Kira is not like them and she will not be coming with you. Even the Council believes in her!”

Nadia decides to interject, closing the vicinity to Iron.  
“Master, perhaps…perhaps we should trust them? Master Ktila appears to be quite sure of her case.”

Iron turns somewhat to her padawan, but simply shakes her head.  
“But we cannot be, Nadia. Not until we’ve found the First Son.”

Ktila arches one of her eyebrows. This is something new.  
“Who?”

“The First Son is their leader. He’s currently protecting all of the Children, shielding them from us, so that we cannot discover their identities. And that is precisely why I cannot trust your word.”  
She sighs, trying to be understanding, but hoping she can gain some as well.  
“Look, it is reasonable that you wish to protect Kira. She was your former padawan and you are obviously close. But you need to think of this as a Jedi, master Ktila. She could be a threat to us all, even herself, without her own knowledge.”

The chiss lingers at Iron with a long glare, contemplating her options. No, she won’t go through with this.  
“I can’t let you do this. You may be the Barsen’thor, but Kira is needed in this battle. All Jedi are needed for us to be able to defeat the Empire here on Corellia. You will simply have to trust me and trust in her strength.”

There’s not really been any smile on Iron’s lips, nor a frown for that matter. But when she next sighs, Ktila can see a somewhat disappointed expression.   
“I was afraid you’d say that.”  
Then they notice how she moves her hand to her belt, drawing her lightsaber, but waiting to ignite it.

While the two opposite her are surprised, even Nadia steps back somewhat.  
“Master?”

Ktila frowns once more.  
“You can’t be serious…”

“I am always serious. Supreme Commander, as Warden of the Order, I am telling you to relinquish your command over Kira Carsen. Turn her over to me, or I shall have to bring her in by force.”

She says it in such a calm and cold manner. There’s barely even a raised volume, either.   
“Master Iron, come to your senses! This is insane!”

“You say this, but I am aware of the connections you have with the Sith and of the control the Emperor has had over you. I cannot trust your word.”

Ktila moves a few steps to the side, standing even further in front of Kira before drawing both of her lightsabers, holding them by her side.  
“I do not want to fight you…but I will do anything for my friends.”

The stare between them lingers and rather than starting their weapons, they appear almost to take the struggle to wills instead.   
That is until both of them feel a strong sensation through the Force and then hear a loud battle shout from behind Iron.   
The Barsen’thor is forced to swirl around quickly, ignite her blade and block off a purple-coloured lightsaber. After a bit of struggle, both her and the attacker has to take steps backwards. Iron gazes up.  
“Wrath.”

“Zal?!”

Zal’riva stands up straighter and points her blade at her opponent, a deep scowl down her face.  
“You will not have her, Jedi!”

Iron swings her blade around in her hands, then goes into a battle stance.  
“Lord Wrath, do not do this. She is a Child of the Emperor and she poses a threat to-“

“ _I do not care!_ Lay down your weapon right now, or you will be forced to face not only the Hero of Tython, but the Wrath of the Emperor! Yield, or find yourself in a losing battle, warden.”


	68. Dancing on descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I tried my best. I REALLY DID_

Assessing the situation that she’s gotten herself into, Iron quickly realizes that there’s not any plausible way that she can face both of these two, plus all the subordinates they have with them.  
After several moments of a standoff, she finally gives in and lowers her lightsaber, sighing as she does.  
“Fine. If you are so determined that she’s no threat, then I will have to yield.”

Ktila, who hasn’t even ignited her blades yet, appear relieved and straightens her back once more. Zal hasn’t lowered her own weapon all too far, but enough to not look as threatening anymore.  
“Smart move.”

“I will allow you to leave, but do not think I will forget this anytime soon.”  
She turns to look at Ktila, and she doesn’t even need to have the same kind of eyes for it to be stern.  
“I shall speak to the Council about this, master Ktila. You won’t simply get away with this kind of behaviour.”

The chiss doesn’t appear to step down any further, however.  
“Oh? Then we’ll see how the Council reacts to the aggression you’ve shown today.”

Zal glances between the two women, then smirks to herself.  
“Girls, I think it’s best if you stop bickering about who’ll tell their parents first.”  
Both of them swirl around to give the twi’lek a glare, but Zal doesn’t really care. She steps up to Ktila’s side, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Come, I’ve got a place where we can talk.”  
  


* * *

  
“Have I ever mentioned how much of an idiot you are?”

The twi’lek leans her head back slightly and laughs loudly enough that it echoes through the abandoned building that they’ve entered. The entrance is completely smashed open, and there’s holes in the wall here and there, as well as rubble on the ground, but there’s no fighting going on at the moment, meaning they’re safe to speak in private. Well, them and the three other women who’ve separated themselves.  
“Just a few dozen times, I think.”

Ktila sighs, correcting her bangs slightly. She always has to be difficult, it seems.  
“That could’ve gotten us into a lot of trouble, you know.”

“Wait, did I not just interrupt a fight between you and the Barsen’thor of your order? One would think you’d be more grateful.”

“I could’ve handled it.”  
Zal arches her eyebrow with a doubtful look.  
“I’m serious! She could be talked down, I’m sure.”

“Darling, she had her weapon drawn.”

Ktila moves towards a dusty desk of some sort, wiping away some of it, before leaning against it.  
“Yes, but…I’m sure it was just as a precaution, to show her sincerity.”

Smiling wryly, Zal walks to a very close position, while putting a hand down on the desk next to Ktila.  
“Stop making excuses for her, Ktila. She was about to force Kira away from you, simply because of some belief that she can’t be trusted.”

The Jedi sighs and angles her head away. This isn’t an argument she wants to have but, there was some reason behind what she’d been told.  
“I know Zal. I was there and did try to defend her as best as I could.”

“Then why are you arguing with me about this?”

“…I dunno.”  
There’s no need for this tension, something which she quickly realizes. She decides to face Zal again, with a smile.  
“We do it quite often. Maybe I’m just having some fun with it this time.”

As Ktila places a hand on her chest plate, Zal snorts and shakes her head, but wraps her hand gently around the chiss’ wrist.  
“I see. Finding some amusement in messing around with me, do you?”

Ktila tilts her head somewhat.  
“Is that really coming from you? You take every opportunity to tease me, if I’m not mistaken. I’ve told you before; Jedi bite back.”

Zal leans closer, smirking once more as her hand slowly travels to Ktila’s thigh, eventually ending up right on top.  
“Bite? If that’s what you call a bite, I think you have to sharpen your fangs, darling.”  
The twi’lek closes the vicinity even further, forcing Ktila to angle her head to the side, allowing Zal to give her a bite of her own; albeit this one has more of a sting and makes the Jedi gasp softly.

Ktila smiles when she tries to leaves her embrace somewhat; which pretty much means tilting herself further back against the desk. Not that it helps much with actually getting away.  
“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were too busy to wage war.”

First, she makes sure to look around over her shoulder; It appears they’re alone for now, as the three others wanted some privacy of their own. Figures.  
Zal places herself right between Ktila’s knees from where she’s pretty much lying on the desk by now.  
“I am. I’ve not involved myself in this war, really. Managed to save a benefactor from some assassins and we’ve been preparing to leave for Korriban.”

“Ah, I see. And you just happened to have time to go looking for me in all this chaos?”

Ktila gives her a slightly challenging gaze, while Zal is all too happy to oblige.  
“Naturally. I’ve felt you through the Force ever since you arrived. I’m sure you’ve done the same.”  
She doesn’t respond but doesn’t appear to deny it in any way either.  
Zal sighs.  
“Besides, I met that warden of yours on Voss.”

Now that’s surprising. What would they have had to talk about?  
“Really? Huh. I mean, she did mention your title, but…I wouldn’t have thought she’d actually just sit down and talk to you.”

“Well, technically we didn’t sit down; we were walking as we spoke.” Ktila rolls her eyes at Zal’s amusement. “However, yes, we did converse. She mentioned the Children and the obvious threat they posed to my vision of the Empire. After that, I was…unsure, whether she’d threaten Kira in some way.”

It’s not really surprising, but enjoyable anyway, to hear her express this.  
“So much that you had to postpone your trip, to make sure we were safe?”

“Well…” Zal pushes herself closer, nudging her nose against Ktila’s; making the chiss snicker but at least not pull away this time. “I suppose I just wanted to have a look, that’s all. Turns out, I made the right decision.”

“Tsk, are you going to rewrite history now and tell everyone how you heroically saved me?”

The twi’lek grins, exposing her teeth so that she can once more nibble at Ktila’s skin, just slightly below her cheek. She’s quite aware of the Jedi’s zones.  
“Nah. I’ll leave out the heroism, but I might mention that you threw yourself into my arms afterwards.”

Ktila chuckles softly, but it turns somewhat breathy as well, when she feels two strong hands placing themselves around her hips and gradually pushing further down.  
“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know.”  
Their intimacy continues, forcing Ktila to emit a gasp when Zal sneaks a hand in under her top. She decides not to go too far, but does turn to a deeper and more quiet voice when she whispers into Ktila’s ear.  
“If we weren’t in the middle of a warzone, I’d devour you against this damn table.”

It’s Ktila turn to grin now, and she grabs her girlfriend’s chin, turning her so that they can gaze into each other’s eyes.  
“So you’re saying there’s ways to break your appetite? Colour me surprised.”  
She slowly strokes her thumb over Zal’s lips, and then pulls her into a deep kiss.

\------------------------------------

As Zal had stormed off to find Ktila after bringing Darth Vowrawn into safety, Vette and Jaesa had immediately offered to help out. Of course, they had their own reasons. Vette had decided it was time for a talk between the two and Kira. The details didn’t need to be discussed.  
Once they find themselves in the rundown building, with the masters locating a palce of their own to talk in, the three proceed further inside. Sure, it’s a bit dark in here, but they make sure to put up some holographic lights so that there’s some level of visibility.

It’s difficult to fully describe how nervous Jaesa feels and has felt at the thought of this, not the least because the anticipation is killing her. Either way, she needs an answer now.  
“So, you two…wanted to talk?”

“Heh, yeah. We just needed to get away, that’s all. Me and master Ktila are lucky that you all stepped in like that.”

The former padawan and the apprentice stand somewhat more in the open, while Vette smirks, folds her arms and leans against the nearby wall.  
“No problem. We’re used to saving your asses, so it wasn’t too much of a hassle.”

Kira scowls as she meets her gaze, but there’s still a smile on her lips.  
“Watch it, blue. Just because you helped us out, doesn’t mean that you get to be smug. It wasn’t a complete rescue!”

“Pft, I saw the look in your eyes, Carsen. You’re not fooling me.”

“You did, huh? You mean that ‘I’m gonna kick some serious butt’ look? Don’t worry, it’s something that people get used to seeing.”

While she appreciates a bit of friendly bickering, that’s not really why she’s here. Jaesa tries her best to not appear as frustrated as she feels and simply sighs.  
“I…I’m glad we managed to help you out as well. But, could we possibly, you know, get back on track?”

The two others turn to look at her. Her attempt may have failed. At least Vette looks rather amused by it.  
“A bit restless, are we?”

“Well…” Jaesa doesn’t add anything on top of that, not wanting to confirm it or lie.

Kira smiles and glances at Vette, then nods towards Jaesa.  
“Let’s not be cruel. We should probably tell her.”

“Tell me what?”  
She puts her hands together, but starts to fidget.

Vette moves away from the wall and she points at a few chairs further in.  
“Let’s sit down.”

The three women relocates, taking the light with them and they sit rather close once they do. Vette crosses her legs, looking between them, but allows Kira to go first.  
“Well, first of all – are you still sincere about what you told us a while back? You haven’t changed your mind or anything?”

Obviously they’d want to know, but it’s really not a question that’s needed.  
“Yes, I am. These weeks or however long it’s been, I haven’t really changed my mind. If anything, my feelings have just gotten stronger.”

Vette taps her fingers in her lap.  
“It’s quite a commitment, you know.”

“Yes, I’m aware. But it’s also a strong bond, something that I feel so fiercely for.” She sighs and shrugs lightly. “Although I guess I shouldn’t mention that again. I’ve already rambled about it enough.”

Vette glances at Kira and winks, and the Jedi smiles and shakes her head.  
“Well, we didn’t mention this but, since Belsavis, me and Vette have been talking about it.”  
Jaesa gives them a look of surprise, but lets them continue.  
“I decided that it may be best to approach it without your interjection. Not that there’s anything wrong with that but, this worked out better for us.”

The twi’lek nods in agreement.  
“Mhm, and after we left the prison world, we started sending some messages to each other. You know, because we didn’t exactly have time to talk about it face to face anymore.”

“Yeah, and uh…well, we both agreed that it might be a good idea to actually take it to you once we had the chance.”

Vette’s lips slowly tilt up.  
“Kira was just really into it, after all.”

“Hey, you were the one who sent the flirty mails!”

There’s a widening of Jaesa’s eyes, but she smiles at the same time.  
“You flirted? I wouldn’t have thought you to be the first to go for that, Vette.”

“Well, you know…” She glances at Jaesa first, but then smirks at Kira again. “Carsen isn’t as bad once you get to know her. She’s quite amusing to make fun of as well.”

Kira rolls her eyes, but she still joins them in quite an enjoyable expression.  
“What we’re both saying is…we agree with you. We want to give this a chance, and not just because we love you and want you to be happy, but because this might actually work.”

Slowly, Jaesa starts shining up into a much brighter smile. She can hardly believe what she’s hearing – that it’s exactly what she’d dreamt of. Alright, what she dreamt of was perhaps somewhat more dramatic, but this will certainly do.  
Vette folds her arms.  
“Yeah, I mean, I’m not going to say no to having two attractive girlfriends; even if they do have weird powers.”

Kira grins at her, while Jaesa erupts into a laughter that comes straight from her gut; as if the tension in her explodes into one large eruption of joy. She then rises to her feet and moves up to Kira, stroking one arm around her, while also reaching out with her other to Vette’s hand and pulls them both into an embrace. They’re not quite ready for it, but there’s no resistance. They allow and invite her further.  
She lets it linger for several more seconds before tilting her head back and looking between them.  
“You two are the best.”

“Well, duh.”

The redhead rolls her eyes.  
“I guess we’ll see how long I’ll manage to stick with Vette’s smugness.”

While Jaesa giggles, Kira notices a mischievous look in Vette’s eyes. Moments later, the twi’lek moves one arm in around the back of her neck, pulling her closer and wraps her lips around Kira’s. She can’t say she was ready for it, but doesn’t fight it either. Surprisingly, Vette is actually rather good at this, as Kira finds herself liking it more than she dares admit.  
Jaesa gasps slightly and the two of them separate.  
With a confident gaze, Vette grins at both of them.  
“Sorry, I just had to have the first official one.”  
She doesn’t have much time to feel that way however, as a smiling Jaesa soon tilt her head down to push her into another kiss, feeling one of the apprentice’s hands gently touch her lekkus. It wriggles somewhat with delight and her eyes linger shut for several seconds afterwards.  
“Mm…yeah, I can definitely live with this.”

The two humans finally lock eyes then. While she’s glad to see both of them happy, Kira has waited for quite some time to be able to stay close to her again. She closes the proximity and nudges her nose against Jaesa’s just before she whispers.  
“I guess this time, neither of us will be getting away.”

“I never intended to.”  
She shuts her eyes, and pushes her lips towards Kira’s in a firm embrace.  
Once this is all over, she’s taking them both away somewhere and no one will be able to stop her.


	69. Beneath the sun's burn

Korriban.  
It’s been ages since she’s visited the old homeworld of the Sith. Probably not since she performed the trials that made her who she is now. Not that she actually had intentions of coming back here anytime soon, but the struggles and fighting has forced her to.  
“Ugh, I hate this place. Did we really have to come here again? Can’t this Dark Council meet somewhere nicer? Like where the green exceeds a limit of zero?”

Zal’riva smirks and peers down at Vette as they leave the shuttle and start their approach together towards the Sith Academy. This time, her entire team is with her and along the path, they can see imperial soldiers, Sith acolytes and overseers spread out over the area. Whatever imperials notice her salutes or bows.  
“I’d love to see you ask them to relocate to some other planet, darling.”

Vette meets her gaze and folds her arms as they walk.  
“Sure, I’ll tell ‘em. If you back me up, that is!”

“I’m sure you’re more than capable of standing on your own against them. What could they possibly do to you and your blasters, eh?”

Vette snorts and shakes her head slightly.  
“Well, maybe I’ll just use you for cover while I spray ‘em down.”

Quinn doesn’t look as certain, the closer they get to the Academy.  
“My lord, have you made all the preparations that you need to? This will be the final showdown with Darth Baras, one way or another.”

She faces the Captain as well, who’s over on the opposite side of Vette. Jaesa and Pierce are right behind her, while Broonmark have chosen to be at the very back.  
“I believe so. I’ve faced enough of his assassination attempts, threats and weapons. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  
He nods slightly and then sighs, but doesn’t comment any further. Zal puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him a meaningful look.  
“Don’t worry, Captain. Baras will fall this day and his nightmare over us all will finally end.”

Quinn angles his head up to face her.  
“I…I certainly hope so, my lord. Without you, there will be nothing left of us, I’m afraid.”

Zal smiles gently but with confidence as well.  
“Have some faith, my friend. We have succeeded on every stage and against every trial we’ve been put through, yes? We shall not lose this day, either.”

In return, he bows his head respectfully.  
“I shall believe in you, my lord. You’ve proven to be unstoppable so far. Hopefully, there will be no end to that.”

The six of them proceed past the guards outside of the Academy and then up through elevators that take them closer to the chamber of the Dark Council, where Vowrawn told her that they’d be meeting outside, just before going in.  
She stations Broonmark and Pierce around the hallway, to make sure that no one else comes to interrupt, and while she proceeds further in with the other three, she notices a few figures stands there awaiting her. The two in front are quite recognisable; Darth Vowrawn, of course, and his apprentice Lord Qet. The others stay a bit in the back for now.  
“Darth Vowrawn, good to see that you’re doing well still. Haven’t proceeded inside yet?”

The Dark Lord nods and snorts.  
“Indeed. Baras has called a special session of the Council to make his claim as the Emperor’s Voice official. I’m, well…fashionably late.”

Zal smirks and nods. She does enjoy his sense of humour.  
“As are to be expected, my lord.”

“In the meantime however, there’s a few others that wanted to meet with you before we proceed.”

He steps aside somewhat, as does Qet, to reveal three people. One of them is an old time ally of hers – Overseer Tremel. The man who brought her here in the first place quite a while ago now.  
The other is somewhat more surprising.  
“Overseer Tremel, I thought you were in hiding. And…Val? What are you doing here?”

The mirialan Sith appears amused at Zal’s surprise and move away from the wall; Ashara of course, is right beside her.  
“What, you don’t feel like I have a place here at your moment of glory?”

The two of them can hardly stop messing with one another. Zal meets her look with a similar one of her own.  
“Of course you do, my friend. You always have. It’s just unexpected, that’s all.”

Vowrawn smiles as he throws glances between the two of them.  
“I can say it was for me as well. I was still on Corellia, just days before your rescue of me, when the duel between the young woman and Darth Thanaton was announced.”

Zal widens her eyes and then nods knowingly.  
“Ah, so you finally went to face him. Seeing that you’re standing here, I’m assuming it ended well.”

“Hah, it certainly did! Even at the end, Thanaton thought that a ‘child’ wasn’t good enough for him to face. He’s not thinking that, or much of anything, right now though”, Val comments with a smug look.  
“And well, if you didn’t have the position you have right now, I’d almost ask you to bow. You’re looking at the latest member of the Dark Council – Darth Imperius.”

Zal raises one of her eyebrows.  
“That’s a very…flashy title.” 

Quinn and Jaesa both bows, with the apprentice being the one to speak up.  
“Congratulations, my lord. With you in the Council, the Empire can strive towards a great new path.”

Val grins light.  
“Let’s hope so. Although right now, I’ve hardly even had time to settle in yet. After this is all done, I’ll have to check my new office in Kaas City.”  
She moves closer to Zal and taps her chest plate.  
“Besides, before we can do anything great, you’ve got to deal with Baras. His nagging is getting annoying.”

Zal chuckles and shakes her head, but then also turns to Tremel. She doesn’t know whether she wants to hug him or punch him.  
“Sorry, Tremel. It’s good to see you again as well.”

Tremel nods slightly.  
“I’m pleased you’ve not forgotten me, my lord. As you mentioned, I was in hiding, but Darth Vowrawn found me and bade me to come forward. Mentioned you might need all the allies you have.”

She smiles and nods, moving closer to pat his shoulder.  
“I’m glad you’re still alive, old man. Are you well? Faced any assassins of his or so since your escape?”

He sighs slightly and shrugs.  
“I’ve been a man with no country nor home, my lord. I faced no personal assassins of his…but my daughter came to me.”  
His expression grows a bit harder for a moment.  
“She-…well, you met her. I think you can imagine what happened during our ‘reunion’, my lord.”

Zal appears somewhat saddened and she sighs.  
“I’m sorry, my friend. I wished things could’ve ended differently. Perhaps I should not have spoken of you, at all. I thought she’d understand…”

Tremel shakes his head briefly.  
“I do not blame you, my lord. I blame Baras. He tried to break me and my whole life apart. He succeeded, but now he will have to face justice.”

Val frowns and folds her arms.  
“Baras has a lot to answer for, as we all know. It’ll be now or never that he’s dealt with, Zal.”

Vowrawn nods in agreement with the previous two.  
“Your former master and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await within these chambers.”  
They can all hear quite a bit of amusement in his voice.  
“The play is yours.”

Zal suddenly gain a look of determination in her eyes and she turns towards the large doors, starting to stride towards them.  
“Then we shall do this, once and for all. Everyone – follow me. Today is the day we face either glory or death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Yeah, I'm not sure of the actual timeline between this fight and the Imperius/Thanaton one. But this is how I decided to do it!_


	70. Speak his rage

“That had better be Darth Imperius entering with Darth Vowrawn in tow.”

The irritation in his voice is apparent, very much to the delight of the two councillors, as well as the taller twi’lek walking ahead of them.  
While the rest stop a bit away, she keeps walking until she’s just a few meters away and folds her arms.  
“Sorry, Baras, they were stalled outside while awaiting my arrival. Wanted us to have the proper chance to talk.”

If the tension in the room wasn’t thick already, it turns up several degrees now. The other Dark Lords, either physically present or by hologram, all move slightly in their seats.  
Darth Marr tilts his head.  
“Interesting…”

Darth Ravage however, does not look as amused and rolls his eyes.  
“This isn’t the time for one of your games, Vowrawn. We’ve had enough uproar within these chambers lately, as it is.”

Valcera smirks somewhat as she and Vowrawn proceeds to their seats. She’s quite aware of what he’s indicating.  
The rest of Zal’s allies relocate to the side of the entrance, waiting for the events to unravel.  
Her eyes are focused on Baras’ back as she spreads her arms.  
“Members of the Dark Council, hear me – I am Zal’riva, chosen as the Emperor’s Wrath by the supreme master himself.  
He has spoken to me much recently and he’s been quite unhappy with the current situation at hand; not the least with the fact that a man claims falsely to be his Voice.”

As Vowrawn reaches his seat, he turns and puts his hands behind his back.  
“Listen to truth, my fellows! Several of you have become victims to a ruthless and deceitful power grab.”

Baras sighs deeply and has yet to even turn to Zal and instead moves across the chamber to face Vowrawn’s side of the large hall.  
“Vowrawn, I know you’re used to strategizing against your foes for many different reasons. But surely you realize how desperate this looks, yes?”

Ravage, rather irritated, taps one of his hands on the armrest of his seat and appears to agree. He shifts his eyes over to the other side and leans forward.  
“Imperius - I know you’re new to the Council, but you can at least keep your fellow slave sisters in line, can’t you? This is why we shouldn’t allow children in here.”

Val grins viciously while she places one of her elbows on the armrest of her chair and leans her hand up to her chin.  
“Oh I’m sorry, Ravage, I wasn’t aware of how much your old age has gotten to you. It appears you’ve become infected by either stupidity, blindness or both.”  
They hear Vowrawn’s chuckle across the chamber, while Marr sighs.  
“I know imperials sometimes don’t understand how it works, but non-humans aren’t all the same.”  
They see a crack of lightning in her other hand as well, as a scowl works its way down her forehead.  
“And neither are we bloody slaves, which I’m more than willing to prove.”

Ravage doesn’t flinch as they glare against one another, until Marr slams his hand on his chair.  
“Enough!”

Darth Mortis exhales deeply and shakes his head.  
“Please, let us keep focused on the task at hand, shall we?”

Val leans back into her seat, folding her arms. She realizes that it’s probably best not to get in the way of Zal’s fight.  
Zal on the other hand, appears to be rather amused by all the bickering between them.  
In the middle of it all, Baras raises a hand.  
“Hear me, Dark Council! This child is not our Emperor’s Wrath! She is nothing more than Vowrawn’s pawn – an illusion made to trick you all as a last pathetic attempt to oppose his supreme leader. But I am well aware that you’re all smarter than that.  
The Emperor will inform me what shall be done with Vowrawn and any other renegades. For now, assist me in destroying this rabble, so that our chambers can be cleansed, in the Emperor’s name.”

Zal crosses her arms again as she starts walking in her place. It’s interesting how he refuses to even look at her. The insinuation is clear at least.  
“What’s wrong, old man? A little bit afraid, are we?”  
She turns quickly to a frown.  
“Good, as you very well should be.”

They hear a snort coming from Ravage as he stands up.  
“This whole charade has become tiring. Let us swat this gnat and move onto more important matters.”

Vowrawn and Valcera both wishes to interfere here, but they have stepped up as Zal’s allies already. They simply have to wait for the others to act.  
A few seconds pass, until Marr puts his hand on his chair and rises from it.  
“No, we should not. Baras, you have claimed to be the Voice of our Emperor for quite some time and while I respect the possibility, it is clear that you are not infallible. It has been public knowledge for some time now, that this Lord has stood against you. And here she comes, claiming to be our Emperor’s Wrath.  
If we interfere, the chance of provoking the Emperor is severe. I shall not stand by such a thing.”

Darth Decimus, only present by hologram, nods in agreement.  
“I have seen this Lord personally in our campaign at Corellia. She has proven herself to have strength far above many other Sith. I acknowledge her claim.”

Some of the others glances at him but doesn’t comment further. Mortis strokes a hand through his beard.  
“Aye, Marr speaks truth in this matter. You are both capable Sith and both assert yourselves to work for our master. Only one of you may be correct. Let us not chance it.”

Marr sits down in his seat again.  
“Then a duel it is. The one who lives, speaks truth.”

Zal appears to be pleased and Val smiles from her position. The two women lock eyes for a moment and Val winks at her, a silent sign of good luck in this occasion.  
Baras sighs in frustration and slowly moves to the centre once more and finally places himself to face Zal.  
“Fine. You shall have your meaningless little fight, but it shall avail you nothing.”

He receives a smirk from his former apprentice that stops and looks at him in person for the first time in a while.  
“I’ve waited for this moment, Baras. You’ve tried to escape me for quite a while now, haven’t you? No more of that.”

Baras snorts, but peers slightly to the side as he notices someone.  
“Well, look here. You haven’t even been able to eliminate one of my former servants. And you claim to be our master’s Wrath? How pathetic.”

In the back, Quinn feels some eyes come at him from his comrades. He turns his own gaze down in silence.  
Zal frowns however and clenches her fists. The scars from that events are still very much present.  
“Only you would think in such a way, Baras. But compared to you, I do not betray or simply discard my allies. Captain Quinn has proven himself and I respect him, as I do with all of my loyal crew.”

The Captain shuts his eyes, glad to hear her words. Baras simply shakes his head and waves a dismissive hand.  
“No more of this delusion. The master will grant the slave’s last wish. The Emperor calls for your death, child.”

Zal frowns deeper and moves her hand to her lightsaber, igniting it. Its purple light shines through the room, but she keeps it down.  
“I was a slave once and served the Empire from underneath, through dirt, blood and destruction. Then, I became a servant, when you took me in to do your foul work – and you gained from it. You owe your entire success to me. But no longer am I your puppet and I shall prove to everyone just how much of a mistake you’ve made.”  
She raises her lightsaber and aims it towards him from where she stands.  
“Go on, pretender, I grant you the first shot! I can withstand anything you dish out.”

She and the others feels a dark aura grow around Baras at his anger, and he grabs his own lightsaber as he starts approaching her.  
“Your lies shall be your undoing, fool. You have no idea of my power. Today, you shall be nothing more than ashes!”


	71. Declaration of calamity

Lightning crackles across the room, swirling towards its target, before getting deflected towards the ground or the walls. The air is filled not just by the electrical charge, but the stench of burnt flesh as well. The noise of pained groans and heavy breathing permeate the chambers, even though it does not hinder their struggles.  
Minutes have gone by and finally it’s tearing on them both – but one more than the other. 

Baras fires away another shot at his former apprentice, while Zal’riva blocks it in between her stride forward to reach him. He just barely manages to parry her attacks and then tries to gather his strength through the Force once more, but he’s losing control. He’s not alone in sensing this either.  
“Give…give in, child. As you feel your life slipping away…surely you must realize your defeat?”  
His tone is still gleeful, but it’s hard to miss the diminishing flare - he’s slipping.

In contrast, Zal still manages to stand tall. She’s not without her own wounds of course, but she didn’t lie in the beginning of this fight – she can take what he’ll give. Her endurance is her greatest advantage. She has, of course, removed her coat. It’s something she treasures and won’t allow to be damage.  
“You don’t fool me, old man. Your power is failing you and your life is not far behind.”

Suddenly, he emits a loud, albeit breathy laughter.  
“You think you can defeat the power of the Emperor?! Y-you’re nothing more than an insect; a slave that lashes out at her collar! Give in…or I shall make your pain truly endless.”

Zal scowls as she approaches once more, launching another offensive. The fight started out quite differently, with Baras performing most of the attacks. Unfortunately for him, that was much according to Zal’s plans – she merely needed to endure until he reached exhaustion. She has of course managed to a few slashes here and there, but it’s only been part of wearing him out.  
“Desperation suits you, Baras. Empty threats and flashy displays is all you have left.”

He snorts at her, while trying to defend himself. Instead of huge lightning attacks, all he can do now is trying to do what she performed earlier – small bites that might help in draining her. Her resistance holds strong against these, though.  
“Is that so? I have more in my arsenal than you think, fool. I know all about you, Zal’riva, and all about those you associate with.  
You thought you could hide your little Jedi from me? Hah! You should know that nothing escapes my hold. And neither will she…”

The act is meant to distract her, but instead it has the opposite effect of what he intended and he feels Zal’s rage flaring up into a surrounding aura.  
This is something Baras isn’t ready to defend himself against, for suddenly she erupts into a battle shout and launches several quick strikes against him, driving him backwards. They’re sloppy and infused with nothing but anger.  
Eventually, she grabs his collar and with all she’s got, tosses him straight against the closest wall – the one opposite the entrance. He slowly slides down and falls to his knees.  
Instead of her lightsaber, she slams her hand onto his helmet and tears it off him, tossing it across the room.  
“Threaten her again and I shall tear your body apart, limb from limb!” 

She now finally witnesses her master’s exposed face, seeing his hairless head and the corruption on his pale skin.  
“You…you think you scare me, girl?!”

Seeing him like this for the first time, catches her slightly off-guard.  
He’s dropped his lightsaber, so in a last surge, he shoves her backwards with a telekinetic push and then attempts to throw his weapon from where it is, towards her.  
It ends in folly, as Zal merely deflects it.  
“No, Baras. I don’t have to guess – I know you do. And now your fear is becoming reality.”

As he’s finally uncovered, a fierce sensation tells him that there exists only one last attempt to survive.  
“Dark…Dark Council! I call upon you!”

In her seat, having watched the duel with quite a bit of joy, Valcera tilts her head.  
“Oh, here we go. I figured he’d come begging.”

“I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! The Emperor commands it!”

“Does he now? I’m sorry Baras, I can’t tell if it’s you or the Emperor calling to me. Your voice just seems to blend together into one infuriating mess”, Vowrawn smugly adds. He gets Valcera laughing at least. 

Baras clenching his fist as he struggles to get up from his position, but feels how his legs are wobbly, and the blood flowing both within and outside of his robes.  
“You’re all fools!  
Darth Marr! Surely, you can see this child’s claims are false by now?! Strike on the Emperor’s behalf, or suffer his disfavour!” 

Marr watches him silently for a few moments, then peers to his left and right, where Vowrawn and Valcera are located, before folding his arms.  
“I believe I’ll take my chances.”

He groans in frustration and then turns around, trying to limp over to the other side; all the while ignoring Zal.  
“Ravage! Has your senses left you as well?! The Emperor’s Voice is suffering before you! Defend me, damn you!” 

Now, more calm than he was before, Ravage eyes Zal’riva first before looking disapprovingly at Baras.  
“The truth lies before us all now, Baras. You must realize this as well. You should not have stood against the Emperor’s Wrath; nor shall I.”

Zal feels herself smiling somewhat. She’s not just glad to hear what’s being said, but a relief starts to settle itself from within. It’s soon over.  
Baras’ shoulders slump and then he lifts his head to emit a final bitter laughter.  
Slowly, he turns to look at her and Zal sees how the struggle has left him. He’s defeated.  
“Congratulations then, I suppose. You’ve won.”  
While still limping, he moves closer to her.  
“I knew this day would come, for I realized your strength from the very beginning. Why do you think I used you for such important tasks? Tremel saw truth, I knew that. That’s why he needed to be silenced.”  
He sighs and glances down into his empty hands, now devoid of power.  
“I created numerous counter-measures to prevent you from ever reaching me. I should’ve known you would take them all down. I suppose I’ve been blinded by my own ambition.”  
He lifts his gaze again towards hers, frowning slightly.  
“What you said before was true. I wouldn’t have reached this far without you; but the opposite is just as accurate. You would be nothing without me, youngster.”  
Slowly, he spreads his arms.  
“Strike me down then, Zal’riva. It’s the only way that your victory may be complete, and the only way you’ll ever be rid of me.”

She lets his word flow and consumes them. Parts of her remembers the man that allowed her to reach her potential, to strike out into the Empire and give her a place. The other remembers all the atrocities he’s committed and what he’s tried to teach her; things she’s desperately opposed. Will she be like him?  
She raises her lightsaber towards his chest, and feels the rumbling in it. This whole chaos can be over in a second.  
Then, she shuts it off and lowers it.  
“No. That is not my way.”

He appears confused.  
“What?” 

His sentiment is echoed by Vowrawn.  
“What did you say, Wrath? You’re jesting, yes? He is defeated; this is your chance!”

Valcera watches her with interest. This wasn’t how she let her duel end, but Zal goes her own way.  
The twi’lek then steps away from Baras and turns to glance at the councillor’s on Vowrawn’s side.  
“That he is and he shall live with this defeat for the rest of his days. Tell me, is there a place where we can imprison traitors like this man?”

Valcera unfolds her arms and nods.  
“Mhm, I know the locations of a few old holding facilities. I’m sure we can make use of one of the remote ones and lock him up. They should be sturdy enough to contain his power and let him rot.”

“Then that is where you shall take him.”

Baras frowns as he looks between them, gritting his teeth.  
“…no! No, you can’t do this! I shall not simply be locked away! Strike me, damn you, or you shall suffer-“

No more words leave his mouth as Zal swirls around to face him again, lifting her arm. He feels not a hold on his neck, but one across his body. He feels himself shivering, trying to resist, but it’s futile. His strength isn’t enough and he falls to his knees in front of her use of the Force.  
“No, that shall not be your fate.  
One thing you need to understand about me, Baras; your methods are not mine, nor shall they ever be.”  
She looks to the side and nods at a few guards in the room.  
“Take him away.” 

Some of the Councillors look at her with uncertainty when Baras is carried out, even Vowrawn, but they do not challenge her decision. However, Valcera as well as Marr, nod with approval or at the very least respect.  
Marr puts his hands together.  
“Your sense of justice is…intriguing, Wrath. His punishment shall be as you decree.”

Vowrawn takes a deep breath, a smile now on his face and he tilts his head to glance at Valcera.  
“Do you feel it, Imperius? How the air has cleared and we can just breathe again?”

In return, Valcera smiles and shakes her head.  
“The room certainly feel more pleasant, I’ll agree, but I still say it could use something more refreshing. Scented candles, perhaps.”

She gets a gentle chuckle out of Vowrawn.  
“I’ll see what I can procure for you, my dear.”  
Then his eyes shift to Zal.  
“You have proven yourself, my lord. You truly are the Emperor’s Wrath, and the members of the Council knows that you have free reign to enact your role.” 

Marr nods in agreement.  
“The skills and certainty of cause that you have displayed today allows us to acknowledge you, Wrath. We shall not challenge your actions, as long as they do not contradict those of the Dark Council, of course. But you answer to none but the Emperor himself.”  
He then stands up.  
“Rise, and let us salute the embodiment of our master’s Wrath.” 

Just like him, the rest of the Dark Council rises from their seats and Vowrawn decides to make the proclamation.  
“Let the enemies of the Empire tremble! The Emperor’s Wrath shall consume them all!”  
In unison, the members of the Council then bow deeply in respect of her.

Zal herself does not look as sure when she glances around the hall; making sure to eye each of the Councillors, whether they’re physically present or not.  
She places her lightsaber on her belt and spreads one of her arms.  
“Then I shall make my first declaration, Dark Council. Today, you have witnessed the defeat of a traitor and a conman. His lies infected our realm for months, but he is not the only one.  
Change is coming to the Empire, and I stand before you as the living proof of that. Not a human, nor pureblood. Things will not stop with me, and you shall have to accept the coming tide or be consumed by it – it is the only way that we can survive.  
Do not expect the status quo, my lords. The foolishness of the old ways has come to an end.”

Without listening to any retorts, she turns and strides out through the exit with her allies following. She feels a certain mirialan’s smirk at her back and Valcera whispers to herself.  
“Just in time, my dear brute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I actually didn't expect this end myself. I had this whole scenario written out where she'd slice Baras open, but as I was writing it, I stopped and just thought "Is this really what she'd do? This seems a bit too callous."_   
>  _So I went back and rewrote the scene to what it is now and also made Baras' last speech less...insane._
> 
> _Oh and compared to the class story, this isn't the ultimate end of this tale. I have a few more chapters before we leave this for another story._


	72. Impaling hearts

A light rain washes over them as they make their way through the dimly-lit city. It’s just barely enough to be distracting on the longer scale for enemies, but not enough to hinder them in combat – they’re lucky enough on that part at least.   
As she disarms an imperial soldier, she slams him into a nearby wall with the use of the Force, knocking him out. Just because they’re in a hurry, doesn’t mean that she has to kill everyone in her way. Then again, some other members of her party might feel differently. 

She lifts her eyes and watches the tall building in the distance; a red imperial symbol emblazoned on its front. This is where Zal grew up. Or well, perhaps not this city, but this planet, somewhere out in the jungles. There’s a stinging feeling in the back of her mind, trying to tell her something, but she doesn’t know what. She hopes that fate has not been cruel to her and left Zal on this world during the attack. If she is, perhaps they’ll have luck and she’s stuck in orbit, fighting Republic troops. Then again, that doesn’t make things any better, as it only brings more casualties. 

“Master, c’mon!”

Ktila swiftly turns her head towards Kira and sighs. Spacing out in the middle of a battlefield is not a good sign.   
“Sorry, I was just…thinking.”

The two sheath their weapons and start running again after downing the enemies in this area of the city.   
“Worried about what’s ahead of us?”

Ktila raises her hood once more and wipes some of the water away from her face.   
“In a way, I suppose.”

“Don’t be. We’ve got this, I’m sure of it! Just stay focused on the fight ahead and we’ll achieve victory together.”

The chiss tilts her head somewhat and smiles at the other knight.  
“With that kind of positivity, how come you aren’t leading this mission?”

“Well, it’s obviously because you keep stealing all the credit.”  
She receives a quick wink from Kira and Ktila simply shakes her head. At least this keeps their spirits up, despite the looming demise. 

After a few more minutes of running and a bit of fighting, they finally meet up with Scourge and Doc, who’s following closely behind. She’s seen before that pairing up Scourge and Rusk isn’t the best of ideas. They’re loyal, but not to each other.  
“Scourge, Doc! Are you alright? Any injuries?”

The pureblooded man snorts at the very notion of this.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. We’ve faced no more than grunts.”

Doc coughs slightly, while he faces Ktila.  
“Uh, not sure what he’s on about. We’ve fought at least one pair of Sith on the way here.”

“If you call those insects ‘Sith’, then you do not know the meaning of the word.”

Kira rolls her eyes.  
“Right…”

Not that Ktila was expecting them to be hurt anyhow – Doc is excellent at what he does and she’s had no reason to doubt his abilities; nor Scourge’s for that matter.  
“Glad to hear it. We should be on the last road to the ship now. A united assault should prove to be effective. Any sign of Rusk and T7 yet?”

Doc shakes his head.  
“Nope. Although, I’m guessing the good Sergeant is too busy blastin’ imps to really care about keeping the rest of us up to date on his progress.”

Scourge starts walking again.  
“There’s no time to waste. They knew their assignment and we must reach the ship before more reinforcements arrive.”

He feels Kira frowning at his back, even though he doesn’t care, but Ktila sighs and nods.  
“He’s right. I’m sure the Sergeant will be right behind us. C’mon.”  
After another few minutes of advancing through the city, they realize it’s not long left now. Ktila makes an observation at this point.  
“Hmm…there’s no troops around this area. Strange.”

Scourge nods in agreement.  
“Aye. Not only that, I noticed a significantly reduced amount of forces in the path that I carved through. There should’ve been more.”

“You don’t think that has to do with the fact that Republic and Jedi forces are attacking in orbit?”, Kira adds somewhat sceptically.

“No. The imperial army has trained for decades, centuries even, how defences should be set up in the event of an invasion. Of course, there might be a reduction in forces because of the war, but I still think-“

And he doesn’t get much further, as right around the corner they’re about to proceed through, they see how Rusk and T7 are thrown out through the air and end up in a hard landing on the metallic ground; sliding several meters before finally stopping. The sergeant groans slightly as he tries to rise, no weapon in hand. It shocks the four arrivals and they stop, quickly grabbing their weapons once more. Ktila widen her eyes as she intends to get in between him and whatever caused it.  
“Rusk! What’s happening?!”  
Her question is answered almost immediately, for past the corner, her eyes are filled with a sight she was dreading to witness down here.   
“No…”

Zal’riva reveals herself to them, purple lightsaber in hand and her grey coat waving behind her as it’s caught by the wind.   
Around her back, they can see a few more familiar faces – Vette, Jaesa and Captain Quinn. All people that they’ve fought with before and that some of them are close to.   
Zal’s eyes are focused completely on Ktila, however.   
“I knew you’d come this way. I’m glad that Jaesa manages to cloak our presence from you.”

“Zal, what…what are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life – one that would end it.”

Ktila looks too shocked to add anything, but Kira tries to meet Jaesa and Vette’s gazes. Both of them face her as well, with some amount of uncertainty.  
“Jaesa? Vette? What’s going on?”

The apprentice sighs and shakes her head.  
“I’m sorry, Kira. We can’t let you do this. It’d be suicidal.”

Zal nods curtly.  
“Precisely. You should’ve realized by now, Ktila – you cannot defeat the Emperor. No one can.”

The twi’lek’s words hit her hard. Zal, the one sure card she trusted in, is doubting her. Scourge moves his hand to his lightsaber as well, taking several steps forward.  
“Ah, so this is the new Wrath. I was wondering who he’d choose as my successor. That he selected an alien is either proof of your strength or the Empire’s increasing weakness.”

Zal frowns deeply at him, clenching her weapon harder.  
“Come any closer and I’d be more than willing to show you the answer.”

Scourge’s cold eyes locks with hers and he stares for several moments, but doesn’t approach.  
“You’re fierce, at the very least. Not that I’d surmise anything else. But standing in our way is foolish, for I have seen the future; this Jedi will defeat the Emperor.   
You care for her, yes? Then allow us to proceed.”

Zal isn’t sure why Ktila is allowing Scourge to speak for her, but it doesn’t matter.   
“And allow her to kill herself? I have stood face-to-face with the Emperor, and sensed his power; he cannot be defeated. Not by you, not by anyone.”

Finally, the chiss moves up to Scourge’s side, regaining some of her determination.  
“How do you know?”

“I know your strength, Ktila and I know his. The result is easy to calculate.”

Slowly, Ktila frowns back at her.  
“I defeated his mind control, Zal and I’ve faced many of his servants. I am ready to face him and you know as well as I, that it’s now or never.”

“What, you think defeating a few underlings makes you invincible? Don’t be ridiculous. The master is nothing in comparison to his servants”, Zal adds with a snort. 

“I am well aware of that. But my skills in combat has been met by few, which you have witnessed.”

“It won’t matter. You’re no match.”

“If you don’t allow me to try, how will we ever know?”

Zal frowns, but doesn’t retort. That allows Scourge to push one in.  
“What’s wrong, Sith? Is that fear I sense in you?”

She grits her teeth.  
“Ktila, shut that moron up, now.”

Scourge sheaths his weapon, puts it around his belt and folds his arms.  
“You are afraid, aren’t you? Of him. Not that I blame you – lesser creatures always fear strength such as his.”

Zal almost growls when she strides forward, and a red aura starts glowing around her.  
“Do you want me to end you here and now, cur?! I will show you what rage I can unleash!”

The pureblood doesn’t appear intimidated, but what stops Zal is Ktila’s voice.  
“No. You haven’t been listening, Scourge. She’s not afraid of death – she’s afraid of loss.”  
Zal still frowns as she halts, but the tension disperses somewhat.   
“Isn’t that right?”  
Ktila remembers conversations they’ve had before – not the least one at Belsavis. 

Zal moves her eyes, not wanting to meet the chiss’ as she tries to search for an answer. She’s not done this before, but she has to show her sincerity; therefore, she lifts her blade in the direction of Ktila.  
“If you’re so sure of your own power, Ktila, then you must be able to defeat me, yes? I am no match for him and if you can’t seize victory against me, you can’t even touch him.”

Ktila doesn’t falter, watching the saber aimed at her. Some of the others, even Vette and Jaesa, watch her in shock.   
That is amplified when the chiss puts her hands on her hilts, pulling them forth…but then tosses them to the ground.   
As the rain start pouring down further, she slowly approaches her lover, dropping her tone once she’s close enough.  
“I know how you feel, Zal, trust me. If our roles were reversed, I…I’d probably be standing where you are now.   
But I can defeat him. I’m the only one who can resist his influence – and the only one that can take him down.”

Zal glare into those radiant red eyes, feeling the frustration fill her. Despite that, she lowers her weapon, tearing her gaze away.  
“How can you be so certain? This is your life we’re talking about and if I lose you, I…”

She doesn’t finish; there’s no need to. Ktila takes another few steps closer, raising her arm and connecting her hand to Zal’s chin and locks their eyes.  
“Then believe in me, Zal. The others in my team, the Jedi, the Republic; they all have given me this chance. But only your faith is what truly matters.”

Zal takes a moment to search her eyes, trying to find some kind of proof. But all she locates is confidence and determination.   
Finally, she shuts off the blade, and then placing her hand around Ktila’s waist, while pulling her closer.  
As a response, Ktila smiles and wraps her arms around the back of her beloved’s neck, trying to push herself further up.  
Their lips lock fiercely as the rain soaks them. Jaesa gasps, while Scourge groans and turns away. Vette, Quinn and Kira smiles gently at the first apparent and public display of affection between the two of them.   
Their moment lasts but a few seconds, while they start to hear approaching shuttles. They’re forced to separate and both gaze up at the sky.  
“Go.”

Ktila lowers herself and looks up at Zal.  
“You’re sure?”

“Yes. You have to do this, and I shall have to hold them off.”  
Meeting her eyes one last time, Zal’s surrender is displayed. There’s no other way, clearly.   
“I shall wait half a dozen systems away. Be there, or…”

Ktila smiles and entwines their hands in a firm grasp.  
“I’ll beat you to it, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not sure about this chapter. The cheese towards the end almost felt too much, but I couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. Hopefully it's not awful._


	73. Soar upon the mist

Heavy breathing, scraped knees and skins drenched in sweat. She pushes onwards, although doesn’t really know why. This was a stupid idea to begin with. Why did she agree to it again?  
“Ugh, please…let’s rest. I’m dying here.”

Kira peers down the slope at Vette, who’s pretty much lying on it. She’s not doing all too well herself and has to put her hand against the nearby cliff wall to keep herself steady.  
“Again? C’mon, it wasn’t that long since the last one.”

The twi’leak leans her forehead against a rock, trying to steady her breathing. She’s coming to terms by now that nature is her worst enemy.  
“So? I’m literally going to die if we don’t take another.”

The Jedi feels a heavily toll on her own chest, and can’t really do much to protest. Kira would never have figured that mountain climbing would be this tiring, as she’s used to keeping herself fit.  
She turns her head around to peer up the slope, seeing the third member of their little group already being way further than the other two.  
“Jaesa! Wait, we can’t keep up with your pace…”

The apprentice stops and looks over her shoulder and smiles slightly. She’d already figured how the two of them would react to this place, but she’d told them it would be worth it.  
“You need another break? It’s not that far until we reach the top, though!”

Both of them hear a drawn out whining noise from Vette.  
“That’s what you’ve been saying for the last hour!”

“Well, this time I’m certain. I can pretty much see it already. Come, just a little more and we can rest up there, I promise!”

Despite her enthusiasm, Vette isn’t getting up. Kira sighs and approaches her, then gently tries to lift her up.  
“We’ll do this together, alright? Just stay close to me.”

Vette leans against one of her girlfriends, opening her eyes with a look of misery.  
“If this is Jaesa’s idea of a good place to hang out, I don’t think I’ll ever allow her to arrange anything again.”

Kira chuckles softly, but doesn’t say anything to disagree.  
The Sith waits for them with her walking stick in hand – something she picked up on the road through the woods that they had to proceed past to actually reach this location. She insisted that they all take one, but the other two thought it was unnecessary. They might be regretting it now. 

Jaesa isn’t wrong in her assumption this time, however. Not that she was before either, but rather just tried to make them keep up some kind of speed.  
Finally, they find themselves at the top of this tall rise, with a few trees, rocks and greenery.  
Approaching the edge of it, their eyes feast upon the view of a somewhat misty landscape, with deep and dark pools of water, pointed smaller mountains and the distinct tilt of wroshyr trees.  
It was Jaesa’s idea that they come to Kashyyyk to get some time off after the whole ordeal with the Emperor and Baras had settled down. A war still surges through parts of the galaxy, but Zal and Ktila both had felt that their teams needed to get some time to recover. None of them really complained.  
“Look at this place. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Kira helps Vette up and as she finally lets her go, the twi’lek just slumps to the ground, her face colliding with the vegetation.  
“Sure, whatever. I’m sure we could’ve seen it just as well from a less exhaustive route. Or we could’ve taken a freakin’ shuttle or something!”

Kira smiles at her and while feeling rather exhausted too, she manages to at least place herself on a rock quite close to the edge. She watches the scenery and how the sunrays glisters on the water below, just before turning to Jaesa. The apprentice has her hair in a short ponytail, mostly to not let it be pushed into her eyes during the trip. There’s a gentle smile on her lips and her eyes glimmer in unison with that of the area around them.  
While the landscape looks fine enough, this is the kind of sight Kira enjoys.  
“Well, it does look very nice, yeah.”

Jaesa turns to look at her and smiles gently, approaching the rock and leans down to stroke a hand along Kira’s cheek and kisses her softly. Afterwards, she kneels down next to her.  
“You okay? I know it must’ve been a harsh climb if you’re not used to it.”

“Huh? Nah, I’m fine. A tiny mountain like this can’t defeat me!”  
She says that, but her legs pretty much feel like jelly at this point. 

Jaesa seems to be aware of this and smirks somewhat.  
“Uh-huh. If you want, we could begin our trip down immediately.”

The Jedi coughs slightly.  
“W-What? Now? But we’ve erm…hardly even settled down yet! And I’ve got all these supplies in my backpack.”

Jaesa is about to continue teasing her, when Vette comes crawling towards them and then places her head in the Sith’s lap.  
“If you…force me to go any further…I can’t be responsible for my actions.”

That gets a giggle out of her and Jaesa puts down her stick and gently strokes her hand along one of Vette’s lekkus.  
“Don’t worry, I was just messing with Kira, dear.”

The touch appears to be appreciated as Vette’s expression changes to a slightly more content one.  
“Mm, better have. Carsen is on my side in this anyway.”

Kira watches the two of them amusedly and then starts removing the bag from her back.  
“Speak for yourself. I’m a Jedi! I’ve been training all my life and I don’t think a little bit of walk will-“

“Stop boasting, Kira. Just admit you’re as exhausted as me, and we can just snuggle up to Jaesa instead of letting her force us to go through another piece of rocky hell.”

Smiling wryly at Vette, she fishes up some pre-made food that they brought with them, as well as some drink canisters and tosses them over to Jaesa. She takes some for herself as well and slowly approaches the other two women, plonking herself down at their side.  
Jaesa smiles as she receives Kira’s head against her shoulder.  
“Alright, yeah, this is probably a better idea.”

The Sith snickers slightly.  
“How am I supposed to eat now with the two of you all over me?”

“Tough luck.”  
Vette spins around so that she has the back of her head against Jaesa’s legs now, grabbing her food and drink as well. 

The three of them then eat in silence for a little while as they watch the beautiful lands ahead of them. For a moment, they spot a few large insects flying past the area, but doesn’t notice them. There’s also stirrings in the water far below, but they’re not actually close enough to see what it might be. The whole place feels more peaceful than anywhere else they’ve been lately. This is just the kind of thing that Jaesa had wanted for the three of them. Hopefully it’ll last.  
As Kira finishes her snack, clearing her throat with some of the drink, she places a kiss on Jaesa’s cheek, much to the apprentice’s satisfaction.  
“You think Zal and Ktila went somewhere similar?”

“Mm, probably. Master Zal said she had something special in mind for the two of them. Somewhere that they could be alone.”

“Well, you obviously planned something like that too. It’s really gorgeous around here.”

Vette sighs, obviously overhearing the two humans from where she’s lying.  
“I just wish you’d chosen something less, you know, nature-y.”

Jaesa smiles down at her, placing her hand around the twi’lek’s.  
“Oh don’t be like that, Vette. We all could use some fresh air from time to time. And the physical effort is good for you too.”

“Hey, I can do physical all day long, which I’m sure you’re aware of.” Jaesa coughs, almost choking on some food.  
“Next time, I’m choosing where we go.”

“Yeah right, I’m sure you’ll just take us to some kind of twi’lek museum.”  
Kira smirks and moves away from Jaesa’s shoulder; instead joining Vette over her lap, placing her lips softly on top of the rogue’s. They’re on opposite ends, so it’s a bit of an upside down one. It’s pleasant nonetheless.

Vette lifts her hand and tries to get it to Kira’s neck to tickle her, something she partially succeeds with.  
“Pft, I’ll have you know that I can find some wicked places where we can hang out! I can contact Risha and she’ll set us up.”

“Who?”

Both of them turn up in reaction to Jaesa’s groaning.  
“Vette, no. I don’t want to go to another one of her parties.”

“Oh c’mon, it was so much fun last time!”

“I’m not sure if we had the same experience…at least not when we got to the Champion’s table.”

Kira glances between the two of them, feeling like she’s getting too far outside of their conversation.  
“Hold on, what’s this about a party?”

“Risha is an old friend of mine. We’ve known each other for many years and used to be a lot closer. She’s pretty good at getting into trouble.” Vette’s lips curl up. “All kinds of fun stuff in general, actually.”

Kira tilts her head.  
“Huh, well that sounds…interesting, I guess. I can’t say I’ve spent a lot of time in that kind of events.”

“Mm, well neither had Jaesa. And you should see the dress I managed to procure for her; it’s exquisite.”

“Oh?”  
Kira hands Jaesa a very fascinated gaze now.

In return, the apprentice starts blushing and glances away.  
“I…I don’t think that’s a good idea. That thing was erm…you know.”

Kira gets back up, right on the side where Jaesa’s eyes are facing.  
“…suggestive?”

Finally, with an amused look, Vette reaches up into a sitting position as well on the opposite side of Kira.  
“Mhm. I think you’d quite enjoy seeing it. Brought out some sides of her that’s very intriguing.”

Kira joins her in that and gets in closer to nibble at one of Jaesa’s earlobe.  
“Well hey, I’ve seen her let off those kinds of sides before. She gets really into it, actually.”

Jaesa’s flustered expression increases further as she also feels Vette’s mouth around her neck. There’s no escaping these two now, it seems.  
“…you two are hopeless.”

Moments later, she gasps as Vette pushes her back against the soft vegetation on the ground, and then pins her to it.  
“Well, you’re the one who wanted us. Now you’ll be stuck with all the stupid and silly stuff we get up to.”

Jaesa bites her own lip, feeling her legs squirming somewhat in delight to the treatment. She does get a bit too excited at times.  
As Kira’s hands sneaks down in under her top, she realizes yet another reason that she wanted to be up here; privacy of the wilderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know I stopped just before the more smutty stuff, but I'm not very good at writing that kind of thing. Maybe I'll give it a try with these three at some point, if someone really wants me to._


	74. Take me out tonight

“You know, when you said you wanted to go away for a while, I didn’t think you meant hiding away underwater.”  
Her eyes wander around the shuttle that’s been specifically equipped for travelling through aquatic routes. 

Zal glances amusedly at her lover, as she carries in a few bags through the door – basically a load of supplies so that they can prepare for a longer trip.  
“Well, I did say it’d surprise you and it appears I succeeded. Hope you don’t dislike water?”

Ktila turns to her with a smile, folding her arms as well.  
“Not really. But didn’t this cost quite a bit to purchase?”

“Tsk, don’t be silly. It’s rented, obviously.”

“Right. So, you’re saying that the Manaan government just happened to allow you to borrow one of their vessels for a vacation? They’re not exactly known for being very open to visitors treading around on their lands. Or oceans.”

“I think you underestimate my diplomatic capabilities, darling”, she says with an added wink. 

Well, that’s a load of nerf crap if she’s ever heard any.  
“I assume you have contacts here then. Or know someone who does.”

“I might do.”  
She looks smug, but doesn’t appear ready to actually elaborate. 

Ktila rolls her eyes, correcting her robes and then moves up to help her carry some of the bags. Naturally, she lets Zal take most of it.  
“So, who’s actually going to drive this thing?”

The two of them proceed further into the shuttle, and Ktila glances around to see that there’s at least three or four cabins in here. Not all too major, of course, but enough to know that this place is made for more than just two.  
Zal arches one of her eyebrows.  
“What do you mean? I will, of course.”

“Erm, are you sure that’s wise?”

Zal smiles wryly at her, watching the chiss’ back as they go.  
“Is that doubt I hear?”

“Well, it’s just that…you know, Vette has told me you’re not the best at handling these things.”

She snorts and shakes her head.  
“Don’t listen to her! Just because I don’t have as much skill as Vette, doesn’t mean I know nothing. I’ve been taught the basics and it’s not like we’re going for a hunt or anything.”

Ktila glances over her shoulder with a smug look.  
“So, you’re saying that if we get into trouble, I’m going to have to trust that you get us out of it? Dying underwater isn’t my ideal way to go…”

“Hey! It won’t be that bad! Besides, this thing has an autopilot mode, I’m sure. Don’t be such a pessimist!”

Ktila doesn’t add anything further, more than snickering softly. They finally reach the cabin that Zal indicated that they’ll be mostly staying in, and once she enters, the chiss sees that there’s been a dim light set up, with a window out towards the side, as well as a soft bed and petals of some kind of luminescent flower strewn over the floor. She glances back at Zal, somewhat confused.  
“Well, this is an interesting setup.”

Zal sighs once she sees it as well.  
“Dammit, I told her to let me put this up. I bet this is her way of messing with me..”

“Her?”

The Sith puts down what stuff she has in her hands on the floor, pushing away some of the petals from her location.  
“Val. She’s the one who helped me with this. She made some deal with the Imperial Diplomatic Service to acquire this vehicle.”

Ktila looks around the room, smiling slightly as she lifts some of the illuminating objects into her hand. They’re pretty, at least.  
“And what do you have to do in return for all this?”

Zal glances at the chiss, slowly approaching her.  
“You know how it is – a favour for a favour.”

Ktila smiles up at her taller girlfriend, stroking her hand in through that of Zal’s grasp.  
“So, the Dark Council is alright with that the Emperor’s Wrath goes away alone for a while?”

“Well…”  
Zal smirks somewhat, wrapping her arm around the Jedi’s waist as she tilts her head down to lock her lips with the other woman, before she responds.  
“I didn’t really tell them that I was going anywhere.”

Of course she didn’t; that just like her. Ktila shakes her head.  
“Right, so suddenly you’re just going to be absent in the middle of an important war. You don’t think they’ll come looking for you?”

“Valcera will hold them off, I’m sure. She’s good with that kind of thing. Besides, did you even tell the Republic before you left?”

Ktila indicates the bed and they proceed to sit down by its edge.  
“I spoke to master Satele, yes. Said I needed some time away from everything and she understood.”

“You did perform a lot of hefty tasks for them, so they damn well better have been fine with it.”

Ktila smirks back at her and then proceed to lean her head in against Zal’s shoulder.  
“I’m not going to argue against that, at least. It’s been quite a tough year or however long it’s been now.”  
Her eyes become somewhat more solemn as she tilts her head up again.  
“Do you know if the Dark Council has become aware of…well, what we did on Dromund Kaas?”

Zal meets her gaze, sighing to herself. She’d prefer to avoid this topic.  
“They have, yes. Currently, they’re trying to investigate…well, everything that was done.”

The Jedi feels somewhat unsure. While she felt that her actions were justified, because of the danger the Emperor posed to pretty much everything, she didn’t want to put Zal in such a bind.  
“Once they find out the truth…what do you think will happen to you? What if they try to interrogate you regarding-“

That’s as far as she comes, for Zal places a finger gently across her lips, seconds before replacing it with her own lips.  
“Hush now, darling. Let’s not talk about that. We’re not out here to speak of the troubles of the galaxy; we’re here to relax.”

She sighs and then smiles faintly in return.  
“Sorry, I…I guess it’s still bothering me. I’ve just been kinda tense after it all. These thoughts won’t leave my mind.”

Ktila is forced to gasp then as Zal strokes her arms around her sides and lifts her up, placing her back against the bed. That gasp turns into a low moan when the twi’lek begins kissing and slightly biting along her neck.  
“Don’t worry, darling – I know just how to alleviate that.”

\----------------------------------------------

Ktila watches the darkness outside of their window as they descend further below the surface. She wonders how far down they are now, actually. Zal had said they’d be approaching some sort of interesting lightshow in a while, but she hasn’t seen anything yet.  
Once they actually left the port, the two of them had quickly forgotten everything else except each other’s company…on top of actually wearing any clothes. They were going to be alone here after all and enjoying themselves as much as possible, so that’s what they’ve been trying to do. Actually receiving some time for it has opened their possibilities. 

Finally, Zal returns with some kind of bottle with a blue liquid within and two glasses. Ktila’s eyes leaves whatever she was gazing at to watch that scarlet and toned body. When she’s wearing so little, it’s much easier to watch all those fine textures, curves and muscles move with each step. She’d seen those full-body tattoos before as well, but she isn’t getting tired of it. It makes her wonder if she should perhaps invest in some of her own.

The twi’lek stops in the entrance however, looking up to watch her undressed girlfriend and she raises an eyebrow. Well, she’s perhaps not fully undressed, as the chiss has now pulled her favourite grey coat around herself. She’s not closed it, obviously, it simply rests around her shoulders.  
Zal then breaks up into a light grin.  
“You know, Jaesa gave me that coat. I wonder what she’d say if she knew you were wearing that right after sex.”

Ktila’s own expression turns to an amused one.  
“It’s not hers, is it? Then I don’t think it really matters what she’d say, now does it?”

Zal laughs slightly and places the things she’s brought on a table nearby, then slides up across the sheets, placing a hand along Ktila’s naked thigh and wraps her lips around those of her partner’s.  
“I just find the idea funny, that’s all.”

She feels how Ktila runs one of her hands gently along Zal’s stomach, letting her nails dig in just a little bit. Zal likes it that way.  
“We could take a picture if you want.”

“Now now, darling, let’s not be cruel.”  
Zal moves back a bit and then pours up something for them to drink and hands one glass to Ktila. As she turns, she notices the chiss watching her headband that lies not too far from where the bottle is now sitting.  
“What?”

“Well, I was just thinking – you rarely remove that. I mean, last time we were in bed together, you did obviously, but still.”

Zal arches an eyebrow at her.  
“Is that weird or something?”

“No, not at all. Just an observation, I guess.”  
While she holds the glass, she reaches out towards it. As she’s all too far away, Zal helps her and places it in her hand. She turns it around in her hand while she takes a sip. It’s quite a sweet drink.  
“Hmm, I thought it’d be heavier.”

“Because of how it looks?”

“Yeah. I guess it wouldn’t be as comfortable then.”  
She looks up to glance at Zal, watching some of the marks that are usually hidden underneath the headband. All of them are very well-designed, just like the rest.  
“I have thought about one thing though – what’s with the design? It’s kinda…you know, crown-like.”

Zal’s lips curl up into a slight smirk.  
“You noticed that just now?”

“Tsk, no! I just hadn’t thought to ask about it previously. How long have you had this?”

“Not that long. A few years, I guess? I had it made around the time that some Sith took me in to hone my skills in the Force, when it had become apparent that I had such powers.”

“This was before you reached the Academy?”

She nods curtly.  
“Yes. I had my tattoos made at that point, as well. Technically, I was still counted as a slave, but they acknowledged me as something more than that; enough to allow me some freedoms.”

“So, you had this made in honor of that?”

“Sort of. I guess I just wanted to look the part. I mean, if I was going to be Sith, I wanted to to look as glorious and amazing as I bloody well pleased, and they had to deal with that.”

Ktila leans her head back somewhat and emits a gentle laugh. Zal tilts her head and winks at her, as the chiss moves closer to kiss her shoulder.  
“Sometimes, I remember just why I love you so much.”

“Ohh, what was that? Love, you say?”  
Once more, Zal’s lips form a slight grin. She puts down the glass and moves one of her hands to run it along Ktila’s side, just beneath the coat.  
“Don’t you know that love leads to the dark side, darling?”

Ktila offers her an amused and sceptical look.  
“What? Where did you hear that kind of garbage?”

“Isn’t that what the Jedi teach you? It’s what I’ve heard, anyway; love, and especially sex, is a straight path right into darkness. I guess you’re screwed now, dear. Sorry about that.”

Ktila smirks back at her, and she moves her legs to run them around Zal’s waist, inviting her in further.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble, beautiful, but I was taught otherwise. Or well, kind of anyway. I was raised among the Green Jedi and they interpret the code in a slightly differing way.”

Zal follows suit and grabs Ktila’s glass, placing it on the opposite table, so that the two of them can lie closer to one another once more. The coat isn’t going away, yet anyway.  
“Oh? They snub the rest of the order, you mean?”

The chiss giggles gently as she wraps her arms around Zal’s neck.  
“No, nothing like that. They’re just more lenient when it comes to intimacy and relationships. As long as you know how to control yourself, of course.”

“Mm, I see.”  
Ktila has to close her eyes and catch her breath as Zal places some of her love bites on the Jedi’s neck again.  
“So, they’re the naughty Jedi.”

Ktila only has time to emit a breathy chuckle.  
“Excuse me?”

Zal smirks, passing her arms further down to fondle other parts of her beloved.  
“I’m pretty sure you heard me.”

“Don’t call them that! It’s not that bad. But the two different councils do argue from time to time.”

Zal leaves her neck for the time being, tilting her head up to nudge her nose against Ktila’s, and she can see that the chiss’ eyes are still partially closed, as lust fills her vision.  
“So, I’m guessing I wasn’t your first, then.”

“Tsk, did I give you the impression of inexperience back then?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything, but…”

She stops and grins as Ktila slaps her shoulder playfully.  
“Be nice to me, dammit!”

Zal is about to go in for another round at this point, when she suddenly notices light coming through their window.  
“Hmm, I think we might’ve arrived.”

Ktila widens her eyes and together the two of them rise from the bed. She’s forced to correct her hair slightly, as she’s had it loose during most of the trip. No need for it to be caught up when she doesn’t have to wear much else either.  
Their attentions are then captured by the glistering radiance of luminescent plants around the bottom of this area. It’s uncertain how far below the surface they are at this point, but Zal seems to have been tipped off about this place. The vegetation moves and spreads their shining light in around this zone, in all sorts of colours and Ktila smiles as she leans her head against Zal’s shoulder.  
“Wow. This place is beautiful. Don’t know if I’ve seen this kind of display before.”

“Mm, I’ve seen some but none this grand. Thought it was a good place for us to visit while we’re off from everything else anyway.”

Ktila tilts her head up and moves one of her hands to stroke Zal’s cheek. The twi’lek meets her gaze as dimly-lit room sparkles.  
“You know, if there’s one thing I wouldn’t have called you, it’s ‘romantic’. I guess I’ve been wrong on that count too.”

Zal grins, slowly running one of her hands along Ktila’s back.  
“Tsk, you should’ve learned by now, never to doubt me.”

“I suppose you never cease to surprise me, gorgeous.”

They lock their lips together once more and soon enough proceed back down into the bed. They really should be eating something right about now, but for once, they’ve got all the time in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the end of this story! Yes, it ends on Ktila and Zal just being alone for a while. I was thinking of splitting this into two so that I could end on 75, but that just felt kinda stupid._
> 
> _If there's anyone actually interested in more of my Swtor stuff though, that doesn't end here. I have several more stories ready to write, albeit shorter than this one obviously._   
>  _Next up is a somewhat different "romance" story with my twi'lek smuggler (and no I'm not twi'lek biased. I just happen to like the character!). She was present the least of any of the player characters in this story, mostly because I was preparing to write a story just for her. The last thing that was mentioned about her has something to do with that._
> 
> _On top of that, I have a pre-SoR tale somewhat prepared to write as well, where Valcera settles into her position as Darth Imperius and hooks up with a CERTAIN BLONDE. I'll get to it at some point._


End file.
